Desert Rose
by Glass Sugar
Summary: When Balthier accepted the job of breaking into the palace treasury to retrieve an artefact the last thing he expected to find was for the treasure to be a blond boy sealed away by the Dynast-King centuries ago. Bal/Vaan
1. Treasure

**Summary-**When Balthier was paid to retrieve a treasure from the palace vault he agreed without hesitation. Of course the last thing he expected to find was a blond boy sealed away by the Dynast-King centuries ago. Now caught up in a war against the Empire the Sky Pirate remains unaware of Vaan's own dark and tragic past as the blond searches for the Four Shards, artefacts that will allow him to finish what the Dynast-King prevented.

**Note-**This story will have slash so if that is not your thing then do me a favour and hit the back button. I will not tolerate vicious remarks. This will be primarily Balthier/Vaan but I have ideas for others, you'll have to wait and see for those. So read and review and I hope you all enjoy it.

* * *

**Desert Rose**

**Chapter One**

**Treasure**

**_Dalmasca _**

**_Rabanastre Palace_**

It was too simple getting into the palace.

The banquet that was being held in honour of Lord Vayne should have warranted better security but then again Balthier was the best at what he did. Fran piloted their small vessel down to the lower part of the palace gardens just under the bridge. The people were all on the upper levels as were the guards making this entry all too easy and slightly disappointing.

Not being a man to throw away luck when he was given it the brunet thief shouldered his gun and made his way to the doors that would lead him to his prize. Fran made sure the ship was out of sight and the power kept to a bare minimum in case they needed a quick exit. The viera grabbed her bow and a quiver of onion arrows from the pack on the ship then followed her partner into the palace.

To better understand why Balthier was even thinking about breaking into the Royal Palace it would be best to go back to the moment hr accepted this mission. He and Fran had just finished an excellent little adventure off the Phon Coast that resulted in a lot of money and quite a few angry clients who didn't receive their shipment of precious metals Balthier had promised them. Honestly they had no one to blame but themselves. What kind of fool would trust a Sky Pirate completely anyway?

Well that meant more Gil for him and his partner. Needless to say after that excursion Balthier and Fran went to the Sandsea pub to rest up when a strange individual approached them. The client was a small man with red hair and eyes to match. He didn't look like he belonged lounging around in a pub. He looked like royalty if Balthier were honest about it.

The red head didn't give a name. Instead he handed Balthier a small gemstone and gave him only one instruction, to open the golden sarcophagus in the treasury below the palace. Fran had not spoken a word, instead she opted to observe the red head but she could find no hostile intentions or deception in his words.

The red head then offered to pay him a king's ransom if he pulled it off. All he had to do was go into the treasury, open the sarcophagus and bring him the artifact within. The pay was incredible that for a moment Balthier thought he was dreaming. Who in Ivalice could have that kind of money next to the Archedian Royal Family? After pondering it over for all of five seconds he accepted causing Fran to go back to the airship to draw up a plan on breaking into the treasury.

He had been to the palace a few times but only in passing. He knew the layout of the place and once they were inside the treasury there were two exist. One was up a flight of stairs into the palace and the other was through the Waterway below the city. If they had to go through that area then they would end up in Lowtown and all that mattered was to go into the city itself. Eventually they found the perfect opportunity when the banquet was organized so security would be on the top levels where Vayne would be.

No one really cared about the Lowtown area anyway but the monsters in there were more than enough of a threat to throw off intruders or potential thieves. So on the night of the banquet sometime near midnight Balthier and Fran made their attempt to break into the treasury. So far everything was going smoothly. Once he had the artifact he would go to the rendezvous point in one week.

The Sky Pirate and viera entered the doors into a narrow marble hallway that looked like it hadn't seen the sun in years. Cold air greeted them as well as a musty smell that made Balthier wrinkle his nose. The passageway extended until they came to another door. From above Balthier could hear the sound of soldiers stomping through the palace.

He smirked as he passed under them, his gun resting comfortably against his shoulder as he pushed open the door leading into the next part of the underground passageway. No soldiers were down here but they encountered a few creatures nesting in the darkness, mostly enlarged rats who didn't like to be disturbed.

Fran took care of the rats with little to no effort on her part. Balthier didn't want to risk firing off his gun unless it was absolutely necessary. There was still a chance that the Imperial Guards could hear the shot even through all that stone and marble. And on top of that Balthier didn't want to waste good ammo on rats. The passageway was now empty aside from the pirate and his partner and by the looks of things this place hasn't been used in a long time.

It might've been forgotten when the Empire took control of Dalmasca after the tragedy two years ago when the Princess committed suicide after receiving word that her husband and kingdom had been lost. If Vayne knew about this place he was sure that no one else would find it or attempt to use it. The brunet passed through another doorway and stepped into a much larger chamber that looked like paradise.

Golden statues lined the walls while chests overflowing with jewels, gold and other gems of equal value littered the red carpeted floor. This place was truly the resting place of the Royal Family's valuables. Sooner or later the Empire would take these items and pay for their military if they started up a war with another nation. It seemed a shame really that all this wealth would be used for the Empire. Balthier navigated his way through the many treasures as he looked for the sarcophagus.

From what the red headed client had told him Balthier would be able to identify the item by the statue of a goddess holding a red stone in her right hand. The statues he could see here were of kings, queens, gods and goddess from across Dalmasca but he couldn't find a female with a red stone in her hand. He had to admit that he was tempted to take at least a handful of these treasures but the reward he would receive from his strange client would more than make up for it.

"I believe I have found our quarry." Fran's voice called from the other end of the chamber.

"Excellent as always my dear Fran." Balthier smirked as he admired the statue of a six armed goddess. She was holding a single red stone in one of her right hands.

"We'd best take what is inside now." The viera could hear the sound of soldiers getting closer. Evidently they were coming to check on the vaults from the other entrance within the palace itself.

"No need to rush a moment like this." The pirate glanced at her. "I want a good look at the prize first."

"Your curiosity has always gotten us into trouble." The viera shook her head. Her eyes were drawn to the coffin. "I can see some words...Vanguard...Shards...but everything else has been eroded."

"Well that just makes everything interesting doesn't it?" his honey brown eyes were alight as he took the gemstone and inserted it into the indentation.

The sarcophagus was lying on its back at the feet of the goddess, her eyes forever fixed on the item in a narrow cold glare. Balthier was even more intrigued as to why someone created a statue like that with such a nasty face. The gemstone had to be inserted into the goddess' chest then turned to the left once. It slid in was easily as a key and turned just as effortlessly. Maybe this was the key to the golden casket.

As soon as the gemstone had been turned a hissing noise escaped the sarcophagus causing Balthier and Fran to take a step back. The red stone began to glow a little then the lid of the sarcophagus split in two as it continued to open. After a few moments the lids stopped moving and were now open to reveal what lay within the casket. Peering inside Balthier was rendered speechless by what he saw. That in itself was an immense feat.

Inside was one thing…a young hume boy. He looked to be no older than sixteen or seventeen. His hair was golden in colour, almost platinum white and his skin a rich tan colour, like he had been out in the Dalmascan sun. He was wearing some kind of black armour that Balthier had never seen before. It clung to the boy's frame leaving only quite a bit of midsection revealed. Gauntlets and gloves of the same obsidian colour adorned his arms and hands. The pirate shot an inquiring look at his partner but she too looked just as bewildered. Well, this certainly wasn't what he was expecting.

"Should we take the boy?" Fran asked when it became obvious Balthier wasn't making nay moves to take the 'treasure'.

"I don't suppose we have a choice." He muttered in reply. "But I want some answers when we get back."

"The guards will be here soon. No doubt Vayne will have interest in this boy." Fran observed.

"Now we can't let the Empire have all the fun can we?" Balthier smirked at her.

"This sarcophagus is ancient. It is not possible for the hume to have survived so long within it." Fran was disturbed by these events.

"Grab the gemstone." Balthier instructed. Just as Fran lifted the jewel a hand shot out from the casket and grabbed Balthier by the throat.

"Ahhh!" his hands instantly flew to the one around his neck choking him.

He looked down only to see that the boy was awake and, by the look the pirate was getting, he was also beyond pissed. The boy's hand tightened ever so slightly when as he studied Balthier with those cold eyes. Finally he let the pirate go but only after the boy saw Fran holding an arrow close to his face.

"Are you alright?" she asked her hume partner.

"He certainly has spunk." The brunet choked out harshly.

"Should we subdue him?" the viera asked as the blond boy looked around the chamber, his eyes now bright and searching.

"It might be best…just what have I gotten into now?" the brunet groaned as he throat constricted with the pain of breathing.

"I have warned you before." The viera was truly unsympathetic.

"You can rub it in later." The man made a move to approach the boy. "Now we take the quarry."

"I need to go…" the boy spoke up quietly.

"What?" Balthier raised an eyebrow.

The boy got out of the casket, reached up and grabbed the stone sitting in the statue's hand. Once the stone was out of place the goddess' chest opened to reveal a hidden compartment. Within it was a small fist sized sphere. The blond boy reached in and took hold of the sphere with ease. Stepping out of the casket he was beginning to walk towards the doors.

"I can't let you leave boy." Balthier gripped his gun. "You're worth too much to me."

"We do not have much time." Fran drew back her arrow.

"Hume…viera…" the blond cocked his head to the side in thought. "Goodbye…"

"Stop them!" a guard screamed when the door to the treasury burst open and a flurry of soldiers moved in.

"Dammit, time to exit." The pirate ran after the blond when he dashed out of the other set of doors. "Fran, get to the ship. I'll go after him!"

"Understood." The viera ran alongside her partner then took off down the underground passageway.

Balthier followed the boy up a flight of steps until they reached the second floor of the palace. He fell to his knees when the ground and walls began to shake violently. Dust settled over him as the walls continued to be shaken by whatever was going on outside. Cursing under his breath Balthier ran up the steps until he came to another door and he spotted his quarry just passing through them.

Who was this brat anyway? The moment he woke up he took that sphere and left the treasury without so much as a distraught look on his face at his surroundings. Something wasn't right about that boy; there was something in his dark blue eyes that made Balthier wary. He would think about that later once he caught the little brat. He could only hope the pay would be worth this trouble.

They were both running along a stone walkway above the palace gardens. The pirate glanced skywards to see the Imperial battleship the **_Ifrit _**firing down upon the palace. Maybe a mob had broken into the palace.

He chased after the blond boy until he had him cornered at the other end of the walkway. There was no immediate exit from this area and the only door was behind Balthier. This time he was prepared to fight the boy should the need arise. Dark blue eyes narrowed when the pirate slowly approached him with his hand held out.

"Impeccable timing. If I didn't know better I'd think they were waiting up there." Balthier observed the warship.

"Stop following me..." the boy growled angrily.

"Just come with me boy. I won't harm you." Balthier promised. The blond only stared at him with those fathomless blue eyes while clutching the stone in his hands. He heard the familiar sound of the ship Fan was piloting close by. This was his chance. "I don't have time for this…"

Before the blond could react Balthier ran forward at full speed and grabbed his quarry around the waist with one arm. He jumped up onto the stone railing and jumped off the ledge in time for Fran to get the ship below him.

With his free hand he grabbed onto the backseat and gritted his teeth against the sudden pain that shot through his arm. Fran flew the machine low so that she avoided the walkway but the bombs being fired from the Imperial warship wasn't making it any easier for her to control it. Balthier kept a tight grip on the blonde's arm as Fran piloted the ship away from the palace as best she could.

"Dammit! This kid is heavy." Balthier growled as he tightened his hold on the boy's arm.

"I am losing altitude. We're going to crash." Fran piloted the ship away from the walls as the battle continued to rage around them.

"Down there! That gate!" Balthier pointed out the steel gate that would hopefully take them into the Waterways.

"Hold on!" Fran called as she steered them towards the gate.

The strange boy widened his eyes when he noticed that they were flying towards a wall but he managed to spot the gate at the last moment. The viera managed to pilot the vessel straight into the gate crashing them further down a narrow tunnel.

When everything stopped moving Balthier groaned and raised his throbbing head from the floor. He had landed right next to the now broken machine while Fran was picking herself up. The blond boy was already on his feet and looking around the immediate area. He was still clutching onto the Goddess' Magicite.

"I have to go now." He turned away from them.

"Wait a minute." Balthier reached out and grabbed a thin wrist. "I want some answers. Firstly who are you?"

"I am the Vanguard." The blond replied mechanically.

"Do you have a name? I'm Balthier and this charming lady is Fran." He introduced them.

"I have to find the Shards." The boy pulled his arm free. "I do not have time."

"Do you even know a way out of here?" the pirate crossed his arms when the boy stopped walking. "I'll help you get out but you stay with me until we get to the surface."

"You would help me?" blue eyes narrowed slightly. "I need to find the next Shard. This is something you cannot have." He held up the Magicite.

"The jury's still out on that one I believe. But for now we need to call you something..." Balthier stroked his chin. "You look like you're from Rabanastre anyway...alright, we'll call you Vaan."

"Vaan?" the blond raised an eyebrow.

"It's a Dalmascan name. Think of it as something short for Vanguard if that makes you happy." Balthier replied.

"The machine will not fly again." Fran finished inspecting it.

"Then we get out of here the old fashioned way." Balthier glanced at their new companion. "The Waterways isn't the friendliest of places. Stay close Vaan and you'll be fine."

The blond frowned at the use of that name again but followed after the brunet and his partner. One he reached the surface he would find the other Shards. All that mattered was locating the four artefacts. He would indulge the hume and the viera for as long as he needed until their usefulness ran out.


	2. Waterways

**Chapter Two**

**Waterways**

_**The night of the Fete**_

Vossler hated being in this place but he had little choice. It was the night of the Fete to welcome in Vayne Solidor as the new Consul of the city and this was the night the Resistance had been waiting for. They had set everything in motion the moment Vayne entered the palace a few hours ago. The planned attack had been set up for months and this would be their chance to finally strike a blow against the Empire. Vayne was after all the son of the Emperor. Vossler had sent his men out to make sure the path was clear into the palace while another troop took care of the beasts roaming this area of the Waterways.

It hadn't been easy getting the princess into the system but they had pulled it off and now Vossler was waiting for the signal to attack. It had taken him hours but he had convinced the princess to remain behind while they launched the attack on the palace and the Consul. She had been furious but Vossler had made her see that if there was the slightest chance the attack failed then they couldn't risk the princess' identity being exposed to the Empire. For two years the people of Dalmasca believed that their princess had committed suicide after the deaths of her husband and father.

It was hard to believe that only two small years had passed and yet it felt like two decades to the wary members of the Resistance. After the traitor Basch assassinated the king Vossler had taken the men and women who were utterly loyal to their dead king and formed a Resistance along with the secret princess. Vossler still found it hard to believe that Basch had murdered his king. The man was fiercely loyal to his kingdom and to even think of Basch as a traitor was beyond insane.

But the boy Reks gave was the only witness to the slaying. The young soldier had claimed that Basch had murdered the king then stabbed him, leaving him to bleed out in the throne room. Reks had been recovered by the survivors of the battle and brought back to Vossler's camp. Even now the boy remains in a coma thanks to the wound he sustained from Basch. Vossler didn't want to give up hope on the Rabanastre born soldier and if Reks ever did wake up then they could gather more information. There had to have been something else there that night...Basch couldn't have killed the king.

"The Fete is beginning sir." A scout reported back sharply.

"Good, everything is going according to plan." Vossler sighed with relief. "Begin the attack."

"Yes sir." The scout took off back through the Waterways.

"So far so good princess." Vossler murmured when he heard footsteps behind him.

"I should be with them." she muttered. She hated not being able to fight against the Imperials. Those bastards had taken everything from her.

"You shall get your chance my princess but not this day." Vossler was well aware of her temper when it came to the Empire.

"And what of you Vossler?" her eyes fell upon her guard.

"I shall accompany the men. This is our only chance to strike a severe blow against the Empire." The soldier replied.

"But I shall spill Vayne's blood myself." Ashe's eyes flashed with passionate anger.

"You than most deserve that." Vossler nodded to his charge.

"Even if we succeed tonight shall we ever be free of the Empire?" Ashe rubbed her face. "Part of me is so sick and tired of this constant fighting."

"You are taking back Dalmasca. That is a cause you cannot give up on." Vossler reasoned with her.

"I know..." Ashe looked away. "I just want this nightmare to end quickly."

"Yes you are right Vossler." The princess gave him a small smile, her first in days actually. "Vayne shall be our key to victory this night."

"Please remember to stay here your Majesty. We shall bring Vayne to you once we have secured him." Vossler promised.

"Just come back alive." Ashe turned to the knight. "Promise me you shall return here."

"You have my word as a knight." He bowed to her then left towards the palace.

"Rassler...Father..." Ashe closed her eyes. "Please let us win this night. I'll make sure the Empire pays for its crimes."

She had been waiting for this day since she lost her father during the attack on the Nalbina Fortress. Slain by his most loyal knight and left to rot on his throne. Ashe would never forgive Basch for this, she would never forgive the Empire for taking away her home and family...her whole life ripped apart by them. Her rage had kept he going for these past two years and her victory was finally within he grasp. She would reclaim her throne and restore Dalmasca once those Imperial scum had been driven out of her city.

She could trust Vossler and his men to win the day. For now she would wait for them to bring her Vayne. Ashe unsheathed her sword when she heard the growl of a creature lurking within the Waterways. She could pass the time easily down here. Smiling coldly she raced towards the beast.

* * *

_**Garamsythe Waterways**_

Personally Balthier had never made a habit out of traversing through the sewer system beneath Rabanastre but then again he had never stolen a person before. Fran was scouting ahead and picking off the various large rodents that had made the Waterways their home. Honey brown eyes were drawn to the strange blond treasure he had found in the palace vault. He walked with an air of utter confidence without a trace of doubt or fear in his steps. Balthier noticed a bizarre black symbol tattooed onto his lower back but it was unlike anything the pirate had ever seen in his travels.

From what he saw it was designed to look like a sword penetrating a sphere. Balthier wondered exactly what it meant. He decided to keep his nose clean for the rest of this excursion. Once he took Vaan to the Skycity of Bhujerba then he could go back to stealing pretty gems and other valuables.

Fran took down a few more dire rats while Vaan walked on ahead heedless or ignorant of the danger around him. Balthier had offered to let Vaan carry a dagger he kept on him in case of close combat battles but the blond refused to even look at it. Balthier had to wonder if he was as innocent as he looked or plain stupid.

After going through the first section of the Waterways the trio made it up to the next level which was home to some bats and rodents. Vaan walked on ahead and looked around, his eyes eventually falling on a place to the east.

Fran had already told her partner that the exit of the Waterways lay somewhere to the east and from there they could enter Lowtown. In the past Balthier and Fran had to hide out down here when a job went wrong or when the Imperials were sniffing around. This whole place resembled a fortress instead of a sewer system which also made it an effective hiding place.

Then again a person could get eaten by anything down here. Even the fish attacked a hume should it serve their purpose. From her mental map Fran was able to navigate them through the various walkways and staircases that littered the Waterways. Balthier, concerned for the well being of his prize, got to demonstrate his own fighting ability when they encountered a large creature that resembled a large mutant toad. Approaching the beast Vaan raised his right fist and slammed it directly into the creature's head.

Balthier watched with a mixture of awe and disgust as blood and brain matte splattered across the wall and turned the water murky. Vaan cocked his head at the toad before moving on, his hand dripping with blood and gore. Fran moved back a little to talk to her partner. She too was affected by what she saw.

When Vaan had killed the toad she had seen the look in his eyes. He seemed almost pleased with what he did. For his part the blond walked on while examining the Magicite he had taken from the statue. He caressed the red stone gently with his blood soaked hand, a small smile on his face.

Balthier took a breath before approaching the blond boy. He was already beginning to wonder if bringing him along was a good idea and then he had to wonder why that red head would even want this guy in his collection. The trio had reached another sluice gate where a large blue crystal fragment lay glowing on the water. Balthier had seen many of these across Ivalice. Once you touched the surface the crystal would heal all ailments and restore your health and magic affinity. He and Fran touched the crystal to get a quick rejuvenation.

"So where did you learn to fight like that? Killing a beast that large with a single punch must have been quite taxing." Balthier quipped.

"Life is fickle. I simply erase what I see." Vaan answered with sincerity.

"You enjoyed it?" Balthier frowned.

"Not really...it was nothing to me." The blond looked distant for a moment.

"Where are you from anyway?" the pirate glanced at the boy.

"I'm not sure." Blue eyes turned to him. "Why did you set me free?" he looked ready for an answer.

"A certain gentleman knew where you were located. I simply went to retrieve." The pirate decided to sugar coat the whole thing.

"We'd best leave this place." Fran had spotted some ghosts roaming along the lower part of the walkway.

"Very well..." Balthier glanced at Vaan again before following Fran down the steps. "You are a strange treasure."

"Treasure?" Vaan frowned at the brunet.

"Never mind." The pirate sighed heavily. This boy couldn't even pass for a normal hume. A rock had more humanity compared to this kid. "Listen, if you want to make it out of here listen to what I say understand?"

"You did free me...I owe you." The blond replied after a moment.

"Good, we're beginning to reach an understanding." Balthier motioned for Fran to continue ahead.

The trio moved past the crystal and down a flight of steps and into a small chamber near a waterfall. They were passing by the gate when the sound of a swordfight reached them causing the trio to glance at the source of the fight. Up on another walkway four Imperials were fighting against a woman brandishing a sword and shield as she fended off her attackers.

She could hold her own and managed to kill two of them but more soldiers came to attack her. If she didn't get help soon she would be getting either a trip to the dungeons or a very nice coffin. The woman yelled with rage as she drove her sword into another man.

"Who is next to taste my sword?" she demanded in outrage.

"Take her alive!" a soldier commanded.

"She is outnumbered." Fran observed. She turned to her partner. "Should we intervene?"

"You know I could never resist helping a lady in distress." Balthier smirked. The pirate aimed his gun when he noticed Vaan approaching the stone platform.

"You!" he called to the woman. She glanced down to the blond with a surprised look. "Jump."

"What are you doing?" Balthier asked.

"You said to follow your rules. I wish to leave here so I'm listening to you." Vaan replied with a shrug.

"Indeed he is a strange hume." Fran shook her head.

"Jump now." Vaan called to the female warrior.

"What?" she muttered but when the men advanced she didn't question the boy and jumped off the ledge. She flew through the air then fell straight into Vaan's arms. He let her go then turned back to the Imperials who were descending the nearby staircase.

"Get ready to fight." The woman drew up her blade once more.

Before she could make a move however Vaan had reached the three Imperials. He punched one in the head hard enough to crack open his skull even through the helmet. Pivoting on his heel he drove his foot into the stomach of the second soldier knocking him off his feet and across the chamber. Vaan didn't even flinch when the third one cast a fire spell against the blond. The fire seemed to just melt into his body. Without a word he stalked up to the man and slammed his closed fist into his stomach.

"What in the name of the Gods is he?" the woman murmured in shocked awe.

"That is something I would love to find out." Balthier admitted. The kid didn't even break a sweat defeating those three Imperials.

"Who are you?" the woman asked Vaan when he approached them. He passed her by, not bothering to even look in her direction.

"Can we move on now?" he asked the Sky Pirate.

"How dare you!" the woman scowled. "Answer me when I speak to you."

"His name is Vaan." Balthier really didn't want another fight breaking out. "I'm Balthier and this is Fran."

"What are you doing down here?" Fran examined the hume female.

"I gather she's a member of the Insurgence." Balthier stroked his chin.

"Resistance." The woman barked angrily.

"Then I take it you know about the attack on the palace." Balthier questioned. The female sighed but she nodded in response.

"What are you doing down here?" the woman crossed her arms expectantly.

"They stole me." Vaan answered causing Balthier to wince.

"Stole…you kidnapped him?!" the woman said in outrage.

"They wanted this." Vaan brought out the red stone. "It was with me in the vault."

"Kidnapping and stealing from the palace!" the woman looked beyond raged.

"Do you want to leave here or not?" Balthier could feel a headache coming on.

"Very well. I am Amalia. Thank you for saving me." She frowned at the blond boy. "I shall accompany you until I rejoin my men. No further."

"Well looks like we've picked up another passenger." Balthier glanced back at Vaan. "And brush up on your manners."

"Is that an order?" Vaan waited for an answer.

"You really are a handful." The pirate rubbed his temples. "The sooner I drop you off the better."

"Even I the company of thieves we have a better chance of getting out of here." Amalia contemplated. "There's a gate leading up into Lowtown not far from here. I was on my way there when I was attacked."

"Then that's out destination." Balthier nodded. "Lead the way."

"Keep up with me." Amalia unsheathed her sword. "I do not have time to spare."

"The gods do not smile on us." Fran muttered.

"Since when has that ever stopped me?" Balthier replied with a grin.

With their quest the trio left the chamber behind and entered into a much larger one with waterfalls at the west end of the chamber. The roar of the water was deafening but there was another tunnel at the far end of the area. Amalia took the lead across the stone chamber and when they got halfway through when another resident of the Waterways made itself known.

Large yellow bodies of jelly collapsed from the ceiling above to surround the group. An open wound that was probably a mouth opened and black eyes glittered against the jelly-like body they were attached to. Balthier had heard rumors of Flans taking up residence in the Waterways but he never assumed it was true.

Knowing that her arrows wouldn't do much damage Fran powered up a fire spell and hit the nearest Flan in the mouth. Bullets could do better damage than arrows so Balthier remained back at a safe distance to target the creatures. Amalia attacked the nearest Flan driving her sword into the thick body. Vaan glanced between the Flans then attacked one coming up behind Fran, his fist driving forcibly into the jelly that made up its body.

He drew back his hand which was now covered in slime and another viscous fluid bur he now had the Flan's attention. Balthier managed to help Fran kill the creature she had attacked first while Amalia went after the leader. Growing bored with the fight Vaan put all his strength into his legs then vaulted into the air.

Bringing back his right fist he fell back against the Flan, driving the blow hard into what should be the head of the beast. The top of the Flan exploded into a mass of slime, fluids and water that coated the surrounding area. Balthier, Fran and Amalia had just finished off the last one while Vaan wiped off his hand.

His eyes took in what was left of the Flan when he was through with it. He had little time to mess around with creatures of such low power and strength. All that mattered was tracking down the other Shards. He already possessed one so that left just the other three.

"Killing a Flan that large with a single punch…this boy is just full of surprises." Balthier broke the eerie silence that followed.

"What manner of strength can you possibly possess?" Amalia glanced at the blond with a flicker of fear in her eyes.

"They were too weak." Vaan waved his now clean hand. "We need to leave here now."

"Where did you say you were from?" Amalia caught up to the blond. "The Resistance could sue someone with your power."

"Why should I help you?" Vaan asked her.

"How can you say that? I am fighting to help rid Dalmasca of the Empire." The woman became impassioned again at the mere mention of the Imperials.

"But I don't care about the Empire of your Dalmasca." Vaan answered with brutal honesty. "I don't feel anything for them."

Amalia was struck speechless by the attitude of this bizarre hume. She was fighting with all she had to fend off the Empire and reclaim her homeland and this was how he treated her efforts? She felt white hot rage spike through her heart as he hands gripped her sword and shield. How dare this boy be so callous towards her and the Resistance?

"And what would you do if Dalmasca will never have her freedom?" she snarled through gritted teeth.

"The Empire can have her. It makes no difference to me." Vaan shrugged indifferently.

"How dare you!" she grabbed his arm with brute force. She cried out when he grabbed her arm and twisted the wrist. Bringing up his other hand that he tore away from her feeble grasp he closed it around her neck.

"Vaan stop!" Balthier yelled. Blue eyes examined him closely. "Put her down now."

"She attacked me." Was the cold reply.

"You asked for it." The pirate said. "Can you try to be a bit tactful around her? We're almost out so let her go."

"As you wish." Vaan dropped her like a sack.

"You will pay for this." She swore in rage when she stopped coughing.

Fran helped the hume female to her feet while Balthier pulled Vaan into the next chamber where the sluice gates were sealed and a blue crystal lay glowing on the stone walkway. There was a large steel door leading into the next area then a flight of steps would take them into Lowtown.

Balthier couldn't want for this headache to leave him but he did have to wonder just why that red head would want someone with Vaan's abilities. During his time as a pirate Balthier had seen a lot of wondrous and terrible things but he had never seen anyone with Vaan's strength or attitude before. It was like he was detached from the world around him. Amalia kept away from the blond as Balthier pushed open the gate. Once they were inside Fran stopped walking and looked upwards.

"Something is coming this way." She intoned.

"Now what?" Amalia muttered. A ball of fire flew cross the air weaving through pillars of stone before stopping in front of the group.

"Well now that's interesting." Balthier observed as the fireball transformed into a horse. The beast was made entirely of fire, its mane whipping about its head as feet trampled into the ground turning the rock to ash.

"I can't stay here any longer." Vaan examined the stone then took a deep breath.

Bringing the stone up to his chest he closed his eyes and pressed it into his body. Balthier watched fascinated as the stone dissolved into light and was absorbed into the boy. Once the stone was completely gone Vaan approached the horse and cocked his head to the side. The horse reared back for an attack but it never connected. Vaan reached up and grabbed a fiery tendril of the mane. The beats tired to pull back in desperation but Vaan tightened his grip.

Black smoke traveled up from his arm and into the horse. The creature began to buck and howl but Vaan wouldn't let go. When the smoke was all the way inside the horse it screamed and then stopped moving completely. For a few seconds nothing happened and then it began to dissolve into dust. The fire died out, the legs crackled and broke and the body collapsed in on itself. When Vaan let go only dust remained behind. He reached up to his chest and removed the stone.

"What…what was that?" Amalia could barely speak the words. "He…he just killed it with a touch."

"Vaan…what are you?" Balthier whispered as he shot a look at Fran. "Who would ant this kind of power?"

"You there!" a voice yelled from above. On the upper floor a patrol of Imperials aimed their crossbows at the group. "If you try to escape you shall die."

"Oh, the welcoming committee." Balthier jibed. He approached Vaan warily. "Don't try anything here."

"But we need to escape now!" Amalia went to grab her sword.

"They will kill you." Balthier held her arm. "I wouldn't test your luck."

"Hide the stone." Fran suggested to Vaan. He looked like he wanted to use it again but the look on Balthier's face made him reconsider it. He still had to learn things about this world after his imprisonment.

"Fine…" the boy relented.

The group waited for the Imperials to come down to their level while Balthier tried to remember which god he pissed off to be dragged into this mess.

* * *

thank you guys so much for your reviews :)

I know Vaan is really out of character for the moment but it is essential to the story. The more humanity he gains the more he'll become like the Vaan we all know and want to molest...*did I think that out loud?*

Anyway I was going to have a boss battle scene with Firemane but I wanted to show what Vaan was really capable of. I hope you guys like it so far. Yes, Reks is still alive in my story although he and Vaan are not related. Reks will play a part too but that will happen later.

Coming up next the Nalbina Dungeons. Stay tuned and reivew.


	3. Dungeons

****

Chapter Three

**Dungeons**

_**Rabanastre**_

_**Lowtown**_

There was a fairly large crowd outside the entrance to Storehouse 5 by the time the Imperial troops had pulled the motley group from the Waterways below. The people who could only afford to live in this underbelly of the Royal City didn't see a lot of action or exciting things happen so when an entire squad of soldiers appeared they just had to go and check it out. Among the watchers was Penelo, a young girl who worked in Migelo's Shop on the surface.

She was actually down here looking for Kytes when he failed to make yet another delivery. Honestly that boy was more trouble than he was worth sometimes but she loved him like the brother she never had. Migelo had sent her down here when the Imperials appeared marching down the steps with their weapons at the ready.

Penelo had only ever seen small patrols on the surface of the city and even then there was nothing that warranted an entire troop to come thumping through the streets like this. Unable to fight her curiosity Penelo made her way to the crowd and squeezed through to the front.

As a child Penelo always had an inquisitive and adventurous streak about her. She had lost her parents in the war but she still had Migelo and the other children left homeless after the war and the plague. A small girl with blond hair tied up into pigtails and wearing an outfit that was both durable and cooling on her skin against the Dalmascan sun Penelo could pass as your average girl next door. She was a strong willed hume and that often got her into trouble but never enough to warrant getting thrown into the Nalbina Dungeons.

She heard stories of Imperials throwing people in there for simply looking funny at a soldier of the Empire. She hated the Empire as much as the next Dalmascan but she had learned to accept her fate. She was the big sister to all the kids that Migelo took in and she lived a happy life. When she broke through the crowd she saw what was going on.

At the entrance to Storehouse 5 she spotted a group of soldiers standing next to four people she had never seen before. There were three humes, two male and one female and a viera. Penelo had never actually seen a viera before and she was more than impressed by the strikingly tall white haired female.

The brunet male was standing next to a blond boy who looked to be around Penelo's age. There were no emotions on his face, nothing to give away just what he was thinking about. Just looking at him gave Penelo the chills and she forced herself to look to the female hume. She held herself up with a stiff air about her; Penelo would go so far as to say regal.

The woman was telling the Imperials to let the other three go, that they did nothing wrong. It was then that someone pushed into her from behind and she flew forward only to crash into an Imperial.

"What do you think you're doing?" the man yelled as he grabbed Penelo's wrist tightly.

"I didn't do anything! Let me go!" the blonde girl tried to pry her arm free.

"I'll teach you some manners you little brat." The Imperial scowled and he drew back his other hand ready to strike her.

"Now, now, let's not go about hitting defenceless young ladies." A smooth voice interrupted the moment.

"Huh?" Penelo glanced up to see that brunet hume smirking at her with his hands extended as far as the shackles around his wrists would let him. "Hold on to this...I'll be back to get it."

"What?" Penelo looked at the handkerchief the brunet had given her.

"Get back in line thief!" the guard had let her go allowing Penelo to fall back into the crowd.

"We're taking you to the Nalbina Dungeons." Another guard hissed.

"Please let them go. They have done nothing wrong." Amalia pleaded but the men refused to listen to her.

"These people are charged with breaking into the palace treasury. They will be sentenced to the Nalbina Dungeons for the rest of their lives. Let this be a lesson to any future thieves." The Imperial guard called out.

"He's a thief?" Penelo muttered. She heard that thieves were selfish and untrustworthy. But he did save her from a beating.

"Take the woman to Judge Gabranth." Amalia was lead away from the others. "Bring the other three to the transport ship."

Penelo watched as they were taken away from Lowtown and all the while she held onto that white piece of cloth the thief had given to her. He did save her even though he tried to steal from the treasury.

The girl was too bust watching the thieves being take away she didn't notice the four bounty hunters watching her from an alleyway nearby. Ba'Gamnan had finally found his perfect bait to catch that Sky Pirate and collect the bounty placed on his head.

First he and his cohorts would take a trip to the dungeons to find their prize but the green skinned hunter was no fool. There was the smallest chance that Balthier would escape from that place and that was where the girl came in. she would make fine bait to catch their slippery little fish. Grinning at his three companions Ba'Gamnan left them with instructions on abducting the girl but only after he paid a visit to Nalbina. He had a bounty to cash in on.

* * *

_**Nalbina Dungeons**_

A day passed and the trio arrived at the dungeons after being tried and found guilty all within ten minutes. They never found the red stone so they didn't have any concrete proof that they were thieves but a Judge's word was law. Balthier wasn't that concerned with their predicament. He and Fran had seen the inside of a jail cell more than once and they knew a few tricks of the trade to escape from places like this. But unlike before they now had a guest with them.

Vaan had not attacked or killed or any of the guards after Balthier asked him to keep a low profile. The blond boy was now very quiet and talking around the place they had been tossed into. Fran had gone off to look for a way out leaving Balthier to his thoughts and what to do about Vaan. This boy was a lot more trouble than he was worth but Balthier's reputation was on the line here. He was the best Sky Pirate in the business and he would prove that once he got Vaan back to the client waiting for them at Bhujerba.

"You should conserve your energy." Balthier suggested when Vaan started pacing again.

"I need to get out of here." Vaan replied.

"You and everyone else in here think so but give Fran some time." The pirate waved his hand. "She'll get us out."

"Very well." The blond nodded his head.

"Why do you do that?" Balthier crossed his arms.

"What are you talking about?" Vaan had stopped pacing about.

"I mean that when I ask you to do something you obey it. Why is that?" the brunet had meant to question the boy sooner before the Empire arrived at the Waterways.

"You do not know?" Vaan actually looked surprised. "But you awakened me."

"I think you better fill in the blanks." Balthier leaned back against the dusty aged wall.

"You awoke me using that gemstone right?" Vaan had moved away from the entrance to the cell. "The man who sealed me used that stone so that I would obey any orders given to me by the person who used it. Their genetic code would be imprinted onto the stone and thus imprinted into me. I have to obey what you command of me."

"Wait a minute…" now Balthier was pacing the cell. "Because I woke you up I can order you to do something and you have to do it?"

"The man who sealed my into that sarcophagus…he didn't want me to have free will." Vaan said with a faint trace of bitterness.

"Someone put you in there? What for?" despite his current situation Balthier was indeed curious.

"I can't remember who put me away…or for what reason." Vaan admitted warily. "I…I just know that I need to find the Shards. I already have one so that leaves three to locate."

"Shards? And you talking about…" he was cut off by a scream echoing from across the dungeons.

"I want to investigate this place." Vaan approached the doorway.

"Alright but don't draw any attention to yourself. We'll be out of here soon." Balthier promised.

Vaan nodded then took off into the dungeons. He was curious about this place used to hold men and women from all races for various crimes committed against the Empire. He wasn't lying when he told Balthier he couldn't remember who sealed him into that hellish existence, trapped between one state of reality and another.

Vaan remembered being tricked by this man and imprisoned after having his free will stripped away. Everything else was a blur even the reason why he deserved to be punished in such a manner. The only thing that mattered to him was finding the Shards. Somehow he had to convince Balthier to let him go instead of taking him to this client of his. For now he had to think of a way to escape this place. He could easily fight his way through the guards but Balthier told him to keep a low profile.

Vaan navigated his way through various cells and the prisoners they contained. Everyone was talking about the 'fresh meat' that had just been brought in and Vaan was well aware of the stares he was receiving. He easily stood out with his golden hair and blue eyes and tanned skin. Keeping away from the other prisoners was all he could do to avoid trouble.

They all looked too sick and exhausted to even try talking to him anyway. He found a blue crystal lying just outside another doorway. Gently touching the smooth surface to gain back some vitality Vaan moved into the next chamber of the dungeons. In here he saw a large pit in the centre of the chamber. Blood and gore were splattered along the rocks and the sand had turned red. The prisoners were cheering and laughing.

Vaan frowned just listening to them. Was this their idea of fun and entertainment? He glanced upwards when he heard a pained yell and moved back in time to avoid a falling body. A red skinned banga hit the ground with a sickening thud. Vaan stepped back to stare at the helpless creature as three large seeq's fell from above each carrying a club.

They each advanced onto the broken banga and began beating him relentlessly. Vaan winced when a club flew down and cracked the red skinned creature's head open. The seeq's began to laugh at the sight of their bloody victory. It was a sound that grated on Vaan's nerves.

"So you enjoy beating on defenceless creatures?" he scowled darkly.

"What did you say hume boy?" the largest of the seeq trio growled, his fangs dripping with saliva.

"Can't you have a fair fight?" Vaan asked with a challenge.

"I'll enjoy skinning you alive boy!" the blur seeq snarled. "Take him!"

"You can try." Vaan grabbed the club belonging to the red seeq that charged at him. He took the weapon way then slammed it into the creature's face breaking its nose.

Backing away from the other two seeq Vaan felt his back hit the railing around the pit. Glancing down he smirked a little then vaulted over the edge. If those two wanted a fight he would give them one. He needed to brush up on his skills anyway so this was a good a time as any for a fight. That incident in the Waterways wasn't his best but he could improve with time. The blue seeq cast a Protect spell on himself...like that would prevent his death.

The green one came at Vaan with all his strength. That alone was highly foolish. The blond boy grabbed the thick arm and twisted it. He heard the bone breaking apart causing the seeq to howl in agony. Just as Vaan advanced onto the next one he heard someone sigh deeply from above him. Looking up he spotted Balthier standing there.

"I would offer to help but it looks like you have everything under control here." He crossed his arms as he watched the fighting.

"Fresh meat!" he blue skinned seeq snorted. "We'll tear your friend apart boy!"

"He's not my friend…" Vaan cocked his head in thought. "And I doubt you could take him."

"Allow me to back up his claims hamshanks." Balthier jumped into the pit. He cracked his knuckles.

"The red one has a broken arm." Vaan said as way of greeting.

"Already making yourself at home I see." The pirate smirked.

The two seeq's screamed as they charged towards the two at the other end of the pit. Vaan easily dodged an incoming attack by the red seeq then he drove his foot into the large belly presented to him. Raising his foot Vaan brought it down sharply onto the beast's neck and it snapped under the weight. Balthier managed to knock the other seeq unconscious.

"You couldn't just knock him out cold?" Balthier fixed his cuffs.

"I was defending myself." Vaan replied with a frown.

"Move aside!" a voice fro above called out into the dungeons. Balthier looked up to see a group of Imperials arriving from the door that led out into the main fortress itself.

"Vaan, over here." He pulled the boy into an alcove. "It looks like an entourage has arrived."

"Where is he?" a familiar voice that grated on the pirate's nerves was heard. "You said he had been sent here!"

"I don't keep track of the prisoners banga!" the Imperial yelled at Ba'Gamnan.

"Then you better find him!" the lizard advanced onto the guard when another voice joined in.

"If you want to have your own spot here then by all means attack him." Balthier narrowed his eyes when a Judge emerged from the doorway.

"…" Ba'Gamnan stepped away from the guard with a growl.

"Lord Gabranth, the prisoner is this way." A magus saluted the Judge.

"I shall speak with him." The armored man followed after the magus. "Finish your business here bounty hunter then leave. Unless you like it here."

"Yes my lord…" the hunter bowed lowly then with an angry snarl he left the chamber.

"So a Judge has arrived. That is interesting." Balthier turned to a gate in the pit when he heard someone whisper his name. "Did you find an exit Fran?"

"Yes, through the oubliette. But…" she trailed off with worry in her eyes.

"You sense the Mist." The pirate understood. "Will you be alright?"

"It is not harmful to me. We can make it through into the next section of the prison." Fran explained.

"Let's go Vaan." Balthier crawled under the gate followed by the blond. They left the pit behind with a crowd full of confused prisoners. Why would a Judge come here?

* * *

_**The Sealed Prison**_

Gabranth hated this place for various reasons. The Nalbina Fortress was where the king had been slain and the Empire took control of Dalmasca so that in itself was the one thing to be proud of about this place. And then there was him, the man who was 'executed' two years ago when he murdered King Raminas. This was the man who handed the Empire their victory to them. Of course Basch wasn't the only one to help them win the war.

That boy Reks proved to be a useful asset. He had told the people that Basch killed their king and in turn the people hated their once loyal knight as well as their hope. This place stank of betrayal and death and bad memories for everyone. The Judge stopped at the edge of a large black pit and stared into the face of the man he had broken two years ago.

Basch wasn't even a shadow of himself. He was simply a shell clinging on to life with a thread that would be cut at any time now. He was painfully thin and scars covered his exposed torso. His feet were bleeding from standing on thick metal bars all day and night. His face was filthy and his hair grown long and tied back.

Gabranth hated the fact that he shared this man's face and blood. Still it was soothing to see the once proud knight captain so broken and alone. Witnessing the death of his king and the attack on the boy he brought with him had made everything worth while for Gabranth. And now that they had Amalia the knight's resolve would finally shatter like glass. Gabranth removed his helmet to look into those hardened eyes.

"Here you are Basch, still clinging on to life what little you have of it." The Judge sighed deeply.

"What do you want Gabranth?" Basch said hoarsely. It had been a while since he had eaten or drank anything.

"Can I not stop by and se how you are faring?" the Judge shook his head. "How the mighty have fallen."

"Speak your piece then leave me." Basch turned his head away.

"Very well…" Gabranth wanted to savor this moment. "We have the leader of the Resistance. Amalia her name is."

"Amalia…" the former knight still wouldn't look at the Judge.

"She will be tried for her crimes against the Empire and put to death. The last of your precious Dalmasca has been lost." Gabranth put his helmet back on.

"And you wanted to pleasure of telling me yourself." Basch scoffed.

"You had a right to know Basch. Maybe now you'll stop clinging to that thread of hope you have cherished for two years." With that said Gabranth turned and left the chamber behind.

Basch lowered his head again to stave off the sorrow that was threatening to engulf him completely. He knew that Gabranth was not bluffing when he said that they had Amalia. Everything would be lost with her death…Dalmasca would truly fall now. The former knight could still see the king's corpse slumped on his throne, a gaping wound where his heart should have been.

He had been pulled back and forced to watch as Gabranth stabbed the boy Reks without a single thought. Reks had been a good soldier and fought with every breath he had for his home. Rabanastre was the only thing he had left after he lost his parents to the plague. Basch could still see the look of betrayal on those eyes when the sword pierced his belly. Now it was all for nothing if Amalia could not be saved.

"Well, well, well, so king slayers get their own private cells with a view." A smooth voice broke through Basch's misery.

"Who is there?" the called out despite the pain it caused.

"We're just passing by." A tall man appeared before the cage so Basch could get a good look at him. Next to him was a viera, rare for these parts of the world.

"Please, you must get me out." The ex-knight pleaded with them. "I did not slay the king.

"If you say so." The brunet shrugged. "But people still think you a traitor."

"I am no traitor to my homeland nor was I the murderer of our king." Basch replied thickly.

"Then why are you in there?" another voice asked. Basch looked to the source of the voice to find a blond youth wit cold eyes looking at him as if he were a sideshow attraction. For a second Basch was struck speechless by the boy. He actually looked a little like Reks.

"Please, get me out of this cage." He pleaded to the boy. The sound of footsteps thundering through the dungeons could be heard as well as an alarm.

"That was fast." Balthier remarked.

"Should we fight them?" Vaan questioned them.

"The thing about fighting Imperials, no matter how many you kill there's always one more." The pirate nodded to Fran when he saw her looking at a rusted lever that was part of a chain system for the cage.

"We have to leave now." Fran kicked the rusted lever keeping the cage suspended above the pit.

"A Sky Pirate without a sky." Balthier ran towards the cage along with Fran and Vaan. The three of them clung onto the metal as the chain started to give way and the cage plummeted into the darkness below.

* * *

Thank you guys so much for the reviews :) You make me happy and fill my muse with inspiration.

Oh, please tell me if I get the name of Ba'Gamnan's species right. I couldn't really remember the name all that well so pelase correct me.

The next one is already in the works so stay tuned.


	4. Barheim

**Chapter Four**

**Barheim**

_**The Barheim Passage**_

_**Below Nalbina**_

Vaan was the first to awaken after the plummet into the tunnel. Darkness clouded his vision for a moment then it began to dissipate leaving him to look around this new place he had fallen into with the others. Balthier and Fran looked fine if a little bruised from the fall and that other hume had broken free from his cage. He was sprawled against the stone wall and his breathing was more than a little off. Vaan winced when he saw the man's ribs jutting out from his body from the lack of food he had received.

The blond boy stopped short when he saw something sharp that had punctured through the older man's upper torso near his heart. It was one of the bars of the cage that had broken free and he had landed right on top of it. Blood had already pooled around his body and his breathing was getting worse. The man was going to die down here. Vaan got up and knelt down next to the blond man who managed to open pain filled eyes.

He tried to speak; to let Vaan know that he needed to get out of this place but nothing came out except blood. Balthier and Fran were already back on their feet despite the bruises they had sustained and they were looking through their items for any potions or phoenix downs they could use. Fran had tried casting cure but the damage down to Basch was just too great. Vaan let his eyes wander over the dying man as a look of distant crossed his face.

This was not how a soldier should die, pinned by a metal spike when he should have been on the battlefield. Plus Basch had not done anything to harm him or seem like a threat. If Balthier wished it then Vaan knew a simple trick that would save the dying man. He pulled out the red stone he had taken from the palace treasury and examined it for a few moments.

His blue eyes caught Balthier's inquisitive homey brown ones and Vaan simply nodded to let him know he had a solution. Despite his reputation as a Sky Pirate he didn't go out of his way to just let people suffer when he could give them a simple potion or cure spell. If Vaan knew a way to help the captain then he should try it. Telling the boy to go ahead he stepped back with Fran to watch what was happening. Vaan looked over the stone for a few seconds, his fingers caressing the surface gently as if it were the most priceless treasure in the entire world.

Closing his eyes he inserted the stone back into his chest but instead of black smoke a golden light appeared in his hand. Reaching out he touched the wound of Basch's chest and caressed the bloodied and ruined flesh gently. He had lifted the man off the spike but he was barley alive now. Vaan drew his hand back when the wounds were healed and his body was repaired but there was still something damaged.

This man had suffered greatly within that dungeon. Vaan could feel the wounds fixing together, desperate to be complete again after the harsh treatment his body had endured for so long. Vaan drew his hand back when he realized that this would not be enough. Sighing he reached up and gently pressed his fingers into his chest. It stung a little but that was nothing to him. He searched round for a bit to find what he was looking for and he then he pulled his fingers free.

Clasped between them was a single needle thin shard belonging to the stone he had placed within himself. This part of the stone was so very small and delicate but it would do the trick. All the energies and magick stored within it would heal any wound suffered. Taking Basch's right arm he gently pressed the needle into his flesh and watched as it melted away beneath the skin.

"What did you do?" Fran knelt down next to Vaan.

"I had to use a piece of the stone to completely heal the damage done to him." Vaan explained as he pulled the stone from his chest.

"You're just full of surprises aren't you?" Balthier commented.

"What happened?" Basch muttered when the healing light faded away.

"You were badly injured. I had to heal you." Vaan said.

"Thank you…" the ex-knight was helped up to stand on wobbly legs. "Strange, I feel a lot stronger than before."

"You look a lot better to." Balthier said. He turned to Vaan. "So that stone can heal people too."

"He seems to have given you back your vitality and health." Fran pointed out.

"I hope that is satisfactory for you." Vaan said to the stunned blond man.

"As soon as you can move we're going to look for a way out of here." Balthier looked around for a weapon for the captain to use.

"Can you come with us in your state?" Fran questioned him.

"I'll be fine." The blond man reassured them. "Whatever your friend did I am in his debt now."

"Where are we anyway?" Vaan looked around the room.

"I think this is the Barheim Passage." Basch answered him. "It's an old mining tunnel long abandoned because of the mimics that claimed it as their nest."

"You know I've never actually seen one." Balthier sighed. Shouldering his gun he motioned for the others to follow him. "Let's start looking for a way out."

"I want to thank you again for saving my life." Basch stood next to Vaan.

"Human life is fickle as it is." The boy said with some hint of distain. "But I didn't see why you should have died like that."

"You are very strange. Where are you from?" Basch inquired.

"Down here you two!" Balthier called from below. He and Fran had walked down a staircase.

Basch and Vaan followed them down into a smaller chamber where a single banga was propped up against the wall with a bag of merchandise at his feet. He had gotten attacked in the mines but he still had an old map that might have some use. The banga refused to leave the chamber with the mimics in every tunnel feeding off the power lines.

Balthier handed Fran a fuse tube to insert into the power box above them. If the tunnel still had mimics crawling around nearby then they would come running at the first hint of power. The lights came on illuminating the dark chamber and the tunnel just outside it. After paying for some potions and other medicinal items from the merchant Balthier glanced at the map to find a way out. The only exit he could see was at the southern end of the tunnel and it looked like quite the trek through the passageway.

After leaving the chamber behind they entered into a long tunnel with a separate chamber off to the right just ahead. Balthier could make out large blue spider-like creatures skittering across the floor towards the exposed power cables. The mimics were still here in hungry by the looks of things.

As the large mimic sucked the power the lights began to dim and then a few of them went out completely. Balthier had heard tales of what came out of the darkness and he really didn't want to confirm the truth behind those stories. Once a large battery mimic died it would give back the energy it sucked away. The only problem was catching up to the fast buggers.

Balthier and Fran used their weapons to take out any small mimics that came their way. Basch was still weaponless and just out of prison. Vaan stayed behind Balthier and next to Basch, not out of a need to protect the hume but to make sure no mimics tried to sneak up on them. Balthier had told him to keep an eye out for any movement whatsoever.

Despite being in a jail cell for two years Basch is more than ready to fight and after the healing Vaan had done he felt better than he had in years…in his life actually. The only thing that bothered him was that his right arm was itching a lot, like something was just below the skin and he couldn't reach it.

The group traversed down the tunnel and they managed to take out any small mimics that came their way. The creatures were more than easy to defeat in a fight and Vaan refrained from using his own fighting strengths. Healing Basch had sapped him of his strength and power for the moment but he didn't mention any of that to the others. The sooner they found the exit the sooner he could start tracking down the other Shards he desperately needed.

As soon as they left the tunnel they came into a large chamber that looked like it had been used for depositing rocks out of the mine carts. Two other tunnels were now sealed off with gates that had been long since rusted into place. The only other option was through the passage heading south directly to the exit. Once they were inside a tiny alcove they found a blue crystal.

"So what were you doing in that cell?" Vaan asked out of the blue. He had been curious as to the man's crime since they met.

"I was condemned for the murder of King Raminas." Basch explained as he pulled on some armour he found on a skeleton. "But it was Gabranth who took the king's life. The whole thing was a trap."

"So you stormed the fortress and ended up a traitor." Balthier surmised. He glanced at the captain who had slumped against the wall. "I saw that Judge. He looked just like you."

"He should do..." Basch looked bitter and angry and so full of sorrow he seemed t age before their eyes. "He is my twin brother."

"Your twin brother?" Vaan murmured.

"So you were condemned for his crime." Fran looked disgusted.

"They used Reks. Gabranth stabbed him, dressed like me and carrying my sword. Reks was the witness they needed to do this to me." Basch said heavily.

"Sounds very convenient." Balthier said. "But I saw the man and you are a good warrior or so I heard. As long as you can fight then we have no problem."

"I won't fail you." Basch promised as he picked up the sword lying near the skeleton. "This will do."

"We're halfway down the tunnel now. Once we make it past the next chamber we're out of this place." Balthier checked the map again. "We're almost out."

The group left the small are behind and entered into another tunnel with mine cart tracks, overturned carts and piles of metal long ago left behind by the workers. The mimics were feeding off whatever exposed power cables they could find while the bats stayed within the darkness although some of them tried to attack the group out of hunger. They had to take out a few more battery mimics before they could reach the underground lake that had become a home to some large toads.

The lake stretched out far into the cavern and Vaan couldn't see where it ended or if there was land on the other side. He saw some broken boats littering the rocky shore and the toads looked like they were asleep. There was a pathway along the water that would take them into the docking area for the mine carts. Once they made it past there then they would be out of the Barheim Passage.

Vaan could see lights dancing along the horizon of the lake causing him to wonder if there was something on the other side. He could smell the water and taste the air around him. He couldn't remember the last time he felt such freedom…and such chains. Because he was still chained except instead of a coffin it was a hume. Vaan knew he wasn't free, not yet. Once they left the lake behind the group entered a small area with mine tracks and a blue crystal lying nearby.

According to the map the chamber beyond was the last section of this part of the Barheim Passage. Balthier wasn't sure where they would end up but at least they were out of Imperial hands at least for the time being. After passing through the small area they entered into a much larger circular shaped chamber. In the middle of the chamber some kind of green fluid was dripping from the ceiling. When the ooze splashed against the floor a small mimic came out of the green fluid.

Vaan glanced up to see the source of the fluid. Clinging to the ceiling was the biggest mimic he had ever laid eyes on. Its body was shaped like a sphere and it had at least six legs splayed across the ceiling. The fluid was now the creature gave birth to the smaller ones. This one may just be the queen of the nest. Vaan had to wonder if it was some sort of cosmic joke that they would find the queen blocking the exit.

The giant mimic fell from the ceiling, her legs digging into the rock as her offspring feasted on the power cables around the chamber. The moment the group walked into the queen's nest the smaller mimics came towards them. Balthier, Fran and Basch started to fight off the mimics while Vaan carefully inserted the stone into his chest once again. He was still a little weak from healing Basch but he had enough power left to finish off this creature.

When Balthier shot at two more small mimics he turned in time to see one of the queen's legs rear back and come towards Vaan's exposed back. The pirate couldn't bring his gun around fast enough and the leg collided with Vaan's body…only to break apart. The queen let out a howl pf pain when her leg broke apart the moment it connected with Vaan's back. The blond boy merely shrugged at the display before reaching up and grabbing hold of one of the queen's other legs.

Just like with that fiery horse in the Waterways black smoke coiled around the queen's legs and body as she began to dissolve. Vaan could feel his body becoming weak the longer he held on but this way he could buy the others time to finish the queen off completely. Balthier took the initiative and fired Altair at the creature allowing Vaan to break free. Fran used fire spells from a distance while Basch took care of the rest of the smaller mimics. When the queen dissolved into a pile of ash the rest of the mimics fled from the chamber as fast as they could.

Balthier grabbed Vaan's arm when the tunnel began to shake violently. The queen had thrown her body against the wall just before she disintegrated causing the entire place to become unstable. The group ran towards the exit that lay just beyond another tunnel. They made it out in time for the ceiling to come crashing down in the chamber, leaving only dust and rock to explode from the exit. Balthier took a breath when they escaped and looked around when he felt burning sun against his skin. A vast desert lay out before him but he could distinctly make out a city a little to the east. So they made it to the Eastersand. At least they weren't far from Rabanastre now.

"To think Dalmascan air could taste so sweet." Basch admired the view of the wasteland before him. He had never seen a more beautiful sight in two years.

"Rabanastre isn't far now. We should make it back before nightfall." Balthier glanced at Vaan who was breathing a little heavily. "Are you alright?"

"Yes…I'm just a little tired." Vaan admitted.

"What kind of magick do you wield, to destroy something that large with a touch?" Basch inquired his eyes wide with expectancy.

"And you've been holding out on us." Balthier stared at the enigmatic blond. "You weren't even scratched when the queen attacked you."

"You cannot be harmed by any normal means." Fran murmured.

"This body can't be harmed by your magick or weaponry. It simply exists." Vaan said by way of explanation.

"But where are you from?" Basch was curious. "I've never seen such power, not even from the Empire."

"We can play twenty questions later." Balthier interrupted them. "Let's head back. Sand is a nightmare to clean out of clothing."

Vaan followed the others as they left the blocked exit behind and walked up the nearest pathway towards a ledge. This place was boiling hot with that harsh sun and the shade provided little comfort. Basch's skin had already turned a little red but the man was nothing if not resilient.

After making it to the ledge overlooking the Eastersand the group made their way to a small outpost situated at the entrance to a rocky valley inhabited mostly by cactaurs and wolves. A few bangaa hunters were trying to capture wolves for their pelts and cactaur for the fruit they carried. The outpost was inhabited by a small number of people who had come to here to gather pelts, fruit or other materials that could be used as a means of making a living back in Rabanastre.

Once they went through the outpost all they had to do was climb up some sand dunes and make it past the saurian that stalked this particular area from time to time. The beast had a taste for wolf meat. After walking past some rocky areas and sleeping cactaurs the group finally made it to the Rabanastre East Gate.

It felt beyond good to be back at civilization again. Balthier too a quick look at his quarry but Vaan had a stony expression on his face. The brat looked far from happy at being brought back here. When they entered the city Balthier pulled Basch aside to avoid being seen by the passing merchants.

"Remember in this town you're still a traitor." The pirate pointed out.

"Yes, and the Resistance will find me soon enough." Basch replied with a curt nod. "I want to thank you again for helping me escape from that place."

"Just keep a low profile from now on. You're a dead man after all." Balthier replied.

"I'd best be on my way." Basch nodded at them then with a lingering glance at Vaan he took off into the crowd.

"Should we get the ship ready to depart?" Fran asked her partner.

"We've done our job Fran. Now we have to deliver the prize." Balthier cocked his head at an expressionless Vaan. "I still have to deliver you to the client."

"I suppose so…" Vaan looked away. "But why does he want me?"

"Well you're indestructible and can kill or heal with a single touch. I'd imagine you would be quite the treasure to the right buyer." The pirate replied.

"You would be correct with that assumption." A voice called from the other end of the gate area. It was the man who had sent them to find Vaan.

"What are you doing here?" Balthier felt a little uneasy.

"Words travels fast when a Sky Pirate ends up in the Nalbina Dungeons." The red head stopped and admired Vaan who simply glared back. "So you found him…after all this time."

"Yes and now I'm giving him to you as per the agreement." The pirate answered.

"I shall pay you the money but he…" the red head pointed to Vaan. "He has to stay with you."

"Excuse me?" Balthier frowned.

"I wanted you to free him and you have now you have to keep him with you." The red head placed a heavy pouch of money into Fran's hand. "This Gil will help you."

"I never agreed to keep him." Balthier protested.

"We have done our job." Fran stepped in. "You will take him now as per your request."

"I only said that I wanted you to free him…I never said anything about taking him for myself." The red head answered smugly. "I've waited a long time for this day Balthier…you have to keep him with you."

"But why?" the pirate was beginning to lose his patience.

"Because you're the only one who can teach him what it means to be human." The red head replied then his eyes took on a saddened look. "You did it once before…"

"Who are you?" Vaan stepped up to the red head. "I sense something familiar about you…that scent."

"I have to go now." The man pulled back. "I am sorry that I deceived you Balthier but Vaan has to stay with you."

"Wait!" Balthier tried to reach out to the man but he vanished into the gathering crowd. "What the hell was that about? Keep him?"

"So you're stuck with me." Vaan sounded just a little too smug for Balthier's liking. "So now we can find the Shards."

"I am not your keeper Vaan. So what you want but I did my part." Balthier waved his hands. Vaan narrowed his eyes dangerously. "Right now I'm tired, thirsty and more than a little angry about this deception. Fran, come on."

"And what am I supposed to do?" Vaan yelled out. "You saw what I am capable of, you know what I can do. What if the Empire sees me sing my power?"

"Dammit…" Balthier stopped in his tracks. The brat did have a point. "Look, stay in the city. I'll think of something. But don't leave this city alright? We'll be at the Sandsea if you want us."

"As you wish." Vaan muttered. The blond boy watched them walk off before he gave into his curiosity and walked into the city.

That red headed man, he knew him from somewhere before, he was sure of it but the memory was encased in a thick fog. He couldn't see the details at all now. At least now he had some luck. Balthier would have to take him where he went. With the red stone nestled in his pocket Vaan entered the heart of the city to look around.

Now all he had to do was convince one very angry Sky Pirate to help him track down the Shards. He just had to think of an excuse to get him to leave this city. As Vaan thought it over Migelo was running through the streets with a note clutched in his hand and anger seeping form his body.

He had a Sky Pirate to find.


	5. Rebirth

**Chapter Five**

**Rebirth**

_**Rabanastre**_

_**Lowtown**_

When Vaan started to explore the city he was immediately intrigued with all the sights, sounds and scents he picked up upon entering the main marketplace. He saw shops for weaponry, armour, magick and other things while Imperial soldiers kept watch on the streets for any thievery or disturbances. Bangaa, seeq, hume and even some viera were admiring the items of sale, preferring to shop at the stales instead of waiting in line within one of the shops in this heat. Vaan noticed that red banners lined the walls of every building and that the banners had a black symbol stitched into the cloth.

No doubt that this was the flag of the conqueror nation who had brought Dalmasca to its knees. As he walked through the golden streets Vaan picked up pieces of conversation such as the fete a few nights ago when the Resistance attacked the palace but Vayne had been waiting for them all along. It was strange that even though he had been asleep Vaan remembered when the nations of the world were united under the rule of Raithwall. The blind boy staggered a little when an image flashed through his mind at the thought of the name.

Shaking his head he brushed those thoughts aside. He had heard of the Dynast-King before his imprisonment but to see his nation so divided like this was more than a little sickening. Despite that the people went on with their daily business and their lives, buying things they needed and heading to work for the day. They looked content if not happy but this was their way of life now. They looked resigned to their fate. Speaking of resigned Vaan wondered just what Balthier was up to at this moment. He couldn't blame the man for being angry at the deception but he had to help Vaan now.

If not then the blond could always find some other means of transport around the countries. He didn't know how much of Ivalice has changed since his long slumber but to have a Sky Pirate helping him would make things a lot easier. Vaan sighed; the brunet gunman would be a pain in the future but it couldn't be helped. They were bound together now because of that gemstone and Balthier would just have to get used to it.

Vaan passed by the shopping district and entered the northern sprawl of the city. There was a bridge overlooking the entire section of the shopping district and the view of the desert was actually quite amazing from here. It could have resembled a sea of gold. Vaan looked away from the toughing sight when he felt the red stone grow hot against his flesh. Standing back against the wall of the nearest building he examined the stone and noticed that it was indeed glowing.

He had been waiting for this, when the stone would tell him where to find the next Shard. The red glow began to get brighter and the stone felt like a hot coal in his hands but it welcomed the blistering heat. It felt so right and familiar to him. Finally an image appeared above the stone showing him the sands and beyond what looked like a long abandoned facility until finally resting on a large building left deep within a valley.

"Raithwall…" Vaan whispered when he saw he statue carved into the rock. So the king had taken the Shards as well.

Placing the stone back into his pocket Vaan made sure that no one had seen him then he left the shade of the building. He now had a destination and all he needed was a means to get out there. As he passed by a gate he caught a familiar scent on the air and his chest stung a little. He recognized this feeling from when he gave Basch the needle from the stone to heal him. So the man was close by…strange that Vaan could feel that sensation again and so strongly.

Motivated by his curiosity Vaan pulled open the gate and walked down the stone steps he found within. When he got to the bottom he pushed open another gate and entered into a much smaller version of the city above. This must be Lowtown he had hard people talking about during his walk.

Stalls had been set up and people were going about their lives down here as easily as the ones on the surface. This place could be considered the slums of Rabanastre but it looked very efficient. Vaan felt the sensation coming from the north end of the undercity and he followed it much like a dog when it caught a scent.

That familiar sensation was making his heart tingle a little and he stopped when he came to a dead end. There were some crates stacked up haphazardly along the back wall and two men were sitting on them with a guarded look on their faces. As soon as they saw Vaan approaching they stood up and glared at him as if that alone would frighten him off.

"What do you want brat?" a tall man with black haired questioned him roughly.

"I sense Basch in there. I wish to pass by." Vaan replied.

"What grass have you been smoking kid? Get out of here now." The other man demanded.

"I don't want to hurt you." Vaan warned them.

"Then leave before we rearrange that pretty face of yours." The black haired man smirked.

"I just want to see Basch." The blond reused to budge.

"You're gonna regret not listening to us boy." The two men came at him.

"You asked for this…" Vaan muttered harshly. He grabbed the arm of one man and twisted it around then kicked the other one across the face. Bringing his other hand up Vaan punched the man he had a hold on and let him go.

"I did warn you." He moved past the unconscious guards and noticed a small entrance through the crates. He crawled through only to hear voices arguing.

"We can't trust him! He murdered the king! Reks saw it happen!" a man wearing Dalmascan armour yelled at the men and women around him.

"And yet he has returned after being in Nalbina for two years. The Marquis said that he had been executed." A woman pointed out angrily.

"They are rumors that he is giving Magicite to the Empire." Another spoke up.

"We can't be sure of any of this. We need to hear what Basch has to say." And the argument went on.

When Vaan made it through the crawl space he got a good look at this hidden room. Maps of the city were pinned to the wall; weapons were all over the place as well as pieces of armour. The occupants were still arguing feverishly and didn't notice the blond until he stepped out of the shadows and glared at the people before him.

Basch's scent was thick in here; he was so very close by. The stinging sensation in Vaan's heart was beginning to subside a little as he stepped deeper into the room. Before he could say anything men and women had drawn their swords and were surrounding him.

"Who are you?" the supposed leader approached him.

"I want to see Basch." Vaan answered with finality. "Is he here?"

"I shall ask you again boy who are you?" the man growled.

"He saved my life in Nalbina." Basch spoke up. Vaan felt his eyes widen a fraction when he saw how clean Basch looked now. His golden blond hair was cut and he wore fresh clothing. The most noticeable scar was the one crossing his eyebrow and one on the lobe of his ear.

"You know him?" the man cocked an eyebrow.

"You can trust him. He risked his life to save me." Basch nodded at his companion.

"But how did he find this place?" a woman asked.

"I could sense Basch nearby. It was an uncomfortable experience and I wanted to ask him something." Vaan answered.

"Who is this boy?" the man reached out to grab Vaan's wrist only to have his arm twisted round his back.

"Are you intentions hostile?" Vaan questioned him as he squeezed the arm in his grasp.

"Vaan let him go!" Basch demanded quickly when the others started to advance onto Vaan.

"Fine…" the boy released his captive.

"I don't know where you found him Basch but he seems to be too dangerous to keep around." Basch glanced to the other side of the room and his eyes narrowed when they fell on Vossler.

"I saw him fight and he can more than hold his own. Don't underestimate him Vossler." Basch replied.

"Can I speak to you when you are finished here?" Vaan broke in.

"Of course…I need to speak to Balthier anyway." The ex-knight said.

"We can't just let him leave here with this knowledge of our location." A man yelled.

"I see no reason to tell others about you." Vaan said stiffly. "It won't benefit me."

"If you want he can stay here then I'll take him with me to Bhujerba." Basch suggested.

"You would trust this boy?" Vossler asked.

"Yes, I would. And I know that you had to suspect everyone around you when you were protecting Amalia." Basch said with regret. "You shouldn't have had to do that alone."

"I had little options and now that the Empire has her everything will be lost." Vossler scowled.

"No, I shall go and talk to Ondore. I will bring Amalia back." Basch promised fiercely.

"And we have t trust you on this?" Vossler challenged him.

"You only have my word and the fact that I know where to find her birth right. She will need that if she is to take back what is hers." Basch pointed out.

"Then we have little choice…" Vossler held out a sword. "Your old blade…use it again Basch, for Dalmasca."

"I shall depart immediately." The blond warrior nodded at the others.

"And what of your friend?" Vossler glared at Vaan.

"I won't force him to come but I owe him." Basch replied. "I'll send you a report as soon as I can."

"Good luck…" Vossler muttered when the ex-knight left the room along with the boy.

"Nice group of people you have." Vaan brushed the dust off his bare arms.

"I didn't expect to see you back so soon." Basch admitted. "What was it you wanted to discuss with me?"

"Did you feel anything after I healed you at Barheim? I seem to be having strange reactions lately." Vaan got to the point of the matter.

"My arm itches a little and feels warm but aside from that I feel fine." Basch said.

"It might be a side effect…it's probably nothing." Vaan waved him off. "You said you needed to see Balthier?"

"Yes, do you know where he is?" the blond man asked.

"He said he would be at the Sandsea." Vaan followed after Basch when the man made his way to the nearest staircase.

The two of them entered back into Rabanastre at the west side of the bustling city. Basch had told him that the Sandsea was a bar located at the shopping district. They found the tavern easily enough and stepping inside Vaan was hit with the smell of different alcoholic beverages as well as different types of food.

Everything smelled very pleasant going on to remind him that he wanted to try some of the local dishes. He had managed to swipe some Gil from the pouch before Balthier took it from Fran and he was going to use it. Basch was climbing a flight of steps to the second level of the tavern where Balthier and Fran were currently residing. Vaan looked over the menu and settled on a juicy tender meat dish with something to wash it down with.

The moment the meat touched his tongue Vaan felt a surge of pleasure course through his body. It had been too long since he had tasted something as good as this. The man who served him, Tomaj, was a talkative hume but he was fast with his order. As Vaan nibbled on the meat he was given he could hear Balthier arguing with someone. Vaan moved away from the bar and looked up to see the pirate arguing with a blue skinned seeq.

The large creature was waving a piece of paper around like a weapon while Basch tried to keep them both calm. Fran was holding her chin in her hand refusing to butt into the conversation. Vaan finished off his meal then proceeded up the stairs to see what was going on. The seeq was telling Balthier to go to some place called the Lhusu Mines to find Penelo, whoever that is.

"She is a good girl, decent and kind and then you get her mixed up in your business!" the seeq screamed in outrage.

"I simply stopped her from receiving a beating. I don't even know the girl." Balthier sighed heavily.

"Look, they want you so you go and save her!" the seeq demanded. "They want you at the mines on Bhujerba. She's an innocent girl and you dragged her into this!"

"Fine, fine I'll go rescue your girl." Balthier groaned out.

"Good!" the seeq turned and stormed off.

"What did I miss?" Vaan inquired when he reached them.

"Apparently that girl I helped in Lowtown has been taken by some shady characters. It seems I'm taking on more baggage every day." Balthier gulped down his drink.

"The gods are not smiling on us." Fran glanced to her exasperated partner. "What do you want to do?"

"Well the girl is innocent. And you know I can never turn down rescuing a lady." Balthier shrugged.

"I shall accompany you to Bhujerba. I have business there with the Marquis." Basch said.

"Then it's settled. We'll meet at the Aerodrome in half an hour." The pirate got up from his seat. "This week just keeps getting better and better."

"Vaan, do you wish to accompany me to the weapons shop? There might be something there you can use as a weapon." Basch suggested.

"But I use my fists." Vaan frowned.

"I know, so why don't you look at the gauntlets on display? It can provide extra protection for your hands." Basch looked expectant.

"Alright, sounds like a good idea." Vaan relented.

They left the Sandsea and made their way to the local weapons shop to look for some decent equipment. Vaan picked out a set of silver gloves with spikes on the knuckles. They were light and easy to slip on. Basch paid for the gloves and a shield that looked durable and within the money range he had. They left the shop and made their way towards the west side of the city where the Aerodrome was located. Fran was standing outside and conversing with another viera that was passing by.

Fran looked more than a little angry when the conversation was brought to an abrupt end and the other viera left with an angry scowl on her face. Basch and Vaan didn't bring up what they had seen and instead followed her into the Aerodrome to meet up with Balthier. Of the skies were good it would take them an hour to reach Bhujerba. Basch was still going over the best way to approach the Marquis but he pushed that aside for the moment. When he was told the whole story about the girl Penelo he offered to help. He was still a knight after all.

The interior of the Aerodrome was cool and the sounds of the ship's engines could be heard from all directions. Balthier was at the other end of the waiting area talking to Fran. He didn't waste any more time when he spotted Vaan and Basch coming towards him. He had gotten word that the skies would be clear over Bhujerba for the next week so they could make it to the Skycity in less than an hour.

The group followed Balthier to the interior of the Aerodrome and into the private hanger bays. When Vaan laid eyes on the ship he had to admit that he was impressed by the vessel. It was quite beautiful and looked brand new. Balthier took very good care of his ship by the looks of things. A group of moogles carrying spanners and other equipment emerged from the hatch of the ship and reported that everything was ready to go.

"You ship is amazing." Vaan thought aloud. The Sky Pirate looked pleased with that remark.

"She's called the **Strahl**. Let's take off shall we?" Fran had already entered the ship along with Basch.

"Can she fight?" Vaan asked.

"I could tell you but..." Balthier turned around from where he stood at the hatch. "How about you see it for yourself?"

Vaan gave the ship a once over then followed the pirate into the vessel's belly. Once inside he noticed the cool air that caressed his flesh after walking through a burning hot city. The ship's corridors were small and a little cramped but the rooms Vaan passed by looked spacious. Basch and Vaan followed the other two into control booth of the ship where Fran was powering up the engines. Balthier laid in the course for the Skycity just as the doors above the ship opened to allow them to leave.

"Strap in and sit tight." Balthier told the other two.

"Have you ever been on an airship?" Basch murmured to the blond boy next to him.

"This is a new experience for me." Vaan admitted with some unease.

"You'll be fine." Basch gave a crooked smile. "Just keep your breathing calm."

As the ship took off Vaan felt his fingers grip the arm rests until he was sure his knuckles turned white but he didn't say anything. The ship lifted up from the hanger and hovered just above the Aerodrome for a few moments. Vaan glanced out of the nearest window to see mechanical wings extent from the side of the **Strahl **and then the ship took off into the clouded sky.

Dark blue eyes continued to stare out of the window and he watched the world below him go past at alarming speed. He saw the edge of the continent on which Rabanastre rested and then they were flying over the ocean. Balthier told them that they would reach the Skycity in about an hour but the view from the window was truly breathtaking.

Vaan couldn't remember a time when he flew like this, looking out at the blue ocean below and the clouds that sometimes took the shape of different things depending on how you looked at them. Balthier and Fran were keeping an eye on the control console before them while Basch took out his blade and looked over it.

He had come prepared and was now spending his time sharpening the sword in case they ran into trouble. Before Vaan knew it the hour had passed and the Skycity of Bhujerba became visible through the clouds. To see the city was indeed something a person should do in their lifetime. It was truly amazing to look up with large crystal-like formations jutting up from the floating land mass.

Vaan could see the city itself nestled within forests and protected by metal structures. The largest building seemed to have been built in the shadow of the crystal. Vaan wondered who would live in such a place. The Aerodrome was clearly marked and Balthier maneuvered the ship towards the nearest hanger bay.

As soon as they landed the ship was docked in the hanger and Balthier paid the fee for using the private bays. Fran and her partner led their cohorts out into the Aerodrome waiting area where Vaan spotted an orange crystal fragment leaning against the wall. He had seen these before. Blue fragments would only heal wounds but this one would heal and transport a person to another location instantly provided they had a teleport stone handy.

"There is a thick Mist here. It will make transport impossible." Fran came up to the blond when he reached out to touch the crystal.

"So these things still work." He murmured.

"We're heading to the Mines." Balthier announced. "The sooner we rescue the girl the sooner I can go back to making a decent living."

"A city in the clouds…quite amazing really." Vaan admired the view when they left the Aerodrome. There was a single pathway leading into the main city area.

"Where are the Mines located?" Basch asked.

"At the south end of the city. We'd best hurry there." The pirate replied.

"You're heading into the Mines?" a voice asked the group. Vaan's eyes were drawn to a small boy leaning over the edge of the pathway. The boy turned around and smiled at them. "Then allow me to accompany you. I have some business there."

"Oh, and what would that be?" Balthier crossed his arms.

"What is your business in the Mines?" the boy challenged with a smile. "Please, it is of great importance that I get into the Mines."

"Can you fight? There may be creatures in there." Basch asked.

"I can take care of myself." The young boy said with confidence.

"What is your name?" Basch inquired.

"Me? Oh, I'm Lamont." The dark haired youth said quickly. "My errand shouldn't take me that long."

"Alright, let's get going." Balthier, Fran and Lamont walked across the platform. "Oh, and Van, keep a low profile, yes?"

"As you wish." The blond replied.

"What's wrong Vaan?" Basch noticed that the boy was scowling.

"Lamont is lying…" Vaan said softly. "His eyes give it away."

"You don't believe his story?" Basch frowned.

"He tells the truth about the Mines but when he said that name he lied." Vaan stared at the ex-knight. "I just wanted you to know that."

"I'll keep an eye on the boy." Basch nodded his head. "We'd better catch up to the others."

Vaan and the ex-knight ran down the platform and followed the others towards the Mines. Once they rescued the Penelo girl then they could leave this city and started looking for the tomb he had seen. The boy Lamont was telling the truth about his need to enter the Mines but that was it. And Vaan had to wonder just why that boy lied about his name in the first place.

It didn't take them long to reach the entrance to the Lhusu Mines and already Vaan did not like the place. The entrance looked oppressive and bleak. He wondered why those bounty hunters had picked this place to hold the girl hostage.

"The Mines were abandoned recently so we should be able to reach the dig site easily enough." Lamont walked towards the entrance.

"Dig site?" Basch muttered. Fran said nothing but her eyes were troubled.

"Do you think the girl is safe Balthier?" Vaan walked alongside the Sky Pirate.

"Ba'Gamnan only wants my head of a spike. Penelo will be their bait until they catch me." The brunet answered.

"And you enjoy this life?" Vaan said curiously.

"Vaan, this is what makes life fun." Balthier smirked then walked into the mine entrance with his gun resting on his shoulder.

"Of all the men to find me…" Vaan muttered with a shake of his head but he went after him nonetheless.

* * *

Hey again guys and thank you so much for all those reviews :)

Coming up next the Mines and should I have Vaan going around saying he's Basch? Or should I just have him beat people up until they listen? :)

Anyway review and make my happy.


	6. Lhusu Mines

**Chapter Six**

**Lhusu Mines**

_**Lhusu Mines**_

_**First Terminal**_

Marquis Ondore did not appreciate being pulled along like a puppet by the Judge who had been sent by Vayne to inspect the mines and their production of Magicite. Ghis was not a patient man but Ondore had more than enough experience with men like him over the years. Ondore was a diplomat at heart; he could deal with politicians and the necessity for keeping good relations even with the enemy. Bhujerba had always been neutral even during the war.

Many refugees fled to this Skycity to escape the horror of what was happening on the land but even Ondore could not keep the Empire out for too long and eventually this was what he had to deal with. The only thing they sought was the Magicite deep within the Lhusu Mines but for what Ondore could not begin to fathom.

Production of the material had come to a standstill with the emergence of various vicious monsters within the Mines and the main dig site had to be closed off when several workers were killed fleeing from the creatures. Consul of Dalmasca he may be but Vayne had to be patient for the time being. Ondore refused to risk innocent loves unless the threat within the Mines was taken care of.

He had made this point quite clear in his dealings with Ghis. The Marquis was currently walking alongside the Judge and two of his aids on their way back from a quick look around the mine entrance. Vayne would have a report on the Magicite as soon as Ondore could clear the place out from the infestation. Ghis had even offered to assist him with Imperial troops.

"Lord Vayne does not wish to pressure you but he is adamant that the Magicite be shipped to him as soon as possible." Ghis wouldn't leave without a proper answer from the Marquis.

"If it is truly that urgent then I may be able to retrieve some Magicite from the Mines." Ondore replied smoothly.

"You were your saddle well Marquis." Ghis chuckled deeply. "Do not disappoint the Consul."

"I assure you my best interests lie with the Empire." Ondore replied with a smile that gave nothing away.

"I shall keep troops here if in case you need their services to help with the infestation." Ghis offered.

"You are most generous." Ondore bowed slightly to the Judge.

"We shall retire to your estate. A little bird has flown away again." Ghis sounded irritated.

"You should learn to watch over your own lords. Vayne would be most displeased to learn that Larsa has slipped by you again." Ondore smirked slightly.

"Oh, have no fears Marquis. I shall find Lord Larsa soon enough." Ghis sounded more than a little arrogant. Ondore and his aids followed the Judge out of the mine entrance.

"Who was that?" Vaan asked. The group had been hiding behind a stone pillar when Ondore passed by.

"That was the Marquis Halim Ondore, ruler of Bhujerba and he drew up the treaty when the Empire defeated Dalmasca two years ago." Lamont explained.

"Ondore was always a neutral party." Basch narrowed his eyes. "Why is he helping the Empire ship Magicite out of here?"

"Even neutral territories will fall to a side eventually." Balthier said.

"There are rumors that Ondore is financing the Resistance although nothing has ever been proven." Lamont stated.

"We should hurry. Ondore may send the Imperials into the Mines to retrieve the Magicite soon." Fran pointed out.

"You're right, let's go." Balthier motioned for the others to follow him into the tunnel.

It was cold inside this place that was the first thing Vaan thought of when they stepped through into the entrance to the mining tunnels. The stone work was dark and cold to the touch and there was a distinct smell of animals in here. There was a flight of stairs leading down into the first tunnel that was lit by barely enough bulbs. Thankfully though Lamont had brought along a map of the place so they would know which tunnels to take. By the looks of things this place was pretty big.

Upon entering the first tunnel Vaan immediately spotted a few bats hanging from the ceiling and waiting for their next meal. The creatures made easy target practice for Balthier and Fran but it was what waited for them down the tunnel that had Vaan slightly concerned about the rest of the place. As soon as they reached the section leading into a passageway the sound of bones hitting the ground filled the tunnel and a skeleton clawed its way up from the floor. Basch moved fast and quickly cut its head off before it could do any damage.

The Mist had to be affecting the environment down here, that was the only explanation any of them could come up with when they entered the passageway and encountered tow more skeleton defenders. Unlike the bats and toads they fought back at Barheim these monsters relied on magick and had their own weaponry mainly staffs and spears. Vaan had to wonder if this was the reason why the Mines were now abandoned by the workers. V

aan dodged an incoming blow from a spear then promptly knocked the skeletons head clean off its shoulders with a single hit. So far these silver gloves were working out quite nicely. Lamont acted as a healer more than a fighter as the group navigated through the passage and into another tunnel. The boy seemed to have an immense supply of Hi-Potions with him and he managed to keep the others healthy as best he could.

The next tunnel was small and the left side was cut off with an iron gate leading back into the entryway. That left only the right side to go through. Once they crossed into the harsh light they stood upon a bridge that had mine cart drags embedded into the ground. Cold air blew harshly across the bridge and Vaan felt his teeth chatter just a little.

He could see the blue sky and fluffy white clouds. They looked so close he could almost reach out and tough them. On the other side of the bridge Vaan could make out the entrance into another tunnel shaft. On the bridge were three skeletons defenders and bats were hanging from the metal bars above them. Balthier and Fran took out the seeker bats while Vaan, Basch and Lamont attacked the skeletons.

When they destroyed their numbers Vaan growled when he saw even more bones coming together up out of the cold ground. Fran had said that this place had a thick bank of Mist within it and that it must be affecting everything else in here. The group couldn't be sure of just how many of the creatures would appear because of the Mist and they didn't feel like sticking around to find out a precise number. After cutting through as many of the bone monsters as possible the group made it into the next tunnel.

Once inside Vaan noticed immediately that the tunnel split of into two separate passages. The one to left was sealed off with an iron gate that looked like it wasn't going to move any time soon. The passage to the right was clear of any obstruction but the beasts were gathering at the exit point. Basch used some well aimed blizzard spells to knock the skeletons off their feet while Balthier and Fran took them out from a distance.

Once they were out of the tunnel they came onto another bridge only this time the number of skeletons had doubled at least. Vaan knew that the others wouldn't last long in a fight against such numbers and the Mist was getting thicker the deeper they went into the mine shafts. According to the map Lamont had they were just outside the main dig site for the Magicite but there was still no sign of Penelo of her kidnappers. Vaan had thought that they would try and take Balthier the moment he stepped into the first access tunnel.

Not wishing to waste more precious time in this place Vaan raised his right hand and felt energies charge into the appendage. When his hand was encased in blue sparks that danced along his fingertips Vaan brought his fist down onto the ground that resulted in a shockwave that sent all the skeletons in front of him flying off the edge of the bridge. The ground was now torn up and a little uneven but nowhere near dangerous to traverse across. The group ran before anymore monsters could attack them and they made it into a small chamber with a flight of steps leading upwards.

"Nice move back there Vaan." Balthier complimented him.

"It was risky but we didn't have time to lose. Besides you would have lost to them eventually." Vaan shrugged.

"Remember what I said about tact? You might want to employ those rules." Balthier muttered.

"I highly doubt that those rules will work with him." Fran said with a wry smile.

"It doesn't hurt to try." The pirate answered her.

"He is truly a unique individual. I never saw that move before." Lamont commented.

"Vaan can handle himself in a fight. He's gotten us out of situations before." Basch said with a distant look in his eyes.

"Are you alright?" Lamont raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you ask?" Basch glanced at the boy.

"You've been scratching your arm for a little while now." Lamont look at the raw skin Basch had scratched with his nails.

"I didn't even notice…" the blond warrior murmured with a look of dawning fear in his eyes.

"Come on you two!" Balthier called from down the tunnel.

Basch followed after them quickly, hot wanting to answer questions about his arm or about Vaan. Truthfully he still didn't know where Vaan had come from and how he had gotten mixed up with Sky Pirates of all people. The smaller blond was currently looking over the walls glittering with Magicite stones, his fingers gently caressing the rocks as they would a lover's skin.

Just who was this bizarre young boy with his fighting skills and healing abilities? How could a single person kill another with a single touch? But despite all that Vaan saved his life and Basch didn't want to put the boy in any predicaments that could be avoided. He didn't even notice when his nails gently scraped over his flesh once more.

"So this is where they are getting the Magicite." Lamont ran to the other side of the large cavern.

"There is so much power in here. I can see why the Empire wants control of it." Vaan's eyes took in the cavern and the glittering stones.

"Lately the Empire has been shipping Magicite to the Draklor Laboratories…all for research into Nethicite." Lamont was talking but mostly to himself it seemed. The dark haired youth pulled out a stone from his pocket.

"What do you know about the Draklor Laboratories?" Balthier kept his voice neutral.

"I know that they are experimenting but on what I don't know." Lamont stood up and faced the others. "Thank you for bringing me here."

"Well then maybe you can tell us why you want to know about Nethicite?" Balthier advanced onto the boy. "No one just happens to carry a stone with that kind of power unless you have some connections in the power chain."

"Balthier..." Basch frowned at the pirate's attitude.

"Tell me what you know." Balthier demanded.

"There you are Balthier!" Ba'Gamnan hissed from the other end of the cavern. He was being flanked with his three cronies. "You took less time to get here than I thought."

"Where's the girl?" the pirate asked.

"We cut her loose and she took off crying like a new born babe." Ba'Gamnan grinned, his teeth flashing. "Don't damage him too much. He's worth more alive than dead."

"He's very sure of himself isn't he?" Vaan wasn't impressed with the four Bangaa.

"Don't underestimate them. Fight what we can but we need to get out of here." Balthier warned them.

"I'll make this as painless as I can." Ba'Gamnan grinned as he held out his circular weapon he used for catching bounties. "But I can't promise much if you fight back."

"Vaan...can you hit the wall of the cavern entrance?" Balthier whispered.

"Just let me get close enough." The blond had an idea of what Balthier was thinking about. They were given their opportunity when Lamont threw the stone he carried and hit Ba'Gamnan on the snout.

"Ahhh!" the Bangaa screeched.

"Vaan, now!" Balither yelled and the boy ran towards the cavern entrance with the others. As soon as everyone made it through Vaan slammed his fist against the rocks.

"NO!!!" Ba'Gamnan screamed when the entrance stated to shake and rocks fell from above and choked the cavern mouth.

"Get back to the first mine tunnel." Basch called to the others. The entire place was shaking violently.

"Lamont..." Vaan noticed that the boy had taken off.

"Dammit." Balither cursed. They needed to catch up to that boy before he vanished.

The group managed to avoid getting into any conflicts with the skeletons that were clawing their way out of the ground. Lamont was still ahead of them and he was gaining speed as he ran down the tunnel and across the bridge. By the time the others reached the first tunnel Lamont had already made it to the entrance of the mines.

Balither, Basch, Fran and Vaan stopped behind a pillar when they saw Lamont approaching a Judge and some Imperial soldiers. The group managed to get a little closer but stopped in case they were seen. Lamont talked to the Judge then asked about the girl that had been taken by the Bangaa gang. She was not being held at Ondore's estate for questioning.

"At least the girl is safe." Basch murmured when the Judge left along with Lamont.

"Who was that boy?" Vaan asked.

"That would be Larsa Solidor, son of the Emperor." Balthier crossed his arms. "I wonder why him of all people came here to inspect the Mines."

"So that child shall inherit the Empire?" Vaan glanced at the retreating figure. "All that power held by a child...dangerous."

"He handles himself well." Fran murmured. "He does not act like a typical hume-child."

"It is his royal blood. He can't afford to be anything less than perfect in the eyes of his people." Basch shook his head.

"Hmmm..." Vaan said nothing else.

"We should not tarry here any longer. Ondore holds answers and I need to see him." Basch said.

"Getting an audience will not be easy." Fran placed a hand on her hip. "How do you intent to see him."

"Well you are a dead man walking. Use that to your advantage." Balither suggested. "If word go out that rumours of your death where in fact greatly exaggerated then it should reach the Marquis soon enough."

"You are right." The older man replied.

"So you simply wish to inform people that you are alive?" Vaan inquired.

"Yes but we must be careful. The Bhujerban soldiers may not take kindly to us spreading the word about." Basch answered.

"You'll need to attract a large crowd." The pirate stroked his chin in thought. "Go to where people gather and get their attention."

"Balither..." Fran tried to warn her partner.

"Sounds easy enough." Vaan stated then he turned on his heel and walked into the city.

"Where are you going?" Basch called out.

"To carry out your plan apparently." Fran said. She watched the boy wander off. "He is very determined to leave here."

"Oh wonderful." The brunet chased after his newest companion. "I should have left him at Rabanastre."

Vaan was fast when he wanted to be but he eventually stopped at the western side of the city which acted as a sort of park for visitors to Bhujerba. There was quite a large crowd gathered around the place as well as men and women reading the latest news from pages they carried with them. Basch, Fran and Balthier managed to catch up to him in time for his announcement. He stood in the centre of the courtyard to gain everyone's attention then in a loud voice he spoke his piece.

"Don't believe Ondore's lies!" he called out sharply. "He's been deceiving you all for two years."

"Oh Vaan, what are you doing?" Balither rubbed his face with irritation.

"Gaining their attention." The ex-knight looked around the now curious courtyard residents.

"Basch lives!" Vaan was actually pretty good.

"What nonsense are you saying boy?" a man holding a book spat out angrily.

"You heard me the first time." Vaan growled irritably. "Basch was imprisoned in the Nalbina Dungeons. Ondore has lied to you."

"I think he's getting their attention quite well." Balither could hear people chattering around him.

"Why are you even listening to a child?" a man yelled out.

"This is the truth. Tell everyone else you see that Basch is alive." Vaan ignored the man who was really beginning to annoy him.

"You've had your joke son now stop that foolishness." The man demanded.

"Why should I hide the truth?" Vaan crossed his arms." Are you going to censor what I say?"

"No one believes this nonsense that you are spitting!" the man looked really angry now. "If you do not desist I shall call the guards."

"Go ahead, see if that stops me." Vaan challenged with a smug grin on his face.

"Should we stop him?" Fran asked.

"Are you kidding? This is too entertaining to pass up." Balither replied. Basch didn't say anything but he had to agree.

"What do you know about Basch?" another man had come up behind Vaan.

"I know he's alive and well and probably angry that no one is taking this seriously." The small blond stated.

"This joke's gone on long enough kid. My boss wouldn't be happy that you saying these things." The dark haired man said thickly.

"Why would he be displeased?" Vaan said after a few moments. This could be his window.

"He knew Basch and he wouldn't appreciate your sense of humor." The man growled.

"So your boss knows Basch?" Vaan raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, what about it?" the man challenged.

"I want to see him." Vaan said.

"What makes you think I'd do that?" the Bhujerban asked.

"Because if you don't you'll be on the floor holding a broken nose." Vaan replied with a shrug.

"You're not seeing the boss." The man groused.

"I did warn you." Vaan sighed then before anyone could react he head butted the man in front of him.

"Ok, that's enough!" Balither grabbed the blond by the arm.

"That little bastard broke my nose!" the man hollered as he tried to stop the blood flow. When he was back on his feet he glared with rage at Vaan.

"Be thankful that's all he broke." Balither commented. "Vaan, behave yourself."

"As you wish." The boy let his body slacken. "Let us see this boss of yours."

"Fine…come with me." The bloodied man snarled.

"Nice move." Basch commented.

"It was nothing." Vaan said but he did feel a little better after breaking that guy's face. Now he was getting somewhere.

"Boss!" the group were taken to the Cloudborne tavern. "This kid is going around telling everyone Basch is still alive."

"Are you calling me a lair?" Vaan challenged and the man visibly shrank away.

"It would seem that the boy is correct." The boss, another Bhujerban, nodded when he saw Basch standing next to Balither. "So you have returned from the dead."

"I would speak with Ondore if it were possible." Basch cut to the point. "It is a matter of great urgency that I see him."

"What is your business with him?" the boss asked.

"A member of the Resistance has been taken by the Empire. I need to speak with Ondore about a rescue plan." Basch answered.

"Already you have part of the Resistance…" the boss murmured. "What do you have to say my lord?"

"I shall speak to his Excellency about this." A tall cat-like creature who Vaan recognized as one of Ondore's aids stepped out from the darkness he had been standing in. "Word shall reach him soon of your arrival here."

"Vaan's little performance out there should get the word around faster." Balither remarked.

"The days are strange indeed with the arrival of the Empire in out city and now the return of Basch Fon Rosenberg." The sandy haired man smiled. "You need not fear Ondore or his intentions. He has helped us before."

"You shall come to the estate within the hour." The aid left the tavern.

"Until then, Vaan care for a drink?" Balither offered.

The blond boy shrugged but followed the Sky Pirate to an empty table all the same. Fran had left to see if she could purchase any new weaponry with the Gil they had while Basch stayed within the Cloudborne. Vaan could feel eyes burning into the back of his skull but he ignored the man whose nose he broke.

Soon the hour has passed by and the group left the tavern behind making their way across the city towards the estate area. When they arrived there Vaan saw two guards waiting for them. He immediately got ready for any trouble.

"You are the ones who wish to see his Excellency?" one guard asked.

"Yes." Basch nodded.

"Then follow me please." The guard motioned for them to follow him.

"We are being dragged deeper into this." Fran muttered to her partner.

"I get the feeling that we don't have a choice in the matter." Balither answered back. Ever since he found that blond boy Balither felt as if all his choices were becoming irrelevant. How very annoying.

"Are you alright?" Vaan's voice broke him out of his thoughts.

"I'm fine, was there something you wanted?" the pirate asked quickly.

"Nothing…" Vaan muttered.

No other words were spoken as the group was taken into the estate.

* * *

thanks to everyone for their feedback :)

you guys really helped me out and as always your reviews keep me going.

coming up its the levaithan. i'm looking forward to this one actually. soon you guys soon with the next chapter.


	7. Leviathan

**Chapter Seven**

**Leviathan**

**_Rabanastre_**

**_The Palace Treasury_**

Red hair fell against a pale cheek and maroon eyes scanned the room that had once housed the Vanguard and the Shard. Even now he could still feel the residual power in this chamber and for a moment he basked in the raw energy that washed over his body. He had done his part and made sure that the Sky Pirate had woken the Vanguard from his hibernation. Waking up to the sarcophagus he looked inside. This was where he had slept for all those centuries, trapped in the darkness with the memory of Solaris.

The red head wiped those thoughts from his mind. The Vanguard didn't want those memories anymore. When the red head felt his strength beginning to waver he let go of the concealment spell that was hiding his most noticeable feature. As soon as the spell collapsed red wings sprouted from his back, his coat tearing away to reveal a naked torso. Sighing with relief the winged man let his wings flutter for a moment before settling them against his back.

His wings were a heritage of his people, hidden away from Ivalice and unable to intervene. He was an Aegyl; his sacred duty was to preserve the Vanguard from all harm. He had failed the first time but the circumstances had been something he had never counted on. Llyud stepped away from the ancient coffin that had housed his god.

To stand here was truly a peaceful feeling. Llyud frowned when he heard footsteps thumping from above. The Imperials would be coming back to investigate this place soon. He had little time to spare especially now that the link between Balither and the Vanguard was strengthening. For now Llyud would keep his distance and watch how things would unfold. But there was something that he could do to give them some time.

"Vanguard...it's hard to believe that you walk the world again." Llyud lowered his eyes. "Am I doing the right thing?"

As always he received no answer. His faith had kept him going these past few years even as his life force was beginning to wane. He didn't have a lot of time left but this was something he could do to ensure that the Vanguard would remain safe and allowed to carry out his sacred duty. The only thing he was truly worried about was Balither and his reaction to the truth behind his connection to the gemstone.

Shaking his head Llyud brushed those worries and thoughts aside as he spread his wings and felt the breeze caress the crimson feathers. To fly was to experience true freedom. He hid behind the door when the guards opened it then he silently flew from the chamber and on to his next destination.

He had a Judge to find.

* * *

**_Marquis Ondore's Estate_**

**_Bhujerba _**

The estate was indeed a magnificent house. The guards had led the group through the main gates and into the marble chamber that served as a reception area. Portraits of immense value were on display as well as pottery from all different races and other priceless antiques. The Marquis had excellent taste in décor by the looks of things and Fran could practically see the Gil signs going off in Balthier's eyes.

The group was left in the reception area with the guards while another went off to inform the Marquis of their arrival. Vaan glanced up at the large stained glass window and admired the simply beauty of the art work. Whoever created it could see wonderful things in glass, so many colours and stories to tell. From beyond the glass he could make out the large crystal situated near the estate itself. The reception area itself looked quite cozy with a large fireplace near the desk and various velvet red chairs situated against the marble walls. Ondore knew how to treat his guests well.

Ten minutes after they were left alone the guard returned with the news that the Marquis would grant them an audience. Balither and Fran stood behind Basch and Vaan as they were led through the gleaming marble corridors of the estate. Basch had not seen the interior of this place for over three years. In a way it felt like coming home almost, back to a place he felt familiar and safe with, a place he could help. Soon they were brought to the Marquis private office on the top floor of the expansive mansion.

Ondore's office was large with an expensive wooden desk and a window that was open to reveal the beautiful city below. The gentle breeze was actually pretty warm and Vaan approached the window to glance outside. He heard a door open somewhere and another person entered the room. Glancing around he saw a middle aged handsome gentleman sit down at the desk. His warm eyes widened only slightly when he saw Basch but he nodded at the blond warrior then took up his seat.

"So you live Basch Fon Rosenberg. This is indeed an unexpected surprise." Ondore smiled gently.

"It has been a while your Excellency." Basch bowed slowly.

"I have heard rumours of your return from the people. Perhaps you can fill me in on what happened." The Marquis asked.

"I escaped from the Nalbina Dungeons with the help of them." He glanced at Vaan and the Sky Pirates.

"Nalbina you say? Escaping from there is quite a feat in itself." Ondore linked his fingers under his chin. "The Empire will be coming for you."

"Of that I am sure." Basch sighed.

"This is why we are cutting our losses as of now." Balither motioned for Fran and Vaan to follow him. "We've done our part and I wish you a pleasant journey Basch."

"You are not coming with me?" the ex-knight looked concerned.

"I already told you, I got roped into this because of this charming young man here..." he pointed towards an indifferent Vaan. "And I need to get back to making a living."

"Such is the way of a Sky Pirate." Ondore shook his head. "You are not prisoners here, so you may leave if you wish."

"But what about you?" Vaan stood next to the former knight. "Are you going after Amalia?"

"I have to. She is the only hope for the Resistance." Basch replied earnestly.

"But won't you need help?" the smaller male questioned.

"I'll be fine," he gave Vaan a barely there smile. "You don't have to get mixed up in this. You've helped me enough."

"If you want Vaan you can stay here." Balither waved his hand.

"What?" the pirate was surprised when the blond glared at him. "You're going to leave me here?"

"Why are you so upset? I thought you didn't like being chained down?" he raised a haughty eyebrow.

"I..." Vaan stopped. Why was he so upset at the idea of Balthier leaving him behind. "You woke me up...you have a responsibility."

"How so?" the brunet didn't look convinced.

"Nothing..." the blond gritted his teeth. He had to clench his fists to calm down. "Basch, I'll help you."

"Vaan, you don't have to do this." Basch placed a hand on Vaan's shoulder.

"Vaan..." Balither frowned irritably. Why was the brat so angry all of a sudden? Come to think of it this is the first time Balither has ever seen anger on that face.

"You can leave Balither." Vaan snapped.

"So what do you propose to do?" Ondore broke the silence. "Amalia will be heavily guarded."

"You know what I have to do." Basch murmured.

"It will be risky. They could execute you the moment you are captured." Ondore looked uneasy.

"It is worth the risk." Basch answered firmly.

"Then you know what to do." Ondore stood up and approached the ex-knight. "I wish you luck Basch Fon Rosenberg."

"What are you doing?" Balthier noticed that Basch was going for his sword. The blond man brought his sword up against Ondore's neck.

"Guards! Ondore called.

Several men ran into the office with their swords drawn and immediately apprehended the group standing near the Marquis. Basch didn't put up a struggle when he was roughly taken from the room. Vaan let himself be taken from the office along with a stunned Balither and a quiet Fran who only looked exasperated.

They were pulled along the corridors until they were brought out into a courtyard. Waiting for them was a troop of Imperial soldiers who Ondore was going to send into the mines to clear out the monsters. Standing at the front of the troop was a Judge.

"Oh this is just wonderful." Balither said sarcastically. "That wasn't the brightest idea I've ever seen."

"You know I had no other choice." The ex-knight answered. "I am sorry that you were caught up in this."

"You could have left me out of it completely." The pirate groaned.

"Well, well it seems my time here has been truly fruitful." The Judge approached the group. "So you must be Basch."

"That I am..." the blond man stared at the cold helmet covering the Judge's face. "The people will not take news of my survival lightly."

"I highly doubt the people will hear of this." The Judge walked around the man. "You and your friends have caused trouble in Nalbina."

"I apologize for the inconvenience." Was the sarcastic comment.

"Lord Vayne will surely thank me for this. Take them to the ship." The Judge turned to the troop.

"Vaan, remind me to kill the good captain when I have my hands free." Balither said lightly as they were escorted to the vessel that would take them to the warship circling around the Skycity.

* * *

**_The Dreadnought Leviathan_**

The journey to the warship was filled with an awkward silence that no one volunteered to break. Balither and Fran glanced at their surroundings as they tried to think of the best way to escape from their current situation while Vaan remained silent alongside Basch. He had noticed that the man's right arm was red from where his nails had scratched repeatedly.

Vaan felt his heart constrict as he stared at that raw skin. Since he gave Basch that needle shard from the red stone the ex-knight had been scratching at his arm and he still didn't seem to notice it. Vaan felt the ship jolt causing him to glance out of the small window so that he could see where they were being taken to.

The warship was immense in size and surrounded by numerous other smaller vessels that guarded the larger one. The warship had to be the size of Rabanastre's palace, possibly even bigger. The Empire had several other ships just like the **Leviathan**, such as the **Ifrit** and the **Shiva**. Dalmasca had never been able to create such vessels of power or strength.

Archedes indeed had the better firepower and when they began to war against Dalmasca it was a firm belief that the Empire would succeed in conquering the nation. But to see the kind of ships Archedes could create was something else entirely. Vaan began to think that maybe coming along with Basch was a bad idea. The prison skiff was taken to the hanger bay on the lower section of the dreadnought.

Once the skiff came to a stop the guards brought the prisoners out onto the docking bay and escorted down the passageway. Balither took note of the corridors and the direction back to the skiff. Basch may want to find the Amalia woman but the pirate preferred to look for a way out first. He noticed that Fran was also taking in the details around her.

Vaan kept his eyes fixed ahead of him, as usual no emotion played across that face of his. Even his eyes were like chips of ice making it so much harder to read him. Balither frowned when he thought about Vaan's reaction back at Ondore's office. He seemed too angry and passionate...almost human. The pirate glanced up when a door hissed open and they were taken onto the bridge of the ship. There stood the Judge from Bhujerba and before him was the woman from the Waterways.

"So you have joined us at last." The Judge chuckled. "How fitting to have the two of you here."

"Your Majesty..." Basch spoke softly. Amalia's eyes widened but cold fury replaced the shock soon enough.

"You!" she hissed in rage. No one stopped her when she stalked up to the blond man and slapped him as hard as she could. "You murdering bastard!"

"Now that is language unfitting of a princess." The Judge admonished.

"Princess?" Vaan actually looked a little surprised.

"Now Princess Ashelin, I believe we have some unfinished business here." The Judge intoned.

"I would die first before helping you." She spat at the man.

"Now that is a pity. It seems that you shall be detained along with the former knight for the duration of this trip." Ghis clicked his fingers.

"Heed my words I shall take Dalmasca back from you." Ashe scowled.

"Without any claim to your heritage you shall be little more than an imposter." Ghis waved his hand.

"Is that why you want the Dusk Shard? To conceal my blood line?" Ashe demanded.

"All I want is the location to the Shard's resting place. Save me all this trouble." Ghis asked.

"She knows not where the Dusk Shard is hidden." Basch interrupted them.

"Dusk Shard..." Vaan whispered, his eyes closing. "Dawn, Dusk, Midlight, Midnight..."

"So the boy knows the Shards names." Ghis approached the smaller blond male. "I wonder if he knows anything useful."

"Don't drag him into this!" Ashe called. "He knows nothing."

"I won't let you have it." Vaan scowled darkly.

"What?" Ghis asked when Vaan broke the chains around his wrists. Reaching forward he grabbed hold of Ghis' throat through his armour.

"Vaan!" Balither yelled.

"Release him immediately!" a guard commanded. He was pressing a sword against Basch's neck. "Release the Judge or Basch dies."

"Don't think for a second my men will let you go." Ghis choked out as the hand around his neck began to tighten and squeeze.

"Ahhh!" Basch moaned painfully when the sword cut into his flesh.

"No!" Vaan let the word escape his lips before he could stop it.

"Unhand me or he dies." Ghis muttered. Reluctantly the hand let go of his neck and Vaan was brought to his knees when a sword hilt clashed with his head. He knew the blade wouldn't even bruise him but he wasn't going to let the Empire know that.

"The Dusk Shard." Ashe whispered when she saw the item that Vaan had dropped when he was attacked.

"The gods smile on us. You have brought the Shard to me." Ghis laughed as he picked up the ancient stone.

"Enjoy it while you can." Vaan scowled. "I'll be taking it back soon enough."

"Take them to the brig. The gallows await them." Ghis turned away as he admired the red stone. "Lord Vayne will indeed be pleased with this."

"The gods must jest..." Basch shook his head as they were escorted off the bridge. Ashe was taken separately, his eyes dark with anger at the former knight.

"Ashe has no right to the Shard." Vaan hissed.

"She is of royal blood; it is her right to claim it." Basch reasoned. He felt his arm beginning to throb a little.

"She can't begin to understand its true purpose." Vaan refused to listen. "I need to get it back."

"You protect Basch's life at the cost of the Shard." Fran pointed out. "That same resolve could get it back."

"Thank you...for what you did." Basch murmured. Vaan looked at him for a moment.

"You're welcome." He replied.

"Right now we need an escape plan." Balither muttered to the two of them.

"Allow me..." Vaan tore his arms away from the guards that had been holding him.

Jumping up he kicked both men in the heads. Balither and Basch acted fast and took hold of the other guard's weaponry. Fran kicked another in the chest and knocked him against the wall. As Vaan tore the chains off their wrists another guard entered the room but he stopped when he saw that they had escaped captivity.

"It looks like you don't need my help." A familiar voice drawled.

"Vossler." Basch didn't bother to keep the surprise out of his voice at the sight of his friend.

"Ondore works fast my friend. I've been waiting for you here." Ashe's knight said.

"Where is the princess now?" Basch inquired.

"Back through the ship, past the security system." Vossler answered.

"We must get her out of here." Basch turned to the others.

"Well there's a skiff here for our escape route." Balither rubbed his face. "Fine, let's rescue your lady shall we?"

"Vaan, where are you going?" Fran asked when the blond boy stalked out of the chamber they had been taken to.

"I'm going to get the Shard back." Was his answer. "No one has the right to it but me."

"What is he talking about?" Vossler frowned.

"Vaan, we need your help." Basch walked up to the seething boy. "Please, come with us."

"I need that Shard back..." Vaan refused to move from where he was.

"We can get it back, I promise but right now we need your help." The former knight pleaded. "You're the reason I'm still alive."

"I'm sorry but..." Vaan wanted to refuse, he truly did but when he glanced at Basch those haunted eyes bore into his own blue ones.

"Please Vaan, just this one time." The former knight murmured quietly.

"Fine..." he relented with a whisper. He couldn't refuse those eyes and that sent a shiver throughout his body. "I'll help you."

"We need to move out now." Vossler interrupted them. "Follow me to the brig and avoid the detection grid as best you can."

"Balither..." Fran noticed that her partner had a troubled look on his face.

"Let's move out." He said thickly. Strange how Basch could calm the boy down and he got pissed when Balither even suggested leaving.

The group followed Vossler out into the passageway careful to avoid the red beams of light spanning the corridors. Vossler had been here long enough to get a good look around this section of the ship and he knew the fastest way to the brig area. No doubt Lady Ashe would be heavily guarded but after seeing that blond boy fighting and breaking the chains as if they were paper he was willing to believe that they could get Ashe off the warship with little effort.

When they reached the chamber that contained the reset system for the alarm a few soldiers were patrolling the area. They dispatched them easily enough then Vossler took them up to the second floor. They entered into a square shaped hallway with red beams lining one area of the passage. They would have to take the long way round to avoid detection.

When they reached the door and entered into the brig chamber there was a patrol of Imperial Elites waiting for them inside. Already in a bad mood from having the Shard taken from him Vaan cracked his knuckles and rammed his fist through the head of the first Elite who was stupid enough to attack him.

Basch and Vossler attacked the second Elite while Balither and Fran took out any other soldiers in the immediate area. Vaan scowled darkly when he was finished taking care of any Imperials nearby, his hand drenched in blood and gore as he picked up a key that had been dropped. His body was thrumming with energy and something else that was making him see red. He handed the key to Vossler without a word and stepped back.

"You don't think that was a little extreme?" Balither motioned at the mangled body of the guard.

"I'm in a bad mood." Vaan crossed his arms.

"The princess should be in one of these cells." Vossler managed to open the door. "As soon as we find her get back to the skiff."

"Looks like I win the prize." Balither smirked when he opened a door at the far end of the cell. Ashe stood up when her cell door opened.

"Lady Ashe." Vossler approached the stunned princess. "We must leave now."

"Vossler! How did you get here?" she questioned him.

"We will explain everything once we leave this place sire." Basch stepped forward.

"You..." Ashe growled then he went forward with her hand raised.

"Don't touch him." Vaan had grabbed Ashe's wrist.

"You..." she narrowed her eyes. She drew her body back, her body shuddering in outrage.

"Please my Lady we just leave here now." Vossler broke the silence. "Basch will come with us."

"I will not put my trust in the hands of a traitor." Ashe shook her head.

"You do not have any other option." Vossler retaliated. "You must trust us. This is the only chance you have at escaping this place."

"I hate to break this up but we need to go now." Balither called from the corridor. "Someone tripped the alarm."

"Dammit." Vossler cursed.

"I will trust your judgement." Ashe relented heavily. "Where is our destination?"

"Back to the hanger bay. We have a skiff ready." The knight answered.

"I'm going after the Shard." Vaan spoke up. "You have the princess."

"Vaan, wait!" Basch called but the blond boy took off out of the chamber. "Dammit!"

"If he knows where the Shard is we must follow him" Ashe stated.

"We do not have time." Fran shook her head. "The guards will be upon us soon."

Ashe looked uncertain but she nodded and followed the others out of the brig. Basch couldn't help but feel worry for Vaan when he vanished down the corridor. Every part of him screamed to follow Vaan but he had a duty to uphold. He needed to protect the princess at all costs. But what frightened him was that for a single moment he thought Vaan as a higher priority than the princess ever would be.

He followed after the others, his arm throbbing all the while.

* * *

Here's another one guys and the next chapter has already been written up. I would've had this up sooner if the document manager hadn't started acting up. You know the drill, review and make me happy :)


	8. Revelations

**Chapter Eight**

**Revelations**

_**Dreadnought Leviathan**_

After Vaan had taken off down the passageway Vossler led the others back through the corridor connecting to the security systems. With a stroke of luck Fran had found a security key that would allow them to access the alarm system and buy them some more time. Ashe grabbed a sword from a fallen Imperial solider; she had to defend herself with something other than her fists.

Halfway through the corridor the guards began pouring out from the nearest elevators in an attempt to stop the escaping prisoners. Vossler and Balthier stayed behind to stave off the soldiers while Fran went on ahead to access the alarm system.

The control area was thankfully empty and she hastily inserted the key into the nearest computer console. Travelling with Balthier had allowed her to pick up more than a few skills involving computers. Her fingers were nimble over the keys and the screen flashed with a message telling her that the alarm was about to be disabled for sixty seconds. By the time she reset it the others had made it back to the control area.

The telltale red glow of the interior alarm switched off but the footsteps of several soldiers could be heard from the hallway on the second floor. Vossler led the way out into the lower passageway that would lead directly back to the hanger bay. The knight scowled when he realized that some of the bulkheads had been brought down to prevent their escape. They would have to go the long way round where more soldiers were pouring into the passageway.

Ashe charged forward and attacked the men before her with absolute malice. Her sword cut through them relentlessly as did Basch and Vossler. Balthier and Fran slipped past the battle and ran towards the hanger bay. They had to secure the skiff and have the route open. They reached the chamber outside the bay when two people ran in front of them. Balthier was surprised to see both Lord Larsa and the girl from Lowtown.

"Well now this is a surprise." Balthier said.

"It's you!" Penelo exclaimed. "You gave me your handkerchief! I got kidnapped by those hunters because of you!"

"Then accept my sincerest apologies." The pirate said smoothly with a hint of a smirk. When he did this it worked most of the time. Now was no exception.

"Well you did save me from that Imperial." Penelo murmured. "I guess it's not your fault."

"And Larsa Solidor it seems." The pirate glanced at the dark haired boy.

"I apologize for deceiving you on Bhujerba." Larsa looked regretful. "But I needed to see the cavern for myself."

"Balthier, Fran..." Basch caught up to them. "Has Vaan come this way?"

"I have not seen him." Fran shook her head.

"Isn't that your blond friend?" Larsa spoke up. "I saw him heading into the hanger bay."

"That's two problems solved." Balthier sighed with relief.

"Please take Penelo with you. This is her only chance at getting out of here." Larsa approached the princess. "I am sorry that we could not meet under better circumstances."

"Why are you helping us?" Ashe didn't trust this boy one bit.

"You don't deserve this punishment. Princess Ashe, I know that you do not trust me but I want you to get out of here." Larsa had nothing but honesty in his voice.

"So you're staying here?" Penelo glanced at the boy.

"I have to. But please take this..." he handed her the blue stone of Nethicite. "Consider this a thank you for your company."

"Thank you Larsa." Penelo smiled brightly.

"Vossler, I shall need your help for the time being." Larsa went up to the man. "You can rejoin the princess soon."

"Basch..." Vossler turned to the blond man. "Defend the princess."

"Vossler!" Ashe yelled.

"Please your Majesty, I need to go with Larsa. Everything will be clear in time." The knight promised her.

"Can we go now?" Balthier called to them.

"Go my Lady, I shall meet you soon." Vossler then followed after Larsa back into the ship.

Ashe looked torn but eventually she relented and followed the others towards the hanger bay. Vossler was a strong man and he had never let her down so far. For the time being she had to place her life in the hands of Sky Pirates and a traitor.

She scowled just thinking about that man. He deserved to die for what he had done. When they reached the door to the hanger bay they stepped inside only to see Vaan standing before the Judge and his entourage. The Judge was no longer carrying the Dusk Shard and was instead equipped with his spiked weapon.

"Give me the Shard." Vaan hissed as he clenched his fists.

"You truly are persistent I'll give you that." Ghis complimented the blond boy. "What makes you think you have the right to that Shard?"

"It belongs to me." Vaan's body was poised for attack.

"You have a high opinion of yourself boy." The Judge growled.

"It is simply a fact." Vaan answered.

"Ahhh, good of you to join us Lady Ashe." Ghis noticed that the others had entered the hanger bay. "Now that we have the Shard you are no longer of any use to us."

"Ashe, get away from there!" Balthier called when the Judge raised his hand and a large ball of red light appeared above his head. The light grew in strength and intensity until he drew back his hand and threw the light towards Ashe.

"Ahhh!" Penelo cried when the light weaved its way towards her. A blue glow emanated from the stone she had been given and the magick Ghis had unleashed had been absorbed into the Nethicite.

"Oh, what an excellent show." Ghis laughed at the display. "Truly worthy of the Princess of Dalmasca."

"You won't leave here alive." Ashe drew up her blade. "Now hand over my birth right!"

"You underestimate me Lady Ashe. Now that I have what I want you are no longer required." Ghis motioned for the Imperial Elites to ready their weapons. "You die here. Be just like your father before he died."

"You know nothing of my father!" Ashe screamed. Throughout this exchange Vaan decided that he had waited long enough.

"Give me the Shard!" Vaan screamed as he charged forward and drove his fist towards Ghis' face.

Ghis barely dodged the attack but Vaan twirled on his foot and kicked the Judge hard in the chest causing him to fly across the hanger bay. Balthier and Fran were caught in combat with Elite Imperials while Basch pulled Penelo away from the fight. The girl didn't have a weapon on hand but she did have healing spells which she used to fix up any injuries. Ashe charged at the Judge with the sole intent on killing the man once and for all.

Vaan gritted his teeth when he was attacked by more Elite guards who were preventing him from going after Ghis. Ashe parried a blow from the Judge but was hit the back by a soldier. Balthier shot the man in the back while Fran took out some Imperial sharpshooters who had arrived from the passageway.

With the number of guards coming into the hanger bay Balthier knew that they would be overrun in no time. Vaan cut through the guards that were blocking his path and charged at Ghis. He rammed his fist into the man's back knocking the air from his body.

"Where's the Shard?!" Vaan yelled.

"It doesn't matter what happens!" Ghis howled in pain. "The Shard belongs to the Empire now!"

"It was never meant for you." Vaan hissed in rage. "Give it back to me."

"Why are you so desperate to get the Dusk Shard?" Ghis demanded. "You are not of royal blood!"

"Blood is nothing to me." Vaan scowled. He lunged forward and grabbed Ghis by the throat. "Now tell me where you put the Shard."

"Ahhh!" Ghis dropped his weapon as he clawed at the hand choking him.

"WHERE IS IT?!" Vaan screamed as he tightening his grip.

"It's gone!" Ghis cried out. "The Shard is already off the ship."

"Where did you send it?" Vaan continued his interrogation.

"To the **Shiva**..." Ghis coughed out. "It's gone."

"Vaan," Basch muttered as he looked at the now crazed blond. His blue eyes were aflame with rage. "We have to leave now. More guards will be coming this way."

"There's another bay nearby. Fran, go ahead and see if there's a ship there." Balither told his partner. She nodded then took off out of the hanger bay.

"Vaan, come on!" Penelo yelled at him. "Do you wanna get left behind?"

"I should snap your neck." Vaan whispered harshly. His fingers were squeezing again.

"Vaan, we have to leave!" Basch grabbed the boy's arm. "Lady Ashe, we won't be able to leave if more guards arrive."

"I cannot leave now!" the princess wanted Vaan to finish the job and snap the Judge's neck.

"Vaan, drop him now!" Balthier yelled angrily. He wasn't going to spend another minute here. The moment the words left his lips Vaan dropped Ghis and stepped away.

"What are you doing?" Ashe hissed.

"I obey him." Vaan replied mechanically.

"We have secured a skiff." Fran came back to the hanger bay.

"Then let's go." her partner took off after her with the others in tow.

The group hurried out of the hanger and ran after Fran down the passageway back towards the control system chamber. There was another hallway through here that would take them out to another docking bay within the lower part of the warship. When they arrived at their destination Balthier and Fran quickly activated the Atomos vessel she had found while the others climbed in.

The Atomos class ship was essentially a skiff designed to take soldiers down to the surface. There were very few weapons built into the ship but it was fast. The group quickly crowded into the vessel while the Sky Pirates powered it up.

"We'll have to fly out slowly and alongside the other ships." Fran explained.

"What about Ghis? He'll send others after us." Ashe said thickly.

"Let's worry about that later." Balthier replied. He tapped a few buttons on the console before him. "I'll set a course for Bhujerba."

"Vaan, are you alright?" Basch murmured to the seething blond.

"He took the stone from me..." Vaan clenched his fists. "I can't forgive that."

"I've never seen you like this before." The ex-knight frowned. "You really hated him?"

"...Yes." Vaan whispered. "Strange how I can feel that so easily."

"Once we reach Bhujerba take me to see the Marquis." Ashe commanded.

"You can do what you like princess but I am through with this little adventure once we get back to the Skycity." Balthier answered sharply.

"The Empire will think you are part of the Resistance now!" Ashe slapped a hand on the chair he was sitting on. "You need to help me."

"I believe that is what Basch is here for." The brunet waved her off.

"I will never trust that traitor." The princess hissed.

"What are you going to do Vaan?" Basch asked with uncertainty. "You can't find the **Shiva **without an exact location."

"I know where I need to go now." The blond boy stared at the warrior. "You don't need to help me." Basch was about to say something when the ship lurched forward sharply.

"Hang on back there!" Balthier called as he increased the speed of the ship once they got some distance between them and the warship.

He piloted the skiff across the ocean and back towards Bhujerba. Once they reached the Bhujerban air space the Empire wouldn't be able to touch them. After thirty agonizing minutes the skiff was soon flying over the Skycity towards the Aerodrome. Balthier needed to get rid of this ship as soon as possible.

Once they landed at the nearest hanger bay Balthier and Fran were quick to pay for a hanger that would hold the skiff. By the time the Imperials came for it they would be long gone from this place. The group left the Aerodrome and quickly entered the streets. It was already getting dark so the streets were fairly empty. The moment Ashe got near the estate grounds she walked up to the guards at the front gates.

"Wow, she's really determined to see the Marquis." Penelo commented.

"I'd better follow her." Basch glanced at the others. "Balthier, you'd better come with us. The Empire will be looking for you."

"You don't have to worry about me." The pirate replied.

"Stay at the estate until the soldiers leave." Basch suggested.

"That may not be a bad idea." Fran glanced at her partner.

"Fine..." Balthier felt a headache coming on. He turned around when Penelo pulled on his shirt.

"Balthier, I wanted to give this back to you." Penelo handed the handkerchief to the brunet. He took it back with a smile.

"I'll wear it close to my heart." The pirate smiled.

"..." Vaan scowled openly at the pig tailed girl.

Basch approached the guards and asked for an audience with the Marquis. When they saw Lady Ashe among the group no words were spoken but they took them back into the estate to see Ondore. Since being taken by the Empire Ondore had been worrying about Basch and the others. His mind would be at ease once he spoke to them.

Vaan stayed back from the crowd then stopped when they reached the office. He couldn't waste anymore time here. He had to go to the tomb right now. Al that mattered to him was finding the other Shards. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts he never saw Balthier staring at him.

"Vaan..." the sound of that voice shook him from his plans. "What are you thinking about?"

"Ashe can meet with the Marquis but I have to leave now." Vaan answered automatically.

"What are you talking about?" Balthier asked.

"I know where the other Shard is. I have to go to Raithwall's Tomb." Vaan glanced down the hallway. "I'm running out of time."

"What do you need the Shards for anyway? That's all you've talked about since you woke up." Balthier crossed his arms. "Look, I think we'd better talk."

Before Vaan could get a word out the brunet grabbed him by the arm and pulled him out of the hallway and up to another floor. Once there he took Vaan to a large open window that displayed an empty balcony overlooking the city below. It was very peaceful and quiet up here at night. Balthier let the blond go when they stepped out onto the balcony.

"So tell me about yourself." The pirate offered.

"What?" Vaan frowned openly.

"I want to know about you." Balthier answered with a smirk. "I woke you up and you're after the Shards but that's about it. Fill in some of the blanks for me."

"I…I can't remember anything from my life." Vaan admitted sullenly. "It's like trying to look into a fog bank. I can see shapes and images but I can never figure out what they mean."

"And your need for the Shards?" the pirate asked.

"That's more like an inbuilt desire." Vaan replied. "All I know is that I have to find them. Maybe when I have them all I can start remembering my life."

"So you really can't remember anything?" Balthier questioned him.

"I can remember a warm light…and a room made out of stone. I saw the sun, it was so close I could almost reach out and touch it." Vaan whispered as he reminisced. "Then…nothing."

"Do you want to remember?" Balthier asked quietly.

"A part of me doesn't want to know. It's so strange feeling like this." The blond boy sighed heavily.

"Well, I suppose we could check out the tomb." The pirate muttered. Vaan's blue eyes stared at him with surprise. "If it's that important to you."

"You'd really do that?" Vaan didn't keep the surprise out of his voice.

"Look, the man who sent me to find you said that I have a responsibility for you." The brunet leaned against the balcony's stones overlooking the city. "Besides you said it yourself. That gemstone binds us right?"

"I guess so…" Vaan was still wary of this sudden change of heart.

"Let's head back. They're probably wondering where we've gotten to." Balthier cocked his head to the window. "Shall we? The guards are probably wondering where we've gone off to."

"They might think you're off stealing from the Marquis." Vaan passed the pirate by with a hint of a smirk on his face.

"Vaan, did you just make a joke?" Balthier teased.

"Being around you is a bit of an influence. Balthier…" Vaan glanced at his companion. "Thank you."

The Sky Pirate didn't say anything as he followed after the enigmatic blond. He wasn't lying when he told Vaan that he wanted to help him. After seeing him coming close to snapping Ghis' neck like a twig Balthier wondered if maybe helping him find the stones was a good idea.

Vaan was obsessed with finding those things and he already had a lead on one of them while the Empire had the other. Eventually the two men managed to get back to the Marquis' office in time to see Ashe storm out of the room.

"What bug crawled up her ass?" Vaan asked innocently. Balither really couldn't help it, he burst out laughing.

"What is so funny?" Vaan crossed his arms.

"It's just the way you said that." Balthier wiped his eyes.

"I wonder where she's going." Vaan narrowed his eyes as Ashe vanished from his line of sight. "She looks really angry."

"No doubt that knight of hers will check up on her later." Balthier said. He noticed that Vaan was still staring after the girl. "Don't worry about her. I don't think she'll do anything stupid after escaping from the Empire."

Vaan didn't look convinced but he followed the pirate into the office to find out what had happened.

* * *

Thanks to you wonderful reviewers for correcting the spelling mistakes I made with Balthier and Ashe's names. I really appreciate it. Oh and tell me if I got the name of the skiff right. I couldn't remember offhand.

And to answer your questions I shall be following some of the game plotline but in time I shall bring in my own story behind the Shards and Vaan's memories. Also coming up soon is an explanation as to why Llyud is there on Ivalice.

Until then bear with me and enjoy.


	9. Ogir Yensa

**Chapter Nine**

**Ogir-Yensa**

_**Bhujerba**_

_**The Marquis' Estate **_

Late into the night the city was slumbering and a few guards were on patrol around the vast estate belonging to Halim Ondore. This was the perfect opportunity Ashe had been waiting for since she was told that she had to remain in hiding. She refused to sit back and let the Empire win victory after victory against her homeland and her people. She needed to prove that she was the rightful heir to the Dalmascan throne and to do that she needed to take this airship and fly towards the Westersand.

Ashe had waited until everyone had retired to their rooms for the night before sneaking out into the city towards the Aerodrome. It wasn't hard for her to get into the private hanger bay and now she was trying to figure out how to fly this bucket of bolts. Before the fall of her kingdom Ashe had been taught the basics of flight and she even successfully flew some ships but she had never flown something of this design before. It made her wonder where Balthier got this ship in the first place.

She pressed a few buttons to get a feel for the ship but so far nothing was happening. Dammit, she was running out of time. Ondore would more than likely force her to stay in her room until this crisis had passed but she needed to do something now. Ashe considered using the teleport stone she found and going back to Rabanastre but it would take her weeks, perhaps two months to reach the tomb from the city. If she took the airship she would half that journey and walk to the tomb from the Ogir-Yensa Sandsea. Ashe continued to press more buttons that she didn't notice when someone had entered the cockpit of the ship.

"What do you think you're doing?" Vaan asked causing the princess to gasp in shock.

"I'm leaving here, what does it look like?" she snapped in response.

"You can't take Balthier's airship." Vaan muttered darkly.

"I have to do this!" Ashe turned away from the blond boy. "You wouldn't understand."

"Are you that desperate to save a kingdom that has already fallen?" Vaan wasn't impressed.

"Do not say that!" Ashe stood up and approached the boy. "My kingdom is all I have left."

"So you're going to steal this ship?" Vaan frowned.

"I have no other option. I need to get to the tomb and if I have to fight alone then I must." Ashe was resolute.

"I wouldn't do that your Majesty." Ondore's voice called out. Ashe turned around sharply only to see Balthier standing there holding some sort of device.

"What's that?" Vaan gestured to the device.

"Nice little thing isn't it?" Balthier grinned. He pressed a switch and a red light on the device turned green.

"So are you going to inform my uncle?" Ashe crossed her arms.

"I don't exactly want 'kidnapping royalty' on my resume." Balthier answered.

"But you're a Sky Pirate aren't you? Then steal me! Is that so much to ask?" the princess was grasping at straws with this.

"And what would be in it for me?" the brunet asked. He could always indulge the woman.

"The treasure of King Raithwall." Ashe said without hesitation. Balthier whistled at the prize he was being offered.

"Now that is something worth stealing." The pirate stroked his chin.

"I thought kidnapping royalty was a serious offense." Basch stated calmly from the other side of the cockpit. "This won't exactly lower the bounty on your head."

"I have to go Basch, for the sake of my kingdom." Ashe said firmly.

"Then I am coming with you." The ex-knight said.

"Were you planning on leaving without me?" Fran asked. Balthier had a hurt expression on his face.

"You wound me with that assumption." He exclaimed causing Fran to roll her eyes.

"Are you guys really leaving?" Penelo asked softly. The group turned to stare at the young girl who had been dragged into this mess.

"We have to go." Vaan nodded. "But what about you?"

"I was going to head back to Rabanastre. Migelo and the others are probably worried sick." Penelo smiled softly.

"I am sorry that you were dragged into this." Balthier said sincerely.

"But you came to rescue me." The blond girl replied.

"We must leave before the guards are alerted." Fran took her seat at the co-pilots chair.

"You guys be careful." Penelo murmured. "Oh, Captain Basch sir?"

"Yes?" he glanced at the girl.

"You had a boy in your command two years ago. His name was Reks." Penelo said.

"I remember him." Basch nodded. His eyes betrayed the sadness he felt.

"I just wanted you to know that he's alive." Penelo smiled at the look on Basch's face. "He's in a hospital in Rabanastre and...in a coma."

"Reks..." Basch whispered in shock.

"He was like a big brother to me and the other kids before the war broke out. After seeing you defend the others the way you did I can see what he always spoke highly of you. I thought you should have the right to know." Penelo murmured. With that she turned and left the airship.

"And this day is just full of surprises." Balither glanced at the silent warrior. "So are you coming with us?"

"Yes…" the former knight turned back. "I have sworn an oath to protect the princess."

"Then we move out." Fran powered up the engines. "Where is our destination?"

"The Westersand, as close as you can get to Raithwall's Tomb." Ashe replied.

Everyone else strapped into the seats as the airship powered up while Balither input the co-ordinates to the only place the vessel would fly through. Because the Jagh Region was a dead pocket in which no ships could fly they would have to land on the outskirts of the Sandsea itself and continue on foot towards the tomb.

Soon they left the slumbering Skycity behind and flew back towards the desert continent. It took them half an hour to reach their destination and it was already daylight by the time the airship was hovering over the best landing zone in the region. Once the group disembarked Balthier tapped a device on his wrist and the ship vanished from sight.

"You have a cloaking device?" Ashe was impressed.

"In my line of work one must always be careful." The pirate answered. "Besides we're in for a ling trek across the Sandsea."

"Where exactly are we?" Vaan asked. The group was in a small clearing where a Bangaa and a hume were busily strapping goods to a chocobo. There was also a teleportation crystal nearby.

"This is the edge of the Westersand. Beyond this lies the Sandsea." Fran answered him. "You had best see it for yourself."

Vaan frowned at them but he followed Fran's suggestion all the same and walked out of the clearing. He walked past some rocks that resembled a small valley until he came to the edge of the Sandsea. Vaan stood on the hard sand bank and stared out at the golden watery substance that was neither sand nor water.

It spread out as far as he could see and there were old rusted buildings and walkways built atop the Sandsea to act as a pathway across it. Bending down Vaan dipped his hand into the liquid then pulled his cupped hand back up. The sand and water glided like silk across his flesh before slipping from between his fingers. It was one of the strangest sights he had laid eyes on. It was very beautiful to look at, a vast golden sea beneath the sunshine.

"And we have to cross this?" Vaan glanced back at the others.

"First we go through the Ogir-Yensa Sandsea and onto the Nam-Yensa. It will be a difficult trek but once we get through the Nam we shall enter the valley that contains the tomb." Basch told the young blond.

"What's the best route to take from here?" Vaan looked around.

"There is a cave nearby that till take us to the sand bank. From there we can walk across the abandoned drilling stations." Ashe answered him.

"Also be wary when crossing this particular region." Balthier spoke up. "The Yensan don't exactly like visitors to their home territory."

"I have heard tales of them." Ashe admitted.

"They are scavengers. Once they kill any intruders they take all the materials they can find." Fran said gravely.

"Stay close together. We don't split up in this place." Balthier muttered.

The group followed Ashe when she turned towards a small cave near the bank. The cave itself was short and after five minutes they crossed out into another section of the bank with a metal platform attached to a bridge above the Sandsea. Vaan could see numerous other circular buildings like the one they were walking across spread out all across the golden sea.

Basch did say to keep heading west though so that made the trip a little easier. From where he stood Vaan could see the sunlight glinting off the buildings of Rabanastre, acting as if beacon for anyone lost in the desert. He turned his attention back towards the others and followed after them silently. The blond was thinking of a way to take the Shard without getting into a confrontation with Ashe over it. The princess only needed it to prove her royal blood but beyond that she had no claim to it.

Two hours later the group managed to make it across the first drilling station and Ashe caught sight of the next sand bank. As the group crossed the walkway a sound that closely resembled thunder reach their ears. Vaan turned his steely gaze out towards the Sandsea and even from the vast distance he saw something moving below the golden liquid. Basch, Balthier, Fran and Ashe were already drawing up their weapons as the disturbance got closer to the station.

Finally something broke the surface. It looked like a large green fish and there were two cloaked creatures sitting on its back. Vaan heard Balthier say that these things were the Uratan-Yensa. This would make the trip a little harder now that their presence had been detected. The Yensan rode the green scaled beast cross the Sandsea and stopped when they came to the bank. The Uratan-Yensa dismounted the beasts and Vaan got a good look at them. They were small, almost childlike in size but carried bows and swords.

"I see you've met the Uratan-Yensa already." A familiar voice drawled from the direction they had come.

"Vossler!" Ashe didn't hide the gratitude in her voice at the sight of her guard.

"It is good to see you are safe your Majesty." Vossler smiled at her. "I had a feeling you would be here of all places."

"What happened on the **Leviathan**?" Basch asked.

"Larsa Solidor was gracious enough to provide me with supplies and a skiff." Vossler answered. "I made it to Bhujerba in time to learn that the princess had vanished along with her new companions."

"I am sorry but I could not just sit there." The princess said.

"Please your Majesty, I understand your reasons." Vossler nodded. He was surprised though to see that the others stayed with her. "So you are all heading to the tomb?"

"The princess here needs all the help she can get I reckon." Balthier shrugged.

"So this has nothing to do with the treasure waiting inside the tomb?" Vaan smirked at the pirate.

"What do you take me for?" the brunet challenged the still smirking blond.

"A well dressed thief with a fetish for shiny objects." Vaan replied innocently before walking on past him.

"He seems a lot calmer." Vossler grinned. He shivered thinking about the primal rage Vaan exhibited on the warship.

"He wants to help." Basch said by way of explanation. "I trust him."

"What about the others?" Vossler glanced at the two Sky Pirates.

"We can give them the benefit of the doubt. You'd best be prepared, the Yensan are already on the move." Basch motioned down to where the small creatures were gathering along the sand bank.

"I shall accompany you to the tomb." Vossler stepped forward and stood alongside Ashe. "Fighting alongside one another. Just like old times Basch…" he smield at the man.

The blond knight nodded in response then followed the others down onto the bank. Balthier and Fran had managed to cut through most of the Uratan-Yensa with their long range weaponry but there were still quite a few of them skittering around the sand. Basch, Vossler and Ashe cut them down with their blades.

Vaan moved on ahead to the other drilling station and he found more Uratan-Yensa scattered around the place. Vaan easily defeated them, making a pathway for the others as he walked along the sun bleached metal. From up here he could see two different bridges spanning off from the main platform.

They needed to continue on to the west so that left them with one option to take. The group crossed the bridge and stepped onto the next circular station that was now inhabited by Yensan. The desert creatures swarmed across the metal walkways and attacked the group on sight.

Balthier and Fran continued to use their long range weapons while Ashe used various magick spells from a safe distance. Vaan moved on ahead to the next sand bank to clear out the area of any Uratan-Yensa. They were no match for him, falling easily before his strength as he cut through their numbers. From where he stood he could make out any station then a small rocky valley was just barely visible. It was starting to get dark as they had spent most of the day walking across the Ogir-Yensa.

The group had already decided to camp for the night once they reached the small clearing within the valley. It took them another two hours to cross the platform thanks to the small cloaked creatures that had made it their home. Once they finally reached the small clearing it was already nightfall and the temperature had dropped drastically. The rocks around here acted as good cover and they were on the border to the Nam-Yensa already. All in all they were making good time across the Sandsea.

"There is a merchant here." Fran pointed to a man tying some goods to a chocobo.

"Let's see if he has anything useful." Balthier suggested. While he and Fran went to see if they could buy anything useful Ashe and Vossler looked around for something to start a fire with.

"Are you alright Vaan?" Basch noticed that the boy was distant.

"I was just thinking about the tomb…and what we'll find in there." Vaan admitted quietly.

"You seek the Shard as much as the princess does." Basch sat down next to the boy.

"Your arm…" Vaan muttered when his eyes fell on the flushed skin. "Let me see it."

"It's nothing…" Basch tried to sound convincing.

"It must be a reaction to the needle I gave you." Vaan frowned as his finger skimmed over the red flesh. "Does your arm always hurt?"

"To be honest I don't really notice it." Basch answered.

"Your body might still be adjusting…" Vaan released the arm. "If it gets worse tell me ok?"

"Of course." Basch nodded.

"I found some wood we can use." Vossler announced while Ashe used a fire spell to get it lit.

"The merchant there had some extra sleeping bags we can use for tonight." Balthier and Fran brought the items to the fire site.

"We should turn in early. The Nam-Yensa is a little more treacherous to cross that the Ogir-Yensa." Vossler stated.

"I'll stand watch in case the Uratan-Yensa come back." Basch offered.

"We'll take turns everyone five hours." Vossler said. "Wake me when your time is up."

Vaan pulled the material over his skin and laid his head on the soft sand as he attempted to go to sleep. Once they reached the tomb tomorrow he would be a step closer to getting the second Shard. With that thought in mind Vaan feel asleep. It was then that he became to dream…

* * *

_There was the Nothing, the endless oblivion that existed on a realm between life and death. The Nothing was what waited all living things but…no, not all things came to this hell. _

_Only he existed here. _

_His mind churned with ideas and thoughts of freedom, such follies he should not be experiencing coursed through his bodiless state. The Nothing was warm and safe but still a gilded cage. He wanted to escape from here._

_Bright light opened to reveal a chamber made of stone and images of beings with wings approached him. Four of them were holding spherical stones in their hands. He could almost reach out and touch them but without a body he could only watch. This was what the Occuria were afraid of…this state of awareness._

_The Nothing kept him wrapped up in a secure blanket and he slept through the ages. The winged beings stepped closer to his prison and extended the four stones outwards. They were saying something but he couldn't make out the words. Before he could react white hot light broke through his prison and he felt something release him…he felt the Nothing vanish. _

_Finally he was free…_

* * *

Vaan jolted awake, sweat coating his body and his chest heaving. His eyes were wide as his heart raced. What was that he had just dreamed about…dream? No, it felt more like a memory. Gentle morning sunlight caressed his red face and the others were just beginning to awaken.

Not wanting them to see him so flustered Vaan turned away, never nothing that Basch shared the same shocked expression as the memory of that bizarre dream stayed fresh in the ex-knight's mind.

* * *

so here's another chapter for you all. I really didn't see the point in keeping Penelo with them but she will turn up again later. I liked her in the game so she won't be gone from the story.

And there was a little more mystery surronding Vaan. But what was it and why did Basch see it too? I'm not telling you yet :)

Aren't I a tease?

Anyway review and let me know if I should write a scenario where Reks awakens. I was thinking of bringing him into the story so he and Basch could have some closure. Anyway tell me what you think.


	10. Nam Yensa

**Chapter Ten**

**Nam-Yensa**

_**Archedes **_

_**Royal City of Arcadia**_

Gabranth stalked down the well furnished hallways of the royal palace, his steps quick and sharp as he approached the office of the Emperor. After he received word of Larsa's exploits in Bhujerba and the princess' escape from the **Leviathan **Gabranth had deemed it necessary to take a ship back to Archedes immediately to see the Emperor.

Vayne was already fulfilling his duties as the Consul while Larsa was finally back in Imperial custody for the time being. Gabranth had received word that the princess and his brother were heading to the Westersand. He would stop them once and for all there. The Judge entered the throne room and stood before the ailing man reverently. The Emperor smiled sadly at the Judge and beckoned him closer.

"I see that you have news for me Gabranth." The Emperor murmured harshly.

"I thought it best to tell you in person my lord about the princess and the party she travels with." Gabranth answered.

"Yes, she travels with your brother now I hear." Solidor glanced at the Judge. "What of the Dusk Shard?"

"It is aboard the **Shiva **for experimentation." Gabranth replied.

"So Ghis does not yet trust Vayne enough to hand over the Shard." Solidor sighed heavily.

"Shall I take the Dusk Shard to your son?" the Judge suggested.

"No...let Ghis find out whatever he can. In time Doctor Cid will have the stone." Solidor winced as he mentioned the man. "Everything has been troubling me as of late."

"Sire?" Gabranth murmured.

"Vayne may be Consul but the Senate wish to have a younger heir to the throne. They want someone they can easily control." Solidor rubbed his aching head.

"They want Larsa to succeed you?" Gabranth muttered.

"You must protect him Gabranth. Larsa may become many things but he can never become like his brother who strikes without mercy." The Emperor implored.

"So I shall be his blade." The Judge nodded.

"I know you lack compassion Gabranth but Larsa must never lose sight of that." Solidor answered. "An Emperor must have compassion and mercy when the time calls for it."

"Yes my lord." Gabranth bowed before him. "I shall cut own anyone who opposes you."

"Even your own brother?" the Emperor raised an eyebrow. "When we invaded your homeland your brother joined the knights of Rabanastre to fight against use."

"Then he is the enemy." Gabranth answered. There was conviction in his voice that chilled Solidor.

"Families torn apart by this war...I've seen enough of it." He shook his head. "My sons and your own brother."

"I serve the Empire loyally." Gabranth cut in. "I shall do as you ask."

"I do not wish to see my sons at war again." Solidor whispered then a harsh coughing fit racked through his body.

"Shall I fetch a doctor my lord?" Gabranth asked when the Emperor calmed down.

"No..." he shook his head. "But this illness will claim me soon. Please Gabranth, protect Larsa and find the princess. Perhaps I can end this war for both our sakes. Please leave me now."

"Yes my lord." Gabranth bowed then left the room. He made his way back to the hanger bay when something caught his eye.

"Don't get in his way." A voice warned just as something slammed into Gabranth's back sending him flying across the platform.

"What?!" the Judge tried to get up when something sharp poked his chest. He glared up to see a tall red headed man holding a spear and...wings? The man had red wings extending from his back.

"Listen to me...leave your brother to aid the princess." The red head warned him. "Do not get in his way."

"What are you?" Gabranth hissed in rage.

"Do as I say and I won't have a reason to finish the job." He pressed the spear tip deeper into the armour. "Leave Basch alone to help the others."

"Stop!" Gabranth yelled when the red head spread his wings. "Who are you?" he demanded harshly.

"My name is Llyud." The red head answered. Before the Judge could stop him he spread his wings and took off from the platform leaving Gabranth to stare after the strange creature and think about that warning.

* * *

_**Nam-Yensa Border**_

When morning broke across the Sandsea the group of travellers were already getting ready to cross through the border. Vossler and Ashe took the lead while Balthier and Fran picked up different weaponry from the merchant for close battles. The viera settled on a dagger while Balthier took a pole. Next to a gun he preferred this type of weapon. Vaan walked alongside a solemn looking Basch who had not spoken a word since waking up. Vaan frowned at the man but he too refused to say anything, partly because of the dream he had and partly because he wasn't sure how to say anything in a situation like this.

For now he would concern himself with getting to the tomb which was a half a day's journey across the Nam-Yensa. This section of the Sandsea was shorter that the Ogir-Yensa but no less treacherous. As Ashe led them out of the small clearing she made directly for the sank bank that had wooden bridges built across the golden liquid. As a child she had been told the story of Raithwall's Tomb and how to get there but she never once thought that she would be making the trip. She had long ago memorized the route that they would need to take across the Sandsea towards the Valley of the Dead.

Once they left the border region the group made their way across the now scorching hot desert and towards a small oasis. There were several Uratan-Yensa here as well as vicious little monsters that resembled tomatoes. After cutting through them the group came to the bridge that connected to the next bank with a drilling station placed there. There was only this station and one other around here somewhere. The Nam-Yensa was mostly comprised of the harsh desert landscape as well as several rocky areas making it nearly impossible to drill for oil here.

Like the others the station was abandoned with the exception of some humanoid creatures looking for items to scavenge. Vaan remained silent throughout their trek across the desert, his blue eyes fixed on the west where the tomb was located. He couldn't shake the feeling that he had been there before. A nagging memory was clouding his mind, images and shapes were floating before his eyes but he couldn't make them out. It wasn't just the Shard...there was something else there too.

The farther he walked through this region the more he was convinced that he had come here before his imprisonment in the royal palace vault. That part of his life was still a blue but after he had that bizarre dream last night things were becoming a little clearer to him. The Dynast-King knew about the Shards of that he was sure and he could see an image of the man so distinctly in his mind right now...it was almost like he had actually met the legendary king himself at one point.

Vaan shook his head to clear away the thoughts; he was beginning to become agitated with the thoughts plaguing him this way. Soon the group crossed the now silent drilling platform and walked onto smooth sand once more. They passed by a large cave mouth where even the Uratan-Yensa avoided contact. Vossler had heard rumours that the cave system around here was in fact the Zertian Caverns, a vast underground network of tunnels and flowing sand but no one had lasted long enough to bring back a good enough detailed description of what lay in there.

They passed by the cave mouth and moved onto the next part of the desert which was now boiling hot under the noon sun. They had spent the morning walking across the Nam-Yensa but with the heat it was becoming a little unbearable. At least when they walked across the Ogir-Yensa the drilling stations provided some sort of shade from the glaring sunlight. Vossler, Ashe and Basch were used to the harshness of the desert as they had spent some time in the youth training out in the Westersand and the Eastersand when the Saurians were no longer around.

Fran didn't how if she was showing discomfort as she walked alongside her sulking partner. Balthier really hated crossing landscapes like this. Sand got everywhere and it was a nightmare to wash out of clothing. Not to mention his skin would burn and tending to blisters was the last thing he wanted to be doing on this trip. Come to think of it why exactly had he agreed to this little outing? Oh right, his fetish for shiny objects. The pirate glanced at the silent blond but he didn't allow his concern to show on his face.

He wondered why both Vaan and Basch were both eerily silent this morning. Granted Basch wasn't much of a talker to begin with but the man usually spoke sense and he offered his opinion when he thought that it would count. Balthier had to wonder what was wrong with both of them. Soon they reached a section of the desert that gave way to a valley of rocks. It was past noon already but they had made excellent tie crossing the harsh desert especially in that kind of heat.

Because his flesh was immune to magick and weaponry Vaan didn't notice the change in temperature. However he did notice that the former knight was staring at him a lot as if trying to glance into his thoughts. He squirmed a little under the penetrating gaze but said nothing about it. They were so close to the tomb now; he was one step closer to finding the Shard that would take him to the next one. As Vaan followed the others into the valley he had to wonder if the tomb would hold some sort of clue to his own past.

Ashe felt her heart pounding with anticipation and a little fear as she crossed into the Valley of the Dead and on towards the tomb of her legendary ancestor. She had always wanted to see the tomb of Raithwall, to look upon the resting place of the great king but it had been built out here for a reason, to be protected. It sickened her to think that pirates would desecrate the tomb for a few jewels and to make a deal with two Sky Pirates was not becoming of a princess but she could see no other way.

She would keep her word though and give them the treasure but only after she had the Dawn Shard in her hand. The group walked straight ahead through the jagged rocky pathway that now provided shade from the sun but the path itself was hard to traverse across. It took them an hour to get through but eventually they came upon the entrance to the final resting place of the Dynast-King.

The rocks opened to reveal a smooth desert floor with pillars of stone lining either side of the valley floor. It clearly looked like a place of worship but it was the tomb itself that was indeed amazing to look upon, an edifice that had to be seen at least once in your lifetime. The tomb had been carved out of black rock and it gave the place the look of a large machine. The tomb had been built at the back of the valley floor, leaving the space in between to be filled with any groups of people who came to see this place and worship the tomb of their long dead king. A statue of the Dynast-King had been carved at the top of the black tomb.

In one hand he held a sword and in the other a sphere that was most likely the Shard. A flight of steps lead up to the entrance to the ancient structure where Vaan could make out the glint of an orange crystal. So that was how people got here instead of going through the Sandsea. At least not if they ever needed to come back it would just be a simple matter of using a teleportation crystal. The moment the group stepped out of the shade something from above screamed and flew overhead. A large shadow was seen flying across the tomb until the source of the shadow landed at the entrance to the structure.

Ashe had a feeling that this would happen. Raithwall's Tomb had to be protected against all manner of invaders and thieves. The creature before her now was a giant gird with white feathers and a long tail. Before coming into the valley the merchant they had gotten supplies from had mentioned that a giant Avon had been seen flying around the valley near the tomb.

They would have to kill the beast to past through. Raithwall had been a paragon of strength and wisdom so in a way this was a test of strength to see if they were worthy enough to enter his resting place. Ashe refused to be deterred by the Avon now glaring at the assembled people on the valley floor.

Balthier and Fran brought up their long range weaponry while Basch and Vossler conserved their magick strength. Ashe had charged directly for the winged beast and used her sword to slice into its exposed chest. Letting out a shriek of pain it took off from the valley floor but remained hovering over the group of intruders. Basch and Vossler immediately used Fire and Thunder spells on the Avon while Balthier and Fran stayed back at a safe distance and fire their arrows and bullets at the beast.

The Avon flapped its wings viciously to create a sudden gust of wind that tore through the valley towards the group. Ashe, Basch and Vossler took the full force of the attack when they were thrown across the floor. Fran healed whoever was weakest while Balthier drew the Avon's attention away from the wounded.

When the bird came at him he ran through the pillars, inwardly smiling when the creature slammed into some of them in its attempts to reach him. Fran managed to heal the others as best she could before aiming at the Avon and firing off three arrows in quick succession. Balthier ducked against the staircase just in time for the Avon to crash against the rock.

Ashe joined Basch and Vossler in projecting black magick spells that distracted the creature from Fran. Balthier took careful aim and when the Avon flew low towards Ashe and the others he fired at its exposed head and neck. Blood splattered the floor and a nearby pillar and the dying screams of the bird echoed throughout the valley. It fell to the ground in a heap and was soon taking its final breaths in a pool of is own blood.

"That was quite the workout." Balthier muttered when he walked back to the others.

"Is everyone alright?" Basch asked. Vossler and Ashe nodded.

"Where is Vaan?" Fran looked around. The boy was nowhere to be found.

"Where did he go?" Vossler questioned the others.

"Oh great..." Balthier hissed. He should've ordered Vaan to stop in one place.

"I think he went into the tomb." Basch answered. It was the most logical conclusion.

"Then he is going after the Dusk Shard." Ashe sound with more than a little irritation in her voice.

"We need to stop him." Vossler said firmly.

"Look, fighting an Avon was fine but fighting Vaan would be next to suicide." Balthier stated.

"You saw him fight Vossler." Basch murmured. "Vaan will not be as easy as the Avon."

"But he cannot take the Shard!" Ashe yelled. She was almost seeing red.

"Look, I'll talk to him when we catch up. Let's go in there and find him before he gets to wherever the Shard is being kept." Balthier cut in sharply.

"You're right." Basch nodded and Vossler had to agree.

"What can we expect in the tomb Lady Ashe?" Fran asked the seething princess.

"There are traps of course to keep out thieves as well as creatures affected with the Mist. At least that was what I read in the old documents." She replied.

"The Royal Family knows the story of the tomb and Raithwall's Legacy." Vossler supplied. "It is their heritage."

"The Dusk Shard will be the proof of my bloodline. In the story only Raithwall could use the stones an access their true power." Ashe approached the staircase.

"And you want to use this power to fight against the Empire." Balthier finished for her.

"It is my right." She snapped.

"But there are four stones correct?" Basch interrupted. The group stopped when they reached the top of the staircase only to find a strange looking device shaped like a diamond.

"Yes and the legends say that once the four are joined they will create the Holy Light." Ashe turned to the others sharply. "Could that be what Vaan is seeking?"

"What exactly is the Holy Light?" Balthier asked.

"Most of the old documents are long gone now but from what I remember the four Shards combined will create a light that will cleanse all evil in its path." Ashe recited from memory.

"But Vaan is driven by a primal urge to find the stones. He may not know about the Holy Light." Basch pointed out.

"Either that or he's a first rate actor." Balthier muttered darkly. "We need to find him."

"Agreed." Ashe nodded. The group gathered around the stone and pressed their hands against the glowing surface to be teleported into the tomb.

* * *

This chapter is a little shorter than the others but I wanted to get the Sandsea thing done before starting a new section. Next up is the tomb and the chase for the Shard begins. Review and feed my muse.


	11. The Tomb

**Chapter Eleven**

**The Tomb**

_**The Tomb of Raithwall**_

The moment Vaan entered the tomb he felt the suffocating embrace of the Mist that had gathered within the ancient structure. The Mist lingered on his skin, whispering across his flesh and leaving a musty aftertaste in his mouth. The blond entered in the Chamber of the Destroyer and directly ahead of him was a long stone bridge connecting to a large door at the other end of the chamber. With no other option to take he started making his way down to the bridge.

For a moment Vaan wondered if he made a mistake in leaving the others behind out in the valley to fight that giant bird. He didn't doubt their fighting skills but he did feel uneasy about just leaving them behind like that. He pushed those thoughts aside as he reached the bridge. The moment he stepped onto the stone walkway he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up on end. There was something wrong here...there was something staring at him, he could feel it. Vaan slowly walked down the bridge until he was halfway across and then the thing he felt...its presence become even more pronounced. Turning around Vaan stared at the large creature that was coming in his direction.

The creature was a wall. A dozen thick stone talons jabbed into the floor and pulled the wall along at a decent pace. A demonic visage was trying to pull itself free from the wall and in both hands there was a sword. The demon screamed in outrage at being disturbed and the talons kept on tearing into the floor, bringing up chunks of rock as it travelled along. Vaan stood his ground solemnly, his fists clenched on either side while he allowed the strength to build within his body.

The wall came along the bridge and when it was close enough Vaan charged towards the creature, his fist raised and ready to strike. Vaan stopped abruptly in front of the Demon Wall and slammed his fist forcefully into the visage. His hand broke through the body and past the thick stone. A large crack slithered up in the middle of the wall as debris rained down onto the floor. The demon dropped both its swords and stopped moving entirely when Vaan sliced his way through the wall.

Vaan turned around towards the door when the Demon Wall collapsed into pieces of rubble on the floor. Scowling at the remains of the beast Vaan approached the door and pushed it open to reveal another stone bridge. After traversing across the walkway Vaan came to another ancient door and pushed it open. He stepped into a chamber and he stopped to simply admire the view of the tomb. It looked more like a city than a tomb. Directly in front of him was a staircase that would take him down to a square shaped platform with three diamond shaped terminals for transportation.

One was already glowing with a gentle blue light but the other two looked powerless. Stepping onto the platform he looked to either side to see two staircases. Vaan frowned when he took in the sight. He would have to check out both areas to find a way into Raithwall's chamber. There was something else down here, he could feel raw power coming from a chamber beyond this one. Taking the staircase to the right Vaan traversed down the ancient steps and onto the next level of the tomb's inner chamber.

He noticed that several large bats had taken up residence within the tomb but he didn't pay them any attention. After walking along he came to another door and he pushed it open without a second thought. Once inside he immediately noticed that he was in a narrow passageway and the smell of rotting flesh was prominent here.

He heard a scuffing noise from nearby as well as a painful moaning sound. Ashe did say that this place would be guarded and booby trapped. Balling his fists Vaan stepped around the corner and saw three shambling corpses standing in a smaller chamber. It seemed that zombies guarded these ruins; they were horrid creatures that the Mist refused to grant death to.

As soon as Vaan stepped into the chamber the three monsters started shambling towards him with their arms outstretched. The blond boy didn't waste any time taking those maggot infested bodies down. With a single blow to the head they dropped forever. The flesh was so putrid their heads exploded the second he hit them.

After clearing out the chamber Vaan moved on through the winding hallways and out into a small room with a large furnace. He saw two large stone faces with fire atop their heads as well as several zombies.

Vaan moved quickly through the chamber and out into the adjoining hallway. He had no time to spend on fighting these creatures. The others would catch up to him sooner or later and he had to find the Dawn Shard before that happened.

When he found a flight of steps he quickly followed them down into another chamber which had a teleport crystal and a strange glowing red jewel situated in the far wall. When his fingers brushed against the jewel he heard something click and then the wall to his side started to slide down into the floor. When the wall was halfway down it stopped clearly indicating that there had to be another jewel to be pressed. Maybe that was where the other staircase out in the main chamber led to. Vaan really had no time for these delaying puzzles.

Approaching the wall he jumped up onto the altar and climbed through the gap left behind. He landed gently onto the hidden chamber beyond the altar and made his way down the hallway. In this area there were ghosts as well as zombie guards blocking his path to the Shard. Vaan dashed through the shambling mindless beasts and reached the door. Once he pushed it open he stepped out into a smaller chamber than the main one but there was one other noticeable difference here.

The Mist was so thick that it was visible to the naked eye. Vaan could almost choke on the Mist surrounding him, his body felt energized and that taste in his mouth was more defined now. This had to be where the Dawn Shard was kept; the sheer raw power in this place was truly staggering. The chamber was square in shape with stone steps leading down into the bottom of the chamber. The Mist swirled and danced before his eyes to create shapes and shadows across the ancient room. Vaan made his way down into the bottom section of the room and stopped at the bottom of the steps.

At the lowest level of the chamber Vaan spotted a large red skinned creature standing vigilantly against a door. Vaan scowled at the beast but a part of him was intrigued. He had never seen anything like this before and the power signature coming from the beast was so very ancient. The moment Vaan stepped towards the door the red skinned creature rose sharply from the floor. It grabbed a sword that had been stabbed into the ground.

From what Vaan could see of the beast it had a human body fused into a larger demonic one. A thick red tail flashed from behind the beast as it took a step forward towards the blond intruder. Vaan scowled darkly at the monster then he took up a battle stance. He was so close to his goal now he could almost taste the Shard waiting for him.

When the demon lashed forward with its blade swinging back into a deadly arc Vaan dodged to the right and caught the sword just before it landed on his head. With the thick blade wedge between his hands he drove it back so that the hilt slammed into the creature's chest. It growled angrily then cast a Protect spell on itself. Vaan smirked, as if that would save it from oblivion's embrace. The beast then cast a Firaga spell that hit Vaan's in the stomach but the high level spell didn't even slow him down.

He charged forward and leapt so that his legs were on the same level as the human visage. He lunged forward and kicked the creature in the chest sending it flying backwards and slamming into the wall. Vaan dodged an incoming blow from the sword then shot his fist into the red skinned monster's exposed back. It howled in agony and reared its head back giving Vaan a perfect opportunity. Leaping up he grabbed the thick demon neck and with all his strength he snapped it in half.

"An Esper?" Vaan whispered when the creature collapsed and its body dissolved to reveal a glowing glyph stone. "Raithwall had an Esper…" Vaan murmured in deep thought.

Reaching down he picked up the glyph incased in a crystal and shattered the item in his hands. When the glyph was free it hovered for a few moments before vanishing into a ball of light which Vaan picked up in his right hand. Having an Esper would be more than useful when he found the location to the next Shard.

Once again silence reigned over the ancient tomb and the Mist continued to dance and weave along the rocks and pillars. For a Shard to have its power it must have an incredible amount of Mist to feed from. Now with the way clear Vaan had no doubt that Balthier and the others would find him soon. It didn't matter to him though, they were already too late. With the Esper ion his possession Vaan approached the door and pushed it open.

He entered a narrow passageway leading deeper into the tomb and at the bottom of the steps was another teleport device. Walking on past it he climbed up the next flight of stairs and came into a single chamber with one item at the far wall. The Dawn Shard was floating on a pedestal, the white stone looked so very beautiful and flawless.

Vaan felt a smile on satisfaction touch his lips as he ascended towards his prize. Reaching out his fingers closed around the Dawn Shard and he lifted it from its resting place. It felt heavy in his hands just like the Dusk Shard but the feeling of power and familiarity was all too comforting to him. To better understand what kind of power lay within this object he inserted it into his chest. The moment the stone was dissolved into his body his skull started to throb painfully and images moved before his eyes. Vaan could do nothing but watch.

* * *

_When his new body hit the hard floor of the chamber he was elated to feel pain and coldness from the winter air around the tower. His body was covered in liquid so that it made the transition easier for him. Glancing up his new eyes took in everything around him. He saw the chamber in all its detail right down to the cracked stones around the doorway. Gentle hands grasped his shivering arms and he was pulled to his feet. _

_He stood shakily for the first time but the feeling was indescribable, to actually be alive and breathing for the first time in his existence. His blue eyes landed on a red headed winged man bearing the necklace of the High Priest. This winged creature was his most loyal follower and protector. He had made his body for the transition to be successful. His name was Llyud and he was smiling at his charge. _

"_Llyud…" the new born whispered thickly._

"_You know my name." Llyud looked blissfully happy about this. "I feared that the experiment would not work."_

"_What of my original form?" the man turned around to stare at the thing that had housed him for centuries._

"_It is undamaged sire." Llyud replied._

"_And the Occuria?" blue eyes narrowed when he spoke the name of his enemy. _

"_They have taken up their mantle at Giruvegan." Llyud answered sagely. "They refuse to cut the strings on their puppets." _

"_The Occuria…they have no right being here, in this world." Blue eyes shone with rage. "They left me to rot in the Nothing when I refused to serve them blindly."_

"_Please sire, your body is new. You need to conserve your strength." Llyud suggested. _

"_Yes, you're right…" the man nodded. "I shall need time to get used to this state on existence. I need to stop the Occuria." _

"_Sire, there is one person on the main continent that may help you." Llyud said. "He is a hume warrior."_

"_A hume?" blue eyes widened in surprise. "But do you not wish to wish the stones?"_

"_This hume is trying to unite all kingdoms under peace. We had to take the stones back from the Garif when they could not understand its magicks."_

"_I see…" the man murmured. "But will this hume be strong enough?"_

"_He has defeated and bound an Esper to his will." Llyud replied._

"_An Esper?" now that was an incredible task. "Maybe he has some potential. What is his name?" _

"_They call him Raithwall. I know you need time sire but the Occuria want to use the stones to release the Holy Light." Llyud said hastily. _

"_And they call themselves gods the idiots." The man said harshly. "I want to meet with them at their city."_

"_Yes, but sire what name shall we call you?" Llyud asked. The man looked distant as he thought about it._

"_Hmmm, when the Occuria gave me life I was their greatest achievement. They called me the Messiah Gene."_

* * *

Vaan stumbled back across the chamber when the vision ended leaving him feeling cold and more than a little worried by what he had seen. He had met that red headed man before back in Rabanastre but he did not have wings then. There was something eerily familiar about the Occuria and just thinking about the name filled him with white hot rage for which he could find no explanation.

The Dawn Shard had been extracted from his chest and he was once again holding onto it. He frowned when he recalled the vision…what was that chamber and those winged people? And what was the Messiah Gene? Glancing down at the stone in his hands he gently caressed the surface and waited for it to show him the location to the next Shard. These stones were the keys he needed to unlocking his past, of that he was sure now.

"Vaan!" Balthier's voice rang out from the other side of the passageway.

"Balthier…" the blond murmured in surprise. He must have been out of it for a while for them to reach him like that.

"He has the stone." Fran's eyes narrowed at the Dawn Shard.

"Hand it over to me now." Ashe stepped forward fully prepared to fight for the stone.

"It's not yours to have." Vaan muttered darkly.

"How dare you assume that." She hissed in outrage.

"We're not here to fight you Vaan." Basch held up his hands. "But Lady Ashe needs the stone to prove her bloodline."

"I know that." Vaan murmured quietly. He was still deeply troubled by what he had seen.

"Then give her the Dawn Shard." Vossler held his sword ready for an attack.

"Having this won't give you back Dalmasca." Vaan muttered. "Why are you fighting a losing battle?"

"I have to free my home from the Empire. This is all I have left." Ashe yelled.

"But from what I heard the Empire came and they took your land, that's what conquering nations do, that's the way it goes." Vaan answered. "You're not even trying to make peace between Dalmasca and the Empire."

"Why should I make peace with them?" Ashe whispered on fury.

"I thought you humes would have learned something by now…but nothing ever changes." Vaan looked sad.

"Vaan…" Balthier stepped towards the solemn looking blond. "What happened here?"

"I saw something…a memory or a dream I don't really know." Vaan answered quietly. "I need to know where the third Shard is being kept."

"Only after I use it to prove my birthright." Ashe stepped in. "The Dawn Shard is my heritage."

"Vaan, you can find the third one later." Basch suggested gently. "This is Lady Ashe's only chance."

"Fine…" Vaan muttered and he extended his arm. "Use it of you will."

"…" Balthier frowned at the exchange. Vaan had just handed over the stone without a protest. Something was wrong here.

"Let's leave here now." Vossler spoke up.

"Agreed, we shall head to Rabanastre." Ashe replied once she had the stone.

"Don't run off like that again." Balthier said with exasperation.

"Sorry…" Vaan didn't sound regretful in the least.

"What do you plan to do with the stone?" Fran questioned the princess.

"I need power to fight against the Empire and the Dawn Shard will give me that." Ashe replied without hesitation.

"It may be your heritage but do you truly understand the magicks of the stone?" the viera asked with a raised eyebrow.

"For the moment we need to get back to the city." Ashe looked away from Fran. "Vossler, once there can you contact Ondore and let him know that I do not intend to return to his side."

"Of course your Majesty." Vossler nodded. The group stood around the teleport stone. "Lady Ashe, are you alright?"

Ashe didn't hear him. Instead her eyes had been drawn to the figure of her dead husband standing so close to her she could reach out and touch him. The stone in her hand was glowing brightly and felt so very warm in her grasp. Ashe felt her throat constrict and she raised one hand to try and reach out to Rasler. The moment her fingers brushed against his arm he vanished from her sight.

"What are you doing?" Balthier frowned.

"I...I saw Rasler." She murmured in shock.

"There was nothing there." Fran stated.

"But...I could have sworn..." Ashe trailed off, unsure of what to say. Was this the work of the Dawn Shard?

"We had best leave this place." Basch spoke up. His eyes fell on a silent Vaan.

"Let's go." Ashe nodded then left the passageway via the teleport stone.

When the group emerged back into the Chamber of the Destroyer the princess took the group back towards the main teleport stone. Once back in Rabanastre she would begin planning a way to confront Vayne on a way to get the Empire to leave Dalmasca. If she had to declare war on them then she would do so if it meant destroying them forever.

After touching the stone the group were back out at the entrance to the tomb. Vaan ran on ahead across the valley floor when a large shadow passed over his location. Glancing up he stared in dawning shock when he saw the Imperial Fleet amassing above the valley. Balthier had said that no ships could fly across the Jagh.

"Impossible! How can they fly through this region?" Vossler stared in shock at the fleet.

"Get to the orange crystal now!" Ashe yelled but when she tried to touch it her hand was rejected.

"There is a strong Mist here. It is preventing transport." Fran muttered.

"Back to the stockade for us." Balthier groaned irritably. He was getting a little tired of being in shackles. "Vaan, just stay calm for the time being."

"As you wish." The blond replied shortly.

Several small skiffs flew down into the valley and surrounded the stunned group. The skiffs formed a circle around the travelers and already several Imperials were getting out of the ships to apprehend them. Ashe held the Dawn Shard to her chest, her eyes burning with hatred for her enemies as they took the six of them onto the nearest vessel.

How could they have gotten through the Jagh? There was no skystone in existence that could take a ship through this region. The Empire had access to powers and technology that had given them a huge advantage. Ashe felt despair creep into her heart. There was no way she could fight a war against them if their airships could travel through the Jagh Region.

"Judge Ghis wants a word with you Lady Ashe." One of the Imperial Elites approached her.

"You have me but let the others go." Ashe demanded.

"You have no word here your Highness." The Imperial spat out the word as if it were poison in his mouth. "Come with me now."

"We do not have much of a choice." Vossler murmured to the princess.

She didn't answer but she did tighten her grip on the ancient stone. With no other option she followed the Imperials into the skiff along with her companions. She could only wonder just how they were going to get out of this problem.

* * *

Hi again loyal viewers. Coming up next Basch's power awakens and Vaan taps into the Dawn Shard's power source. Oh and I want you opinions on something.

Now I liked Vossler's character and I can understand why he did what he did. So I was thinking of maybe changing his storyline. Should I keep him alive to atone for his treachery or let him go down with the fleet?

The choice is yours wonderful readers. Till next time!


	12. Dark Fury

**Chapter Twelve **

**Dark Fury**

_**Dreadnought Leviathan**_

The group of travelers were brought onto the dreadnought vessel and escorted to the bridge where Judge Ghis was waiting for them. He stood gazing out of the large window that gave a view of the vastness of the Sandsea. As soon as they were brought on board the warship had begun to fly away from the Tomb of Raithwall along with the other ships that made up the 8th Fleet. Ashe was pushed forward by the Elite causing her hand to clasp tighter around the Dawn Shard.

It felt so warm in her hand and it seemed to be pulsing with inner power. Balthier, Basch, Fran and Vaan were grouped together while Vossler remained standing alongside the princess he swore to protect. Vaan glared harshly at the interfering Judge. He should have killed the man when he had the chance, now the bastard had two of the Shards. But this time he wouldn't leave without the stone. He needed to find the next location and soon. Ghis had removed his helmet to talk to the princess as she held onto the stone valiantly.

"So it seems that you yet again bring me the prize." Ghis chuckled silkily.

"You have me in your custody Ghis. Let the others go." Ashe pleaded with the man.

"Ahh but we can always receive more praise when I bring not only the Dawn Shard in but the 'dead' Captain Rosenberg and two Sky Pirates." The Judge smirked at her.

"So you're fishing for a higher position?" Balthier frowned.

"Oh, this is much more than just getting a promotion." Ghis shook his head. "When I send this back Doctor Cid will be very impressed."

"What did you say?" Balthier hissed.

"Until then you shall remain on the **Shiva** until we reach Arcadia." Ghis stood before the princess. "Now hand over the stone."

"Is this what you're really after?" Basch broke in. "You're gathering up the stones?"

"Lord Vayne is most interested in the power contained within Raithwall's Legacy." The Judge answered. "Now hand over the Nethicite."

"Nethicite?" Ashe murmured.

"The one Lord Larsa had was merely a cheap imitation. Raithwall possessed the true power." Ghis extended his hand again.

"And once you have the stone I have nothing!" Ashe growled.

"That is untrue." Ghis smirked at her. "You shall be restored to your throne and the kingdom of Dalmasca will be yours again."

"What?" Ashe stared at the older man.

"Why don't you fill in the blanks Vossler?" Ghis smiled at the knight.

"Vossler?" Basch stared in shock at his friend. "What have you done?"

"I have made a choice that will end this conflict. I will not fight a profitless war any longer." The man spat out.

"So you made a deal." Balthier murmured.

"The stone for the kingdom and its queen." Fran finished for him. Vaan remained eerily silent throughout the exchange.

"Are you insane?" Ashe yelled in blind fury.

"Oh do not blame him entirely Lady Ashe. Unlike you he is tired of fighting." The Judge cocked his head. "The stone if you would."

"No!" Vaan yelled as he lurched forward and grabbed the artefact.

"Vaan what are you doing?" Basch yelled when the guards surrounded the boy.

"I'm ending this!" Vaan scowled then he inserted the stone into his chest. The nearby Imperials took a step back out of shock and fear while Ghis could only stare open mouthed.

"What magick is this?" Ghis' eyes widened.

"He is something not entirely human. He possesses powers no mortal has." Vossler supplied with a heavy heart.

"So you weren't lying about having a connection to the stone." Ghis whispered. He examined the seething blond then turned to Vossler. "He shall make a fine trophy for Lord Vayne."

"I'll cut his heart from his chest before he touches me." Vaan snarled.

"Oh this one has spirit." Ghis laughed.

"Leave him out of this." Balthier warned the Judge.

"So this boy is your friend pirate?" Ghis looked impressed. "Doctor Cid will indeed be intrigued. Another plaything for him to use."

"Let them go or you'll never get the stone." Vaan said with narrowed eyes that flashed.

"You would risk your own life for them? Now that is noble." The Judge applauded him. "I was planning on testing the stone but you shall have to do.

"Don't!" Basch cried but he was hit in the back by a guard.

"Take them to the **Shiva **immediately." Ghis ordered then he turned back to Vaan. "When I give the order to attack even you won't be able to save them all."

"They have nothing to do with this." Vaan hissed harshly. Ghis only smirked then motioned for the guards to remove them.

"As for you…" Ghis circled him. "You shall co-operate or your friends will have an appointment with the gallows. Now that we have two of the stones we have no use for Lady Ashe anymore. A look-a-like will do quite nicely."

"Another puppet?" Vaan spat.

"Hmmm." Ghis glanced at the Elites. "Take him to the testing chamber. I want to see if he is a special as he claims."

* * *

_**Shiva**_

_**Docking Bay**_

After they were taken from the warship the solemn group was escorted onto a small vessel with more guards surrounding them this time. Ashe was walking behind the others with Vossler at her side. Although she did not speak her eyes and manner betrayed her true feelings. She had never felt such hatred for one person since the Empire took everything from her.

She thought she could only hate Vayne but when Vossler threw all her hard work aside just to claim a puppet throne she could feel nothing but contempt for him. Balthier and Fran were also silent but they were busy trying to find a way out of the docking bay they were taken to. Once they were taken to the cells there was no way out until the ship landed at its destination.

Basch couldn't believe what Vossler had done; he couldn't grasp the knowledge that Vossler had been broken by this endless fight. Basch had spent two years rotting away in a hell hole only to be betrayed yet again. Even through those two years of hell he never gave up on believing that the Empire could be beaten back and Dalmasca claimed once again.

But even now all his thoughts were centered on Vaan and what was happening to him. The blond ex-knight didn't think for a moment that Vaan would reveal his secret to the Imperials but he did it to save them. He didn't even try to attack the guards on the dreadnought. Ghis would be more than thrilled when he took Vaan back to the Imperial City to be experimented on.

Basch was knocked from his thoughts when the group stopped at the other end of the bay in front of a large door leading into the main section of the ship. Ashe now stood next to her companions while Vossler conversed with the guards. The arrangement was that Ashe would be taken back to Rabanastre where she would reclaim her throne after proving her bloodline.

The others were to be taken to a prison to be interrogated. Balthier already had a huge bounty on his head so the hunters would have him. As the Imperials talked Fran felt her skin beginning to heat up. Her ears flicked and her nose twitched when she could the scent of something very old and very angry. Her eyes widened when she realized what was happening.

"Ahhh!" she screamed when she collapsed on her knees. Her skin was boiling up now.

"Fran! What's wrong?" Ashe called to the viera.

"The Mist! It burns!" she howled in agony. Her nails extended and scraped along the floor. "Such power and rage!"

"Hold her!" Vossler ordered the guards. As the men tried to subdue the now enraged viera no one noticed when Basch fell to the floor.

"My skin is burning!" she screamed as she slashed at the man with her nails. She kicked another then attacked Vossler.

"Dammit…" Balthier hissed. He needed something to snap her out of her berserk state. Until her mind was clear she would not listen to reason.

Basch couldn't hear anything around him. His vision was tinged with red and his breathing was beginning ragged. His arm was throbbing so badly now. His body felt like it was on fire but he couldn't find the strength to scream out his agony. He was burning up and he couldn't do anything to stop it.

He heard footsteps but they were so distant, so very far away from his bubble of red hot pain. He felt hands briefly grab his body then they were extracted, no doubt they too could feel his burning flesh. Just when he couldn't take it anymore he felt his right arm jerk and twitch then he finally screamed when it felt as if his arm had burst open.

* * *

_**The Testing Chamber**_

Ghis watched in fascination when Vaan was placed within the circular chamber at the Judge's behest. He would not return to Vayne with a stone whose power was yet unproven. But this boy was indeed something else entirely. A few moments after the test chamber had been closed the readings were off the chart on the power outing.

This was unlike anything they had ever seen before. Vayne had long sought the prize of the Dynast-King's legacy but this desert boy would prove to be a bigger prize. Ghis could hardly wait to see the battle Vayne and Cid would surely have overt the right to experiment on the blond. The end result would still be the same. The Nethicite was now in Imperial hands and Dalmasca's puppet would serve them faithfully. Suddenly the chamber began to shake violently.

"What's going on?" Ghis demanded.

"There's something wrong within the chamber sir!" a scientist yelled back. "The Nethicite is becoming unstable."

"Find a solution and fix it!" Ghis ordered.

"The power levels are continuing to climb sir! It's feeding off the energy within the ship." Someone cried out.

"Sir, the Dusk Shard is beginning to react! Both of them are spiking!" another researcher yelled. Ghis had ordered the Dusk Shard to be brought back for experimentation on board the **Leviathan **but this was never supposed to happen.

"We can't slow it down!" people were running in all directions as the chamber started to heat up and crack apart.

"That boy…" Ghis whispered as the heat spread out into the room. What had that boy done?"

* * *

_**Shiva**_

_**Docking Bay**_

"What's wrong with him?" Ashe cried when Basch screamed out in agony.

"The Mist, it gathers, it's power and rage will consume this fleet." Fran gasped out.

"We need to get off this ship." Balthier stated firmly. When Fran attacked the guards they dropped the keys to the shackles.

"You will not steal Dalmasca's future!" Vossler stood before the group, his sword held out.

"Step aside now Vossler." Ashe warned him.

"Release me…" Basch whispered in a voice that was not quite his own anymore. "Release me…"

"Basch?" Balthier said as he slowly knelt down next to the man. "Basch, talk to me."

"Stupid mortals…can't understand us…they want power…then they will have it." Basch snarled with malicious intent laced in his tone.

"Basch?" Ashe muttered then she was thrown back when the former knight lashed out.

He stood at his full height, his breathing was even more labored now but his head was lowered so that they couldn't see his face. His right arm was no longer a normal appendage. Instead what looked like black armour plating covered his arm from the elbow down. His fingers had extended and looked like sharp black talons.

The arm itself had an intricate design to it but when Basch raised his head the stunned group noticed that his red eye was now blood red in colour. He flexed that demon arm for a moment then stared at the Imperials around him.

"What happened to you?" Vossler whispered in disbelief.

"Stupid mortals…can't stop to think…just like last time…so silly." Basch giggled but his eyes especially the red one glowed with a madness none of them had seen before.

"The Mist…it gathers within him." Fran gasped out. "All that power is building within his body. It is like something within him is drawing all the Mist into that arm."

"That needle piece…" Balthier whispered when he remembered. "Vaan saved his life when he gave him a piece of the Dusk Shard."

"He has become a magnet." Fran cried out when her body heated up again.

"Release me!" Basch screamed. He charged at the nearest guard and drove his right arm through the man's torso.

"Ashe, your magick!" Balthier called when the fighting began. The princes cast an Immobilize spell on the guards but Vossler was using something to render him immune.

"Vossler…" Basch hissed in rage. His hand dripped with gore, blood and bone. The guards were all dead, torn to pieces in the wake of his fury.

"What have you become Basch?" Vossler held up his sword ready for an attack.

"Get out of the way mortal." Basch snarled. That red eye glowed dangerously.

"I just want this war to end Basch! Why can't you see that?" the older man challenged.

"We need to get off this ship now." Balthier was helping Fran to walk along the docking bay platform. Ashe ran alongside them.

"Don't make me do this Basch." Vossler pleaded with him. Before he could do anything Basch ran forward and slammed his right hand into Vossler's stomach. The man fell to his knees in pain.

"Please move away Vossler." Basch started to look like himself again, even his voice sounded normal. "You have to get off this ship."

"What would be the point anymore?" the older man cried. "I only wanted this battle to end. Lady Ashe wasn't the only one to lose so much."

"I know…" Basch murmured. His bi-coloured eyes narrowed in sadness. "But would you just throw your life away like this? You're giving up."

"Basch…whatever you've become," he stared openly at the black arm. "You need to protect the princess now."

"No..." Basch shook his head. "Something...is different...I'm different." The former knight murmured. "I have to find Vaan."

"Vaan? Why is he so special to you?" Vossler suddenly looked enraged. "Ever since I joined with you your eyes have been glued to that boy. Why do you see only him instead of your duty?!"

"You can't understand." Basch looked at the man with pity in his eyes. "But...since this happened," he held up his right arm. "I know that protecting Lady Ashe is no longer my duty."

"How can you say that?!" Vossler yelled. "How can you just give up?" Basch countered. Stepping forward he grabbed Vossler's armour. "Will you try to atone for your mistake?"

"Basch, please you have to carry on my duty." Vossler whispered pleadingly.

"I don't have time for this..." Basch scowled. Before Vossler could do anything Basch punched him squarely in the face knocking him out cold. Picking the man up Basch dashed out of the hanger towards the only skiff there.

"You brought that treacherous bastard with you?!" Ashe glared at the unconscious Vossler.

"The Mist is building. We must depart here at once." Fran fired up the engines.

Balthier flew the ship out of the exploding hanger bay and out into the air space above the Sandsea. He flew the vessel away and as far as he could when the sound of something exploding reached them, the deafening noise was accompanied by a forceful shockwave.

The skiff was pushed forward by the blast and the crew were thrown harshly against the metal walls. Flashes of red light flew past the glass; they almost looked like small dragons as they clawed through the air and out into the open sky.

"The Mist has manifested." Fran explained.

"That's what this is?" Ashe whispered in horror.

"Vaan..." Balthier closed his eyes. He didn't even have time to go back for the boy and he knew that but it didn't stop an inexplicable pain from coursing through his heart. "Dammit..."

"Wait!" Basch called. "I can see something."

"So can I." Ashe stared out of the glass.

The shape within the fireball was human sized and curled into a foetal position. Balthier flew the skiff towards the shape. He slowed the vessel down when he got a better look and he felt his heart skip a beat when he saw familiar blond hair and black clothing. Vaan was floating within the fireball and the two Shards were floating on either side of him.

Vaan raised his face from between his arms to stare at the ship coming towards him. His once blue eyes were glowing bright red leaving no black irises or the whites. Those blood red orbs stared at the skiff for a few moments before Vaan reached out and grasped the two Shards.

"Fran, keep the ship steady." Balthier left the seat. "I'll bring him in."

"Vaan!" the pirate called when he reached the cargo section of the skiff. The hatch had opened allowing Vaan to access the ship. "What was that? What did you do?"

"Balthier?" Vaan whispered when the pirate pulled him into the ship. The boy's flesh was hot to the touch and he looked like he was struggling to stay awake.

"It's me Vaan." The brunet nodded. "What happened out there?"

"I couldn't let them have the stones…I had to show them." Vaan whispered as he slumped against the wall. "It's too dangerous for them to have."

"Vaan, look at me." Balthier grabbed the boy's face when his eyes began to flutter shut.

"Ashe…she can't use the stones." Vaan whispered. His blood red eyes were slowly turning back into the pretty blue colour Balthier had first seen. "She'll…hate herself if she uses them."

"Is he alright?" Basch came into the cargo section. Vaan's eyes widened when he saw the right arm of his companion.

"Basch…" the blond murmured painfully. The arm, that was where he implanted the needle piece…but that was impossible…a reaction this server shouldn't occur within a hume.

"We need to get away from here." Balthier glanced at the cockpit. "Fran set in a course for Rabanastre."

"Basch…I'm sorry." Vaan looked up at the former knight and both Balthier and Basch were shocked into silence when Vaan cried a single tear. "I'm so sorry."

Vaan heard they call his name but he welcomed the darkness that claimed him.

* * *

And the plot thickens. By popular vote Vossler shall remain alive but it won't be easy on him.

Next up the Ozmone Plains and the location to the third Shard.

Oh, I saw Transformers 2 on the opening night. Awesome movie! I just adore Bumblebee :)

And to get a better image of Basch's new arm have any of you seen the Witchblade comics? That's what it looks like. Picture that or the arm from a Ridley Scott Alien.

Review my wonderful readers.


	13. Open Eyes

**Chapter Thirteen **

**Open Eyes**

_**Rabanastre**_

_**Four days after the sinking of Leviathan **_

Word had spread quickly throughout Dalmasca about the destruction of the 8th Fleet of the Archedian Empire. The people of the Royal City went about their daily lives but there were whispers of what happened over the Jagh Region and various rumours had started as to who destroyed the fleet. Several troops of Imperials had been pulled out of the city while the Consul was rumoured to be heading back to the Imperial City at the behest of his father the Emperor to account for the 8th Fleet's destruction.

While the people of Rabanastre tried to figure out who caused this blow to their conquerors a weary group of travellers who were still recovering from their ordeal aboard the warship. Fran, Ashe and Vossler had gone to gather supplies while the princess reserved an icy hatred for her former knight, a hatred deeper than what she felt for Basch. Balthier had taken the still unconscious Vaan to a small room at the bazaar in the northern district. Basch had taken to hiding within the room also, his right arm would draw a lot of unwelcome attention as it was.

He had tried wearing a long sleeved coat but the arm simply tore through the fabric as if it were paper. When he touched the black armour it felt hot and his real fingers were often blistered as a result. Basch was afraid to go near anyone and he had taken to wearing a cloth over his new red eye. The blond warrior glanced down at Vaan who was now groaning in his sleep. Balthier couldn't hide the worry in his eyes although he never said anything about it. Ashe, Fran and Vossler returned with enough supplies to last them two weeks even though it had cost them nearly all of their Gil to buy the stuff.

Ashe, unable to trust Vossler any longer, was holding onto the two Shards that Vaan had brought back from the warship. Both stones were now a dark colour devoid of their power after Vaan unleashed the Mist within them. She sat on a crate, her eyes fixed upon the ancient stone that would finally bring her the vengeance she so desperately craves. Balthier frowned when he saw the longing in Ashe's eyes. Vaan had told him to make sure that Ashe would never use the Shards. After what he saw over the Sandsea he couldn't help but agree.

"What are we to do now?" Basch spoke up when they were back together.

"We need to learn about the Shards. They're both out of power now." Ashe replied quickly.

"I have only ever seen such devastation once before." Basch looked to the ground.

"Yes, at Nabradia." Vossler had also been there. "A nightmare I had hoped to never see again."

"I remember we were holding back the Imperials when they broke into the fortress. There was a nightly explosion and the night sky turned to daylight. Friend and foe alike died in the blast." Basch closed his eyes.

"It was rumoured that the Midlight Shard had been placed there." Vossler turned to the princess.

"And I am to trust you on this?" she snarled causing the man to look away.

"He is correct Lady Ashe. The Midlight Shard was given to the Royal Family there for safe keeping. No one knows where the Midnight Shard resides anymore." Basch said to her.

"Then you believe that the Midlight Shard no longer contains its power?" Ashe murmured.

"It may be possible that the Empire has it. That could be now they have started manufacturing their own Nethicite stones." Fran spoke up.

"Vaan," Balthier glanced at the blond when he felt fingers wrap around his wrist. "Welcome back."

"Balthier?" Vaan muttered tiredly. His eyes were completely blue again. "Where are we?"

"Back in Rabanastre. It seems all roads lead back here." The pirate smirked at him. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired and a little sore." Vaan admitted as he sat up. "Are you all alright?"

"Yes...it seems that you have more power than we realized." Fran pointed out. "Your very presence has changed to me."

"How do you mean?" Basch asked.

"It is as if he draws Mist around him now. There is a constant warmth around his body." Fran stood up. "Something has been triggered within him."

"Basch," Vaan reached out and grasped the mutant arm. "I...I'm sorry."

"What's happened to me Vaan?" the former knight asked quietly.

"I..." he looked at the others then reached out and grasped Balthier's arm. "Come with me, both of you."

"What's going on Vaan?" the Sky Pirate asked once they were in the other room.

"It's your body; it's changing because of the needle piece." Vaan explained. He looked away from the ex-captain. "I didn't think this would happen."

"Is my body going to change completely?" the older man whispered.

"No...I don't think it should. The needle was only restricted to your arm." Vaan touched the appendage again. "It's just like one of the Shards."

"Is there a way to reverse it?" Basch asked although his eyes looked resigned.

"I can't say...nothing like this has ever happened before." Vaan rubbed his face. "Lately my memories had become sharper. After I used the Shards I remembered things."

"Such as?" Balthier pressed gently.

"I remembered a palace and...seeing Raithwall." Vaan trailed off at the mention of the Dynast-King. "There was another man there...he looked like you." Vaan was glancing at Balthier.

"Oh?" Balthier crossed his arms. "Do you think it means anything?"

"I feel like it does but I can't understand yet." The blond boy shook his head. "I need to find the third one before the Empire does."

"The Midlight Shard was being held at Nabudis but the Empire may already have it." Basch answered.

"But it's still possible for me to see where it is." Vaan approached the door. "Where are the Shards now?"

"The princess has them." Balthier replied.

"Dammit..." Vaan cursed angrily. "I need to see them." He opened to the door in time to see Ashe talking to Fran about the stones.

"Fran, do you know where I can obtain advice on how to use the stones?" Ashe asked the viera.

"The Garif may now. Magicite is a way of life for them. Even now they still live by the old ways." Fran replied.

"I see you are feeling better." Ashe stopped when she saw Vaan.

"So you want the power from the stones." Vaan said solemnly. He felt sick to his stomach at the look of glee in Ashe's eyes.

"To wield such power against the Empire will surely mean the freedom of the city." She sighed as she turned the two Shards over in her hands.

"I used up all the Mist within them for a reason." Vaan muttered darkly. "No hume can handle that power."

"Do you have such little faith in me?" the princess scowled.

"When it comes to the Nethicite I have no faith in any hume or seeq or even the viera. It's just too dangerous." Vaan answered sharply.

"We all saw what he did to the fleet." Vossler pointed out. "That kind of power is indeed great."

"Which is why I have to locate the third Shard." Vaan held out his hand. "I need to use them"

"What do you mean?" Ashe glanced at his outstretched hand.

"Each stone is like a piece of a map. Now that I have the Dusk and Dawn Shards I can track down the third one." Vaan explained.

"But they are drained of power." Fran stood next to the blond.

"I don't need the Mist to see the map." Vaan answered as he took the stones. "They have memories just like us."

"Well look at that." Balthier whistled when an image appeared once Vaan held both of the stones. The image was of a fortress that Basch and Vossler knew all too well then it shifted to a chamber.

"Who is that?" Ashe pointed to the image of a boy wearing Dalmascan armour. The boy was fighting off Imperials by the number.

"By the gods..." Basch whispered in shock. He knew that face, it haunted him still. "That's Reks."

"Reks? The boy the Empire used to frame you?" Vossler frowned heavily.

"I will never forget his face." Basch was sure. "But why are you seeing him?"

"The Shards are telling me that he was the last to handle the other stone. He may know where the Midlight is being kept." Vaan replied as he examined the young man.

"How could Reks know where the Midlight Shard is?" Vossler asked.

"What actually happened the night the King was assassinated?" Fran turned to the former knight. "Did Reks do anything out of the ordinary?"

"No, he fought like a soldier to protect his homeland. But we did get separated for a time within the fortress." Basch answered.

"Yes, I remember that." Vossler nodded. "Reks joined us late into the fight but he was with our unit for three months. In that time we explored other ways of entering the fortress and Reks got separated from us at one time. He was lost for six hours before we located him."

"And where exactly did he get lost?" Balthier asked.

"Deep under the fortress, within the tunnels." Basch answered. "He must have found something down there."

"Then I need to talk to him." Vaan said sharply.

"But that's a dead end. Reks is in a coma." Basch said.

"I saved you from death." Vaan pulled the stones apart. "Then waking Reks should be nothing."

"You're going to wake him up?" Basch's eyes widened.

"No..." Vaan turned to his companion. "You're going to do it."

_**Rabanastre**_

_**North District Hospital **_

To say she was surprised would be an understatement. Penelo had made it back to her homeland and managed to explain to a worried Migelo about her ordeal with the head hunters. Kytes and the other kids had been worried sick about her although she assured them that she was perfectly fine. Penelo had never believed that she would meet that Sky Prate again along with his blond tag along but it had been heart warming to see her rescuers. The moment they stepped into the shop she could see that they had been through a rough ordeal even though weeks had passed since they last met face to face. As a thanks to them Migelo offered them free food and a place to rest for the night. During that time Vaan and Basch explained what they needed to do.

Penelo had listened to their story with rapt attention as they recounted their tale of the journey across the Sandsea then onto the Tomb of Raithwall. As she listened to them Penelo had wished that she too had been there to lay eyes on the tomb of the greatest king this land has ever known. She felt terrible for them when Vossler admitted his betrayal with a heavy heart and then came the bizarre part of the story. Basch's metallic like arm had drawn so much attention from the customers that Migelo had to close the shop early to give them some privacy.

Penelo had wanted to touch it but Basch had quickly drawn it back, warning her of the constant heat it was emanating. Vaan had a look of such guilt on his face when Basch told Penelo of how his arm had mutated. She could hardly believe that Vaan had taken down the fleet using the two stones he had collected but then again she had seen him fight and he was very remarkable. When they came to the part about Reks she felt happiness and disbelief flood her heart.

"So you really can wake him up?" she asked with hope.

"We need his help Penelo." Vaan got to the point. "He knows where the next Shard is located."

"Because he was at Nabudis right?" the girl turned to Basch.

"Yes…" the man trialed of. "Please Penelo, we need his help."

"He's being kept at the Northern District Hospital. Me and the other kids, we go to visit him all the time." Penelo looked down at the red flower she had in her hand. "Galbana lilies are his favorite."

"Do you want to come with us Penelo?" Balthier offered.

"I can't right now. Migelo has to run an errand and I have to look after the shop foe him…" she approached Basch. "Take him these for me ok? I'll see him when he wakes up."

"Thank you Penelo." Vaan murmured. The pig tailed girl turned to walk back to the shop when she stopped after a few steps.

"On seconds thoughts I'm coming with you." She said firmly. "I've haven't spoke to him in two years and he'll need to see a familiar face."

"That is true. His last memory will be of Gabranth attacking him." Basch's eyes shimmered with sadness and anger. "He needs to know the truth."

"I shall come with you." Ashe stepped forward. "I can tell Reks what really happened and that Basch is innocent."

"Thank you Lady Ashe." The former knight nodded at her.

"Vaan," Balthier pulled the blond aside when Penelo led the others towards the hospital Reks had been placed in. "How can you be sure that he'll even remember where the Shard is?"

"I don't have any other option." Blue eyes narrowed slightly. "And I can't let Imperial or Dalmascan have any of the stones."

"After what I saw I can understand that." Balthier admitted. "What about the princess? She won't just back down without a fight."

"Maybe the Garif can help…but I'm more concerned with Basch." Vaan replied quietly. "I didn't know a reaction that severe was even possible."

"What exactly happened to him?" the two of them were following the others at a distance as they talked.

"The Shards are Nethicite right?" Vaan said. "Well, I used a piece of one to save Basch's life. If used correctly Nethicite can give life as well as take it away. But the needle shard must have laced into his bones and…well, you saw the result."

"Wait…" Balthier rubbed his temples. "Are you telling me that his arm is completely made out of Nethicite?"

"Yes…" Vaan nodded sullenly.

"Can it be reversed?" the Sky Pirate asked.

"I really don't know. It's a miracle he survived the mutation." Vaan shook his head. "Dammit, what have I done?"

"You didn't know this would happen." Balthier was surprised at Vaan's outburst. "You did it to save him in the first place."

"Even then I wanted him alive because he could prove useful." Vaan yelled as he rubbed his eyes. "What have I condemned him to?"

"Vaan, despite everything else that has happened you saved his life." Balthier grabbed the boy's shoulders. "It wasn't your fault."

Vaan stared at the adamant Sky Pirate, his mouth trying to work but nothing was coming out. Warmth filled his chest and he actually felt that he was truly grateful for the man's support. For the first time since his awakening Vaan smiled a real smile, saying thank you the only way he could. Balthier released the boy when he saw that smile directed at him. He had never seen a prettier sight before on another living thing.

He felt more than a little embarrassed when his face became hot and he quickly followed after the others. Vaan stared after him for a few moments then walked after him. He was truly thankful for the support and hearing that he had tried to do a good thing despite the mutation Basch was going through. The group finally made it to the hospital building. It was small and the structure was sand gold in colour. Several visitors were walking in and out of the hospital while the patients were escorted around the grounds.

Penelo led them into the reception area of the building and she approached the desk where a small woman was working through some papers. She smiled when she saw Penelo and quickly informed her of Reks' unchanged status. Vaan felt a little uncomfortable in this place. There was a strange smell here and the morbid atmosphere felt oppressive to him. They were taken up a flight of steps and down a white hallway when Penelo stopped outside the door at the end of the passageway. She took a deep breath before pushing the door open and walking into a white pristine room. Vaan noticed that there was only a bed in this room along with a single occupant.

"Reks..." Basch whispered softly. "He fought for his home, for a war that we already lost and this was his reward."

"You can give him back his life." Vaan placed a hand on Basch's mutant one. "Just remember that Nethicite can give life."

"But I don't know what to do." The former knight glanced at his friend. "Doesn't it hurt when you touch it?"

"My flesh can't feel anything, pain or pleasure." Vaan smiled sadly. "A gift and a curse."

"How can I help him?" Basch glanced to the frail boy on the bed.

"Use the heat and weave it into his body. Don't feel that rage you felt on board the warship. Just feel that regret and the need to help your friend." Vaan instructed easily.

"Please Basch." Penelo whispered gently. "I know you can help him."

"I promise I'll try." He nodded.

He took a deep breath before bringing his right arm to hover over the prone body of the young soldier that had served beside him. Reks looked so fragile like this, his skin pasty white and his hair limp and dull. He was painfully thin but his breathing was even, as if he were simply asleep. Basch looked back at the others and after seeing their nods of encouragement he closed his eyes and willed the heat to leave his arm. Mentally he pushed with everything he had to give back that spark of life Reks desperately needed. When the ex-knight let out a strangled gasp he felt someone linking their fingers with his own. Opening his eyes he saw that Vaan had grasped his left hand and was giving him a smile of support.

"It's ok." The blond boy murmured.

Basch said nothing but he nodded in response, just thankful for the support he was getting. Raising his hand he rested it just above Reks head and he felt the warmth flowing out of his arm slowly. A red light weaved across Reks' face then down along his body, wrapping it in a red cocoon of light. After a few moments the light dissipated and a gently laugh rang out through the room. Everything glanced to the door only to see a strange red head lounging against the frame.

"I never thought I would see a mutation within a hume." Llyud commented.

"You again." Balthier did not sound pleased in the least.

"Who is this?" Ashe asked. Vossler said nothing but he kept his gaze trained on this stranger.

"I am Llyud and I am here to offer my services." The red head answered.

"I do not require your assistance." Ashe shook her head.

"I was talking to Vaan." Llyud snapped. "I serve only one person on this planet."

"So you say." Balthier cocked his head.

"Hello again pirate..." Llyud turned his eyes towards Vaan. "So you remember me. I can see it in your eyes."

"Yes...I remember something about you." Vaan nodded but before he could elaborate a soft moan came from the bed and Basch looked around to notice that Reks had opened his eyes.

* * *

Here's another one :)

coming up a flashback with Reks and the ozmone plains.

I got Star Ocean: The Last Hope recently and I love the game to bits :) sorry Edge but Fayt still has my heart although with the SO4 storyline I can totally see crossovers between those 2...hmmm, Edge/Fayt yumminess....sorry, i was daydreaming.

till next time all :)


	14. Crimson Wings

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Crimson Wings**

_**Rabanastre **_

_**Northern District Hospital **_

Vaan felt the red head's presence before he even opened his mouth. Since coming to this hospital Llyud stayed close by to the blond and refusing to answer any questions posed to him. Vaan had a lot of things he wanted to say but for the time being Reks was still recovering from the shock he had suffered from. When Basch tapped into the energies of the Nethicite he succeeded in reviving Reks along with the young man's memories. For Reks it was as if he had simply fallen asleep.

Vaan knew that he had to give the boy time before he could ask about the Shard so he took his leave and waited on a balcony that had been set up along the floor for visitors and for the patients to relax. Basch, Ashe and Vossler where with Reks now while Balthier and Fran mentioned something about getting extra money from a hunt, whatever that was. Vaan continued to stare out across from the balcony, his thoughts jumbled with so many different ideas as of late. Since he used the power within the stones he hasn't been feeling right. Immediately after the explosion his body became tired and weak...he actually felt something in this form. And there was his problem. Since the explosion he was beginning to remember things.

The stones would only ever bring ultimate destruction and it was a lucky shot that Basch could even heal Reks in the first place. Nethicite was darkness solidified within a stone body that only brought pain. Raithwall found this out the hard way but the man had enough wisdom to make sure the Shards would be well hidden although Vaan often wondered why the Dynast-King didn't just destroy them. He sighed heavily as he became weighed down with the option on whether or not to tell the others about the Sword of Kings. Some parts of his memory was still fuzzy but he did recall the legendary sword that Raithwall crafted with the ability to cut through pure Nethicite. Ashe was obsessed with the power the Shards could bring and this in turn would eventually destroy her. Vaan stopped thinking when he heard a soft chuckle from behind him.

"You always get that look on your face when you are so deep in thought the world around you vanishes." Llyud smiled cheekily.

"And you still haven't changed a bit." Vaan replied with a tiny smile. "Please let me see your wings."

"Of course." Llyud closed his eyes and used Dispel to drop the cloaking charm he was using to hide his crimson wings.

"How are things on Lemures?" Vaan asked as he ran his fingers against the feathers.

"Nothing has changed much." The red head looked saddened. "They refused to come to the Underworld even after I told them that your Awakening was imminent."

"It's been so long since Raithwall...this world sits on the brink of total war." Vaan placed his arms on the stone balcony. "The Galtean Alliance is long dead."

"That is human nature, to fight with each other." Llyud murmured.

"But I'm glad that you're here." Vaan glanced to his companion. "The time difference between Lemures and Ivalice must be incredible."

"A thousand years pass here and only ten pass n Lemures." Llyud replied with a nod.

"How old are you now?" Vaan asked with a little worry. "I know your life span is only forty years."

"I am twenty eight now." Llyud answered. "But I do not care that my life is half over. I've waited years for this moment."

"Llyud..." Vaan whispered but he was interrupted when a voice called his name.

"I've been looking all over the place." Balthier scoffed when he found them. "The princess has debriefed Reks on the situation although it was a little...colourful."

"How did Reks take it?" the blond asked.

"He screamed, punched Basch, tried to strangled him, screamed some more then had to be sedated so Ashe could talk to him." Balthier shrugged. "It's been an eventful day."

"I feel sorry for him." Llyud admitted. The red head stepped closer to Vaan so that his arm brushed against the blond's. "But if he can help my lord then he shall prove to be a valuable asset."

"Well he's calmed down now. Vossler's talking to Basch now. Ashe wants to see you about the Shard." The pirate glared at Llyud.

"She wants me to talk to him." Vaan surmised.

"The young lady is quite adamant about it." Balthier crossed his arms then frowned again at Llyud. "Let's go Vaan."

"I'll be there." Vaan turned back to the red head. Balthier glared then left the balcony.

"He does not like me." Llyud smiled a little. "Have you told him?"

"How can I tell him about Solaris?" the blond rubbed his face. "It...it hurts to think about him! The memories that I do have are so painful..."

"So you remember Solaris." Llyud said sadly. "That wasn't your fault you know."

"It's doesn't feel that way to me...now then and not now." Vaan scowled darkly. "I have no right to even exist."

"Please don't say that!" Llyud cried out sharply causing Vaan to stare at him in shock. "Ivalice is still here because of you."

"And the Occuria act as a cancer." Vaan snapped harshly. "They are still here Llyud."

"That is why you were awakened. You knew this would happen." The winged man said sharply.

"I should have destroyed the stones when I had the chance." Vaan whispered. Llyud said nothing.

"We had best return to the others." Vaan walked off the balcony with a despondent Vaan walking behind him.

By the time he reached the room Reks was staying in the others had already returned to see him. Ashe and Vossler were standing at the foot of the bed while Basch remained at the back of the room with his eyes downcast. Balthier and Fran remained silent as Ashe talked to a deathly quiet Reks. When Vaan got a good look at the young man he noticed that he looked a lot healthier. His hair was glossy and his skin a lovely tan shade. When his head was raised Vaan caught sight of clear eyes that spoke of pain and so many questions. Vaan could understand how he felt, to wake up in a world you lost so much time in. Reks had to be calmed down and then it took Ashe three hours to explain the situation to him. But still Reks had to be experiencing so many different emotions right now. He had lost two years of his life because a man who looked just like his captain had stabbed him.

"Reks..." Vaan approached the wide eyed man. "Can you hear me?"

"..." Reks refused to speak.

"Please, I need to ask you something." Vaan pleaded.

"Allow me..." Llyud whispered gently. He had put up the concealing charm when Balthier had made his appearance on the balcony.

"By the gods." Vossler stepped back when Llyud revealed his wings.

"What...what is he?" Ashe stared in awe at the red head.

"Reks, look at me please." Llyud smiled gently, his face was radiant and soft. "Everything will be fine now."

"..." the former soldier very carefully raised his eyes. He stared in shock at the winged man. "An angel?"

"Not exactly." Llyud cocked his head. The radiant glow around the red head was becoming warmer. "Please don't be afraid."

"W-What are y-you?" Reks choked out harshly.

"Allow me to try something Reks. It will make you feel better." Llyud smiled warmly.

The winged man placed his hands gently against Reks' temples and closed his eyes as the radiance from his body flowed into the terrified man. He felt all of Reks' uncertainty, all of his pain and suffering and the agony of betrayal that turned out to be a lie woven by the Empire. Reks didn't want to believe what Ashe and Vossler had told him about Basch and Gabranth. He had lost two years of his life because of the Empire and now his home was gone forever. Llyud gently pressed against that pain and fear until he reached what he was looking for. He could feel the memories throbbing beneath his fingertips but to glance into Reks mind without permission would be a violation of a terrible kind. He let the warmth flow into the now calmed man and Reks felt his body beginning to become warm again.

"What did you do?" he whispered when Llyud retracted his hands.

"It's a little secret among my people but I'm glad that it helped you." Llyud smiled at him.

"But I...I lost all that time...and it was a lie!" Reks screamed suddenly. The others in the room glanced at one another. "They...they made me think that my captain wanted my dead along with our king!"

"I felt what you went through Reks." Llyud nodded sagely. "But Vaan needs your help now."

"Vaan?" Reks muttered then he saw the blond boy he caught sight of before.

"Reks..." Vaan stared at the man. "You know something about a Shard."

"A Shard?" Reks muttered with a confused look. "What are you talking about?"

"In the Nalbina Fortress you possibly saw the Midlight Shard." Vaan stepped closer to the man. "Please tell me where it was."

"The Midlight Shard..." Reks' gaze became distant for a few moments. "I remember the underground tunnels of the fortress...I got lost I think. There was this room in there."

"What did you see?" Vaan asked gently.

"There was chamber...it looked like it had been abandoned for such a long time." Reks answered. "There was an altar there with a stone...it looked so pretty."

"Did you take the stone?" Vaan questioned him.

"I touched it...it was so warm and nice..." Reks got a dreamy look on his face. "Then I saw Imperials. They wanted the stone."

"They must have caused the Nabudis explosion." Basch muttered.

"In the rubble I found it again...but it looked so dull and lifeless." Reks looked at his hands. "I felt so cold."

"He found the stone at Nabudis?" Vossler was surprised. "But I thought the Imperials took it."

"I realized that the warmth was all a lie. To use that kind of power on any living thing..." Reks choked up. "So I took it far away."

"You hid the Shard." Vaan whispered.

"Yes...I made sure the stone got back to Rabanastre. I couldn't destroy it no matter what I did." Reks explained.

"But why didn't you send the stone to my family?" Ashe asked.

"It was the dream..." Reks looked at Vaan. "The dream told me to hide the stone."

"The dream?" Llyud frowned.

"A voice...it was so nice and warm...he said to hide the stone. He said he was waiting for his master to come back." Reks answered with a faraway look in his eyes.

"Then what did you do?" Ashe pressed him.

"I took the stone away and sent it back here. The guy I gave it to thought it was a family heirloom and I told him to send it to my parent's house." Reks glanced up at Vaan again. "I know your face...you were in my dream."

"Listen Reks I need to find all the Shards." Vaan implored. "The dream you had. That voice you heard...you see the Shards have a personality, a soul if you will. The Shards themselves are alive."

"By the gods..." Ashe whispered in shock.

"How can that be?" Vossler murmured.

"Vaan deals with ancient magicks it seems, so very old and out of our depth." Fran said sagely. "I doubt even the viera will understand this. The gods are toying with us."

"I wouldn't say it was the gods at work." Balthier stared at Vaan. "How long have you known?"

"Since I used them to destroy the fleet." Vaan answered without hesitation. "I heard them call me, pleading to be released."

"Who are you?" Reks stared at the blond. "How do you know so much about the stones?"

"It's a long story but I promise I'll tell you someday. But please you need to tell me where the stone is exactly." Vaan pleaded quickly.

"Very well..." Reks relented. He gave Vaan directions on how to find the old house Reks used to call his home before the war. "Wait...can he stay with me?" Reks was looking at Llyud.

"You wish him to stay?" Basch raised an eyebrow.

"I...I feel safe with him...better I guess." Reks admitted softly.

"I will stay." The red head smiled.

"Balthier, come with me please." Vaan glanced at the Sky Pirate.

"Should I not come with you?" Ashe stepped forward.

"You better not Lady Ashe." Basch shook his head. "Someone may eventually recognize you within the city."

"But!" she tried to argue.

"Please your Highness stay here." Vossler said but she turned a hate filled glare on him.

"Your consul is no longer valued." She snarled. Vossler lowered his head again.

"I shall stay with the princess." Fran volunteered. Balthier nodded at the viera.

"Basch, I want you to come to." Vaan turned to the former captain.

"Captain Basch..." Reks whispered gently. "I...I want you to know that I..." he stammered over his words. "I don't blame you."

"Reks..." the blond man murmured.

"When the princess and Vossler told me everything...about Gabranth and why the King died..." the younger man glanced up at his captain. "It wasn't your fault."

"Thank you Reks." Basch smiled at the boy. Somehow hearing that made him feel better. "We shall be back soon."

Vaan, Balthier and Basch left the hospital and made their way back out towards the shopping district of the city. Vaan couldn't believe that a Shard had been right here all this time and he never realized it. Maybe because the Shard had used up all its power at the time but now he was so close to having all four of them. Once he gathered them together he would finish what he started centuries ago and destroy those accursed things. When the trio reached the southern part of the city where the buildings were long abandoned Vaan followed the directions and found an old stone building situated near a stairwell into Lowtown.

"Balthier, Basch, I'm going to destroy the stones." Vaan said suddenly when they reached the house.

"What?" the pirate raised an eyebrow.

"You saw the devastation that I wrought upon the Imperials. All that power made me remember what those stones are." Vaan stated firmly. "I need to destroy them."

"The princess will not allow that to happen." Basch pointed out.

"If she desires power then she can obtain it by other means." Vaan snarled in reply. "But these Shards must be destroyed forever."

"And what of this?" Basch held up his right arm.

"Unlike the Shards you are human, you have free will." Vaan smiled gently at him. "I wasn't lying about the stones having their won souls. They are alive in a sense but they only exist to bring destruction."

"But the legends say that nothing can cut through the Shards." Balthier crossed his arms. "But I gather that you have a plan to get around that."

"You guess correctly." Vaan nodded.

"You're not going to tell us are you?" Balthier smirked at him. "You're a sly one."

"I've been observing you haven't I?" Vaan lowered his face but Basch caught the trace of a blush on his cheeks.

"Let us find the Shard and be on our way." He said abruptly.

"Yes, let's go." Vaan nodded then entered into the old house. Reks had taken such a gamble with bringing the Shard to his home right under the Empire's nose but it seemed to have paid off.

Vaan could only hope that it was still here.

* * *

Hi again guys. Well this is a small gap filler but the next one will be a lot longer I promise you that.

Well Reks has proven his usefulness in finding the Shard but my sister wants me to keep him as part of the group. Should I grant her that wish? I want to write a chapter from his point of view later in the story anyway to let you guys in on his feelings and thoughts.

Coming up next the Ozmone Plain and a terrifying revelation from the Garif concerning Vaan. Stay tuned!


	15. Ozmone Plains

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Ozmone Plains**

_He was called the Messiah Gene by his creators, the ones who wanted him to make the humans bow at their feet and yet he refused. Sealed within the Sun-Cryst had been a living hell for him, to know that he was indeed alive and unable to do anything about it. When the Aegyl perfected the Transference spell that allowed him to inhabit this manufactured body he truly believed that he had found his freedom. _

_The Aegyl had taken to calling him Messiah; it was still his name after all and he would use it to further infuriate the Occuria. At the moment he was standing in the guest chambers of a magnificent palace located within the Dalmasca region of Ivalice at the behest of Raithwall and his queen Mikala. From what Messiah had seen of them they were a benevolent couple, striving only to benefit their people as well as the people of Rozarria and Arcadia. _

_Messiah had spent the past few weeks gaining control of this new form. He enjoyed trying out the many different foods from the various cultures of Ivalice. Dalmasca had the best spicy dishes and he enjoyed those above all others. Messiah had felt many things with this body and all these new emotions and feelings were so frightening yet exciting. _

_Messiah had to admit that there were times he wished he was back within the cocoon of the Sun-Cryst when the emotions threatened to drown him but then there were moments when he was glad that he stayed here. Messiah's blue eyes glittered when he heard a familiar voice call his name from the hallway outside his chambers. The voice belonged to Solaris, an ambitious scientist who dreamt of flying across the skies of Ivalice._

"_You can come in Solaris." Messiah smiled gently when the brunet entered the room. _

"_I'm sorry for intruding but Lord Raithwall wishes to speak to you about you intended journey to the Garif." Solaris bowed before the ancient entity. _

"_Please don't be so formal with me." Messiah touched the man's arms. "You are my friend, yes?" _

"_Of course my lo-Messiah." Solaris blushed a little._

"_That's better..." Messiah smiled at him. "Do you plan on coming with me Solaris? Your summoning magick will prove to be more than an advantage."_

"_I'm still trying to master it but I have gotten the basic summoning spell perfected." The brunet nodded in response. _

"_So you can call them...Shiva, Ifrit, Fenrir and Bahamut?" Messiah looked truly excited now._

"_Yes..." Solaris replied softly. "But I still don't understand why you picked me of all people." _

"_You do not like the power I gave you? I feel hurt." Messiah teased. He chuckled when he saw the look on horror on the brunet's face. _

"_No, no! Of course not! It's just that I was curious as to why you picked me." Solaris waved his hands. _

"_There's something about you." Messiah answered honestly. "Your thirst for knowledge and your ability to adapt to situations. You impressed me."_

"_I'm honoured to hear that." Solaris whispered._

"_After we visit the Garif we can start looking for the Seals. Once they are broken the Occuria will fail in their mission." Messiah became serious._

"_I won't let you down, I promise." Solaris vowed. _

"_I know that." The ancient creature replied with a smile. "Once you have mastered the four stones you will be able to call upon the four at will." _

"_But how did they end up within the Shards in the first place?" Solaris asked. _

"_The Occuria blamed them for what happened to their world. What they did to the four was beyond cruel, to trap them within such small stones." Messiah snarled in rage. "The four tried to stop them from waging their wars against one another but the Occuria refused and now they suffer." _

"_But summoning is a loophole correct?" the brunet followed Messiah out onto the balcony. _

"_Yes, they cannot be truly free of the stones but their souls can manifest for a short time." Messiah explained. "Your immense magikal power allows that." _

"_Exactly..." Messiah nodded then he smirked. "The Occuria will indeed be surprised when they see what I have gifted you with."_

"_I won't let you down." Solaris stared into those pretty eyes. "When do we leave for the Garif encampment?" _

"_Eager are we?" Messiah grinned. Solaris turned bright red. "I'll talk to Raithwall. If the Garif cannot use the Shards the way I want them to then Raithwall is my only other option." _

"_Will Raithwall be unable to summon the four?" Solaris questioned. _

"_More than likely but there is another function of the stones." Messiah's gaze turned dark. "A terrible power that I would give to no man."_

"_But why do you trust Raithwall sop willingly with that power?" Solaris asked softly. _

"_He defeated an Esper and stood firm against all who oppose him yet he always wants to avoid bloodshed. He is a good man." The entity replied. _

"_Whatever you wish." Honey brown eyes lowered. _

"_I won't let the Occuria have this world Solaris." Messiah stroked that handsome face gently. "They had their chance and they chose extinction for their won world. I won't let them punish you for their mistakes." _

_Solaris said nothing but his eyes expressed his gratitude more than any words ever could. Instead he simply admired the beauty of the entity called the Messiah Gene, the instrument that would end the Occuria's plans once and for all. When he had told Solaris how to summon the souls of the trapped creatures within the stones Solaris finally felt as if he were worth something to the world. _

_Messiah had given him a sense of purpose again. Solaris felt his heart pounding fiercely against his chest when he felt soft lips press against his forehead. Sometimes it seemed all surreal to him, that an entity of such godlike power would bestow upon him the ability to summon his brethren into combat._

"_What are you thinking about?" Messiah murmured gently._

"_Just that I can't believe you gave e this gift. If you don't mind me asking why do you not summon them?" Solaris hoped he had not stepped over a line when Messiah frowned._

"_I wanted to see the true strength of a human heart." The entity whispered softly. "To see you call upon the Exiled is truly a magnificent feat of human strength and wisdom."_

"_But you would be able to summon them yourself if the need should arise?" Solaris asked._

"_Yes, I can call them. After all the Mist is like a child to me is it not?" Messiah looked out towards the city. "A child that I have to stop."_

"_I understand." Solaris said._

"_I think we've kept Raithwall waiting long enough." Messiah smirked. "If all goes well we should be able to reach the land of the Garif within the week."_

* * *

_**Rabanastre**_

Basch let out a startled gasp when he awoke from the dream. His heart was beating so loudly he was surprised he had not awakened the others with the sound. He felt his mutated arm pulsate against his body and he looked down at the dark appendage. He could still hear that man Solaris so clearly but the image of his face was obscured as was Messiah.

Basch felt his right arm throb just by thinking about the strange creature and then he recalled the conversation concerning the summons. He had never heard of such an ability before and those names, Shiva, Ifrit, Anima and Bahamut...two of them were Imperial warships at least. Basch felt a headache coming on with these thoughts and he got out of bed. He winced as hot pain spiked through his right arm and even his eye was beginning to hurt now.

Basch left the room he was staying in for the night and grabbed his coat on the way out the door. He wanted to take a walk around the city and clear his head. The images and feelings of that dream were plaguing him constantly now. The cool air on his skin was soothing and he felt some of his anxieties melt away as he walked along the almost empty streets.

Llyud was staying with Reks at the hospital along with Penelo. Ashe and Vossler were forming a plan to crossing the Ozmone Plain while Balthier and Fran took Vaan on a hunt for the local Centurio Clan to make some extra money for the long journey ahead of them. Vaan...the boy was constantly in his mind now.

Even protecting the princess was second to helping the enigmatic blond. Basch couldn't deny that he was scared by these thoughts and feelings. Since his arm mutated those feelings amplified tenfold.

The blond warrior stroke through the marketplace, the scent of many different fruits and exotic foods made his stomach rumble a little. He had forgotten to eat supper because of the incident with Reks. It turned out that the Midlight Shard had been placed within the ruins of the house and its magick was long ago used up. Vaan had tried to use it to locate the fourth piece but so far he got nothing. The Shard had been out of power for two years so he explained that it may take a while before he found out anything useful.

Ashe had already made plans to cross the Ozmone Plains so that they would reach Jahara, land of the Garif. Basch groaned when his arm throbbed again but the pain was beginning to lessen. Basch stopped walking when he noticed that the sun was beginning to rise. He would have to get back to the inn before the others awoke.

"Messiah..." Basch murmured the name and felt a shiver go up his spine. Rubbing his right arm the former knight walked back to the inn with thoughts of Vaan plaguing him all the while.

* * *

_**The Giza Plains**_

_**The Rains**_

A week after Reks' awakening and the location to the Midlight Shard was revealed the group were getting ready to move out towards the Giza Plains. The usually hot and dusty region was experiencing the Rains, a bizarre weather anomaly that occurred once in a month and lasted for a few days. Without the use of an airship the Giza Plains was the only way to reach the Ozmone area on foot. Vaan was carrying the drained Midlight Shard while Ashe carried the other two with her at all times.

Vossler and Basch would lead the group across the now flooded Giza until they reached the southern part of the plains and out onto Ozmone. Balthier and Fran had bought more potions and a few phoenix downs in case any fighting they got into took a wrong turn. Llyud had used the charm to conceal his wings and he was carrying a golden spear for a weapon. Reks was to stay in Rabanastre along with Penelo so that he could heal up properly but Llyud promised to come back and visit him. The red head watched as the group got ready to leave at the southern gate.

Vaan was silent, his eyes troubled and distant as were Basch's. Llyud frowned at the identical expressions they were wearing. The black arm that was now a part of Basch was twitching a little at his side. Balthier stood alongside Vaan and he managed to distract the blond with some cocky remarks. Vaan smiled at him and Llyud couldn't help but feel happier at seeing the blond looking happy.

Llyud felt his heart break when he thought of the last time he saw his master looking happy before the incident at Giruvegan. Eventually Vaan would remember what happened in the ancient city but until then Llyud would keep his mouth shut. Carrying his spear on his shoulder Llyud followed after the group as they walked out onto the flooded Giza Plains.

"The way should be open now." Basch said as the group walked through the area that now resembled a marshland.

"Ahh, first sand now mud. This trip just keeps getting better and better." Balthier frowned as he stepped into thick wet mud.

"Do you always complain this much?" Vaan smirked at him. He noticed that the pirate looked cute when he pouted like that.

"Not all the time." The brunet remarked. "But this is hardly fitting scenery for a leading man."

"So you're the leading man of this story?" Vaan mocked gasped. "Be still my heart."

"Look at it this way; you're the tag along sidekick." Balthier teased.

"That's the best you can give me?" the blond grinned at him.

"There's always my partner but Fran has that position." The pirate winked at the viera who rolled her eyes in response.

"You could always teach me to fly." Vaan suggested. Balthier glanced at the serious boy. "It looks like true freedom to me."

"So how are you feeling today? A few nights ago at the inn I heard you groaning a lot. You sounded like you were having a bad night." Balthier murmured.

"You heard that?" Vaan's cheeks turned a little red. "It was just a dream."

"Did you find out anything from the Midlight Shard?" Balthier changed the subject when Vaan fell silent.

"Not yet but the stone has been drained for two years now. It'll take a little bit of time." Vaan replied steadily. "I know she wants to learn how to use the stone but Ashe won't find help with the Garif."

"You sound so sure of that." Balthier remarked.

"The Garif know of the devastation that a Shard can bring." Vaan murmured quietly. "You saw it with your own eyes."

"We'd be better off without Nethicite." Balthier agreed.

"I'm sorry..." Vaan apologized. "I'm always going on about this problem."

"You make pleasant company so I can overlook that." Balthier grinned at him. Vaan smirked and his eyes lit up. "After this is over I'll take you flying."

"You serious?" Vaan stared wide eyed at the man next to him.

"I'm a man of my word." The pirate responded. "It's the least I can do for you."

"You freed me from that hellish purgatory I was forced into...you've done a lot for me already." Vaan admitted with a faint blush. "I don't know why I'm acting like this all of a sudden."

"Maybe there's more humanity in you that you give yourself credit for." The brunet cocked his head in thought.

"The rain..." Vaan whispered as he looked skyward.

"What?" his companion asked.

"I wish I could feel the rain." Vaan replied softly. "My skin can't feel anything."

"But you were sore and tired after you used the Shards." Balthier pointed out. "You said so yourself."

"That's something I want you to keep to yourself." Vaan implored. "Whenever I use the Shards my body weakens to the point of vulnerability. When I exhaust my power then I feel things."

"So for an indestructible body you can't feel anything." Balthier felt pity swell in his heart.

"If I really wish for something then I can feel a ghost of a sensation." Vaan stepped over a slimy rock and onto a mud bank. "Maybe when you take me flying I'll feel something like that."

"That's a promise." The Sky Pirate followed after his friend across the flooded area.

Several hyenas had made this wet region their new home along with mutant toads that had come from the nearest body of water. They didn't pose too great a threat to the group but the rain and wind was another story. The heavy rainfall drenched the group in freezing water and a harsh wind blasted across the marshland. Ashe and Vossler were on ahead cutting through the greenery around them so they could head further south.

Finally after wandering around for half an hour the group made it to a clearing with a large black crystal and some nomads taking shelter from the rain. After asking how far they were from the Ozmone Plain they started the trek towards the small valley at the southern end of Giza. Balthier moved to walk behind the others, his gun attached to his back while he carried a polearm. This way he could keep an eye out for anything trying to launch a sneak attack on the others. Fran walked alongside him while Vaan started talking to Basch. The blond boy would often touch the mutated arm or simply admire it.

"Scowling is unbecoming of you." Fran murmured with a slight smirk on her lips.

"It's all this rain, I'll catch a cold before the day is out." Balthier waved her off.

"They may buy that excuse but I do not." The viera didn't need to look at the pirate to know that he had rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"You were always too good at reading me." He sighed.

"Vaan...he intrigues you. The boy has an aura unlike any other hume I have seen." Fran commented.

"That could be the Mist." Balthier muttered.

"Even now your eyes burn with envy." She smiled gently at the dark expression crossing his face.

"I do believe some rainwater for into your eyes Fran." Her partner walked on ahead.

"What can you see Llyud?" Vaan called to the winged man who was flying ahead of them.

"There's a valley up ahead and the thunder clouds are beginning to dissipate." Llyud called back over the rain and wind.

"At last some good news." Balthier swiped rainwater out of his eyes.

"A little rain water never hurt anyone." Vaan turned to Basch. "And here I thought Sky Pirates could handle anything."

"Disappointed?" Basch went along with the teasing.

"Maybe just a little." Vaan smirked when he caught the appalled look in Balthier's eyes. "Former captains on the other hand..."

"Come on." Balthier growled as he stalked forward and discreetly pushed Vaan forward a little.

When they made it to the valley the rain had begun to lessen and then it stopped altogether as warm sunlight poured in from between the thick rock walls. Vaan stared at the irate Sky Pirate who was now pulling him along. He had seen something akin to anger in those brown eyes but he had a feeling that if asked Balthier would deny it. Vaan had noticed that Balthier was acting a little peculiar lately especially when he was around Basch. The man's arm was becoming more of a magnet for the Mist and Vaan was growing even more concerned about it. He had no doubt that Fran could sense it too. Blue eyes were drawn to the vast green landscape that opened up to the group when they passed from the valley.

The Ozmone Plains were home to many a ruin from an ancient time, even as far back as the legendary Galtean Alliance. The region was composed entirely of grassland and the creatures inhabiting this place were more vicious than the ones in the desert. Ashe and Vossler took the lead once again while Fran and Balthier readied their long range weapons for the large winged beasts that were flying among the ruins. Llyud had taken to flying just above the others so he could scout out the area ahead.

Jahara was located at the western side of Ozmone and if the fair weather held up then the trip would be a quick one. Llyud returned after ten minutes with directions of how to reach the nearest Garif settlement and the group started the trek across the vast grassland. Llyud flew alongside Basch and Vaan, the gentle fluttering of his crimson wings acted as a soothing melody to the weary former knight. The pain in his arm had lessened but that dream still haunted him.

He focused on getting to the Garif village as Llyud directed them towards the western edge of the plains which was mainly inhabited by large pythons. The land around this area was flat with some stone pathways cut into the ground to provide a passageway across the plains. Without a map it was easy to end up back at Giza or lost in the Golmore Jungle. They passed by a small wall of smooth rock where several large Wu had made their nesting grounds in.

Ashe, Vossler and Llyud easily sliced through the beasts until they came to another clearing that stretched out into an even grassy pathway. Basch was groaning and his right arm was twitching a little at his side. Vaan quickly took hold of the man's hand and squeezed it to let him know that he wasn't alone with this pain. Basch cried out when he felt something pushing its way out of his right arm. Basch screamed when a long black blade shot out from the top of his hand.

"What in the name of the gods?" Vossler called when he saw the sword that had extended out from Basch's hand.

"His arm is still mutating." Vaan hissed.

"Behind you!" Ashe yelled when a snake charged up behind the warrior. Basch turned around and swung the blade effectively slicing it in half.

"There's something you don't see every day." Balthier remarked when silence befell the group.

"The mutation is still occurring." Vaan gripped the arm that was now cool or at least it felt cooler to Basch. His flesh was no longer throbbing. "This might be the reason why your arm was hot to the touch."

"What is it?" Ashe murmured as her eyes remained fixed on the blade that was now retracting into Basch's hand.

"The Nethicite took the shape of the weapon he preferred to use." Vaan answered.

"It's strange but I feel better now. My arm hurts less." Basch said.

"It's almost dark; we should reach Jahara before the sun sets." Fran interrupted them.

"You're right." Vossler nodded but he went back to staring at Basch.

"What are you looking at?" Basch caught the staring and Vossler quickly looked away.

"I apologize." The knight muttered but Vaan could see that his face was slightly red. "Let us continue."

"..." Vaan said nothing but he followed after them

"Vaan, when we reach Jahara could I have a private word?" Basch asked his companion.

"Of course." The smaller blond nodded.

"It seems that you are the only one I can talk to about this." The former knight smiled slightly. "I feel better knowing that I have someone to talk to."

"Don't mention it." Vaan waved him off but he was slightly pleased to know that someone depended on him. They continued on through the grassy pathway until they came to a small crevice in the rock that led out into a small bank on a river.

As the group reached Jahara Basch and Vaan were already engaged in conversation. Both blonds were unaware that two sets of eyes were glaring at then, one jealous of Basch and the other of Vaan.

* * *

Hi again guys. Here's another one done and dusted. Your reviews really make my day, they give me all the inspiration I need to churn out chapters faster. So more plot twists and turns. The stones have the ability to grant summons and that will come into play very soon.

The next one is in the works and should be uploaded very soon. Oh and I have to confess that I have a weakness for Basch/Vossler. I can't help it! Two really hot knights together...bugger, now I need a cold shower.

Till then everyone, hugs and kisses from me.


	16. The Garif

**Chapter Sixteen**

**The Garif**

_**Jahara**_

_**Land of the Garif**_

Llyud didn't bother to hide his wings from the Garif, his people had kept a long established friendship alive with the Garif and even today it was still strong. The red head hovered just slightly off the ground, simply enjoying the freedom that came with flight. He always hated having to hide his wings as if they were some kind of sickness that had to be kept secret. His eyes were drawn to Vaan when the blond approached two Garif sentinels guarding the bridge into their village. After speaking with them for a few moments the guards stepped aside but not before staring at Ashe.

It was hard to understand what a Garif was thinking most of the time because of the large horned helmets they always wore. They were a very secretive people, keeping their magick knowledge to themselves and staying out of the way of humes. Some Garif were openly staring at Basch's arm making the man even more self conscious than before. The village itself was small but situated on the banks of the nearest river so this made it a perfect place to live at least for the Garif.

Vaan and Llyud took the others through the main part of the village and towards the sacred Elderknoll. It was in this area of the encampment where the High Chief resided and he alone could show Ashe how to use the Nethicite. Guards took the group into the largest tent at the top of a dusty hill overlooking the Ozmone Plains and it was here where they met the Chief. Vaan stepped back so that he was standing at the back of the group, his blue eyes now downcast and refusing to meet those of the Chief.

Balthier spotted the boy's strange behaviour but he said nothing, opting instead he watch him. Fran stood alongside a quiet Vossler who was in turn glaring daggers at Vaan. The viera had been around humes long enough to know the look of anger and jealousy that clouded many a man's heart. Vossler was jealous of the close friendship Vaan possessed with Basch. In a way Fran could understand this. Vossler had known Basch long before Vaan stepped into the picture...perhaps something happened between then before the blond captain had been the victim of that horrific crime.

Whatever it was she hoped that they resolved it and soon. The last thing she wanted to do was to travel with jealous humes ready to tear each other apart. Although she was happy for her partner. Balthier had always been a carefree spirit even with other hearts. A love them and leave them kind of man. He had dabbled with men and women over the years Fran had known him but no one had ever kept his attention long enough.

Yet Vaan always teased him to the point Balthier would pout and sulk and when he spent time with Basch the jealous in her partner's eyes was potent enough to turn them green if that were possible. But she had to wonder if Balthier would make a move. The viera stopped thinking about her partner's problems when Ashe approached the High Chief with the powerless stone.

"So you have come to seek advice on the Nethicite that you hold." The Chief spoke to the princess.

"I was told that you possess knowledge concerning Nethicite." Ashe gripped the dark stone. "I wish to know your abilities."

"Hmmm." The Chief held out his hand and took the Shard. "You have others?"

"Yes..." Vossler nodded then he handed over the Dusk Shard. Basch was holding the Midlight Shard.

"Ahh, three of the four stones." The Chief admired them, all now dark and dormant. "Who has activated the power within?"

"I did." Vaan stepped forward. "And it is a power I want to destroy."

"Vaan!" Ashe hissed angrily.

"The boy is correct in fearing this power." The Chief cautioned the princess. "But as far as knowledge goes you and I are both the same."

"What?" Ashe gaped at the Garif.

"We have our lore of Nethicite but we cannot master it. Only the Dynast-King could truly wield the stones." The Chief recited.

"But I am of his blood." Ashe stated firmly. "I should have the ability to use them."

"Blood is inherited but true knowledge must be gained." The Chief glanced at her. "Blood alone will not give you what you seek."

"Then where can I find this power?" the princess asked.

"I must caution you hume-child; now that the stones have been drained they are consumed with a terrible thirst for Mist." The Garif handed them back the stones. "They will drink the world dry in due time."

"Sounds like truly a hassle to me." Balthier chipped in.

"Behave..." Vaan shoved him lightly.

"Don't I always?" he winked at him. Vaan rolled his eyes but there was a hint of a smile on his face.

"There is one other way you can find knowledge on how to use Nethicite." The Chief spoke after a few moments. "There is a place many days travel from here. Within the Stilshrine of Miriam the Dynast-King hid another of his treasures along with the location to the tomb of Messiah."

"Messiah?" Basch gasped out. He felt his blood freeze at the name he heard in his dreams.

"An ancient entity of immense power and knowledge. It has been told that Messiah was the one who created the Shards for Raithwall." The Garif Chief said.

"How come the Royal Archives never had any information on this Messiah?" Vossler spoke up.

"Long ago when the Dynast-King came to us with the stones in hand he told my people of a terrible event. He never gave my ancestors any true details but he did tell us that the stones were never to be united." The Chief looked at each of them. "Would you risk ignoring his warning for the sake of power?"

"I must find a way to stop the Empire...and this Messiah may not even have existed." Ashe tried to sound assured.

"He did exist hume-child, make no mistake about that." The Chief narrowed his eyes at her. "You may rest here for the night then decide on what to do."

"That would be best." Vaan murmured.

"If you should go to the Stilshrine you must first seek the permission of the Gran Kiltias." The Garif said.

"Thank you High Chief." Ashe bowed to him.

"Wait, there is one other thing about the stones you may need to know about." The Garif Chief stood up suddenly. "These stones were fascinated to be prison cells."

"Prison cells? To hold what exactly?" Balthier asked.

"Creatures far more powerful than any Esper." The Chief murmured. "But only someone with extreme magikal potency can summon them into existence."

"How can that be?" Ashe asked.

"The true history has been lost long ago but the creatures still live within each stone." The Chief approached Basch. "The magick within you is overwhelming."

"Is it his arm?" Vaan asked. Llyud glanced at the Chief when he stared at Vaan with seeking eyes.

"You...you are something else entirely aren't you?" the Garif kept staring at him.

"And if I am?" Vaan raised an eyebrow.

"Do you want to use the stones?" the Chief asked. "You potency is truly remarkable."

"No...I saw what they can do...I don't want to use them again." Vaan looked away.

"I understand." The Garif nodded then he turned back to Basch. "Then perhaps you can use them?"

"Me?" Basch looked stunned. "But I never used them before."

"Your arm has transformed into the same substance the stones are made from." The Chief reached out and gently pressed his fingers against the black stone flesh. "I can feel the identical signature within you."

"It was my fault." Vaan spoke up.

"What did you do?" the Garif asked.

"He was dying so I used a needle of the Dusk Shard to revive him." Vaan explained.

"His arm has mutated into a perfect fusion of Nethicite and living flesh." The Garif examined the arm again. "It is a miracle you survived the transfusion."

"So this will allow him to summon these trapped creatures?" Fran cut in.

"Yes..." the Garif nodded. "Alone me to have the stones back one more time." He took them again. "But let me speak to him alone about this."

Unable to protest the others left Basch in the tent with the Chief and the other three stones. Ashe and Vossler stayed near the entrance to the tent while Llyud and Fran went through the village to explore it more thoroughly. Balthier followed after Vaan when the boy went down to the banks of the river to think. He didn't want to be able to use those things again not after the destruction of the 8th Fleet.

He had felt the raw energy contained within the stones and the terrifying rage the trapped souls possessed. He had never felt such hatred. The troubled blond stopped at the bank and sat on, his feet dangling over the edge and gently kicking the water. Balthier sat down next to the silent boy and waited for him to say something.

"It's strange...I think I feel fear..." Vaan whispered quietly.

"Because of the Shards?" Balthier asked.

"More than that..." Vaan shook his head. "I'm afraid of what will happen when I find the last stone." He glanced at Balthier. "What if Raithwall's warning is real and if I bring them together something terrible will happen?"

"If it comes to that then I believe you have the power to stop it." The brunet answered honestly.

"You really believe that?" Vaan asked, his blue eyes hopeful.

"I've seen what you can do and how you've changed." Balthier answered. "I know you're worried about Basch and the mutation."

"I did that to him." Vaan murmured with sadness. "I didn't feel anything when we first met and now..." he stared at the pirate. "I...I don't want you to get hurt because of me."

"Don't worry about me." Balthier smiled at him. "I was born lucky when it came to situations like this."

"You always do that." Vaan sighed. At Balthier's questioning look he elaborated for him. "You say things to make me forget that anything can go bad."

"And does it help?" Balthier asked.

"Sometimes...like now." Vaan said with a slight blush. "You just...you make me feel better about things."

"You're welcome Vaan." Honey brown eyes shone. "And I have to admit you are one unique individual."

"I thought you would have met many unique people in your line of work." Vaan grinned at him.

"Oh you'd be surprised." Balthier smirked. "But people have never really held my attention. But here you are..." he glanced at the blond. "Weeks after I found you in the treasury and I'm still...curious."

"That sounded hard to admit." Vaan teased.

"Why not at all." Balthier looked appalled. "Now treasure on the other hand...anything shiny I think you said."

"You won't get over that fetish anytime soon will you?" Vaan smirked at him.

"What makes you think that? You make having a fetish sound like a bad thing." The pirate said innocently. Balthier was stunned when he heard Vaan laughing so carefree. His face lit up and he seemed to glow...he was beautiful.

"You're unbelievable." Vaan giggled helplessly.

"O-Oh?" Balthier hated how his voice stuttered. "I hear that's part of my charm."

"Well, maybe it's working." Vaan stood up. His blue eyes seemed to be aglow now. "Thanks Balthier, I feel better after talking to you."

"Anytime Vaan." The pirate nodded.

"Hmm, I wonder what Ashe is going to do though." Vaan frowned slightly.

"Despite what she wants you'll find the other stone. You've done it before." Balthier pointed out as he followed the blond back towards the village.

"I guess you're right." Vaan sighed.

"Come on, let's see what-" Balthier stopped when a vicious gust of icy wind blasted through the village. "What is that?"

"Basch..." Vaan muttered. Grabbing Balthier's hand he pulled the suddenly red faced man towards the tent on the hilltop.

By the time they reached the tent Ashe, Vossler, Fran and Llyud were already gathered there and staring in shock at the entity Basch had summoned into existence. A tall woman with blue hair that reached her feet stood next to a pale looking Basch. Her body was covered in intricate tattoos and a thin cloak of silk was wrapped around her neck and shoulders.

Her hair was hanging in thick tendrils with golden hoops attached to the ends. She was wearing blue high heels and she held herself up with a regal manner as if she were a queen. He blue lips were drawn back into a thin line and her eyes resembled chips of eyes. She was a terrible beauty that was too frigid to touch. After a few moments she vanished and blue lights flew back into the stone Basch was holding.

"What in the name of the gods is that?" Ashe breathed out.

"Her name is Shiva. She is aligned with the ice element." The Chief explained.

"So the story was true." Ashe stared at the silent Basch.

"How do you feel Basch?" Vossler approached the man.

"Strange..." he murmured then glanced at the man. "I can't believe I did that."

"Can you summon the others?" Balthier asked.

"It is a simple enough process. He should have no trouble with summoning the others." The Garif replied.

"Then this will make our journey easier." Ashe spoke up. "We shall go to the holy mountain Bur-Omisace."

"That is an excellent idea." A familiar voice said from behind the group.

"Larsa?" Vaan's eyes widened in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"I have come to ask a favour of Lady Ashe." The young boy replied. "I too need to reach the holy mountain and I need your help in stopping Ondore from starting a war with the Empire."

"What? Why should help you?" Ashe stepped away from the boy.

"Rozarria is poised for invasion into my homeland and it is a war we cannot fight. Of Ondore fights the Empire then he too will be pulled into the war and Dalmasca will be the battleground." Larsa pleaded with the irate princess.

"We should listen to him." Vossler suggested.

"And you would side with an Imperial?" the princess screamed. "He knows nothing of what I lost!"

"And you will lose everything if you let this war happen!" Larsa yelled back causing everyone to stare at him. "Peace is the only option we have left."

"He has a point." Vossler said with conviction. "Dalmasca will be destroyed if this war goes ahead."

"Please come with me to Bur-Omisace to meet with the Gran Kiltias." Larsa implored again. "There is also someone there I wish for you to meet."

"And who is that?" Ashe crossed her arms.

"An enemy and a friend." Larsa answered. He walked up to the princess. "Do we have an agreement?"

"Fine..." she sighed heavily.

"So we're heading off then?" Llyud glided towards the others. He had been scouting on ahead to see the quickest route to the holy mountain. There was a pathway at the other side of the Golmore Jungle.

"Oh my..." Larsa's eyes widened when he saw the winged man.

"We'll explain later." Vaan interrupted. "How long will it take to reach the mountain?"

"I saw a path out of Golmore Jungle that leads into the Paramina Rift." Llyud reported.

"We will be passing through viera territory." Fran scowled darkly. "They will be displeased with my presence there."

"Ahh, the wayward child returns." Balthier looked skyward. "Do you think they'll help us pass through?"

"I cannot say." Fran replied.

"Alright, we shall leave immediately." Ashe spoke up. She walked on ahead of the others while Vossler stood next to Larsa. Fran and Llyud followed after the seething princess while Balthier watched Vaan walk after them.

"And what are you fighting for Balthier?" Basch asked the pirate.

"Excuse me?" brown eyes narrowed at him.

"You don't have to come with us. You have done your job have you not?" Basch questioned him. "I just wanted to know why you are staying."

"I want to see this story through to the end. Any self respecting leading man would do the same." Balthier followed after the others.

"If you say so." Basch muttered but he didn't bring it up when he followed after them back out across Ozmone Plains.

When the group of humes had left the Garif High Chief sat before the warm fire within his tent. The hume girl would seek out Messiah and the other treasure of that he was sure. It had been warming to see an Aegyl on Ivalice in this day and age. The viera was a welcome ally in this quest as well as the knight Vossler.

The Chief was concerned for Basch and the mutation he was going through. The overflow of magick within his body would continue to grow to dangerous levels. And then there was Vaan...the scent of ancient power lingered around the blond boy that it almost choked the Garif. He cast some herbs into the fire and watched as the dancing flames turned a gentle emerald green colour. Perhaps the gods would be generous tonight and grant him a vision.

The flames danced around his face but they did not burn him. He stared deeply into the emerald green flickering flames until he was falling into the depths. Shapes moved and danced around him and then they took on a life showing him what was to come. He had no idea that he would receive a vision this quickly but he watched and waited for the shapes to show him what he needed to see.

* * *

The High Chief let out a gasp when he saw Vaan but it was no longer the same blond boy he had talked to. Vaan had become something else, something that embodied the very essence of malice. Large golden wings spread out in vicious spikes from his body. His body was covered in golden armour and his eyes were a deep blood red. Flames surrounded his form and wherever he stepped fire melted whatever it touched. He was magnificence, malicious intent and pure raw power.

"All shall perish." When he spoke the voice was demonic, nothing short of evil intent.

"VAAN!!!" the Chief saw that Sky Pirate, the man was bleeding from numerous wounds, his arm had been torn and his leg was broken.

"I am what awaits all souls from the moment of their birth." Vaan cocked his head as he raised his hand. "You're suffering shall end here."

"No...please Vaan..." Balthier crawled towards him. The others were scattered around the vast chamber. "Don't do this...please..."

"All shall end with me." Vaan closed his eyes and unleashed a wave of flame that engulfed the dying Sky Pirate.

* * *

"Ahhh!" the Chief jerked back violently from the fire that was now a normal looking blaze now.

"High Chief!" one of his guards ran to his side when he fell to the side. "Are you unwell? Shall I send for the healer?"

"No...I am fine." The Chief sighed heavily. "Have the humes and viera left the village?"

"Yes High Chief." The guard nodded. "You were within your vision quest for a few hours."

"Then they will be through Golmore Jungle by now..." the Chief groaned as he sat up. "What I saw must never happen..."

"Shall we follow them and bring them back here?" the warrior offered.

"No..." the Chief stated. "This is something they have to face by themselves."

"Very well." The guard nodded.

"Vaan..." the Garif Chief closed his eyes. "Oh, child, what have you done?"

* * *

so comments? aren't I evil ending it like that?

woot! torchwood starts Monday night! finally the show is back on TV.

leave a review and get a cookie.


	17. Golmore Jungle

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Golmore Jungle**

_**Western Kerwon**_

_**Golmore Jungle **_

By the time the group made it to the small sunlit path leading into the Golmore Jungle the sunlight was already beginning to die. A warm breeze drifted through the resting spot which held a blue crystal piece. After touching it to receive a quick instant healing spell they headed into the jungle. It was decided that Fran would lead them through the dark jungle considering that this was her homeland and she alone knew the various traps and tricks that had been set up.

Balthier walked alongside her and Vaan in turn stayed close to him. The pirate felt a sliver of victory and fought the urge to smirk at Basch. Speaking of the former captain Balthier noticed that he was being quiet again but it was Vossler who was staring intently at him. Now this roused the Sky Pirate's interest immensely. He knew that look in Vossler's eyes but he choose to remain silent about it for the time being. Ashe was walking stiffly next to Larsa who in turn was chatting with a softly smiling Vaan. Balthier could only roll his eyes at the princess.

He knew that she desired revenge above everything else but did she even see the path she was travelling along? He knew all too well the effect Nethicite could have on the mind, he had seen what it had done to a once brilliant and compassionate man. Balthier may not exactly like the princess but he wouldn't wish that fate on anybody. He had to wonder just how Basch was holding together with the mutation becoming stronger.

There was no doubt that the man was strong and resilient but surviving two years in the Nalbina Dungeons and going through an extreme mutation was something entirely different. Vossler seemed to be thinking the same thing. The group stepped through the sunlit path and into a cool dark walkway that made up the entrance to the jungle. It was a lot cooler in here than along the Ozmone Plains but Fran knew that the beasts here where a lot more vicious. She cautioned the others about this.

The viera took them along the pathway that was being held up by chains along thick ancient trees. The Golmore Jungle was the supposed homeland to the viera race and they wanted to keep their village safe from outsiders. The chains looked to be so very old but still as strong as the day they were used to create the pathways. There were black skinned panthers patrolling the tree areas but they weren't the worst of the jungle's inhabitants.

Basch watched as the others took out the beasts while he tried to concentrate of the vast amount of magick and knowledge now coursing through his body. He felt like he was being weighed down and nothing he did could lessen the problem. He gritted his teeth against the pain when he felt a hand grip his right arm. Glancing around in surprise he saw that Vossler was staring at him with some unnamed emotion shining in his dark eyes. Basch felt a faint blush creeping along his cheeks causing him to look away.

"Are you alright Basch?" Vossler murmured gently.

"Yes…my head hurts a little." Basch replied with a groan.

"Because of the summon power you have now?" the knight didn't want to see Basch this weak, this wasn't the Basch he knew, the Basch he always…he cut off those thoughts right there.

"I'll get used to it, I have to." The blond man smiled weakly.

"But it's weighing you down." Vossler whispered.

"This power can help us find the answers we need." The blond man pointed out.

"Our answers or just the princess' ones?" Basch stared at his suddenly angry friend.

"You have to protect her Vossler. I know the reasons for your actions aboard that ship but she still needs you." Basch said after a moment.

"I want to save what is left of Dalmasca but…" the dark haired man sighed heavily. "If a child of the Empire can talk to us this easily then perhaps there is hope."

"Larsa is more than a child of the Empire…one day he will be the Empire." Basch glanced at the boy who laughed at something Balthier said.

"Tis a hard burden to bear at such a young age." Vossler nodded.

"He doesn't want a conflict that much is clear." Basch stopped when a spike of pain shot through his head.

"Basch, you need to rest." Vossler hissed angrily.

"When we get through here then I'll rest…" his light eyes stared at dark ones." Please, we need to get to the Rift."

"Does it hurt a lot?" Vossler asked when Basch refused to stop walking.

"Sometimes but since the High Chief told me how to channel my magick my arm feels a lot better." The former knight admitted.

"And that sword you can create?" the dark haired man asked.

"I can feel it within me." Basch muttered thickly. "It's beneath my skin, twisting or just resting there."

"Basch, hurry up!" Vaan called back to him.

"I'll be right there Vaan." The former knight smiled at the boy.

"Why do you do that?" Vossler whispered harshly.

"What do you mean?" Basch stared at his friend.

"That boy…you always act differently around him." The dark haired man snapped.

"What are you saying?" Basch frowned. "Vaan is a friend."

"I see that look in your eyes Basch." His friend cut him off harshly. "He looks like a teenager for gods' sake!"

"He's a friend!" Basch looked away in shock. "He's someone I can talk to about this!" he held up his mutated arm.

"I've seen the way you look at him." The knight hissed. "Don't stand there and tell me you don't feel anything for the boy."

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Basch growled. "Vaan is my friend, nothing more."

"…" Vossler said nothing although his dark gaze betrayed him.

He was cursing himself at losing his temper like that and admitting to Basch why he drove him crazy. For his part Basch was walking on ahead, his eyes fixed firmly on the road that they were being taken across. Vossler felt like a total idiot after his outburst but he couldn't help it. Seeing Basch get that glow to his face whenever he talked to Vaan was too much for the knight. It drove him into a jealous fit whenever he saw them together.

Taking a deep breath Vossler forced himself to calm down before following after them at a jog. They still had a mission to carry out, this wasn't the time or place for personal problems. After an hour of walking through the jungle Fran stopped at a strange blue shield that had been erected along the path leading out into the Paramina Rift.

"It looks like the jungle won't let us through." Balthier crossed his arms.

"I had hoped that we could avoid this." Fran sighed heavily. "It seems I have no choice now."

"What's going on?" Vaan approached the pirate.

"We need the permission of the viera to pass through here." Balthier explained.

"So Fran needs to go back to her people to ask them for their permission?" Vaan raised an eyebrow. "Why don't you let me try pushing through the barrier?"

"Don't think it hasn't occurred to me." Balthier said with a cheeky grin. "But I'm sure you have felt the jungle, like it was more than just trees and animals."

"The magick of this place is overwhelming. The jungle really is alive." Vaan said in agreement. "Ok, I won't piss the jungle off."

"And that sounded like it was so hard for you to say." The pirate grinned.

"I can be calm when the need arises." Vaan defended.

"Oh?" Balthier smiled at him. "Like when we first met and you cut off my air supply."

"Be fair Balthier, I just woke up." Vaan held up his hands. "Put that down to me being cranky."

"Oh and I suppose when you beat those soldiers and monster black and blue that was you simply being cranky?" Balthier smirked at the red glow that crossed Vaan's features.

"Shut up…" he muttered.

"I'll stay with you." Llyud offered.

"The rest of you shall come with me if you wish." Fran glanced at the others.

"Very well." Ashe followed after the viera as she stood at the edge of a green pathway. "What about you Vossler?" she turned to him.

"I shall accompany you." He muttered when he glanced at a glaring Basch.

"Don't leave this area for the time being." Balthier said.

"We'll be fine." Basch replied quickly. Vaan nodded then the Sky Pirate left along with Fran and the others.

The viera had conjured up a hidden pathway through the chasm of the jungle. Green light spread out from the wooden walkway through the chasm until it reached the other side of the dark jungle area. Fran led the others through the path leaving Vaan, Basch and Llyud alone on the walkway. The red head immediately started poking at the various plant life he found growing around the rocks and suspended passageway.

He found everything about this world intriguing and considering he had gone back to Lemures after the Messiah Incident he had never gotten a chance to truly explore Ivalice. His crimson gaze took in everything around him and he smiled when he caught all those different and exotic scents. The Aegyl hovered above the seemingly bottomless chasm, allowing the air to flow against his red feathers. He felt so free like this.

"Are you ok Basch?" Vaan's voice broke through Llyud's dreamy haze.

"Hmm?" the older man murmured. "Oh, it is nothing. Do not worry about me."

"Let's try this again." Vaan stepped forward. "What's wrong?"

"I can't lie to you can I?" Basch chuckled but all humor left his eyes. "It is Vossler. He's acting strange and…"

"What?" Vaan pressed.

"He is just accusing me of things that are not true." Basch waved him off hastily. "You're a friend to me right?"

"I'd like to think so." The smaller blond replied honestly.

"Vossler is staying things that are not true, I promise you that." The former knight assured his friend. "I just don't know why he is so angry about our friendship. You're the only one who knows that I'm going through."

"Hmmm…" Llyud hovered over to the duo. "It sounds to me like Vossler is jealous."

"Jealous? What should he be jealous about?" Basch frowned.

"Despite my species' ability to hide our emotions we are not blind to the others around us." Llyud explained.

"I don't understand…" Basch stared at the red head.

"When you were still a knight Vossler was your closest companion correct?" Llyud placed his feet on the wooden walkway.

"Yes, what about it?" the blond man asked.

"Well I suppose that when he sees you so close to Vaan then he feels threatened." Llyud answered. "It's quite obvious really."

"Not to me it wasn't." Basch scoffed.

"We might as well see if there's anything around the area, maybe a way through the barriers in case the viera refused to help." Vaan broke up the conversation.

"You're right." Basch agreed quickly.

"I'll fly ahead and see if I can spot anything useful." Llyud glanced at the ex-knight before spreading his crimson wings.

"Let's meet back here in ten minutes." Vaan suggested. "I have a feeling that Balthier and the others may take some times."

Basch left the clearing without another word, his mind in a jumble and his emotions haywire. He was still angry with Vossler and his head was beginning to ache again. His right arm was feeling a little warm too or maybe that was just his anger. Llyud had been correct in his assumptions with Vossler and that knowledge made Basch angry yet sort of relieved at the same time.

When they were in the same battle and when their friendship was nigh unbreakable they shared an even deeper bond but that was the one time. When the morning came Vossler had been uncomfortable and wanted to forget anything ever happened so as to preserve their friendship. Basch could count on one had the number of times his feelings had been truly hurt but Vossler's rejection was like a sword through his heart.

It wasn't uncommon for lonely soldiers to seek out the comfort of their comrades and it was mainly to relieve tension anyway. Basch angrily kicked at a stone in his path but it did nothing to calm him down. What right did Vossler have to get jealous anyway? He was the one to put an end to it do why should he get angry when Basch was affectionate towards another man? The former knight sighed heavily when he stopped walking.

Later he would talk to Vossler but right now they all had a mission to carry out. Basch was about to make his way back to the entrance to the viera village when his body became enveloped in white hot pain. Doubling over but unable to cry out Basch fell to his knees, his hands gripping his aching belly. He was more than grateful when he blacked out just as the pain became unbearable.

* * *

_**Dreamscape**_

"He has heard our calling." A female voice sounded bemused. "This one has such strength."

"And our old friend still refuses to summon us himself." A male voice said harshly. "But this hume did survive an extreme mutation."

"Should we tell him the truth?" another female spoke up.

"He will figure it out in his own time. His body is already telling him what he needs to know." The first female said.

Basch awoke to the sound of those voices and when he opened his eyes to saw a dimly lit chamber and he alone was lying in a small pillar of light. He groaned when he moved but the pain had vanished now. When he heard the voices talking again he got up and looked in the direction of the sounds. He could make out three people nearby and he slowly approached them to get a better view.

One was a tall male with hair as red as the hottest flame and eyes to match. Fire spiraled around his arms and torso and his snow white flesh shone with an inner glow. Beside him stood a beautiful woman with blue hair and ice encircling her arms and body. Next to her was another woman but she was on her knees and chains were wrapped around her body keeping her hands pinned to her chest in a cross shape. Her black hair was pulled away from her face which was etched into a picture of constant pain.

"Where am I?" Basch whispered when he finally found his voice again.

"So you're awake now." The blue haired woman smiled. "It's about time."

"You are in our Dreamscape, our home for time immemorial." The chained woman intoned.

"I'm Ifrit." The male spoke up. "That is Shiva and this is Anima."

"The ones from the stones…" Basch said in a small voice. "But how is this possible?"

"We didn't always exist in this place." Shiva waved her hand. "This is our prison."

"And we wanted to talk to our new summoner." Ifrit said.

"Vaan told me about you." Basch nodded.

"Vaan? So that is the name he goes by now." Shiva chuckled darkly.

"The Vanguard of Destruction. He's picking up where he left off." Anima closed her eyes. "They will not stop him."

"Wait a minute, what did you call Vaan?" Basch broke in. "What is going on?"

"You mean you don't know what he really is?" Shiva raised a delicate eyebrow. "By the gods…"

"This is not good. They are walking right into his trap." Ifrit scowled.

"Basch is our only connection now." Anima gritted her teeth.

"Just stop this!" Basch cried. "Look, from what I was told when Balthier found Vaan he had lost his memories. He wants to stop the princess from using the stones."

"Is that what he said? The little bastard is more cleaver than I thought." Ifrit laughed darkly.

"Vaan may have lost his memories but in time he will gain them back and then the world will feel his rage." Anima looked away from Basch. "You and Balthier…you two will suffer the most."

"We called you here to tell you the truth, a story lost long ago when Raithwall fought against an entity called the Messiah Gene."

"Messiah?" Basch felt his blood run cold.

"Raithwall managed to stop him last time but he saw it coming. This time…" Shiva shook her head. "Basch, you have the ability of the Nethicite, you are the first perfect fusion to ever happen."

"And you alone can fight Vaan." Ifrit said.

"Fight Vaan?" the former knight scoffed. "He's my friend."

"Your heart cannot be shielded from us." Anima spoke up. "The connection you share is more than just simple friendship."

"Needless to say you are the only one who has the strength to match him," Ifrit interrupted. "You see in Raithwall's time Vaan had a different name. They called him Messiah."

"Oh my gods." Basch gasped. "But how can that be?"

"Raithwall couldn't destroy him so he placed him within a coffin at the behest of Solaris, his advisor and our first summoner." Shiva explained.

"Solaris? What happened to him?" Basch asked.

"Unlike you he was a mere hume and the power to summon us tore a little of his life away each time." Anima looked truly saddened.

"Everything Vaan touches will die eventually." Shiva spat out the name.

"Before Solaris died he begged Raithwall to imprison Messiah instead of using the Sword of Kings." Ifrit said.

"How can you be so sure of any of this?" Basch cried out. "It can't be true!"

"We saw what he did with our own eyes. As long as someone carries the stones we can see the world around us." Shiva snapped.

"Solaris, his death was the reason Messiah did what he did." Anima looked at her companions. "And his descendent was the one to free Messiah from his slumber."

"Balthier?" Basch whispered.

"The Sky pirate carries the blood of our summoner. Your friend Llyud knew this." Shiva replied.

"This can't be…" Basch stumbled away from them. "But the princess is seeking the sword from the Stilshrine. Why would Raithwall try to sue it against Vaan the first time?"

"The sword is the only weapon in existence that can kill Messiah." Anima said.

"Everything you know about him is a lie. He was created for one purpose and he will carry it out no matter what." Anima stated. "He will fight with everything he has but in time he will give into his true nature and succumb to what he was created for."

"What do you mean?" Basch felt sick to his stomach at these words. This couldn't be Vaan…it just couldn't be. Ifrit looked at the man with pity in his eyes before telling Basch the secret they had been carrying since their imprisonment long ago.

"Centuries ago Messiah tried to destroy the world. He's come back to finish the job."

* * *

'hides behind the sofa' don't kill me for this cliffie!

I have the next one all written up so you won't have to wait long. see i'm a nice person :)

review and make my day brighter.


	18. Henne Mines

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Henne Mines**

_**Eruyt Village**_

The village of the viera was truly a beautiful and serene place to be but there was also something slightly oppressive about it. Since her youth Fran had felt suffocated by the Wood and she yearned for the world outside her own. She always possessed an adventurous spirit but it was something the other viera distrusted and in the end Fran had left her sacred homeland behind to begin anew. Balthier stood alongside her while Ashe, Vossler and Larsa stayed at the centre section of the village that was being held up by ancient rope and magicks.

The village was suspended over a vast chasm that made up most of Golmore Jungle and Fran took the bridges through the village to reach the place Jote would be residing at. They would need her sister's blessing before they could pass through the barriers set up throughout the jungle.

As Fran approached her sister Balthier kept his mouth shut while taking his time to look around the place Fran had once called home. Personally a home was an overacted thing to him but there was always nostalgia involved when a soul returned to the place of their birth. The Sky Pirate could understand his partner's reluctance to return here.

Ashe was currently caught up in a mostly one sided conversation with a viera wood warder while Vossler continued to stare off into space. Balthier frowned at the knight and wondered what it was Basch said to get him into that state. Larsa was, like Ashe, in deep conversation with viera who did not turn their noses up at the first sign of humes. His honey brown eyes glanced back to Fran only to see her arguing with a viera that was most likely Jote.

The group didn't exactly have time to waste here and he wanted to see if Vaan and the others were fine out n the jungle. He knew it was silly thinking that Vaan would get into trouble. The boy could probably take on half of the Archedian Empire and still have the strength left to fight.

Where did someone like that come from anyway? Since joining Ashe on her excursions against the Empire this left Balthier little time to ponder Vaan's origins and why he was sealed within an ancient coffin. The night he broke into the palace seemed like a lifetime ago now and Vaan had changed since then.

The only thing Balthier worried about was the blond boy's obsession with finding the Shards, four pieces of Nethicite containing unimaginable power. Balthier hated stones like that, he saw firsthand how it could turn a person into an obsessive madman hell bent on attaining even more information about Nethicite. The only consolation he had was that Vaan wanted to destroy them. Ashe however would be more difficult to convince of the Shards dangers. Balthier had to wonder if the tomb of this Messiah would offer them ore Nethicite or a way to destroy it once and for all.

He was being pulled into a war he wanted nothing part of and he knew that he could easily order Vaan to stop this adventure and maybe take up residency of a Sky Pirate. The boy was bound to him or so Llyud said and for the first time Balthier began to question it. Before getting this far being bound to Vaan felt...natural, almost as if he had done this before a long time ago. He shook his head at those ridiculous thoughts. The jungle was getting to him or maybe it was just this place.

As Fran continued to argue with her sister Balthier made his way back across the bridges and towards the entrance to the jungle. Perhaps he should talk to Vaan about all this and find out what the boy was thinking and feeling.

Llyud seemed very knowledgeable about whatever was going on with Vaan so he was a good candidate to get some answers from. And then there was Basch and the mutation he was going through. Whatever had happened Basch had gained considerable power albeit painfully but he was an even better advantage in a fight now which left Balthier wondering why Vaan always looked so sad whenever he glanced at Basch.

The ex-knight never saw these looks but Balthier had caught them before. He didn't want to be kept in the dark anymore about his companion. Everything about this entire situation needed to be cleaned up and preferably before they reached the Stilshrine. The Sky Pirate walked up the steps away from the village pathway only to see Basch leaning against the nearest tree, his eyes almost glassy and his face pale. Vaan and Llyud were nowhere in sight.

"Basch?" Balthier approached him, the worry in his voice all too clear. "Basch, what happened?"

"I saw them..." he whispered thickly. "They told me all these things...things that cannot be true."

"Who did you see?" Balthier pressed his hand against Basch's face and flinched when he felt the cold, clammy skin beneath his hand.

"The creatures within the stones..." haunted blue eyes turned to Balthier. "It's not true Balthier, I won't believe it."

"What did they tell you?"the pirate asked harshly.

"They were imprisoned long ago, they saw Raithwall's rise to power and they told me about Vaan." Basch whispered the last part.

"Vaan? What did they say about him?" Balthier questioned the pale man.

"He was there...with Raithwall..." Basch choked out. Balthier's eyes widened in response. "Balthier, we have to stop-"

"Basch, are you ok?" Vaan's voice echoed through the clearing cutting of whatever Basch was going to say.

"I found him like this." Balthier explained when Vaan and Llyud caught up to them.

"What happened to him? Is it the arm?" Llyud asked as Vaan gabbed the appendage in question.

"Are you feeling fine now?" the blond asked the sickly ex-knight.

"Y-Yes..." Basch nodded after a few moments. "I do not know what came over me. I felt faint and then I woke up here."

"Your arm feels fine." Vaan frowned. "Was it the summons?"

"I think they are still getting used to me." Basch replied with a weak smile. "My head hurts a little."

"Where's the princess?" Llyud asked as Vaan helped Basch to his feet.

"Fran has to negotiate our way through the jungle. This may take a little time. Viera always were stubborn by nature." Balthier remarked.

"You should let me punch my way through the barriers." Vaan pouted but his eyes were sparkling with mirth.

"Here come the others." Llyud pointed out.

Balthier glanced behind him only to see Ashe, Vossler, Larsa and Fran walking along the green pathway out of the village. From the look on his partner's face Balthier could tell that she had not been successful in attainting the Lente's Tear. Vaan didn't see the look Basch was sending his way but Balthier managed to catch a glimpse of the pained expression. What had he been about to tell him anyway? Fran quickly informed the others that if they wanted to pass through the jungle then they would have to track down Myrn, a young viera who followed a troop of soldiers into a nearby mine system.

Larsa had some knowledge of the area in question and he guessed that it was the Henne Mines. Not wishing to waste anymore time here than necessary Ashe ordered the group back through the jungle and out into Ozmone Plains. The only way to reach the mines according to Larsa was to take a Chocobo so that they could traverse the thick grass area. It was either that or waste a day walking through the underbrush.

Balthier thought that maybe the gods were having a good laugh at their expense when, after getting out of the jungle, two Imperials were resting in the sunlit pathway along with four Chocobos. Vaan saw the blood coating the Imperial's armour and the ground beneath him was wet with crimson fluid. They had barely survived whatever fight they made it out of.

Not listening to Ashe's protests Vaan approached the two men and looked over their wounds then allowed Fran and Larsa to heal them as best they could. It didn't feel right to just let them die out here like this but from the look on Ashe's face she would gladly run her sword through both of them without any hesitation. Vaan couldn't help but feel a little sorry for her. He understood why she hated the Empire but she never took into account what other people were thinking and feeling about it. For Ashe it was all about her own lust for revenge no matter how she chose to word it.

As thanks the two soldiers offered to let them have their Chocobos to travel around the Ozmone Plains faster. Vaan couldn't believe their luck but he didn't question it and he took the offer gratefully. Within the half hour they were riding the golden feathered birds down a steep hill through thick trees, weeds and grass that looked sharp enough to split skin open. When they reached the entrance to the Henne Mines the birds stopped, their wings flapping in a clear sign of fright.

Vaan frowned as he stared at the entrance to the mine tunnels, he could feel something within its depths, something so very familiar and chilling. There was something down there waiting for him. He fought down the anxiety that was bubbling within his chest and got off the bird to join the others. There were soldiers and man and women in what looked like researcher clothing scattered around the cave mouth. They had all been torn to pieces by something.

"Who where they?" Basch asked as Balthier looked over the corpses.

"Researchers from the Draklor Laboratory. They had come here to find a means to create Nethicite." Larsa explained heavily.

"So the Empire wants the power of the Dynast-King." Ashe muttered darkly.

"So it would seem." Balthier murmured. "It looks like they found more than they could handle."

"The Mist...I can feel it pulsating within." Fran winced as pain spiked through her body. "We must be cautious."

"Basch, are you feeling well?" Vossler noticed that the blond man looked even more sickly than before.

"Hmmm?" he muttered then averted his eyes quickly. "I just feel a little tired. I'll be fine."

"How big are the mines?" Llyud asked.

"Not as big as Lhusu although the researchers may have made more tunnels to reach the Magicite. We had better be careful." Larsa replied.

"I can smell her." Vaan spoke up quietly. "She carries something, so familiar to me..."

"You can track her?" Vossler raised an eyebrow.

"She won't be hard to find. I know this scent from somewhere before." Vaan answered thickly. "But I can't remember where."

"Alright, if you can track her then we follow your lead." Balthier suggested.

"Sure." Vaan nodded then he made his way into the Henne Mines.

The moment he stepped inside he could practically taste death in the air around him. Something terrible had happened here, something was making him feel this cold and angry. The viera girl, her scent was mingling with whatever it was she was with. Vaan moved quickly through the tunnels and took the group deep through the mines until they reached an intersection.

There were some switches nearby to operate the gates but Vaan had no time for this nonsense. He punched a hole through the nearest gate and entered a tiny square chamber with another gateway. The remains of an Imperial were the only signs of life they encountered thus far. Vaan felt his body quiver when that scent washed over his skin again. He followed it deeper through the tunnels and out into the main dig sites. There were various carts of mined Magicite here, all ready to be shipped to Draklor for experimentation.

Vaan ignored this and moved on through the tunnels until they reached a chamber that looked like it had been built. Gates were placed to protect the miners from the creatures that were supposed to be here but something had scared them off. This whole place reeked of death. Vaan tore open the steel gates, not bothering to look back at the others. Whatever was making this scent was going to be found.

He knew this stench from somewhere and all of his instincts were yelling at him that it was bad. He had to wonder if the viera was still safe after being wrapped up in the presence of this creature for this long. The blond boy stopped when he reached another section of the tunnels deep into the mine system. He could feel it nearby, so very close and it chilled him to his bones.

"What's wrong Vaan?" Balthier asked the silent boy.

"There's something just beyond this tunnel. I can feel it, all over me." Vaan shuddered.

"What is it?" Ashe asked him,

"I don't know...but I can't stand feeling it so close to me." Vaan replied hastily.

"If it is connected with the Nethicite then perhaps Vaan and I should investigate further." Basch suggested to them.

"Can you feel it to?" Vossler asked.

"I feel something; I feel that being here is wrong somehow." Basch shook his head. "My arms is pulsing a little anyway."

"We'll go together." Vaan glanced at Balthier. "Just be careful."

"Aren't I always?" the pirate smirked causing Vaan to smile a little.

"Fran, stay close to Ashe and Larsa. Llyud, see if you can see anything." Vaan asked the red head.

"Of course." Llyud spread his wings and hovered above the ground then glided through the tunnels.

Like the other areas this place was eerily empty and silent of all life. The Aegyl flew onwards until he came to another human built section of the Henne Mines and he saw something move through the corridor. He caught a glimpse of long ears, dark skin and bright clothing. So the viera was still alive down here. That alone was good news. Gliding back to the others he reported what he had seen.

"Myrn still lives." Fran sounded relieved.

"And we'll get her back." Vaan promised the viera. "I need to find the source of the corruption down here."

"Do you think this was a Draklor experiment?" Ashe asked the others.

"It's a possibility." Larsa admitted.

"We can't guess at this. We better move now." Vossler broke in.

"Alright, everyone stay behind me and get ready." Vaan then moved ito the tunnels and made his way to the source of his unease.

* * *

hey guys...first I wanna say that I'm really sorry that this chapter is late, almost a week late in fact.

After watching Torchwood: Children of Earth Day Four those bastard writers left me with a broken heart and as such I didn't have the drive to write a good chapter. I'm sorry if this one isn't that good but the next one will be better I promise.

If any one of my viewers have watched Torchwood then you know what i'm talking about. Funny, never thought a tv character's death could make me so upset, angry and just plain heartsick. Man, i sound stupid saying that but i loved that character since the first time i watched the show.

catch you guys later with an even better chapter. once more i apologize but my mojo got out of whack. review and make me happy :)


	19. Come Undone

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Come Undone**

_**The Henne Mines**_

Vaan stopped at a small intersection in the deepest part of the mine and his unease was building to a high level of anxiety. He could feel something evil waiting for him; he knew that whatever had taken Myrn was a monster that would destroy her in the blink of an eye. Basch also looked uneasy and more than a little sick. Vossler kept throwing concerned looks at the blond man while Llyud stayed beside Vaan.

Balthier, Fran, Ashe and Larsa took up the rear of the group. The sound of something growling reached the group from the chamber beyond their location. A blue crystal gave them their strength back but Vaan didn't both using it.

He was already walking into the adjoining chamber where that sense of anxiety only increased until he almost choked on it. When he blond reached the inner most chamber he stopped when he saw a viera standing at the other side.

She was staggering around the chamber, her eyes unfocused and her mouth open in a silent scream. She stopped walking when Vaan approached her and he could taste what was possessing the viera. It was old and powerful and very angry. Taking a breath Vaan motioned for the others to stay behind while he stepped forward to talk to whatever he was looking at.

"What are you?" he asked sharply.

"You can smell me." Myrn spoke but her voice was disjointed, almost demonic. "Ahh, but you have a taste about you."

"Why are you here?" Vaan demanded.

"Something old...so very old...and angry." Myrn stared at the blond boy. "I know that face."

"Wait..." Vaan whispered when an image appeared behind Myrn.

It looked like an armless spirit with a large torso and no neck to speak of. Glowing yellow eyes or at least Vaan assumed they were the eyes, peered out at him. The creature floated above the stunned girl who was trapped in a trance, unable to move or speak under this thing's influence. Vaan couldn't believe what he was seeing.

The feeling of anxiety turned to one or rage when he realized what that thing was. He remembered them now, what they truly were. They were a species of parasites. Monsters who clung onto other entities to survive. Vaan clenched his fists at his sides but he refuse to let his utter hatred for them show. If one of them was here then the others were also here. His head was aching from the memories flooding into his mind.

"THE DEFECT!!!" the ghost creature screamed in outrage. "YOU DARE STAND BEFORE ME!!!"

"Spare me your lecture." Vaan barked angrily. "I know what you are."

"And I you." The monster growled in a softer voice. "How could you possibly have survived through the ages."

"I'll only ask you this once so you better have a good answer." Vaan approached Myrn, his hands balling into fists. "Why are you here and where are the others?"

"You have not changed." The creature swayed slightly. "The others will know of your existence soon enough."

"I don't care." Vaan snarled. His eyes flashed and a faint glow of red could be seen seeping into the blue. "Now answer my question."

"This world belongs to us Vanguard." The creature replied. "It has always belonged to us."

"No, not his world, not now." Vaan glared at the beast. "Go back to the others and tell them to leave."

"You have no power over us." He creature laughed. "You are the remnant of a failed experiment."

"..." Vaan looked away as his headache increased in power. He didn't want to hear anymore, not from this monster.

"But for you to survive after all this time." Myrn smiled sweetly. "That is truly a miracle. I cannot say he same for your companions though."

"What is going on?" Ashe asked when Vaan starting talking to the thing that came out of the viera.

"That creature is the source of the Mist here. I can sense immense power coming from it." Fran explained.

"I've never seen anything like his." Balthier whistled, clearly he was impressed. "How did it get here though?"

"The Nethicite it would seem." Larsa spoke up. "Doctor Cid wasn't just obsessed with the stones but also who created the original ones. He may have been trying to replicate one of the creators."

"Why do I get the feeling that this is no mere replica?" Vossler gripped his sword.

"Occuria..." Basch mumbled dazedly.

"Basch, what did you say?" Vossler turned to the blond man by his side.

"I can see them..." Basch slowly raised his mutated arm. "They want us...they poison all that they touch."

"What is he talking about?" Ashe frowned.

"Look at me Basch." Vossler grabbed the man's face when Basch didn't answer. "How do you know them?"

"Huh?" Basch shook his head and his glassy eyes cleared up. He could feel Vossler's fingers brushing against his skin. "Vossler? What are you doing?"

"Y-You said that you know them." The knight released his friend with a blush staining his features.

"I did?" Basch looked confused. "I don't remember that..." he looked at the creature in question.

"Does that power still exists I wonder? Does the rage still burn within you?" the creature floated above the viera.

"Don't..." Vaan shook his head.

"Tell me Vanguard or shall I use your true name?" the ghost taunted. Vaan let out a cry of pain as images assaulted his mind and he could feel his body heating up. Beating back the pain he gritted his teeth and turned to the Sky Pirate.

"Balthier!" Vaan called to the Sky Pirate. "Get the others out of here now!"

"Wait a minute, Vaan!" Balthier noticed that the younger boy was stepping away from the creature and the now screaming viera.

"Just go please!" Vaan let out a cry of frustration when Balthier refused to go. Grabbing the pirate's arms he pulled him close. "It's calling the creatures to this location. I can take on Myrn and hat creature but you need to get out of here now."

"What are you talking about?" Balthier felt a pinprick of worry enter his heart.

"The Mist, it's building in strength. Fran can feel it." Indeed the viera was doubling over in pain. "The more Mist in one place then the monsters will come. His place will be swarmed."

"But what about you?" Basch asked. He didn't want to leave Vaan alone with that thing, not after the information Shiva and the others gave him.

"I'll be fine." He assured them. "Please, get them out of here."

A loud scream broke through the chamber causing the place to shake violently. Rocks fell from the above causing the group to scatter back towards the exit. Turning back Vaan saw that a large white scaled dragon had been summoned into the chamber. Flames erupted from the maw as talons sank into the ground. Its wings were restricted within the chamber but it had more than enough room to fight against them. The chamber was shaking again and rocks were falling against the exit.

"This place is coming down!" Vaan yelled as he pushed the pirate out of the room. "Get out of here now!"

"Come on!" Ashe cried at them. Fran struggled to get back inside to find her sister but Vossler held her back.

"I'll be fine! Please, just go!" Vann screamed at them.

"Not without you!" Balthier grabbed Vaan's arm.

"I can survive anything remember?" Vaan murmured gently. "I can survive this but you can't. This place will come down and there's a chance you'll die when the chamber collapses."

"Vaan..." Balthier tried to think of something to say.

"I'll be fine, I promise." Leaning forward Vaan pressed his lips to the pirate's cheek. "Now get them out of the mines. Tell Fran I'll bring Myrn to her."

Unable to make the blond change his mind Balthier reluctantly turned and ran towards the others just as the dragon slammed into the wall forcing more rocks to fall against the doorway. He narrowly avoided incoming projectiles then jumped through the exit where the others were gathered. He couldn't hear them speak over the noise and the mine tunnel contented to shake and break apart.

He heard the dragon's howl then the shaking stopped completely. When the beast started screaming the tunnels began to fall apart even more violently than before. Balthier stood up on shaky legs when silence descended across the mines. This whole place was falling apart around them and all Balthier could register was that they had left Vaan behind. Why had he been so adamant about getting them out of there? They could've taken on that dragon together and found another way out.

After what seemed like hours they made it back to the Henne Mines entrance. A Chocobo was strutting around the entrance, pecking at the grass. Large eyes blinked at the dust covered group who were staggering away from the tunnel mouth. Balthier coughed and allowed his eyes to clear before glancing back at the cave. He felt his heart pounding and a sliver of fear entered his heart.

He knew that Vaan was nigh indestructible but what if he was buried alive in there? He felt anger boiling within him. He shouldn't have just left him down there. Clenching his fists Balthier had to fight the urge to run back into the mines and rip the place apart. He noticed that Basch was also looking frantically at the cave mouth but Vossler was holding him back, yelling at him that Vaan wouldn't want him to be endangered like that.

"We can't just leave him in there!" Basch cried out.

"He wanted us to get out of there Basch!" Vossler screamed at him. "He knew what he was doing!"

"So now what do we do?" the former knight asked. "Do we wait here or move on?"

"We cannot advance through the woods without Lente's Tear." Fran spoke up quietly. "Myrn would have given us the Tear."

"Vaan wanted you to know that he would bring Myrn back." Balthier squeezed Fran's hand. "He hasn't let us down yet."

"Have faith in him." Llyud murmured although his eyes were shadowed with fear. The red head was more than a little worried about Vaan.

"We can't stay out here for long. It'll be dark soon."Ashe pointed out.

"Then go back to the village." Balthier turned away from her. "I'll wait for him."

"As shall I." Basch nodded. Vossler felt his heart break at the look of desperation in those gorgeous eyes.

"I shall take Ashe, Larsa and Fran back to the village if you want." Llyud offered. When Balthier nodded the winged man motioned for the others to follow after him.

"What about you?" Basch glanced at a silent Vossler. "You don't have to stay here."

"I want to stay." The knight broke in. His hardened eyes left no room for arguments. "Besides with three of us we'll have a better chance at helping him, right?"

"He does have a point." Balthier shrugged.

"But..." the blond man sagged his shoulders. "Fine, I guess you are right."

"So what's the plan?" Vossler asked when the trio stood before the cave entrance. "The Mines will be unstable."

"Do you think that arm of yours can make a path for us?" Balthier crossed his arms as Basch thought it over.

"It may be possible." the blond man muttered. "Stand back."

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Vossler stood next to the pirate. "The Mines might collapse if we are persistent."

"Or Vaan may already be going through the tunnels." The brunet stated. "We need to make sure."

"Do you think the viera still lives?" Balthier couldn't say anything about that but he had enough faith in Vaan to get her out of danger.

The two of them followed after Basch when he walked back into the Henne Mines. The dust had settled and he cavern was no longer shaking but there was an eerie silence. Basch walked along the pathway leading back into the first section of the tunnel when he came to his first obstruction. Rocks lay scattered along the path and dust continued to fall from the ceiling. The deeper they went the more Balthier could hear the rocks shifting and just waiting to fall.

Basch took a deep breath when he came to the rocks blocking the next tunnel. Silently praying that he was doing the right thing he reached up and slammed his fist into the rock. The cavern began to shake some more but the tunnel was now visible again. Balthier hoped that they wouldn't encounter any more of these obstacles. He doubted that but he could still hope.

"Wait, I can hear something." Balthier held up his hand. Sure enough he could hear someone yelling from somewhere within the mines.

"At least we know someone's alive down there." Vossler pointed out. Balthier almost stumbled when the relief washed over him. It was stupid to think that something like this could kill Vaan.

"This way!" Basch called from the mining section of the tunnel ahead. "The pathway is still clear."

The trio followed the rock covered pathway past the broken steel gates and out into a large chamber. It was a miracle that the mines hadn't completely caved in but Balthier didn't want to test his luck. They climbed over more stones and rubble until they came to the chamber where they had last seen Vaan and Myrn. Now they could distinctly hear someone screaming from beyond the blocked entrance to the chamber beyond.

"Can you hear me?" Balthier called as he pressed his ear against the cold rocks.

"Please help us!" it was a female voice. So Myrn was safe now, that was good news at least.

"Is Vaan alright?" Basch called to her.

"He-he killed the dragon but the chamber shook and-and he pushed me out of danger but the rocks came down onto him." Myrn called back hurriedly.

"Get away from the entrance!" Basch called to her.

The ex-knight punched through the large boulders causing the cavern to shake violently again. Vossler and Balthier barely managed to stay upright but eventually Basch managed to make a hole large enough for them to slip through. He glanced in and caught sight of Myrn who was crouching next to a pile of rocks at the far end of the chamber.

When Basch slipped through the gap he noticed that something had been nudged by his foot. Looking down he saw a small stone that looked too smooth to be something that had been shaken from the cavern walls. Balthier and Vossler slipped in after the blond then immediately made their way to Myrn.

"Looks like Vaan was in a bad mood." Balthier muttered when he saw the mangled remains of the dragon.

"Is he under there?" Vossler fell next to the viera.

"Yes." She nodded. When she saw the stone in Basch's hand she stumbled away. "Keep that away!"

"What happened Myrn? Fran came here to find you." Basch explained.

"Fran has come home?" the young viera gasped.

"We'll explain later."Balthier broke in as he started to pull the rocks away. "Vaan!"

The three of them started to tear away the rocks and rubble as fast as they could but Balthier stopped when he saw a pale hand sticking out from the rubble. The hand didn't even twitch when Balthier grasped it. Basch and Vossler pulled away more rocks with Myrn helping them until they finally saw Vaan's back.

He wasn't moving which caused the three men and the viera to pull the rocks off him at a faster rate. Finally Balthier pulled his friend free from the rubble. Vaan was rolled onto his back allowing Balthier to get a better look at the boy's dusted face. He looked like he was sleeping.

"Will he live?" Myrn asked with hope and desperation shining in her eyes. "Please let him live."

"Vaan, open your eyes for me." Balthier asked firmly. "Open your eyes."

"Balthier..." Basch tried to say something but the words stuck in his throat. What if Vaan was too badly injured? What if he couldn't survive this?

"Hmmm..." Vaan groaned stiffly.

"Thank the goddess." Myrn sighed with relief. Her smile turned to a frown of confusion when she realized that the man didn't have a single cut or bruise on his body. "But how is that possible?"

"We'll explain later. Is there another way out of here?" Basch asked her quickly.

"Y-Yes..." Myrn nodded. "I saw an orange crystal just beyond that doorway." She pointed to another tunnel at the other end of the chamber. "But I don't have any teleport stones with me."

"We do." Vossler held one up. "Let's get out of here."

"Balthier...?" Vaan murmured when the pirate lifted him up.

"Ahh, finally awake." Balthier, by some miracle, kept the utter joy and relief out of his voice at seeing those blue eyes flutter open.

"Where...am I?" the blond boy moaned.

"Right now we're leaving the Henne Mines." Balthier replied as the group followed Myrn to the orange crystal.

"Mines?" Vaan muttered. His eyes shone with clarity as the memories returned. "Is Myrn safe?"

"I am here. Please save your strength." The viera implored.

"Where's the Nethicite?" Vaan struggled a little.

"I have it here." Basch raised the stone to his friend. "I think it's dead though."

"Vaan, what was that thing?" Vossler asked when they reached the crystal. "You seemed to know it."

"I'll tell you when we get out of here. Ahh, Balthier..." Vaan glanced at the pirate with a blush on his features. "You can put me down now."

"Oh, of course." He mumbled as he placed the boy down. He felt something akin yo disappointment when the boy left his embrace.

He avoided looking at Basch and Vossler as the group left the Henne Mines behind.

* * *

hey guys i'm back and with a brand spanking new chapter!

my mojo has finally returned now that i am coping with what happened to my beloved teaboy in the Torchwood miniseries. i will never forgive Russel T Davies for what he did.

the next chapter is already in the works and ready to go very soon.

coming up the trip across the Paramina Rift and Basch tries to tell the others that Vaan may be the harbinger of death while Balthier has his own issues concerning the blond to deal with.

drama all round for the next chapter!

love ya guys and i'll see you all soon :)


	20. The Paramina Rift

**Chapter Twenty **

**The Paramina Rift**

_**Edge of the Golmore Jungle**_

Once Vaan and the others made it back to the village Fran, Ashe, Larsa and Llyud were already waiting for them. The village leader Jote was relieved to see her young sister returned safe from the Henne Mines and she gave them the Lente's Tear. With her blessing the group left the village of the viera but not before Fran made her feelings known to her sisters. She would not return to the Wood, at least in the near future.

The world outside the jungle had a lot to offer and even through the other viera could sense change sweeping through Ivalice they chose to stay locked away in their homes. With one last sorrowful look from her sister Fran left the village behind and followed after the others. Soon they reached the barrier and with the Tear they easily passed through it. Balthier and Vaan took the lead when they reached an orange crystal just outside a small glade. There was a viera there who warned them about the wyrm guardian resting within the glade.

As soon as they stepped within the sacred area something emerged from the woods around the group. A large dragon that looked to be made from moss and wood clawed its way out of the ground. The creature roared when it saw the intruders into its ancient domain. Vaan frowned at the beast; he really had no more time to waste like this.

Not giving the others a second thought he charged at the dragon with the strength he gained back. Balthier started shooting at the ancient beats while Ashe and Fran used whatever supportive magick they were able to.

Vaan was lifted into the air by Llyud so he could reach the head of the beast. The red winged man stabbed at the nearest eye with his golden spear and smiled when it pierced through the creature's skull. Vaan slammed his fist hard onto the thick grass covered skull and felt the bone crack under the pressure.

Balthier and Fran used their arrows and bullets to distract the beast from Larsa and Ashe as they healed the rest of the group. Llyud flew in the direct line of the dragon's vision and the beast swiped its talons at the winged man. Vaan planted his feet firmly against the head of the creature then brought his fist down hard again onto the bone. He felt his arm slip through the now broken skull and into the brain of the creature. Vaan was taken by Llyud when the wyrm collapsed onto the floor.

Basch and Vossler had taken out two large treants who had arrived to aid the dying wyrm. Larsa and Ashe made sure the group was healed completely before making their way across the now empty glade and out into a small wooded pathway. Once they cleared the jungle snow began to crunch under their feet and the air became chillier.

Snow fell gently across the rocky landscape and a few refugees were making their way towards the sacred temple on Mt. Bur-Omisace. Vaan couldn't feel the cold against his flesh but he noticed how the others were affected by the coldness. Basch couldn't really feel anything against his skin and his arm was tingling a little but he didn't say anything about it.

Ashe gritted her teeth against the cold while Larsa put on a brave face as he followed them into the ravine. Llyud could fly steadily enough in this weather and he managed to glide through the ice and sleet to see the best pathway through the Paramina Rift. He spotted some white wolves stalking the pathway leading towards the sand strewn path of the temple grounds. The red head turned back when the cold wind became too harsh for his wings to take and he landed next to a stoic Vaan.

"How does it look?" Balthier asked once Llyud joined them.

"Go straight ahead and we'll reach the temple grounds." Llyud answered. He walked alongside the smaller blond man who was staring at Basch.

"Who do you think she is going to meet on the mountain?" Fran murmured to her partner.

"I really want to keep my nose out of her business." Balthier wrinkled his nose at the thought.

"So you stay here for the boy?" the viera observed.

"Someone has to keep an eye on him." The brunet retorted.

"And that is you job now?" Fran smirked a little.

"Cheeky." Balthier grinned at her. "But this whole business with Larsa and Draklor is making me uneasy. If they master the crafting of Nethicite then nothing will stop the Empire."

"And what of Vaan's role in all this?" Fran glanced at the boy. "He uses Nethicite as if it were a toy to him."

"There's more to him than what we've seen." Balthier murmured quietly. "There's something there...I don't know what but..."

"What is it?" Fran asked.

"I don't know..." Balthier shook his head. "Maybe I'm thinking about this too much."

"Basch, are you ok?" Vaan approached the blond man. Vossler was on the other side of the ex-knight. "You've been quiet lately."

"Oh? I apologize." Basch murmured softly. "There's just been a lot on my mind."

"Like what?" Vaan titled his head.

"Since I received that gift from the stones." Basch said honestly. "It is as if my mind is swirling with so many different ideas and thoughts."

"Are they harmful to you?" Vossler spoke up with worry.

"No, I don't think so." Basch raised his right arm. "It's tingling a little but nothing serious."

"If you say so..." Vaan frowned then he walked ahead to catch up to Balthier.

"You're frowning again."Vaan pointed out when the pirate didn't acknowledge him for a few moments. "What are you thinking about?"

"Just wondering why we're even following Ashe across this god's forsaken wasteland." The brunet sighed heavily.

"You don't like the cold?" the blond boy cocked his head.

"Not this much." He rubbed his arms through the thin white material. "I'll be frostbitten by the time we reach the temple."

"Stop whining." Vaan pushed him ahead. "The faster you run the faster we get to a warm place."

"Did you just accuse me of whining?" the pirate looked aghast. Vaan had to stifle a smile at the appalled look he was getting. "You're going to pay for that little remark."

"Oh, and what are you going to do about it?" Vaan challenged.

Ashe was walking through the snowy pathway alongside Larsa and Llyud when she heard a loud screech echo throughout the ravine. Turning around sharply she saw Vaan trying to bat Balthier away as the pirate shoved him into the snow. For a moment she thought they had both gone mad, she couldn't contemplate how they could possibly act this way while they were on the way to the sacred temple. Fran was simply smirking at their antics while Basch and Vossler looked amused. Llyud had a happy gleam in his eyes and even Larsa had a small smile on his face.

Vaan eventually won the battle when he grabbed a handful of snow and shoved it down Balthier's pants. To hear the charming and suave Sky Pirate let out a high pitched scream was truly worth the trip across the Paramina Rift. Vaan released the man's belt and stepped away with a victorious grin on his face. Somehow he felt better after doing that and he walked on ahead of the others.

Basch couldn't help the smile that bloomed across his face but then dread seeped into his heart as they got closer to the temple grounds. He was still being tormented with the revelation of Messiah's true nature. He didn't want to believe that it was the truth but the entities within him now were being persistent. Now he was wondering how he was going to tell the others about this. He frowned when he felt a twinge in his arm but he ignored it.

The group made it across the snow and out into a large valley after they crossed an icy bridge. The pack of wolves tried to attack them but they were no match for the travellers as they cut through them with ease. The valley within the Rift was home to numerous ancient ruins probably from the Galtean Alliance. There were still powerful magicks lingering in this place and as such several skull knights lingered around the ruins.

There was one other pathway leading out of the valley and directly ahead they would reach the scared grounds. The winds were beginning to die down allowing Llyud to fly up again so he could get another view of the Rift. He flew higher into the icy sky until he got a view of the entire stretch of the Paramina Rift from his location. He could see the Golmore Jungle and the ancient temple built upon the summit of the mountain. It looked so beautiful from up here, so peaceful and out of reach.

"We're clear to cross the path." Llyud reported when he returned. "Although the refugees keep pouring in."

"I wonder where they are coming from." Vaan mused aloud.

"Victims of a war or maybe trying to escape from an illness such like the plague that swept through Dalmasca a few years ago. We can't know for sure." Balthier answered with a note of pity in his voice.

"So they come here to find a new home?" Vaan sounded impressed for them.

"No, they come here to rest and make a profit then they move on." Balthier replied sagely. "Some go to Imperial lands while others just go back home."

"They just go in circles." Vossler scoffed angrily.

"But it is their choice." Basch pointed out. "We can't make them pick a future."

"Once the Empire leaves Dalmasca I can restore my people and their lives." Ashe declared harshly. "The Empire is to blame for everything that has happened."

"Do you really believe that?" Vaan frowned at her.

"Who else is to blame?" the princess snarled at him. "They have taken everything away from my people and from me."

"it just doesn't seem right." Vaan muttered darkly.

"We've reached the gates." Larsa announced when a marble gateway appeared from out of the snow. "Hopefully the person you should see shall have arrived from his previous mission."

"At least the snow doesn't fall here." Llyud sighed with relief as he slapped his wings to clear away the melting snowflakes.

"The Gran-Kilties will be expecting us." Larsa told the others. "It would be prudent to meet with him immediately."

"I agree." Ashe nodded.

"Basch, what's wrong?" Vossler glanced at the man when he stumbled and wavered a little.

"I-I'm just a little tired." Basch replied as he tried to stop the world from spinning.

"You're burning up." Vossler pressed an ungloved hand to Basch's sweaty forehead. "How long have you been sick?"

"I am not sick." Basch replied stiffly. "It could be the arm."

"Would you stop for a second!" Vossler grabbed Basch by his mutated arm, not caring about the rough texture against his flesh. In fact it felt almost warm. "I'm worried about you."

"I know..." the blond man whispered. "And I appreciate your concern but it's probably nothing."

"Then you would not object if the Gran-Kilties gave us his opinion?" Vossler challenged. For a moment Basch looked like he was going to object but he silently relented. "Thank you."

"I feel fine now." The former knight murmured. "Vaan said my body is still adjusting."

"Well it won't hurt to have a second opinion will it?" Vossler raised an eyebrow.

"You're not going to let this go are you?" despite Vossler's worries Basch felt a little better. It felt better again to talk to Vossler like this, as a friend.

"Look at that." Vaan whistled when they reached the sand strewn path. "It's beautiful."

As the group walked up the pathway they passed several people from the various races of Ivalice made their way up the mountain. Shops and tents were set up and some people were setting up their homes here on the sandy pathway.

The group climbed up the path until they reached the temple grounds beyond another marble gateway. The stone that had been used to create the temple was a smooth blue stone and reflected the sunlight. The temple was situated on the summit but it was actually warm up here. Vaan felt a sense of peace wash over him the higher they climbed.

When they passed the grounds they came to a large staircase that ended with a large golden door at the top. Guards lined the steps and made sure that Larsa had an audience with the Gran-Kilties before they let the group pass by. This temple was one of the oldest in Ivalice and the one of the most respected. It was rumoured to exist long before the time of Raithwall and the Galtean Alliance.

The temple itself was built from the same blue stone as the sacred grounds and statues of former leaders lined the exterior of the temple. They climbed the steps and came to the door with an image of the sun etched into the gold. Vaan reached forward and pushed the door open to reveal a gorgeous hall.

Carpets made of rich cloth were placed on the marble floor and guards were placed along the walkway which led to the other side of the hall. A statue of a strange deity was clearly visible and the entire room seemed to be radiating sunlight. It was so warm and peaceful in here and Ashe followed Larsa towards the other side of the hall.

The Gran-Kilties was standing before the statue, his eyes closed as if he were dreaming. Vaan stared at the strange looking creature as a wave of familiarity washed over him. Since stepping onto the grounds Vaan felt as if he had been here before but as always the memories were a total blur.

"Can you hear me?" Ashe approached the slumbering holy man. "Please, I need your help."

"Princess Ashelin, descendent of the Dynast-King, I bid you welcome." An old, wise voice called across the hallway. "I have walked in your dreams and I know of what you seek."

"Then you can help me?" she sounded excited as she clutched one of the Nethicite stones.

"To hold such power is both a gift and a curse." The holy man opened his eyes. "But I cannot replenish what was lost."

"Then how can you help me?" the princes asked.

"Raithwall left another treasure here, something other than Nethicite." The Gran-Kilties replied. "The Sword of Kings rests within the Stilshrine of Miriam. Go there and claim your birthright princess."

"There's something else there too." Basch spoke up. "The tomb of Messiah."

"How do you know of that?" the holy man actually looked shocked.

"Please, tell me about it." Basch pleaded.

"Hmmm...." the ancient man sighed heavily. "It is not a tomb as such, it is an image of what will come about should Messiah return."

"What is this Messiah?" Fran asked.

"An ancient creature, older than Ivalice some say. No one knows where it came from but it is believed that he was a tool for the gods. Long ago during Raithwall's reign Messiah tried destroy the world." the holy man looked directly at Vaan. "Not even the Nethicite could stop him."

"What happened to him?" Larsa asked.

"Raithwall stopped him from carrying out his unholy duty. Unable to destroy him, or unwilling to, he sealed the creature within a tomb. Even now he rests." The Gran-Kilties looked back at the princess. "If you want more power then Messiah will grant it to you."

"By awakening him?" she sounded appalled.

"Find the Sword of Kings. That weapon alone will end Messiah's life." The holy man stood back. "Although why Raithwall never used it remains a mystery to us all."

"Then we leave at once for the Stilshrine." Larsa spoke up.

"I do not think so young one." A smooth voice interrupted them. The group turned around to see a tall dark haired man approaching them.

"Ahh, so you have arrived. May I introduce one of the Royal Sons of Rozarria." Larsa said.

"Please call me Al-Cid." The man smiled. "And we have much to discuss, yes?"

No one noticed how Basch stepped away, his face paler than before and his arm tingling by his side. He could hear the voices of the Exiled ringing in his head, pleading with him to tell the others about the identity of Messiah. Basch clutched his aching head, his hands grasping his hair as a trickle of blood escaped his nose and mouth. He didn't even realize he was bleeding until Vossler called his name.

By then the former knight couldn't stand the pain anymore and he collapsed.

* * *

and the plot thickens :)

next up the stilshrine, the sword and the group finally learn the truth about messiah. how will the others react to this?

stay tuned to find out!

oh, and could someone tell me Al-Cid's full name please?


	21. Remembrance

**Chapter Twenty One**

**Remembrance**

_**Mt. Bur-Omisace **_

It was beginning to rain along the sacred grounds of the temple and the gentle droplets washed away all pain and sorrow for the people striving to seek a new life. But within the temple itself a small group of travellers had yet to leave for the Stilshrine, their concern for their comrade was too great. Larsa, now informed that his father had been assassinated, had retreated into the inner section of the temple to cope with his grief. Basch, still unconscious, was awaiting treatment from the Gran-Kilties.

Vaan couldn't stop pacing anxiously around the room and Vossler looked ready to explode. Ashe was worried about the blond man while Balthier and Fran simply watched and observed all that was happening around them. The pirate wouldn't admit it but he was concerned for the man. Basch looked terrible with his too pale flesh and blood shot eyes. The blood had been wiped away from his nose and mouth and his right arm was resting across his belly.

When the holy man emerged from his meeting with Larsa he immediately went to the slumbering ex-knight and started to examine him. The others stayed back but Vaan refused to look at his friend. He felt his heart being squeezed in his chest as he looked upon that sickly form and he left the chamber to stand out in the rain. Like always he couldn't feel the liquid against his skin but he could imagine it, anything to distract him from the images plaguing his mind. Since talking about Messiah he felt uneasy and more than a little sick to his stomach.

Something was trying to claw its way out of his head, some memory that had been long forgotten but it remained always out of his grasp. It was driving him insane to continue feeling this way. He wanted to know what was being suppressed, what it was he could no longer remember. It had something to do with this Messiah, he was sure of it.

No doubt Ashe would leave to find the Sword of Kings and then what would she do? She wanted the power of the Nethicite to finish this conflict but to Vaan she seemed to be fighting more for her constant personal reasons than those of her people. She was blinded by her utter hatred of the Empire and Vaan could understand her rage but this was consuming her.

Vaan didn't want to give the princess the Nethicite but if she continued of this quest of hers eventually she would find some other means to give the stones back their power. No one person could have all that power, not even for the best intentions. Even Raithwall found a way to destroy his greatest legacy. Vaan felt his heart pound when an image of a large golden sword filtered into his mind and the sound of terrible insane laughter. Vaan fell against the wall as images assaulted his mind.

"Vaan?" Llyud had followed him out. "Are you alright?"

"No...no I'm not." Vaan shook his head. "There's something wrong with me."

"What are you talking about?" the red head murmured as a sliver of fear crept into his soul. Was Vaan already remembering things?

"The things about Messiah and Basch getting sick..." the blond boy turned to stare out across the Paramina Rift. "I can see something in my mind, I can hear things and they scare me."

"Like what things?" Llyud asked.

"Laughter, insane maniacal laughter that chills me." Vaan scoffed darkly. "It's becoming worse."

"What do you want to do?" Llyud questioned his companion.

"The answer is within the Stilshrine." Vaan turned back to face his friend. "Messiah, whatever or whoever he was has the answer. Raithwall knew something more about him, something that was lost."

"But how can you know this?" the winged man asked softly.

"I don't know!" Vaan cried sharply as he raked a hand through his hair. "These images in my head, it's like I was there. I can see Raithwall even now and I can hear him. Messiah, I need to find out something about him."

"What about the others?" Llyud motioned back at the door.

"I'm worried about Basch..." Vaan said after a few moments. "I can't help but feel that this is my fault."

"From what I heard you saved his life." The Aegyl responded.

"And look at him now." Vaan spoke thickly. "I can see it, he's getting weaker. I know why no one can survive being a hybrid..."

"You can't know that for sure. Basch has lasted this long." Llyud stopped him from speaking. "Please don't blame yourself Vaan, not anymore."

"Aside from this I need to get to the Stilshrine." Vaan spoke again with a waver to his voice. "I need you to get me there fast."

"And the others?" the winged man cocked his head to the temple.

"They'll come eventually." Vaan shrugged. "But I have to find out about Messiah first. Are you going to help me or not?"

"Can't you wait for the others?" Llyud asked. He didn't want Vaan to enter the ancient holy ground without his companions, his anchor to this world. "You need your friends Vaan. Stop doing everything by yourself."

"Llyud!" Vaan tried to reason with him but another voice stopped him.

"I think he has a point." Balthier was standing there looking less than pleased. "So you were planning on going alone again?"

"Balthier..." Vaan had the grace to look a little ashamed. "I have to go."

"Not alone you're not." The Sky Pirate shook his head. "Don't you even want to know how Basch is doing?"

"I'm not that cold!" Vaan yelled angrily.

"I know that." Balthier smirked which only caused Vaan to get a little angrier. "Listen, you don't have to go there by yourself."

"I wasn't going there alone." Vaan spoke but he stopped at the look on Balthier's face.

"He never would have let you follow him." The brunet glanced at Llyud. "That's why I'll go with you this time."

"Balthier, you don't have to come." Vaan approached him.

"It's that look in your eyes, like you're afraid of something." Balthier titled his head as the blond turned his face away. "I think you owe me at least a simple explanation."

"I can't even make it sound sane in my head." Vaan retorted sharply. "All I know is that Raithwall buried something there along with his sword and I think it might help me with my memories."

"How can you be sure of this?" Balthier asked.

"Call it a gut feeling." Vaan waved his hands about. "I know it's crazy Balthier but I know something is there for me."

"You really want to know don't you?" the pirate sighed heavily.

"Yeah, I need to know." The blond nodded sagely. "So do you still want to come with me?"

"You know me, I can't walk away from something like this." Balthier smirked causing Vaan to breathe a little easier.

"Thank you." He whispered quietly.

"What about the others?" Llyud pointed out. "Are you going to leave without telling them first?"

"No, I can't do that again." Vaan smiled slightly at his companion. Balthier nodded at him. "I'll tell them that we'll go on ahead."

When he entered the chamber again Vaan saw that the holy man was still tending to Basch and the rest of the group were gathered around the chamber. Al-Cid was talking to Ashe about the brewing war between Archedes and Rozarria and that with the sinking of _**Leviathan**_ the Rozarrian Empire was beginning to see their chance at invasion.

Ashe didn't see the problem with the two Empires going to war as long as Archedes suffered greatly but Al-Cid was adamant that the battleground would ultimately be Dalmasca. Vossler didn't say anything about this apparent war; instead he wanted to know if Basch would be fine. Fran glanced at the door when Vaan entered the chamber. Her eyes betrayed nothing but she simply nodded at him when he approached the others.

Needless to say when he told Ashe about his plans to go on ahead to the ruins she was furious about the decision. She tried to talk sense into Balthier but the Sky Pirate stood his ground and remained steadfast that he would accompany Vaan and Llyud to the Stilshrine. Vossler didn't say anything but Fran simply had a look of understanding upon her features.

Larsa was nowhere to be seen but that was more than understandable. Even Ashe was troubled by the assassination of the Emperor. The rumour going around was that one of the Judges had killed the leader of the Empire but nothing concrete was coming out of the Imperial City. Al-Cid offered to gather as much information as he could but Rozarria wanted to push ahead with the invasion against Archedes. No matter what happened now they were running out of time.

Ashe, Fran and Vossler eventually agreed to go ahead once Basch was looked over by the holy man completely. Vaan thanked them although Ashe looked far from happy about the arrangement and he went to join Balthier and Llyud on the staircase. The winged man was strong enough to take both of them although the ride would be more than a little bumpy.

He had flown ahead to plan out a flight path towards the Stilshrine and the wind was beginning to lessen up again. Once they were ready Llyud attached his spear to his back then grabbed both Balthier and Vaan by their clothing. Balthier was about to make a comment about ruffling his shirt when Llyud lifted them off the ground. Knowing that Llyud would have enough trouble carrying both of them Vaan reached over and grasped Balthier.

The Aegyl released the pirate so Vaan could wrap his arms around the man's torso and the pirate's back was pressed against Vaan's chest. For his part Balthier was very close to having a full on panic attack. Now he would fly in any airship you put him in but being held by a boy who was in turn being held by a red head with wings was really pushing his boundaries. Vaan smirked when he felt Balthier tense up and he held onto the man with more strength.

They flew over the Rift for a few minutes then Balthier spotted a large temple through the sleet and snow. He could see a long walkway leading from an icy bridge on the Rift directly towards the Stilshrine of Miriam. He had never seen this place with his own eyes but he had heard tales of vicious beasts and treasure locked deep within its heart. Maybe coming here would be financially beneficial. Finally Llyud took them down to the smooth path just on the edge of the snow and Balthier had to resist the urge to kiss the ground once Vaan let go of him. He would never live down the embarrassment.

"This is a beautiful place." Llyud admired the sheer beauty of the temple grounds around him.

"Do you know exactly what it is you're looking for?" Balthier asked when the trio walked along the path towards the ancient temple.

"I'll know it when I see it." Vaan responded.

"You know that is really not helping us." Balthier muttered but he followed after him all the same.

"Perhaps another Esper resides within this place." Llyud pointed out. "Raithwall would want to keep his treasure safely secured."

"If there is an Esper in there I doubt Vaan would want to waste any time fighting it." The brunet smirked at his companion.

Vaan grinned in reply before approaching the door and pushing it open. Once inside he saw a large statue that looked to be the same size as the room itself. The statue had to be of Raithwall or even a warrior. It was holding a sword in both hands. To either side of the main chamber Vaan saw a doorway. Stepping forward he saw a pedestal of some sort with a recess.

He could make out the language carved into the rock. He rolled his eyes at the inscription. He couldn't wait for Ashe to come here with the Dawn Shard and he had no time to take in the history of this place. Vaan picked the right door and proceeded down the small walkway. The door also had writing etched into it but Vaan ignored it as he raised his fists and slammed them hard into the ancient stones.

Once the passageway beyond was unblocked Llyud and Balthier followed after the blond into a narrow tunnel leading downwards into the temple. Llyud glided across the stone path, his spear in both hands and his sense sharpened. He couldn't help but wonder if Vaan was ready to learn the truth about Messiah but even if Llyud wanted to stop him it would be useless.

There was only one weapon in the world that could hurt Vaan. The red head followed his friends out into a large chamber where three white scaled dragons were stalking around the chamber halls. Vaan led the other two easily through the halls and they slipped by the creatures with little effort on their part. Soon they reached another chamber which overlooked a vast chasm below them.

"Now what do we do?" Llyud spoke up when Vaan stopped to stare at a statue of a creature with a tail and holding a sword.

"I found something here." He called to them. "Have the three guardians face the sword."

"Three guardians?" Balthier frowned as he looked around the chamber. "There are two more of those things around here somewhere?"

"We need to find them." Vaan stood away from the statue. "The main statue should be in that direction, right?" he pointed back in the area they had come from. Balthier, you stay with this one."

"What about you?" the pirate asked.

"Llyud and I will find the other ones." Vaan answered as the red head strapped his spear to his back again. "Turn the statue in that direction when you're ready."

"How will we know when it works?" he asked them.

"I think we'll know." Vaan replied. "Good luck."

"You too." Balthier watched as they took off into the darkness. "Vaan...what are you thinking, anyway?"

The Sky Pirate sighed but he went back to the statue and turned it in the direction Vaan had pointed at before he left. Leaning against the stone he crossed his arms and waited for a sigh that it had worked. Being in this place was giving him the chills. It took another five minutes but he heard something large move from back in the main chamber. He couldn't see through the thick darkness but he would bet that the large statue had shifted.

Llyud arrived back after dropping Vaan off at the platform where the sword had touched the ground and the winged man once again took off with a tense Balthier struggling not to close his eyes. Finally they reached the platform and Balthier noticed that it was a long drop from the main chamber above them. The Sword of Judgement, as Vaan had told him, had been lifted off the ground to allow the passage through. It was a good thing they took care of the puzzle. By the looks of it Vaan would have taken a while to break through the stone.

"Are you ok?" Balthier asked when Vaan staggered a little.

"Y-Yeah...I'm just a little dizzy." Vaan answered quickly. "We should hurry on."

"There's another door beyond here." Llyud could see a large stone door at the other side of the chamber beyond the sword. "Perhaps this was where Raithwall buried his treasure."

"If the Sword of Kings is in there we'll need to wait for Ashe to arrive." Balthier spoke up. "What about you Vaan?"

When the blond didn't respond Balthier and Llyud glanced at where he was and both men stopped cold in their tracks. Vaan was staring at a painting on the wall, a painting of a terrible event. Fire rained down from the sky and images of people screaming, running and burning alive were imprinted onto the stones.

In the centre of all this madness was a single figure surrounded by light, his arms outstretched and large feathered wings extending from his back. The man looked more like a demon with the strange armour covering his torso, arms and legs but the face was clear, too clear for Balthier to deny.

He could only stare up into the face of the terrible creature, an angelic demon with Vaan's face.

"The face of the world's doom." Vaan whispered in horror.

"Vaan, what the hell is that?" Balthier stared at the image.

"He shall cleanse the World of all Sin and from the Ashes the Gods will Rise." Llyud spoke after reading the message left behind. "Raithwall wrote this...it's Messiah carrying out his mission."

"All who are born meet the same end. I am what awaits all living things from the moment of their birth." Vaan intoned in a voice just like the one he used when Balthier first met him.

"No...that's not you." Balthier shook his head. "That can't be you up there!"

"Yes it is." Vaan whispered, his face downcast, unable to look at the image left behind. "I'm Messiah."

* * *

Aren't I evil ending it like that?

Coming up next we learn about Basch's condition, Ashe gets the sword and Vaan remembers what happened between Messiah and Raithwall.

Stay tuned guys!


	22. Losing Touch

**Chapter Twenty Two**

**Losing Touch**

_**Mt. Bur-Omisace**_

Vossler stood out in the rain, desperate to have the cool liquid wash away his pain. Ashe stood sombrely behind him, unable to say anything to help him. Truth be told she didn't know what to say to help the man. Fran was also stunned by the news and she chose to remain silent.

Ashe wasn't sure how a viera mourned or maybe thinking like that was too premature. The Gran-Kilties was now in conversation with Al-Cid and Larsa but Vossler couldn't care anymore about the coming conflict between the Empire and Rozarria. The only thing he could understand was what the holy man had told them.

Basch was dying.

The old man had conducted a series of magick spells on the former knight but the result was always the same. His body couldn't cope with the rapid changes being down to him from the mutated arm and even now the mutation was spreading. The black armour had spread across his chest and down the right side of his body. Vossler had wanted to know if anything could be done to help him but the Gran-Kilties' answer was always the same.

The damage was too severe and his body was already trying to reject the foreign matter. Basch was dying, it was as simple as that. Vossler stared out across the Paramina Rift, his thoughts drifting to where Vaan, Balthier and Llyud had gone to. How could he tell Vaan that he had done this to Basch? Vossler wanted to hate the boy but Vaan didn't know that this could happen, did he? Vossler wiped his reddened eyes when he heard someone approach him.

He knew that they would have to leave for the Stilshrine of Miriam soon so that they could locate the Sword of Kings. Basch had woken up and he wanted to come with them even when he had been told that he was too sick. The man hadn't spoken a word since he had been told about his condition but Vossler could see something in his eyes, almost as of the man knew that he was dying.

Vaan had to know something about the mutation, he had to know something that would stop the advancement of the sickness. Ashe called for Fran to join her on the temple grounds. They would have to leave now to catch up to the others. The Gran-Kilties told them the quickest way to get to the Stilshrine and he made sure that they stocked up on supplies before they left. Ashe had a feeling that an Esper would be guarding the ancient temple just like in Raithwall's Tomb.

"Vossler, we must leave now." Ashe approached the silent man. "Basch wants to come with us."

"What?" Vossler turned around, fire igniting in his dark eyes.

"He will not be deterred." The princess shook her head. "He wants to help."

"Even when he knows that he's sick?!" the knight yelled. Ashe was surprised by his actions, she had never seen him this angry before.

"It will be pointless to tell him otherwise." Fran pointed out when Vossler tried to reproach them.

"Not if I can help it." He growled as he stalked back into the temple.

"Do not try to talk me out of this." Basch muttered when Vossler stalked up to him. Even now the blond man looked sick and tired.

"Basch, don't do this!" Vossler grabbed his left arm. "You can't even stand upright."

"Then what should I do?" Basch turned to him. "I will not sit here and waste away, not when I can help them."

"You heard what the Gran-Kilties said Basch; you know how much strain you're putting on your own body." Vossler was getting desperate to make him understand.

"I know that Vossler." The ex-knight sighed heavily. "The Exiled are keeping me alive as best they can. I can't sit around and wait for the end to come."

"Those...things are keeping you alive?" the dark haired man whispered.

"Yes..." darkened eyes stared at the distraught man. "I have to find Vaan, there's something he has to know."

"Why can't you wait for him to return?" Vossler scowled.

"Because this is something that cannot wait." Basch frowned at his friend. "Vossler, please I'm coming with you so stop trying to talk me out of it."

"Can Vaan help you?" Vossler murmured when he calmed down a little. "Can he help you?"

"I don't know." Basch muttered but Vossler could see how much of a lie that was.

"I won't let you die." The dark haired man vowed suddenly.

"What?" Basch glanced at the man. He was surprised when Vossler grabbed his other arm and forced him to look at him.

"You won't die!" the knight hissed through his teeth. "I won't let you."

"Vossler, this isn't something that can be cured with a Remedy." The blond man shook his head.

"Then we'll find something." His friend demanded. "There has to be something that can help, maybe there's something in the Stilshrine."

"And what if there's not?" Basch countered. Vossler tried to think of something to say. "I have to face this Vossler."

"I won't give up." The man vowed again. "I'll find something to help you."

"Vossler..." Basch murmured but he was touched by his friend's concern. "Thank you."

The dark haired knight only nodded then he followed the blond man out of the temple. He couldn't talk Basch out of this but he could always make sure he didn't overdo it. Ashe and Fran both looked worried about the man but he smiled at them and let them know he was well enough to travel.

Vossler felt anger stirring in his chest and the callous way Basch was just accepting his fate. It was as if he didn't care that he would die because of that arm. The group made their way down the sand strewn path and out into the Rift. The snow storm had lessened up and it was easier now to walk through the valleys.

When they reached the gorge Ashe and Vossler took out the yeti creatures and wolves that occupied this region with ease. Fran was keeping an eye on a silent Basch but so far he looked like he was doing fine. It was unsettling to her that the proud man was suffering like this, the gift Vaan gave to him to save his life was now slowly taking it away. Maybe Vaan knew of a cure but until then Basch would have to survive as best he could like this.

When the group crossed the gorge they made it to an icy bridge that linked this part of the Rift to the Stilshrine. Even after making it through the dragon's hunting grounds along this area they finally crossed into the holy grounds of the temple. Once they crossed the marble walkway and made it to the door there was still no sign of the others around here.

"Do you think they made it to the Sword of Kings?" Vossler asked when he pushed the door open.

"That or they got lost." Ashe frowned. "I wonder if they are safe."

"They will be fine." Fran spoke with conviction. "Balthier will keep them in safe."

"So he's adept at grave robbing?" Vossler raised an eyebrow.

"This is not something he partakes in all the time." The viera murmured softly. "But he has his moments."

"Do you think they are safe?" Vossler murmured quietly.

"I have enough faith in them." Fran replied sagely.

Vossler said nothing more as he followed them into the Stilshrine. Once they entered the ancient structure the group had to admire the sheer beauty of this place. Directly before them was a large statue holding a sword. The statue's eyes were glowing purple and when Basch glanced down into the chamber below he noticed that the sword had been lifted off the ground.

Vaan, Balthier and Llyud must have passed through here recently. Ashe and Fran were looking around for a way down to the chamber when Vossler saw the ruined door. Something had busted its way through here.

"Should we follow the pathway down here?" Vossler called to the others.

"Wait, I found something here." Ashe responded when she stood before a small stone pedestal.

"What is it?" Basch asked when he noticed the stone in question.

"The Nethicite..." Ashe whispered when she read the inscription. "I must use this."

"We had best split up." Vossler suggested. "We shall have a better chance at finding them this way."

"You are right." Ashe nodded. She turned to the viera. "Shall you come with me?"

"Are you sure princess?" Vossler frowned.

"We shall be fine." The light haired woman nodded. "Be careful though."

"The same to you princess." Basch nodded at her.

Ashe and Fran stood before the stone pedestal and used the Dawn Shard to activate the ancient device. Vossler followed after Basch when the former knight went through the ruined door. A stiff silence descended between them but neither man tried to break it.

Vossler was trying to think of a way to help the blond man walking in front of him but all thoughts went back to Vaan. The enigmatic boy gave this power to Basch then there had to be the chance that he could take it away. The two men wandered down into a chamber and soon they spotted the corpses of three dragons. They were going in the right direction at least.

Like the Tomb of Raithwall this place resembled a city instead of a simple temple making it hard to navigate through the area. It soon became obvious that someone had passed through here with the doors that had been left open and the various corpses of beasts littering the floor.

When they stepped out onto a large platform Basch saw a stone statue of a warrior holding a sword. There didn't seem to be another pathway around the platform. Despite the thick darkness Basch could make out the large statue from the main chamber. With no other way through the platform they would have to go back.

"Do you think the princess found them yet?" Basch asked when they went back through the previous chamber.

"If she has hopefully they will stay where they are until we reach them." Vossler replied.

"I wonder if Vaan and the others are safe." The blond man muttered.

"Vaan's tough to kill, right?" Vossler glanced at his friend. "They're probably fine."

"I hope so..." haunted blue eyes narrowed slightly causing Vossler to wince at the look.

"There's something you're not telling me." The dark haired man stopped his friend when they reached the main chamber. "What's got you worried Basch?"

"It's nothing..." the man tried to wave him off but Vossler was not deterred.

"Tell me what's going on right now." He stated firmly. "You're not worried about your own health but there's something here that has you concerned about Vaan. I want to know what's going on."

"..." Basch looked helpless for a moment then he finally relented. "It's about Messiah."

"The creature that the Gran-Kilties talked about? What about him?" Vossler muttered.

"I knew about it long before the Gran-Kilties told us about the tomb." Basch answered thickly. "The Exiled told me about him."

"Those creatures within the stones?" Vossler looked surprised. "What did they know about Messiah?"

"They told me that he tried to destroy the world but Raithwall stopped him. If Vaan finds anything abut Messiah in here it could mean things will only get worse."

"What are you saying?" Vossler asked harshly.

"The Exiled told me that Vaan is, or was, Messiah." Basch answered.

"W-What?" his friend whispered in shock.

"I don't want to believe it but what if they told me the truth?" Basch asked with pain shining in his eyes. "They told me that Vaan will remember his true nature soon enough."

"But how is that possible?" Vossler asked.

"Look, I have to find him. I am worried that he will find something that could trigger his memories." Basch implored.

"Is this why you won't ask him to help you?" Vossler asked sharply. "Is this why you just accepted what will happen to you?"

"That's not it at all." Basch muttered as they walked through the other door in the main chamber. "I can't take back what happened to me."

"Are you so sure of that?" Vossler yelled angrily.

"Yes I'm sure!" Basch snapped back. "This cannot be undone Vossler!"

"You're not even going to try and find a cure are you?" the dark haired man whispered. "You'll give up?"

"How can I give up when there was no hope to begin with?" Basch countered as the man entered another chamber and stepped through a long passageway lined with statues.

"You don't know that for certain!" Vossler grabbed the mutated arm, the thing that was slowly taking Basch's life. "There has to be a way to reverse it."

"Vossler..." Basch tried to speak but the other man refused to listen.

"Please..." Vossler pleaded but he was cut off by a loud scream.

The two men ran down the rest of the passageway and they made it into the lower part of the chamber where the sword had been raised. He caught sight of Fran and Ashe standing at the far end of the chamber along with Llyud and Balthier who in turn had a look of total shock on his face. When Basch reached them he saw Vaan kneeling on the ground, his hands gripping his hair as he screamed.

"That's not me!" he was crying out. "I'm not like that anymore!"

"Vaan...?" Basch whispered when he saw the images on the walls.

"What's going on Balthier?" Ashe demanded to know. "What's wrong with him?"

"He has remembered." Llyud murmured with deep sadness and regret. "He would have remembered in time."

"Remembered what?" Ashe frowned.

"You came here to find the Sword of Kings as well as information on Messiah..." the red winged man said. "He is Messiah."

"What?!" the princess gasped.

"No..." Vaan moaned painfully. "Please, I don't want to remember!" the blond screamed.

"Vaan!" Balthier knelt down and grabbed the boy by his hands. "Look at me!"

"Balthier?" he whispered as pained blue eyes stared at him. "I-I remember now...pieces of what happened."

"Tell me." The Sky Pirate murmured gently. "Tell me what you remember."

"Basch..." Vossler looked at his companion.

"So it is true..." the blond man whispered painfully. "I didn't want to believe it."

"I felt so much rage..." Vaan's voice stopped all other conversation. "I wanted to hurt them! I wanted to make them pay!"

"Pay for what?" Balthier asked quietly.

"Raithwall...he stopped me." Vaan whispered as he went back to staring at the wall. "He knew this would happen again. He did the only thing he could to stop me."

"He imprisoned you." Fran spoke up. "You were left within the sarcophagus. "

"Why didn't he kill me?" Vaan whispered harshly. "He had the means...why didn't he end it?"

"Ashe, get the sword. We're leaving now." Balthier barked out.

The princess didn't argue with the man and she ran to the other door at the far end of the chamber. Fran and Llyud came along with the princess while Vossler followed after them leaving Basch alone with Balthier and Vaan.

Ashe was deeply concerned and confused by what she had seen and it was the first time she had seen the blond boy look so human and so broken. How could he possibly be Messiah? That would mean he was millennia old, he saw the birth of the Galtean Alliance and he knew Raithwall. But if he was indeed Messiah then would he try to finish what he started?

"We are not alone." Fran muttered when the group entered the next chamber.

"An Esper..." Ashe whispered when a creature emerged from ice. The Esper was indeed a sight to behold in all its terrible beauty. "We must fight this."

"Are you ready?" Ashe glanced at the others.

Pushing thoughts of Vaan and Messiah out of her mind Ashe charged at the Esper with all her strenght.

* * *

hey again guys!

This one is late cuz a few days ago i had 2 teeth removed and while my gums were healing up i didn't have the srive to write.

now that i'm feeling much better here's the next chapter.

oh, and about Basch, please don't kill me just yet, i have more suprises for him. if that's a good or bad thing you'll have to wait and see.

coming up next, the Sword of Kings, then onto the Imperial City.

catch you guys soon :)


	23. Underneath

**Chapter Twenty Three**

**Underneath**

_**The Stilshrine of Miriam **_

_**The Esper's Chamber**_

Vaan could feel something filter into his fogged mind but he tried to push it back out again, unwilling to go back to the real world to face the truth. He remembered looking at that mural and the images that he was assaulted with almost rendered him apart completely. He could hear the screams of his friends, of the people he had grown to care for and he fought to block them out. He couldn't bear to see their reactions now that they new the truth about him.

Vaan felt his body grow so very cold as he stared at the image of Messiah and the destruction of all living things. Raithwall knew that he would become this monster and he had been locked away because of it. Was it some sort of punishment? Raithwall could have easily killed him with the Sword of Kings, the only weapon on the planet that could end Vaan's existence. Instead the king locked him away to be forgotten, to suffer within a limbo of his own creation. It had been utter hell for Vaan.

He had been drifting within a thick darkness, unable to move or scream or breathe. He had simply existed there and then the light had pierced through that veil and the first thing he saw for so long had been two warm honey eyes belonging to a human male. Of all the people in Ivalice it had been Balthier who found him and gave him life once again. He heard something scream and it was inhuman to his ears.

Forcing his body to turn Vaan stared at the group who were locked in combat with the Esper that commanded ice. His blue eyes glazed over in pain when he saw Basch using his mutated arm to hit the Esper. The older blond was in obvious pain but he fought on despite the threat to his own body. Just seeing the way Basch fought against the creature made Vaan get up from the cold floor. He couldn't let his friends down, not when they came this far.

Gritting his teeth Vaan got to his feet and balled his fists up. He had to help them fight the Esper and then he would find his answers. Ashe was casting supportive spells on the group while Fran acted as the healer. Llyud managed to divert the attention of the ice witch long enough for Balthier to fire at her face. The creature was Mateus, the woman who had fallen from the heavens along with the other Espers. They had defied the gods and this was their reward, eternal punishment and servitude.

She let out a screech of pain and rage when Basch slammed his fist into her stomach. Her other hands that where holding the spears she used as weaponry swung towards Ashe. The princess didn't see the attack coming but Vaan was fast enough and he reached the spears before they reached their intended target. He managed to grab hold of the spears and he held on as tight as he could.

Balthier looked up in shock when the boy saved Ashe's life and he felt elation swell in his chest at the familiar sight of Vaan fighting. He was like poetry in motion when he did this, the way he moved and twisted so that the Esper couldn't reach him with her attacks. The small blond boy managed to land a critical hit against the Esper and she let out a bond chilling scream in response. Basch was back on his feet despite the pain he was obviously in and he moved forward to help subdue the monster.

Balthier aimed at the creature's head and pulled the trigger when she turned to face him. He knew that she wasn't dead but they could always use another ally on their side against the Empire. Vaan managed to jump against her upper body and slammed his fist into her chest. The impact finished her off completely.

"So Raithwall had another Esper." Balthier mused when her body transformed into a thick clear crystal. "The king did indeed have his secrets."

"Are you ok Basch?" Vaan knelt down next to the shaking former knight.

"I should be asking you that." The blond man murmured. "So you know the truth now?"

"Yeah..." Vaan looked away for the moment. "Some things are still hazy but I remember enough."

"Vaan..." he looked around to see Balthier approaching him. His warm honey eyes shone with something that could be called concern.

"Who should take the Esper?" Ashe gasped out when the battle was over.

"It would be best if you handle the creature." Fran glanced at the princess. "You are of Raithwall's blood after all."

"And what of you?" Vossler stared at Vaan and Basch as they helped each other up. "The secret is out Basch."

"That does not matter." The blond man shook his head. We came here to find the sword."

"You are right." Ashe muttered although she looked concerned for the ex-knight.

"I'm fine Balthier." Vaan frowned at the looks he was getting from his companion. "I just need some time to process everything."

"I can understand that." The Sky Pirate replied.

"Messiah..." Llyud whispered as he glided over to a prone Vaan. "I never thought I would see the murals again."

"So you did know." Sapphire eyes narrowed but only a hint of sadness was visible within their depths. "Why didn't you say anything Llyud?"

"What could I say?" the red haired man asked. "I know you would remember in time...but it was just too painful."

"So you didn't say anything?" Balthier sounded angry. "You knew what he was the whole time?"

"Yes I knew!" Llyud suddenly shouted causing everyone to jump a little. "I witnessed his birth into our world the first time, I saw his decline into madness and the battle against Raithwall! I have lived with this shame for so long!"

"What are you talking about?" Ashe stood before the angry man. "You have kept this a secret. How can we trust anything you say now?"

"You can't imagine the agony I have been through." The winged man snarled. It was truly unsettling to see him this angry. "The pain of knowing you failed the one who could have saved you."

"Llyud, please try to explain it to us." Basch broke in when Ashe looked ready to erupt again. "Why did you keep it a secret?"

"You did it to protect him did you not?" Fran glanced at a silent Vaan. "You were afraid that his memories would return too quickly."

"It was more than that..." Llyud admitted softly. He looked at Vaan, his eyes pleading for forgiveness and understanding. "It was never your fault! You didn't have to go through with the Occuria's plans. You tired to save us!"

"Occuria?" Balthier stared at the red head. "What do they have to do with anything?"

"You'd best come clean about all this." Vossler muttered darkly.

"The Occuria have been planning this for a long time." Llyud breathed out. "Vaan is the key to their victory but something happened that they never intended." Sorrowful eyes fell on the silent blond. "They made you too perfect...too human."

"He was created by the Occuria?" Ashe breathed out. "For what purpose."

"That I don't know." Llyud admitted. "But I know that once you defied them you became our Vanguard, the protector."

"Llyud!" Vaan yelled then he grabbed hold of the red head's shoulders. He was sick and tired of being kept in the dark. "Tell me what you mean!"

"I-I...I failed you..." Llyud said in a harsh whisper that betrayed his own pain. "It was my duty to protect you and I failed you. I've had to live with that."

"But how could you have known him?" Fran asked the shaken red head. "The murals say that Messiah existed in Raithwall's days."

"My people..." Llyud took a deep breath, "We exist on another continent in the sky, a land that is out of phase with the rest of Ivalice. 500 years may pass down here but for my people only a day goes by." Llyud stared at Vaan. "The last time I saw you was a week ago, give or take a few decades down here."

"Ok, now you've lost me completely." Balthier stepped in. "You're saying that for you centuries have passed down here but on your homeland it's only been days?"

"I know it's hard to understand." Llyud muttered. "But I was there when Messiah tried to destroy the world. I saw what happened to you."

"Will it happen again?" Vaan asked in a harsh whisper. "Will I become that thing?"

"I don't know." Llyud replied. His amber eyes shone with a sadness and pain that stole Balthier's breath. Just what had the winged man been witness to that gave him such a look? What had Vaan been like back then?

"I know you have a lot of questions but we need to leave now." Ashe couldn't wait another moment. She had to get back to the temple and talk to the Gran-Kilties. That seemed to make everyone stop looking at a dejected Vaan.

"You're right princess." Vossler said quickly. "We'll ask the Gran-Kilties about Messiah and the sword."

When a heavy silence descended upon the group Ashe made her way into the vault where the Sword of Kings was being kept. If the blade could indeed destroy Nethicite then she would have an advantage over the Empire and in the process she could try to find a way t power up the Shard pieces. Vossler, Fran and Llyud drifted alongside her while Balthier and Basch lingered by Vaan who had gone deathly pale.

For the first time since meeting him Ashe felt her heart clench painfully for the man. She had to wonder how he was coping with this knowledge, that he was the creature called Messiah. Just what kind of monster had he been?

When the group entered the ancient vault the princess climbed the stone steps and stood before the device housing the blade. She had to wonder why Raithwall would create something like this, a sword that would destroy all his power. It didn't make any sense but these were questions she would keep for the Gran-Kilties. Reaching up she felt the energies float through her arm as she reached into the glowing blue bubble containing the large two handed sword. It was floating within a circular device that had stopped spinning when the princess reached up for the blade and when her fingers wrapped around the hilt she felt a surge of power course through her body.

"Do you think it works?" Vossler asked once Ashe held the blade in her hands.

"Only one way to find out..." Vaan said. Before anyone could stop him he reached out and grasped the sword in his hand.

"What are you doing?" Balthier pulled the blond back then stared in shock at the bloody wound on Vaan's open hand. "You're bleeding..."

"Feels strange...hot on my skin." Vaan stared at the red liquid escaping from the wound. His sapphire eyes locked onto Ashe's ones and she shivered at the empty look in those once vibrant depths. "We should leave now."

No one objected as the princess led the way back out of the vault and onto the ancient platform where they fought the Esper. Now that they had defeated the creature the transport crystal was working and they could get back to the entrance without walking. Vossler, Ashe, Llyud and Fran were ahead while Basch and Balthier walked behind a silent Vaan. Since learning on his true identity the blond had become withdrawn and he was almost like how Balthier first knew him, cold and quiet.

He had to talk to him once he got the chance. He didn't like seeing Vaan like this, so empty and dejected. Balthier wanted to see the light return to those eyes and see those pink lips turn into a gentle smile. Vaan looked so amazing when he smiled. When the group left the ancient shrine they immediately heard the sound of an engine from overhead.

"On no!" Ashe cried when she saw en Imperial ship flyover them and head towards the sacred mountain. "How did they find us!"

"They might have come for Larsa or the sword." Balthier suggested when another ship flew past them.

"The Gran-Kilties may be in danger." Fran pointed out.

"Llyud, fly there quickly and see what's going on." Basch asked the red head.

"I'll go with you." Vaan approached the red head. "If there's trouble I can hold them off until you get there."

"Good luck." Balthier nodded then watched as Llyud and Vaan took off into the icy sky and flew towards the mountain.

* * *

Where do I even begin?

I suffered unbelievably writer's block with this chapter and it was driving me insane. But after getting all those amazing and very helpful reviews I decided to get off my lazy ass and write this story. This isn't my best chapter but I was getting back into the flow of writing so I hope you guys enjoyed it. The next one will have a boss fight so look forward to that :)

I am determined to finish this and the next chapter is already partially written out.

Oh, and on a side note has anyone else gotten Magna Carta 2 yet? Brilliant game with fun characters and a fantastic storyline.

And for those who have played it you'll know who I'm talking about when I rant.

Bah! Why doesn't Juto stop mooning over the princess and bang Crocell already? Those two boys have more chemistry on screen anyway.

And seriously when will the great gaming gods make a main canon slash pairing in an RPG or any game for that matter? And if you know any tell me please?

I mean there's the usual boy meets princess, princess needs rescuing and boy saves then falls for princess thing going on with my new game. I'm fucking sick of it! Then again that's why the higher powers gave us imaginations and slash fiction.

Sorry to rant like this but this is the 21st Century; give me a slash love story already! Well enough about that, I'll catch you guys later and until then I shall be playing Dragon Age: Origins come Friday. Worship at the altar of BioWare!

See you soon my lovelies.


	24. Nothing At All

Before you read this I want to point out that I completely forgot the name of the Judge you fight at the temple. I apologize immensely so please forgive me for this. If any readers remember the name please tell me and envision his name when you read this.

Aside from that enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Four**

**Nothing At All**

_**Mt. Bur-Omisace**_

_**Temple of the Sacred Light**_

It wasn't long before Llyud and Vaan made it back to the temple despite the harsh chilling winds that battered them and almost sent Llyud flying into the mountain side. Vaan planted his feet on the marble walkway and stared at the devastation that had been wrought around him. Bodies lay scattered around the smooth platform, blood pooled beneath them and the smell of charred flesh was thick.

Llyud's face had gone incredibly pale but he moved across the walkway until he reached the bottom of the staircase leading back into the temple. Vaan tore his eyes away from the corpses of the various refugees who had fled here hoping for safety and a new life. All they got in return for their hope had been a massacre. Vaan knew he should have felt anger for the Imperials or sadness for the dead but right now he couldn't feel anything.

Even as he followed after Llyud all he could see was that mural and the story it had told. Was it really true? Was he that monster he saw upon the wall, a creature wreathed in flame and devastation? He didn't want to believe it but there was something tugging at the back of his mind. He could almost hear a whisper there, telling him that he had to accept the facts for what they were.

But if it were true, if he was indeed Messiah, then what role did he have left to play in the world? He knew without a doubt that the Shards would have to be destroyed and now that Ashe had the Sword of Kings this made his task all the more easier. Once he located and obtained the final Shard he could put an end to all this. Llyud pushed the door open and stepped into the vast chamber where a battalion of Imperials were now stationed.

At the far end of the chamber stood a Judge and Vaan immediately sensed that something was very wrong with the hume. He could sense the same taint that had been on Myrn during the battle within Henne Mines. There was another Occuria here and it was residing within the Judge. Llyud brought up his spear and git ready for the upcoming fight. When they approached the invaders the Judge turned around and a cold laugh erupted from beneath the helmet.

Vaan inhaled sharply when he saw the corpse of the Gran-Kilties with his chest sliced open. Vaan stared at the Judge responsible for this slaughter and he could finally feel white hot rage boiling up inside him. He needed to hurt something; he wanted to make someone pay for this. He just wanted to get rid of this rage until all he could feel again was that blissful emptiness.

"So the wayward little puppet has finally come to us." The Judge bowed. "How show us the proper respect we deserve."

"Occuria..." Vaan tilted his head. "Let me see you."

"Oh, so you remember the name of your creators." The Judge laughed harshly beneath that cold helmet. "And shall you tell me about your own adventures?"

"I won't waste my breath. You're going to die here." Vaan growled lowly.

"Still possessing that fire." The Judge backed away. Taking a deep breath blue mist surrounded his body and the image of an Occuria emerged. "Does the power still course through you?"

"Vile creature..." Llyud snarled in rage.

"The guardian angel will stand by his master once more." The Occuria hissed in that eerie voice. "What good will you be to Messiah?"

"What are you doing here? Do you want the Shards?" Vaan demanded to know. "What do you want?"

"Do you still not understand?" the Occuria sounded amused. "Has your mind deserted you so much over the centuries? The Shards are only a small piece of our true goal. You are the puzzle piece that will unite all others."

"I don't care what you have to say." Vaan narrowed his eyes. "Leave here or I'll fight you."

"How arrogant you have become little one. Our finest creation now fighting to save this world." The Occuria floated around the Judge. "You know better than most the fickle nature of the human heart."

"Don't listen to is Vaan." Llyud warned as he gripped his spear in both hands.

"No, this tale needs to be told." The Occuria looked at Llyud with those black objects that could be called eyes and a wave of power slammed into the winged man sharply. He hit the far wall and slumped to the floor. "Now you shall not interrupt."

"Stop!" Vaan stood before the creature. "I'll listen but leave him alone."

"I know I cannot harm you, no weapon on this planet can." The creature replied. "Perhaps you should know the reason. You were the pinnacle of our genius and you betrayed us for the love of a mortal." The Occuria spat out the word love as if it were a vile poison. "How could you have fallen so quickly?"

"I loved someone?" Vaan frowned slightly. He couldn't remember anything of the sort. The only time he felt happy or something akin to that emotion was when he was bantering with that crazy Sky Pirate.

"It was his death that brought you to your knees, your majesty shattered and broken, you powers destroying all they touched." The Judge moved forward so that he was standing before the blond boy.

"How do I know that this is the truth?" Vaan looked away from the monster.

"Why should we lie when the truth can devastate you much more than a simple lie?" laughter rang out. "You can never be a human nor will you ever fit in. You have only one fate Messiah and you will fulfil your destiny."

"Not while there is breath in my body." Vaan stood defiantly. "I know where my place is and you can burn in hell."

"Are you so arrogant to assume that mere threats will frighten us away?" the Occuria floated closer to him. "Then you truly are foolish."

"I know that threats won't work with you." Vaan replied with a shrug. "You've been here a long time and...and I know that I had some part to play in your plans before. But I'm not you puppet anymore."

"Silly little man." The Judge gripped his swords. "Bow before your masters! You will obey us!"

"I AM NOT YOUR TOOL!" Vaan roared and the temple began to shake as his anger continued to build. "You lost! What reason do you have for staying here?"

"You know that answer." The Occuria spat back in outrage at being defied so blatantly. "We have waited centuries for this moment and the Empire shall lead us to victory."

"It doesn't matter what you do." Vaan smirked at his opponent. "Once I find the final Shard it's over for you."

"You will not destroy the Shards." The Occuria answered sagely. "They are a part of you. You will not have the strength to end it."

"And you can honestly say that with such finality?" Vaan challenged. "Because I seem to have the one thing you never wanted..." he stepped forward until he was close enough to reach out and touch the Occuria. "I still have free will."

"Free will is an illusion." Vaan sneered at the creature.

"No, your control is an illusion. Because as long as people have breath then they will fight. You won't take this world without immense bloodshed." Vaan warned the beast. "You're truly pathetic."

"Enough words little creature!" the Occuria cried out. "You are the one who is alone!"

"But more than that I have friends who will help me through this. We have made it this far." Vaan pointed out with a small smile. "I'm not alone."

"Vaan!" Balthier's voice rang our.

The blond turned around when he heard the doors to the temple being thrown open and his friends entered the chamber. Yes, they were his friends, they were his reason for existing now. He had to fight on for them, to prove that he could be more than what those murals depicted him to be. They made him feel different but in a way that mattered to him. Maybe he wouldn't do this for the world but he would do this to save them. He had to save them.

"They have come to witness your downfall Messiah." The Occuria laughed gleefully through the Judge it co-existed with.

"My name is Vaan." The blond answered and he smiled smugly.

"Such a pity...time to die!" the Judge roared at Balthier and the others.

Vaan moved before anyone could get into a battle stance for the fight. He dashed towards the Judge and slammed his balled fist into the man's chest, punching right through the armour until he reached bone and muscle. The Judge screamed in agony but he managed to break free from Vaan's hold with the help of the Occuria. When his knuckles grazed the bones of a ribcage Vaan could feel that something was very different about the structure. Something had been laced into the bones of the Judge. Maybe this allowed him to be the host to the Occuria.

"I...will not...die...!" the man spat out. He staggered forward and used the Occuria to attack Vaan as hard as it could.

"Vaan, do you require assistance?" Basch called from the other end of the chamber.

"No, this one is mine." The smaller blond replied.

"Still so arrogant and self assured." The Occuria snapped harshly then it moved fast towards Ashe and no one could move away quick enough to avoid the incoming attack. "And you have brought the weapon of your destruction."

"No!" Ashe cried out when the Occuria used its power to seize the Sword of Kings.

"Dammit..." Vaan hissed as he ran towards the creature.

"Poor little puppet. If you want your strings cut..." the Occuria swung around and the sound of something piercing through flesh rang our within the chamber. "Then you shall have your wish."

Vaan felt his eyes widen when shocking pain tore through his body. He could hear something dripping and wetness was flowing from his belly. Looking down he saw the tip of the sword resting within his body, blood was beginning to pain the floor beneath his feet. Only the sound of Vaan's harsh breathing could be heard as he stumbled back, the blade now retracting from his belly.

His hands instantly flew to the wound in an attempt to stop the blood loss but his mouth was still agape in shock. He had never lost in a fight since his awakening, he had always won every battle but now...he moved and he didn't even think about it. He didn't stop to think about the sword. He felt his body falling back and when he hit the cold floor he could hear Balthier screaming his name.

"VAAN!!!" Fran had never heard her partner scream in such a manner before. Her own heart was hammering against her chest and she could only stare in shock at the fallen form of her friend.

"The strings have been cut." The Occuria laughed as it retraced back into the Judge's body. "Now you shall die along with him."

"No..." Basch whispered in shock. "Vaan...get up..." he clenched his fists together as the maelstrom of emotions began to swirl and bind together to create a dark canvas of anger and pain that threatened to swallow him whole. He could feel his right arm throbbing and from the corner of his eye he saw purple energy crackling along his arm. It was as if all his negative feelings were being made manifest through his arm.

"This cannot be happening." Vossler was pale faced. He had never thought that Vaan would fall like this against their enemy. Even Ashe was stock still, unable to comprehend what was going on.

"You bastard." Balthier whispered as his grip tightened on his gun. His once warm eyes were now flashing with rage and a terrible pain. Without thinking about it he raised his gun and aimed at the Judge's head.

"Do you honestly think you can beat me?" the man laughed as if everything were a joke to him.

"Oh, not just me..." Balthier glanced at a silent Basch and he saw that the mutated arm was beginning to glow. "Next to Vaan you've just pissed off the one man I wouldn't fight for all the treasure in Ivalice."

Basch said nothing as he planted his hand on Balthier's gun as purple energy began to flow from his arm and through the weapon. Balthier could feel the power thrumming within his prized gun along with the anger and pain Basch was feeling. For a single moment they were both connected through that power. After a few seconds the gun was now covered in purple energy.

"What do you mean to do with that?" the Judge scowled. He felt his blood freeze when Balthier smirked at him, a look that was so cold and harsh.

"It will send you to hell."

With that he pulled the trigger and energy flew towards the Imperial man and on impact his upper body erupted in an explosion on blood, bones and organs. The pieces rained down within the chamber until only silence remained. Balthier said nothing as he dropped his gun and fell next to Vaan. He didn't say anything as he reached over and pulled the pale boy into his lap and stared at that bloodied face.

He didn't say a single thing when he realized that Vaan was no longer breathing. He didn't utter a single word as he buried his face into golden hair and allowed his tears to fall as he clung onto the boy who was becoming his treasure, the one priceless jewel he searched all of Ivalice for. He didn't say anything even as he began to weep.

Because through all that pain what exactly was there left to say?

There was nothing to say at all.

Nothing but regrets.

* * *

'Hides behind couch' please don't kill me! If you do then no next chapter.

I wanted to give you the scene where Vaan finally faces his own mortality and this was what I came up with.

I'm already writing it so expect it out very soon.

Remember I love you all and I now grovel for your forgiveness.


	25. Dreamscape

**Chapter Twenty Five**

**Dreamscape**

_**Unknown Location**_

When he opened his eyes Vaan could only see a warm light spilling across a vast white landscape with nothing else. There were no flowers or grass or trees or even the sound of wildlife. There was simply that immense whiteness stretching out as far as he could see. Vaan frowned as he observed the alien landscape. He had seen this place somewhere before, this realm of utter desolation. But where had he seen it? And how did he get here in the first place?

His eyes widened when he suddenly had a vivid memory of the attack at the sacred temple on the holy mountain. He had been stabbed with the Sword of Kings by the Occuria. His friends had seen him...no! Vaan felt panic rising within him as he looked around for help or any other sign of life. There had to be someone else here. Just as the panic and helplessness threatened to swallow him up he felt a warm hand pressing against his back and a sense if calm filtered through his body.

"You shouldn't be here?" a voice murmured sadly behind him. "It's not your time."

"How did I...?" Vaan whispered as that hand gently wrapped around his arm. "I know you don't I?"

"Yes, better than anyone else." The voice answered and Vaan could hear the smile behind those words. "Why are you here?"

"I...I was in a fight." The blond answered. "There was an Occuria and a sword."

"The only weapon in the world that can kill you." The voice finished for him. "Why did you end up here?"

"I didn't stop to think." Vaan muttered. He pressed a hand to his face. "I was so used to winning my battles that I didn't stop to think."

"That's just like you." The man behind him smiled. "Always so reckless and willing to fight for his friends. You haven't changed at all I see."

"Who are you?" Vaan frowned as he turned his body around to get a look at that familiar voice.

His sapphire eyes widened when he took in the appearance of the man behind him. The person in question was a little taller than Vaan but he was thinner and had a gentle look to him. His russet hair was kept neat while his honey eyes held a sadness and age about them. He was wearing rich clothing that looked like they belonged to a noble. Vaan could only stare at the man who looked so much like Balthier. The resemblance was truly striking. A gentle smile appeared on those lush lips and Vaan could only stare back as he was assaulted by many different emotions and thoughts. He knew this man, he knew his name.

"Solaris?" Vaan's voice was small. "I know your face."

"Your memory is still fractured but the pieces are already coming together. You know the truth behind the Shards now." Solaris answered sagely.

"Yes..." Vaan lowered his head. "I know what they really are now. And I know that it doesn't matter if I destroy them using the sword. The Occuria will only make more."

"You may not remember your life yet but you know the true reason for your existence." Solaris walked around the stoic blond. "You have to go back Vaan."

"But if I stay here it can end." Vaan pointed out. "All they need to do is destroy the Shards."

"You know that's not true." Solaris stared at the now silent man. "There's something else that needs to be done now. The true source of the Occuria's power still remains. You know of what I speak."

"The Shards..." Vaan growled as he thought of those accused things. Even now he could feel the life returning to his body via the energies within the stones. "As long as they exist I can never die even with the Sword of Kings."

"And you would still seek to destroy them?" Solaris asked with a small smile.

"I have no other choice. The Occuria can't have this world." Vaan said firmly. Solaris smiled beautifully and he stepped closer to the blond.

"You still sound and act the same as before. Everything about you is still the same." Solaris sounded wistful. "But maybe that is the problem."

For a while neither of them spoke. Solaris only stared at the troubled blond but he offered no words of comfort. Vaan had been brought here to understand what had happened in the past. Frankly he was running out of time and he had a feeling that Vaan knew that. The blond in question glanced away from the Balthier look-a-like as he thought over what he had been told. He knew that when he destroyed the Shards then he would truly die but as long as those stones remained intact the Occuria would always have a foothold into this world. His life didn't matter if he could fix the mistakes he made long ago.

"Solaris...what happened to me?" Vaan stared at the man before him. "I can't stand having these holes in my memory. I need to know what drove me to do what I did back then."

"You know you where once called Messiah, yes?" Solaris asked after a few moments.

"I know that, I saw the proof in the Stilshrine of Miriam." Vaan replied thickly. "I saw those terrible things left behind on the wall."

"That was your basic nature, what you were created for." Solaris explained.

"But how do you fit into any of this? Who are you really?" Vaan implored the dark haired man who now had a look of raw pain on his face.

"I was the original holder of the Shards and as such I mastered to ability to summon the entities trapped within them." Solaris began steadily. "But no human can handle than level of power. A few months after gaining my abilities I..." Solaris broke off suddenly as he took a deep breath. "The power killed me."

"No..." Vaan whispered in horror when a clear image of Solaris lying in his arms came to his mind. He felt so cold and frail in his grasp and blood trickled from between red stained lips. "I gave you the stones."

"You didn't know what would happen to me." Solaris murmured gently. "I never blamed you for that."

"And Basch?" Vaan swallowed harshly. "He carries them now."

"But he has a piece of you right?" the brunet asked. "That piece allows him to truly access the Shards. But after I fell to the power of the stones your attachment to humanity was violently severed."

"Ahhh!" Vaan screamed when he felt white hot pain tear through his body.

"You're being pulled back to the living world." Solaris reached out and grasped Vaan's hand. "Listen to me! Balthier is my descendent, my blood and through that connection he controls your free will. He can still save you!"

"It hurts! Ahhh!" Vaan screamed again. He had never known pain this terrible.

"Vaan, please let Balthier help you when the time comes! When you destroy the Shards remember you're not alone! Raithwall did what he did to save you!" Solaris cried out, desperate to get the message through.

"Raithwall saved me?" Vaan gasped out.

The blond couldn't say anything more when he felt something pull his form through blinding pain and he tried to scream out again. His body was on fire and time seemed to have no meaning anymore in this haze of red agony. Finally after an eternity of this torment he was viciously pulled across the darkness and he opened his mouth and breathed.

Vaan smelled like rich honey, the kind only the richest nobles could afford to buy. He always smelled so sweet even when they first met. Balthier had always liked the exotic scent and he buried his face against those silken blond tresses. He could stay here with this sweet boy, he was fine here and what happened in the temple was all just a nightmare.

The Sky Pirate even hoped that this was a dream, that he was still on his airship alone in his cabin as he thought about the beautiful blond treasure he has grown so attached to. Because none of this could possibly be real. Not the blond staining his leather pants, or the chill of Vaan's body. Even his own tears were fake. He felt hysterical laughter bubbling up with him. All of this just couldn't be real.

Balthier pulled away from Vaan so he could stare at that pale face. Eyes once so bright where closed now, hiding those pretty gems from the pirate's own sight. They had won the fight so why wouldn't Vaan wake up? He looked up only to see Ashe, Fran and Vossler looking so bereft. That wasn't right at all. Only Basch and Llyud looked like they had some hope in their eyes. Vaan wasn't gone, Balthier wouldn't allow that to be true.

Ashe had retrieved the now bloodied Sword of Kings but she was unable to say anything right now. Vossler actually had tears in his eyes while Fran was mumbling a viera prayer for the dead. Why was she doing that? Vaan wasn't dead. The pirate almost jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Balthier..." the voice belonged to Basch. Balthier looked down at the mutated hand that was resting on his shoulder now. "Please let me see him."

"He's not gone." The pirate whispered harshly. "I know he isn't."

"You're right." Basch nodded. He removed his hand then brought out the three Shards. "They told me what to do."

"What are you doing?" Fran stepped forward when Basch placed the ancient stones on the floor around Vaan.

"They've seen how he has changed, how he wants to save Ivalice." Basch answered. Balthier stared down at the pale face of his treasure with desperate hope in his eyes. "And Vaan is connected to the Shards."

"What do you mean?" Ashe frowned.

"As long as the Shards exist so does he." The blond man raised his mutated arm. "We're all connected now."

"Basch..." Vossler sounded uneasy as he watched his companion close his eyes and bring his right hand over Vaan's chest.

Balthier watched in fascination as three streams of light poured out from the Shards and gathered together into Basch's waiting hand. He began murmuring something in a strange language then after a few moments he placed his hand on Vaan's chest over his heart. Golden light was absorbed into the still body and Balthier shivered when he felt the power course through his own hands.

He felt warm and safe somehow and he thought he could hear Vaan's voice calling his name. He never felt anything like it before. Basch pulled his hand away when Vaan began to convulse but Balthier held on as his own heart pounded relentlessly in his chest ready to burst. Those sapphire eyes snapped open and Vaan screamed.

"FUCK THAT HURT!!!" he screamed in agony as he continued to convulse.

"By the gods!" Ashe breathed out in shock and relief. She felt her legs waver as she watched Vaan return to life. He had come back.

"You are so full of wonder." Fran couldn't hide her own happiness and relief.

"Balthier?" Vaan whispered when he stopped moving and those wonderful eyes stared at the face of the pirate.

"I know you weren't gone." He choked out after a while. "I-I knew it."

"Can't get rid of me that easily. Told you that when we first met, right?" Vaan offered a weak smile but that was all Balthier needed. He buried his face against Vaan's warm neck and let out a watery sigh of utter relief.

"I'm fine Balthier, I'm ok." Vaan murmured as he sat up. His heart felt lighter and butterflies danced in his belly at the thought of how affected Balthier was...how much the pirate must actually care for him.

"Thank the gods!" Llyud cried as he wrapped his arms around Vaan's body and hugged him.

"Llyud, you're crushing my ribs." Vaan smiled when the red head pulled back sheepishly.

"Are the rest of you alright?" Vaan asked when he saw their relieved faces.

"Do not worry about us." Fran shook her head. "We are relieved to see you returned to us."

"Was that truly the power of the Shards?" Ashe asked in awe. Vaan frowned at the look in her eye as she said that.

"Yes, but I don't know if Basch has the strength for another spell of that magnitude." The smaller blond stood up with Balthier supporting him. "Is the sword safe?"

"Balthier and Basch killed Bergan after he..." Llyud stopped talking.

"After he killed me first." Vaan finished for him. "I felt it, the life slipping from my body. But then I woke up and I was with Solaris."

"Solaris, you saw him?" Basch asked surprised.

"He told me that Raithwall did what he did to save me." Vaan explained. "But there was something else he told me too." He glanced at a silent Balthier. "He told me to stay with you."

"He did?" the brunet breathed out.

"It was strange...he looked just like you." Vaan ran his fingers gently across a slightly shadowed jaw. "Maybe we're all connected."

"You brought him back." Vossler stood next to a tired Basch. "What power do you possess?"

"It was Shiva, Ifrit and Anima. They told me what to do." The blond man answered then groaned as a headache tire into his skull.

"Dammit..." Vossler hissed when Basch wavered and he slumped against the dark haired man. "Please Basch, get some rest."

"I guess you're right." The other man nodded. "I feel so tired now."

"You are just full of surprises my friend." A voice called to them. Turning around the group saw a slightly battered Al-Cid limp towards them with the help of his assistant.

"Are you alright?" Ashe asked him.

"I will live but we have more pressing matters to discuss, yes?" the man replied. "Those stones of yours, I saw one of them at the Imperial Capital."

"The last Shard is in Arcades." Vaan said.

"Yes, at the Draklor Laboratory. I was in the city on a peaceful mission to talk about the threat of invasion from my country. Needless to say the talks were less than successful." Al-Cid slumped onto the floor. "You are gathering Raithwall's relics and the last one is at the labs."

"Then we make for the city." Ashe said firmly.

"It will not be an easy trek." Vossler spoke up. "We will need to stock up on supplies first."

"Be careful my friends. Even with that resurrection trick Basch has learned the journey will not be easy." The dark haired man warned them.

"We've come this far, we'll see this through." Vaan answered with conviction. "And now I know without a doubt that the stones have to be destroyed."

"No!" it was Balthier to object causing Vaan to stare at him in shock. "They brought you back and Basch said that you're connected to them. What if you die and they are destroyed?"

"Because now I remember what they were created for." Vaan pointed out. "When I came back my memory returned to me about the Shards."

"What did you use them for?" Vossler asked.

"Once fully powered the four stones will send out a shockwave of fire and storms that will wash across the planet surface. Everything in the wave's path will be wiped out and from the ashes the Occuria will build their new empire." Vaan turned back to the ashen faces of the others. "I'm the doomsday weapon they created to mould their new utopia. This is what I was created for."

* * *

hi again guys! see i bring you fluff now please put away your knives and ropes :)

sorry this was late but i got dragon age: origins and that game has consumed my life completely. go play it now!!!!

see you guys soon with the next chapter.


	26. Always My Heart

**Chapter Twenty Six**

**Always My Heart**

_**Nalbina Fortress**_

Days passed but eventually they arrived at the rebuilt Nalbina Fortress and somehow the group slipped through the Imperial Army stationed there without any trouble. It had taken them a while to get back to civilization after the excursion to the sacred mountain but the trip to Nalbina allowed each person to think over what had happened.

Vaan's miraculous resurrection was the centre point for their conversations and thoughts but Balthier was the only one who kept his own thoughts locked away and tried to get his head around what those Shards actually stood for.

Vaan was alive because of those things and yet he wanted to destroy them as soon as possible. Even Basch agreed with him on that one. The Sky Pirate knew in his heart that those objects needed to be destroyed especially after what Vaan told them concerning the Occuria and their plans for Ivalice.

Balthier couldn't believe that one species would willingly slaughter another all in the name of survival. Right now all they needed to concentrate on was to get to the Imperial Capital and grab the last stone from the Draklor Laboratories.

Their route would begin from the Nalbina Fortress and from there they would have to cross the Highwaste then across the Phon Coast. Balthier couldn't risk flying his ship over the Imperial Airspace so they would have to cross on foot. He had left the ship at the Nalbina Fortress under a false name while Ashe and Fran went to gather supplies for the trip. The pirate hadn't said much since Vaan's miraculous resurrection thanks to Basch but that was only because he was afraid that he would start another argument again.

Basch was walking next to Vaan and conversing with him in hushed tones. The smaller blond was smiling at what the taller man was telling him and Balthier felt that hot coiling of jealousy boil in his gut. Was it wrong of him to want the Shards to remain intact, even one of them? Vaan could be killed again, it was proven that he wasn't immortal and now Balthier was consumed with thoughts about the small blond.

He had never been like this before not even with Fran. For some reason he always thought that Vaan was an unstoppable force of nature but to see the blood and feel his dying gasps was enough to still give the pirate nightmares. He cared about Vaan a lot more than he ever anticipated. He had always felt lust and desire for men and women alike. But whenever he saw those bright sapphire eyes and that rare smile his stomach would dance and his cheeks would flush.

He felt like a bloody school girl on her first date. Balthier could feel his concentration slipping whenever Vaan was nearby and when he thought the boy had been lost...he never wanted to feel that way ever again. How could he possibly feel this strongly for a boy he awakened from an ancient slumber? It was some plot from a fairytale he used to read as a child.

Finally the girls got everything together while Lluyd and Vossler were already ahead out into the desert just near the entrance to the Mospherous Highwaste. The terrain would be rocky and steep and more than a little treacherous but once they reached the smooth sandy beaches of the Phon Coast the trail would be easier to traverse. Vossler offered to lead the party this time across the Highwaste. A few years ago he had taken a patrol into the terrain to seek out any imperial camps so he knew the quickest way to the coast.

Basch was requested to walk alongside the dark haired man while Vaan waited for Balthier to catch up to him. The blond knew what the Sky Pirate was thinking and he needed to talk to him about the Shards. More than that he wanted to talk about Solaris and the connection he had to Balthier.

"How are you holding up?" Balthier was the first to start to conversation.

"My wounds have healed up." Vann answered with a gentle smile. "I feel much better now."

"And what about Basch?" Balthier inquired about the former knight. "He doesn't look too good."

"He's still exhausted even though it's been a week." Vaan replied with worry in his voice. "And the armour is spreading. His leg is beginning to be covered in the shard."

"What will happen to him?" the pirate asked.

"I really don't know." Vaan murmured but Balthier could hear the pain in his voice. He was so different from how they first met.

"Vaan, he'll be fine." Balthier wanted to comfort Vaan. He didn't want to hear that helpless tone anymore nor see that dejected look in his eyes. "He's gotten this far. And Basch is one of the most stubborn people I know."

"Think positive?" Vaan glanced up at Balthier. He pondered it for a moment before a sigh escaped his lips. "Yeah, I think I can do that."

"I've been meaning to ask but once we have all the Shards where do you have to go to destroy them?" Balthier glanced at his companion.

"I never told you?" Vaan seemed genuinely surprised. "Have you ever heard of Giruvegan?"

"The Ancient City? I've heard of it in story books, nothing else." Balthier shrugged. In fact Fran used to tell him about the city, saying that it was beyond the Feywood and through a snowy wasteland.

"Giruvegan was built to protect the source of Mist in the world. Well, one of the sources at least. It's a giant crystal buried deep within the city itself." Vaan explained.

"And you have to take the Shards down there?" the pirate frowned.

"Not just that..." Vaan shook his head. "The Shards were all cut from that crystal. I want to destroy it so the Occuria won't gain another foothold here."

"You can do that?" Balthier raised his eyebrows.

"I was planning on going there alone..." Vaan's cheeks flushed pink. "But...I wouldn't mind if you, you know, came with me."

Balthier stared at the blushing boy for a moment before nodding and that familiar smirk crossed his lips. Vaan trusted him this much to actually enter a city that was supposed to be simply a legend. The pirate had to wonder what this crystal was like if the Shards had been cut from them in the first place. But Vaan wanted him to enter the city, he was placing his trust in the brunet and how could he refuse such an offer? Soon enough Vossler managed to take them along a thick rocky ledge that acted as a road over a chasm.

The beasts in this region were tough but the group managed to beat whatever came to them. Finally they reached the heart of the Highwaste where a small camp had been set up for trading. There was a blue regeneration crystal here and a man was renting out chocobos for the journey across the higher roads.

Thankfully the group had enough money to spare for the chocobos and Vossler was once again leading them out of the camp and back into the Highwaste. Ashe and Lluyd were both admiring the landscape around them. Fran was her usual silent self while Basch was alongside Vossler. The tall blond didn't look all that well. His skin was pasty and he had dark circles under his eyes.

Balthier didn't miss the worried looks Vossler was shooting at his companion but Basch didn't comment on it. It took the party a few hours to reach the pathway at the top of the Highwaste. There was no longer any sand but instead sharp rocks and the smell of damp moss was thick. Rain clouds were already moving in from the north and Vaan was worried that a rainstorm would occur. By the time they reached the bottom of the road it was already raining.

They still needed to cross through the valley to reach the Phon Coast but with the rain at least one of them would end up sick. It was already freezing but there was a cave at the entrance to the coast. They found it after walking down the pathway for half an hour and they were completely soaked.

Fran and Vaan weren't that affected by the rain but Basch was looking sicker and Vossler was now openly voicing his worries. Lluyd immediately flew towards the trees to find firewood while Ashe went on into the cave to scout it out for any monsters. When Lluyd returned with the wood he built a fire and soon the party were warming up while Fran was handing out rations.

"Ahh, the joys of travelling without an airship." Balthier pressed his back against the wall as best he could.

"At least this keeps you in shape." Lluyd commented.

"So says the boy who can fly." Balthier scowled while Lluyd grinned. "At this rate we'll reach the Imperial Capital in no time."

"We'll have to be careful entering the city." Fran pointed out. "It would be best if we enter through the old quarter. We will attract less attention that way."

"How can we get into Draklor? I doubt we can just want in through the front door." Vossler asked.

"Leave that to me." Balthier answered smugly.

"Why am I not surprised." Vaan shook his head. "We better get some sleep."

"That would be best." Ashe nodded in agreement. "I heard that the coast is a vast stretch of sand and rock. It takes a day to travel across."

"Your information is correct princess." Balthier said. "Once we're into the Phon Coast region it's all Imperial land."

"I shall keep first watch." Fran stood up. "Get some rest."

"Thanks Fran." Lluyd laid down near the fire and wrapped his wings around his body to act as a blanket. Ashe curled up against the wall and was asleep within moment. The girl must have been exhausted.

"Can I sleep here?" Vaan asked when he crawled over to Balthier on his hands and knees.

"Are you cold?" the brunet asked. It took all of his self control not to lunge forward and grab the sultry boy.

"Not really...I just wanted to be close." The blond admitted with a tiny smile. Balthier could have been imagining it but ever since Vaan was revived he seemed to be staying around the brunet a lot more than usual.

"Sure." The pirate didn't argue when the blond boy pressed his back against Balthier's chest and gripped his hand.

"Thank you." The blue eyed beauty whispered as he drifted off. Balthier said nothing but instead he pressed his face against Vaan's neck and inhaled the exotic scent that was entirely this special treasure.

"Basch? What's wrong?" Vossler glanced at his friend when the older man started shivering violently. Everyone else was now sound asleep.

"I-I'm c-cold..." his teeth chattered.

"You're freezing." Vossler rubbed Basch's arms through his coat sleeves but the man just couldn't get warm. "Come here."

"What?" Basch felt hands gently push him down onto the ground while Vossler wrapped his arms around Basch's body. "V-Vossler?"

"I'm here Basch...I won't let you go that easily." The knight swore.

"W-Why?" Basch whispered. Vossler just wouldn't give up even when he was told all the facts. The armour was already spreading down onto his leg and his torso. His body felt so numb all the time.

"I..." Vossler choked a little. "I don't want to lose you for a second time."

"Y-You can't h-help me." Basch murmured as he shivered.

"Are you cold now Basch?" Vossler asked. The blond man frowned but he had to admit that he was slightly warmer since Vossler was lying behind him.

"No..." he whispered.

"Then I'm helping you." The dark haired knight responded. "If there's anything I can do to save you then I'll do whatever it takes."

"Vossler..." Basch turned his head ready to argue but a soft pair of lips pressed against his own.

Immediately heat flooded his belly and he felt his toes curling. It had been too long since he had been touched like this and the fact that Vossler was doing this to him made it all the better. He had always loved Vossler even when the man rejected him cruelly after that one night together Basch just couldn't help how he felt.

As he felt Vossler's lips press harder against his own he realized that even if he picked up this relationship it would never last. The Shard would kill him in time, there was no stopping it. Basch felt tears escape his eyes and finally a gentle sob.

"Basch?" Vossler sounded worried when he drew back. "What's wrong?"

"I..." he placed his mutated hand over his eyes. "I'm going to die Vossler. I can't do this."

"No!" Vossler grabbed his hand. Basch watched in amazement when Vossler kissed the mutated fingers then pressed the palm against his face. "I won't let you die."

"Please don't make that promise." Basch pleaded.

"Basch..." Vossler stared into those shimmering blue eyes. "I can't think about losing you. Just please let me try to help."

"Alright..." the blond whispered then he reached up and pulled Vossler's lips back against his own.

He really did miss this.

* * *

Fuck you writer's block I am victorious!!!!

So here we have a lovely little bit of fluff between our four hot boys.

It took me forever to get this chapter out but I think the end result is good enough. Coming up next is the Phon Coast and the Archedes fiasco.

Much love my beautiful and faithful readers.

Thank you all so much for all those am amazing reviews and helpful suggestions you gave me. They kept me going with this story and I am currently getting the next chapter written up. Stay tuned people and I'll see you all soon.

Much love from glass!!!


	27. The Phon Coast

**Chapter Twenty Seven**

**The Phon Coast**

_**Imperial Lands**_

_**The Phon Coast**_

Stepping onto the golden sands of the Phon Coast was a more than welcome reprieve from the rainfall that occurred all last night. Basch was looking a little better and there was a smile on his face now. Vossler was staying close to him while Ashe and Fran took the lead across the beach. Balthier was walking silently next to Vaan.

The blond felt much better after last night when he slept with those warm arms around his body. He needed to have Balthier close to him especially after his encounter with Solaris. He was so close now to finding the final Shard and once that happened he would enter the ancient city that would have become the heart of the new Occuria Empire on Ivalice.

Without their precious crystal to empower them they were helpless. The Occuria were not gods, they indulged in an illusion they long ago created to escape a dying world. They had to be stopped before the crystal's power was unleashed. Raithwall must have known about the threat from the false gods and now Vaan knew why the king had sealed him away long ago.

The Occuria had created him to become their weapon. They had wanted him to amplify the crystal's power to immense levels so that the wave would envelop all in its path. Everything would die and the world would have been free for conquering. Vaan wouldn't let that happen. He saw the goodness in Ivalice as well as the violence and hatred. With these people he called his friends Vaan vowed to destroy the Shards to keep them all safe. To him they kept him going even when he learned the truth from Solaris. Vaan stared at the red winged man only a little distance away from him and he smiled warmly.

Llyud had carried so much within his heart including the secret of his own race. The people from the Sky Continent wouldn't live beyond their fortieth year because of the interference from the Occuria. Llyud had long ago accepted that he would die before his forty years were up. He was already twenty three, halfway through his life. The blond stopped thinking like that as he followed after the others.

The Phon Coast was indeed a large stretch of beach that belonged sorely to the Empire. However there was a hunter's camp halfway through the coastline or so Fran told him. They would buy some supplies from there before crossing the final part of land into Archedes. The monsters that dwelled along the shoreline were mostly sea creepers so they were easily avoided. There were several hunters already out attacking the beasts that made their nests inland so this gave the party a good enough distraction.

They didn't have any time to spare fighting and it would take them more than half the day just to reach the camp. Finally they reached the camp which was a relief to all of them. Basch was beginning to look haggard and Vossler was clearly showing his worry now. Ashe only stared at the display of affection between the two men but she kept her mouth shut. What was Vossler thinking anyway? He was already dead set on finding a cure for Basch's sickness, one that couldn't be healed.

Llyud immediately flew to the market area of the camp to buy some supplies. He was becoming more at ease in his surroundings and he wanted to be more open with the various species of Ivalice. Usually he would keep to himself but after nearly losing Vaan it made the Aegyl wonder about his own very apparent mortality. He didn't have a lot of friends aside from the people he travelled with.

Even among his own people he was alone and isolated because of his determination to protect the Vanguard all these centuries. Right now he was willing to try and talk to some humans and the other races he encountered on his travels. Balthier had given him the money to pay for the supplies and he was now folding in his wings despite the stares he was getting. No doubt these people had never seen someone like him before.

"Never seen the likes of you before." A breathy voice said behind him. "So what are you then?"

"The name is Llyud." The winged man turned around and stopped when he saw the owner of the voice. "And who are you?"

"Guess my manners just vanished for a second. The image of such beauty was enough to astound me." The young man giggled.

"P-Pardon me?" Llyud glided back a little.

"My name is Kellis." The man was a head taller than Llyud. His chestnut brown hair was set in choppy layers and framed his elfin face. The brightest green eyes glittered with mischief from beneath long lashes.

"Nice to meet you..." Llyud couldn't think of anything else to say. "What do you want with me?"

"You have to admit that a gorgeous man with red wings is quite the unusual sight around here." Kellis said with a saucy wink. "I wanted to get in first."

"First?" Kellis simply grinned at him. "What makes you think I'm even interested in you?"

"Maybe you're not but I just wanted to talk to you." The brunet replied. "So what are you doing in the camp?"

"My friends and I have business beyond the Phon Coast. This was the quickest way to get to our destination." Llyud answered without giving too much away.

"That group you arrived here with?" Kellis glanced at them. "They look like fun."

"And what are you doing here?" Llyud asked. It was odd but now he felt a little more at ease talking to this strange man. "You don't have the look of a seasoned hunter."

"You have quite the eye there." Kellis placed his hands behind his back. "But you're right. I'm the entertainment around here."

Indeed the man wasn't dressed for combat. He was wearing red leather pants and knee high leather boots. On his torso was a low cut top that left very little to the imagination. He had a lithe but nicely muscled body, the image of a dancer. Llyud could see the looks of lust in some of the eyes of the males and females of the camp.

Kellis must be quite the entertainer if those looks were a giveaway. But Llyud didn't want to jump to conclusions just because a very attractive man looked like he belonged in one of the high class exotics bars located in the richer areas of the cities. Llyud had to stop his thoughts right there.

"Entertainment?" Llyud frowned a little.

"You know..." Kellis rotated his hips a slowly. "People here get lonely. And I am a good dancer."

"Lonely?" Llyud still looked clueless until the penny finally dropped. His pretty eyes widened. "Oh my..."

"Llyud? Who are you talking to?" Vaan spotted the blushing red head.

"I'm Kellis. And you are?" the brunet lowered his eyes.

"Vaan!" Lluyd literally jumped when the blond said his name. "I'm ready to leave now."

"Do you have to go?" Kellis pouted. Vaan stared in surprise at the green eyed man but smirked when he saw Llyud's reaction. Really he was just too cute right now with his cheeks flaming red as his hair.

"Sorry but we're in a hurry." Vaan sounded apologetic.

"Listen if you ever come to Balfonheim look me up." Kellis winked at them. "I could keep you company for as long as you like Llyud."

"Has our dear Llyud finally sown his oats?" Balthier joked when he approached them.

"Shut up!" Llyud snapped then he glided away from them, his face burning up.

Vaan laughed along with the pirate while Basch and Vossler merely looked on in confusion. Ashe and Fran had asked around for the quickest way into Old Archedes and one of the hunters was kind enough to provide directions to the city. Vaan felt better at the light atmosphere that now surrounded the group.

After everything that happened they needed something to smile about and watching Llyud finally find someone good enough to make him flustered. Kellis was a strange man but everyone had their quirks and professions. Plus he could actually make Llyud blush which was a definite plus in Vaan's opinion. Within the next ten minutes the group were ready to start moving on again after eating some of the local fruit and filling up their canteens with fresh water.

The next stretch of land was mostly beach and then to enter Old Archedes the party would have to pass through a small valley and into the large region where the city itself had been built. Ashe lead the group by following the directions she had been given and soon enough the sand began to vanish giving way to sharp rocks and stones. Vaan could hear ships above him when they got closer to the valley.

Balthier was more familiar with this place and he took the others into the valley nicknamed the Emperor's Scar. He knew of one other way into Archedes and that was an ancient temple built under ground. There were rumours of a treasure buried there but as much as he wanted to check the place out for himself they didn't have the time to spare. Maybe later on he could talk Vaan into joining him and Fran for a little excursion into the ruins when all this was over.

Thankfully the Emperor's Scar was unguarded and the entrance into Old Archedes was left free. Balthier felt a little irritated at the lack of guards here but then again the poor and less informed where always looked down upon. Anyone living in the poor part of the city deserved to be there as far as the Senate was concerned. Information was the true wealth of the Empire and thankfully Balthier had his fair share of information to barter with.

Llyud stared at the ruined houses that made up Old Archedes and the way the people were huddled together in small groups and speaking in hushed tones. When the party entered the market area the inhabitants stared openly at them with suspicion and awe. New people meant new information and a way to escape from the slums. Balthier ignored them and motioned for the others to follow him up a flight of steps until they reached a stack of crates near the bridge that would lead them into the heart of the city. The bridge however was guarded by two men.

"Well, look who decided to wander back home." Balthier froze at that voice. He had really hoped to avoid the man in question.

"Jules..." Balthier crossed his arms. "I wish I could say that it was a pleasure. What are you doing down here?"

"What else is there to do?" the man, Jules, replied with a smirk. "The more information a man has the higher their social standing. So tell me, what are you doing back?"

"Paying an old friend a visit." Balthier answered with a strange gleam to his eyes.

As Vaan watched this exchange he was becoming more irritated by the minute. Who was this Jules guy Balthier evidently knew? Vaan was no stranger to human emotions so he knew very well that the hot sensation boiling through his veins was indeed jealousy. That and the urge to peel off Jules' face and use it as a pillow case was pretty much self explanatory.

He blocked out the conversation the two of them were having but when Jules leaned forward and pressed up close to Balthier with a lustful gleam to his eye Vaan felt something snap within him. They needed to get into the city so he had the perfect solution. What better than a distraction? Stomping up to Jules Vaan grabbed his arm and despite the man's protests he tossed Jules in front of the guards. As soon as he collided with the soldiers Vaan ducked out of sight and yelled out.

"The Emperor sucks cock!"

"What did you say?!" the guard demanded in horror when Jules tried to pick himself up.

"I didn't say anything!" Jules tried to get out but the two man grabbed his arms and pulled him along the bridge.

"You'll be sent to Nalbina for this!" the guard growled in rage. Moving fast Vaan ran behind the man and slammed his fists into their heads knocking them out cold.

"Is it me or was that a little unnecessary?" Vossler cocked his head when Vaan used Jules as a distraction.

"I wouldn't say that in front of Vaan." Basch grinned a little. "But at least the way is open."

"What was that about you maniac!" Jules stomped up to an innocent looking Vaan. "I was talking to my friend!"

"And you were wasting our time." The blond was now the way Balthier had first known him and this caused Jules to stop and gulp. "Now unless you have something to say move aside or I'll break your legs in several places."

"I have to admit that was entertaining." Ashe admitted when Jules gulped loudly and took off.

"Jealousy makes us do strange things." Fran said wisely.

"Well, shall we be off?" Balthier cleared his throat. "Draklor isn't that far from the main centre ahead."

"Let's get going." Vaan was already marching across the bridge. He now felt better after that little confrontation.

From the darkness of a nearby house green eyes widened in surprise at the party that had gotten past the guards. Clearly those people were after something within the capital but he didn't have time to think about that now. Hmm, and that cute red head was wandering in some very strange circles indeed. The very appearance of an Aegyl in this world was cause for alarm and his employer wanted to know why the winged man was here. Kellis moved quickly and quietly across the poor district and towards the bridge.

He had a mission to complete.

* * *

Hi again everyone.

So who is Kellis and has our lovely little Llyud finally found a potential boyfriend? Aren't I the little tease?

I know it's a gamble bringing in an OC but I wanted to try it out. Tell me what you think guys.

Coming up next they break into Draklor and encounter the mysterious Kellis once again as well as a blast from Balthier's past.

Till next time much love from glass!!!


	28. Imperial Heart

**Chapter Twenty Eight**

**Imperial Heart**

_**The City of Archedes**_

Vaan had to admit he had never seen a more beautiful city in his existence. This place even rivalled Giruvegan for sheer beauty and majesty. The buildings towered above them like fingers reaching for the very heavens while thousands of sky cabs flew in all directions in perfect lines.

Vaan spotted one building, the tallest he could see so far and he guessed that this was the Imperial Palace. It had the flag of the Empire against one side of the building and there was a magical barrier protecting it from oncoming traffic. Ashe, Basch and Vossler were also taken in by the sight of this city while Balthier and Fran simply looked disinterested.

Vaan had to reason that they had been here before because of their chosen profession but there was something in Balthier's eyes that told a different story. There was anger and sadness there. Fran actually looked worried for her partner but that familiar blank appearance came over her exotic features before anyone spotted it. Llyud looked very uncomfortable being here but that could be understood. His own homeland only had small villages and one large town but nothing like this.

The Aegyl glided towards Vaan while Balthier made his way into the centre of the section they had walked into. Llyud, not wanting to bring any trouble to them, cast the concealing charm and his wings immediately vanished from sight. The people of the city were dressed in fine silks and suits as they went about their daily lives.

Ashe had never once thought about the people of this land but now she saw them walk into theatres and cafes while crowds watched street performers juggling various items. For a moment it felt like she was back home in Rabanastre as she witnessed the human heart of the Empire she had hated for years now.

Balthier explained that they were in the entertainment district but he did have a contact that could get him into the Draklor vicinity. Basch tired to keep his right hand concealed as best he could but it was proving difficult. For the past few days his arm was giving off a strange aura that attracted attention. Vossler had remarked about it as they crossed the Phon Coast.

His arm was also changing colour a little. The once black armour plating was now a rich purple in colour and that strange aura was only getting stronger. Vaan had suggested that it could be the sheer power that Basch possessed was now building up within him. The taller blond had managed to heal and resurrect Vaan which meant the abilities within him were only growing but into what Vaan had no idea. Basch tried to hide away from the prying eyes of the men and women as he passed them by.

He was more than grateful when Balthier stopped them at a cab parked on the edge of the skywalk. They shared a few words before Balthier motioned for the others to follow him into the empty cab. Once inside Vaan took up a seat next to the pirate while Basch slumped a little next to Vossler. He hadn't been feeling good since that fight at the sacred mountain. The former knight had long ago given up on trying to talk Vossler out of finding a cure.

The man in question grasped Basch's right hand and gave it a squeeze. Basch smiled serenely once he felt that cool flesh against the metallic plating of his hand. Vossler always took off his glove when he took Basch's hand as a way to show the man he wasn't afraid of this mutation. Basch coughed a little but he got it under control before Vossler started asking questions again. Soon they reached their destination at the other end of the vast metallic city.

Balthier led them out onto a platform that was smaller than the district they just left and there was a blue crystal nearby. Vaan glanced up at the building which stood out in this place. There was an entire battalion guarding the entryway so the front door was out of the question unless they wanted to draw the attention of the Imperial Family. Vaan didn't want to draw Larsa into this not so soon after his father died.

Ashe kept behind Fran and Vossler while Basch stayed near to the blue crystal. He needed a quick burst of rejuvenation before heading into the laboratories. Balthier talked to the driver again for ten minutes so that he could arrange a flight into the back entrance of the building. He knew the basic layout of the place thanks to his childhood exploits and unless they changed their security details the back door would be less guarded.

It would be simple enough getting inside and once Balthier got to the security room he could switch off the alarm system buying them some more time to find the last Shard. The party got back into the cab once everything was arranged and within minutes they were flying to the back of the building up to the top section. Once they were all inside the hanger bay the cab flew off with compliments from the passengers. Balthier planned on walking out the front door if everything went smoothly here.

"Where do we go?" Basch asked once they were inside the cool pristine corridor.

"The main labs are four floors up. We need to get to an elevator first." Balthier replied.

"Wait!" Vaan called when he heard a pained grunt from nearby. "There's someone hurt over there."

"There is blood here, a lot of it." Fran said when she glanced around the corner and into the other corridor. "There are bodies."

"What happened?" Vossler knelt down next to the guard who was now only a bloodied mess. There were other men lying in the corridor but they had all been torn to pieces.

"T-The...doctor..." the guard gasped out through red lips. "He's...g-gone mad..."

"The doctor?" Ashe frowned. Before she could ask a question the guard let out a pained gasp then fell still.

"I think this task has just gotten worse." Llyud gripped his spear. "Should we split up to find the elevator?"

"No, it'll be better if we stay together." Vaan answered. He turned to Balthier. "Let's just grab the Shard and leave."

"I couldn't agree more." The brunet nodded then he took off down the right side of the corridor. He stopped at a door at the end of the hallway. "Here it is."

"He wants to deactivate the alarm system." Fran explained when her partner dashed into the small room. "This should buy us some time."

Balthier managed to reset the alarm system and he found the section where the elevator was located. He cast a quick glance at the camera footage and gulped when he saw the remains of the patrol that had been guarding the floor.

What did that man mean by saying the doctor had gone insane? What had that fool Cid done? Balthier would prefer to avoid that lunatic as long as he breathed but if he had the Shard then he wouldn't have a choice in the matter.

Soon they reached the chamber where the lifts were located and Ashe pressed the button for the fourth floor up from their current location. The group reached their destination without any problems but like the floor below this one also had bodies ripped apart and the smell of blood was still fresh. Whatever did this had to still be around here somewhere.

"Ahh!" a voice screamed from up ahead.

"Who is that?" Basch asked when they saw a brown haired man somersault behind a still fighting guard then use his dual daggers to stab the man in his back.

"Where is the doctor?" the newcomer demanded as he jabbed the daggers in forcefully. "You'll die because of him so tell me what I need to know."

"N-Next floor up!" the Imperial guard gasped out before slumping forward in a dead heap.

"It's you!" Llyud yelled out when he got a good look at the intruder.

"Hey there cutie." Kellis smirked at him when he let the man go. "Sorry but I gotta go."

"Wait!" Llyud flew after the man as he dashed down the hallway.

"Dammit Llyud!" Vaan cried after his friend.

Llyud flew after the man but he was fast. He was here for this doctor and if it was the same doctor who had attacked that man then it couldn't be good for Kellis if he was here to kill him. And just what in the name of Raithwall was Kellis doing here anyway?

He was even dressed in black leather that looked it had been crafted for combat or more precisely infiltration. Llyud managed to catch up to Kellis once the brunet reached a large chamber with a blue crystal floating at the entrance to a staircase going upwards. With one last burst of speed Llyud flew towards his target and pushed Kellis to the ground roughly.

"Damn, you hit hard!" Kellis groaned when he hit the floor.

"What are you doing here?" Llyud demanded but the brunet was fast and he was already back on his feet. Hs brought up his daggers and held them defensively.

"You're not my target cutie." Kellis responded with a serious look to his emerald eyes. "Just let me find the doctor and you can get whatever the hell you want."

"Who is this doctor you keep mentioning?" Basch asked the strange man.

"Doctor Cid, the head of the research division for the Empire." Kellis answered without hesitation. "My client wants him dead."

"You seem very willing to impart information." Balthier didn't like this. "I thought assassin's keep their silence along with their clients?"

"Assassin?" Llyud stared at Kellis with an unreadable expression.

"I don't exactly follow the creed."Kellis answered. "If the pay is good then I'll take the job. So now you know why I'm here but what's your story?"

"We want an artefact the Empire confiscated years ago." Ashe broke in. The assassin might be able to help them. She brought out one of the Shards. "It looks like this."

"I didn't see anything like that." Kellis shrugged. He turned around and glanced up the stairs. "Look, I need to finish this assignment now. Either let me go or knock me out, pick one already."

"He might prove useful." Vaan said firmly. "And if we meet the thing that killed those men we can always throw Kellis to it as a peace offering."

"Charming..." Kellis muttered. That blond was one feisty bitch. "Well, looks like I'm staying with you for a little while now."

Vaan rolled his eyes when the assassin smirked sexily at a sputtering Llyud. Whoever this doctor was he was dangerous enough for an assassin to be hired. Kellis didn't look like much but Vaan saw how he killed that guard. It was fluid and quick which meant Kellis was a cunning fighter and in that line of work he had to be smart. The party climbed the steps until they reached what appeared to be the very top of the building itself.

There was a large glass dome overhead but it was the person standing at the other end of the chamber that drew their attention. It was an elegantly dressed man wearing an eye piece and smiling like the cat that got the canary. Vaan felt his heart freeze when he saw the very similar features in the man. He knew those eyes and that mouth and the hair even though it was peppered with grey. The man looked like an older Balthier.

"Cid..." the pirate snarled out with venom.

"Ah, so the prodigal son returns." Cid spread his arms wide. "And now everything falls into place. You have brought Messiah to our door."

"The doctor I presume?" Kellis asked. He too had noticed the similarity but he didn't say anything.

"Did you kill those men out there?" Ashe held out her sword.

"They were needed for my experiments. And the power of the Shard is indeed truly godlike." Cid brought up his left hand and resting within it was the last Shard. "Have you come for this?"

"I can smell the Occuria." Vaan stepped forward. "Let me see it."

"Should we Venat? Should we indulge him?" Cid turned his face to the side. He grinned in absolute glee. "This should be entertaining."

"What is that thing?" Kellis' eyes widened when he saw the large ghostly visage appear behind Cid.

"The traitor stands before me." Venat hissed in that horrid voice. "You dare sully our world with your presence?"

"You don't scare me. And I know what you wanted me to do." Vaan narrowed his eyes. "You don't belong here. Your world is dead, you have no right taking this one."

"We are gods!" Venat screamed in outrage. "It is our right!"

"You're pathetic!" the blond screamed back. "I wouldn't bend to your will when I awoke thanks to Llyud's interference and Raithwall found out what you were plotting. You've lost already."

"Gahh!" Basch cried out when his arm began to glow.

"Basch!" Vossler caught the man before he collapsed.

"The poison remains alive. That is...unexpected." Venat murmured and Vaan could hear what sounded like...fear in its voice. Was it afraid of Basch? "You die here Messiah."

"Not today bitch." Vaan snarled.

Cid scowled at the boy's sheer impertinence but if he wanted a fight then he would get one. Venat was hissing orders into her host's ear while Vaan landed his well aimed attack and knocked the man off his feet. Kellis charged forward determined to finish his mission but he heard the sound of metal clanking together and he turned in time to see a large machine shaped like a spider emerge from the staircase they came up from.

Cid smirked from his place on the ground while Venat used its powers to send a shockwave that slammed the others into the walls. Vaan and Basch managed to retain their footing when the machine made its attack. Basch cursed when he saw it coming towards him but he extended the blade from his right arm and attacked, driving the sword into the metal skin.

Cid watched in fascination as the blond man sliced through his device as if it were simply made of paper. Venat meanwhile was using its power to stave off a very angry Vaan. the smaller blond leapt up and smashed his foot into Cid's head causing the man to see stars. Venat cursed harshly at the display of raw power. Messiah was a lot stronger than before even when he tried to end the world. He had never fought back with this level of passion.

Maybe it was those people he called friends but whatever the reason Venat knew that Vaan was going to destroy both itself and Cid in no time. Basch managed to destroy the machine just as Venat used a spell to cloak Cid in a protective shell.

as soon as this happening four smaller machines shaped like eggs appeared and started attacking the others. Ashe used her spells to hasten and heal the party while Fran and Balthier fired at the devices. Vossler was hit in the back with a lightning spell that left his head ringing. Llyud saw that Kellis was open for attack causing the red head to fly towards him and use his wings as a shield.

The assassin was surprised when Llyud protected him but eh got back on his feet and helped the others. Evidently there was a lot more going on around here than a simply assignment to kill the good doctor. once they got out of Draklor he would ask them what was going on. The sound of an engine came from above and Vaan looked up to see a ship descending.

"No!" Vaan yelled when he couldn't reach the Shard. He had been so close to ending this! "Fight me Venat!"

"You're stronger than I expected." Cid admitted as he stumbled back onto the small ship that descended from above. "All that power and energy ready to burst open. You are truly a work of art."

"Cid!" Balthier fired at the ship but the bullets bounced off. "Don't do this you idiot!"

"Oh you poor child, still so very ignorant." Cid shook his head. "Why can't you see that Venat will help give humanity back their fate? We shall be free from the shackles of history."

"You're insane..." the Sky Pirate whispered. "Do you even know what that thing truly is?"

"If you want to talk that badly then follow me to Giruvegan." Cid taunted them. the party watched helplessly as he vanished through the glass dome that was now broken.

"We need to leave now!" Kellis called to them. "Security will be swarming around here soon enough! I'll take you to safety."

"Fuck!" Vaan screamed in rage. Venat wouldn't get away a second time, he would make sure of that.

"Vaan, let's go." Balthier grabbed his hand and they ran after the others.

Now Vaan had to other choice. He had to take them to Giruvegan. Once he had the final Shard he could end this. The Occuria wouldn't have Ivalice, not while Vaan still drew breath. He had to keep his promise to Solaris and more than that he had to keep Balthier and the others safe.

Once he caught up to them Venat was going to die.

He would let Kellis finish the doctor.

* * *

Hi again everyone.

Well Cid has arrived along with Venat. By the way is that thing a male or female? I could never tell.

Coming up they arrive in Balfonheim and Kellis comes with them to find Cid.

I also have another FF12 story in the works featuring a Vaan/Rassler pairings becasue its rare and I love pairings you could never see happening. I've been playing Tales of Vesperia and while I love the game I really want to stick a fork in Yuri's eye. Strange that I love an RPG but hate the main character. Anyway this story was inspired by that game. Below is a basic summary, tell me what you think:

Rassler has lived his entire life within the palace walls because of an illness he was born with. The heir to the throne Rassler has long accepted his duty until he finds out someone plots to kill the king and his future bride Princess Ashe. Desperate to save them from a coup Rassler tries to leave the palace only to encounter a thief escaping the dungeons. Vaan takes the sickly prince with him to find Ashe but when the thief learns of his new friend's identity can he still be trusted not to hand Rassler over for a reward that will set Vaan and his brother up for life?

Till next time faithful readers.

Much love from Glass!!!


	29. Balfonheim

**Chapter Twenty Nine**

**Balfonheim **

_**Three days later**_

_**Balfonheim Port**_

It had been three days since their escape from Archedes and Kellis had kept his word in taking them to a safe place. As soon as they got out of the Draklor Laboratories the assassin took them to the west section of the city where he was to rendezvous with a ship. Vaan had been surprised to see that Kellis had connections with other pirates but he didn't argue about it. This was their quickest way out of the city and they took it without question.

After a few hours flight they reached the port of Balfonheim, home to the pirates across Ivalice. Balthier and Fran often frequented the port to see their other comrades and to restock on supplies so they knew their way around. However Kellis had some surprising news for them.

Seeing as how they saved his life the assassin told them who employed him to kill the doctor. Apparently Reddas, the leader of the pirate factions, had hired Kellis to kill Cid and to retrieve any objects in his possession. Vaan had to wonder if Reddas knew about the Shard but he would wait until he met the man in question.

Once they landed at the docks Ashe, Vossler, Basch and Llyud stepped out onto a wooden docking area by the ocean where the smell of the sea was indeed strong. There were people from all the races across Ivalice gathered here and the dock was thriving with life. Ashe had never seen a city like this one before. Wherever she looked there were no flags or soldiers to state where the city belonged to. Neither the Empire nor Ashe's former kingdom owned this place.

Like Bhujerba this place was free from the influence of either side. But Ashe remembered that her uncle was leading up the resistance movement from his mansion on the sky-city. She often thought about him and what he was doing right now. Vossler and Basch both took in the clean air and they quickly followed after Kellis who promised to take them to see Reddas.

Llyud for his part was frowning openly at this strange and obnoxious brunet. Kellis had openly flirted with him despite his role as a potential killer to the doctor but that didn't stop the man from wriggling against the Aegyl at any chance he got. But the very worst part of the entire thing was that despite only knowing the man for merely hours Llyud found him attractive and funny. The winged man had never felt like this before for anybody he met.

He kept blushing and his belly felt like butterflies had taken up residence in there. Kellis pissed him off but made him hot all over in a good way. He made a mental note to ask Vaan about it once they got rested up and talked to Reddas. Kellis took them to a place resting at the far end of a large pier. Here several men and women were guarding the entrance but stepped aside once Kellis arrived. He had sent the pirates who rescued him back in Archedes with a message for Reddas.

They were escorted into the building and into what could only be a throne room for a pirate. There was a large chair and a long table laden with maps and letters. A single flag pole rested in the centre of the room and at the far end stood Reddas himself. He was a tall imposing figure of a man with two swords strapped to his back. He wore attire that could only be suited for a pirate captain while his white hair contrasted sharply with his dark skin.

Even in his middle age he was a handsome man and he smirked when he saw the gathered group. Kellis bowed showing his respect while Balthier rolled his eyes and stepped forward to greet the man he met only a few times. He respected Reddas so if he wanted Cid dead then it was for a very good reason.

"And what brings a fallen princess, an angel, two pirates, a knight and a relic to my door?" Reddas seemed must amused by his guests.

"Nice to see you again Reddas." Balthier crossed his arms. "You're walking in some strange circles nowadays I see."

"No stranger than your own. But we have much to discuss." Reddas motioned for them to sit. "I've heard of your exploits around Ivalice."

"How do you know so much?" Ashe asked with suspicion.

"As the leader of this little motley group I need to have eyes and ears everywhere." Reddas replied as he sat at the head of the table. "So how shall we proceed?"

"The doctor escaped thanks to his companion." Kellis reported to him. "Something that called itself Venat."

"What do you know about the Shards?" Vaan got to the point. He didn't have time to beat about the bush here. He was already on edge as it was.

"The pieces of power? I have heard them called Nethicite." Reddas answered. So this boy was after the ancient stones?

"We need to find Cid." Vaan said sharply. "He has the last one."

"He mentioned the Ancient City Giruvegan." Kellis spoke up again. "But I thought that place was a myth."

"No, it is very real." Fran said firmly. "My people have long protected it, we have told stories of its existence to our young. Giruvegan is the source of all Mist in the world."

"The source of the Mist?" Ashe breathed out. Did she finally have a way to take back the energy of the Shards?

"Whatever his reasons it can't be good if Cid wants to go to that city." Balthier looked at his companions. "We need to find him."

"Then I'm coming with you." Kellis spoke up earning surprised looks from the group. "I haven't fulfilled my terms of the contract. Until I find Cid I'm staying with you guys."

"You can't come with us!" Llyud yelled out causing everyone to look at him. He could practically feel the heat rising up across his face. "I-I mean..."

"Don't worry about me cutie." Kellis winked at him. "I can handle myself."

"But how do we even get into the city?" Ashe asked after Llyud's face exploded into a deep red colour.

"My people speak of a way through the Feywood. We must pass through the wood until we reach a place dense with the Mist. The door to Giruvegan is hidden with powerful magicks that will not fall unless you are proven worthy." Fran told the others.

"Sounds like fun." Basch remarked.

"The Feywood is near your own village isn't it Fran?" Vossler asked the viera.

"That is correct." She nodded.

"Then we have our destination. Let's rest up then we'll head out tomorrow." Balthier stood up. "I trust my ship is in good condition?"

"The ship is here?" Vaan raised an eyebrow.

"One of the rules of being a Sky Pirate, always think ahead." Balthier smirked at the blond.

"The vessel is fine." Reddas promised. He stood up and walked back to glance out across the vast ocean. "But what of the Shards and what of Vaan here? I could hardly believe the reports I was getting from Kellis here."

"Pardon?" Llyud looked at the sheepish brunet.

"Yeah about that...hehe, funny story actually." Kellis scratched his head.

"Kellis is an exceptional ally. He has been keeping tabs on you since that little incident with the _**Ifrit **_back in Rabanastre." Reddas answered without turning around.

"So you're a spy now?" Llyud couldn't believe what he was hearing. "What next? Will you sprout wings and announce you're the lovechild of seeq and an unfortunate cactaur?"

"Ok, that image right there...ewww!!" Vaan visible shuddered.

"I think we better rest up." Basch pulled Llyud away before the red head got really nasty. "We'll speak more tomorrow."

Llyud was still fuming when he was pulled away from a stunned looking Kellis. So the man was a killer for hire and a spy who also happened to be keeping abs of them across Ivalice? It all sounded so farfetched but he had to be realistic. The party had left quite the trail in their adventure across the landscape so it was only natural that someone would be able to track them down. There was indeed a lot more to Kellis that Llyud once thought when they first met.

But right now he needed some sleep and a good meal. Vaan went off somewhere with Balthier in tow while Basch and Vossler were checking out the various stalls in town. Ashe stayed behind to talk further with Reddas while Fran claimed that she would head back to the airship.

"Cutie!" Llyud turned around in surprise when he saw Kellis running towards him. "You got a minute?"

"What do you want?" the red head crossed his arms defensively.

"Everyone else has gone their separate ways. Do you want some company?" Kellis inquired with a mischievous grin.

"You want to take me around the city?" Llyud was narrowing his eyes now. "What are you up to?"

"Nothing!" Kellis brought up his hands. "I, I just wanted to talk to you a little. You looked pretty pissed when you found out about my profession."

"About that..." Llyud felt like a total fool now. "I didn't mean to react like that. It wasn't my place to make judgements. I don't even know you right?"

"It's ok." Kellis smiled brightly. "So can I show you around then?"

"I suppose so." Llyud murmured as a blush painted his cheeks.

Kellis looked pleased with the answer he received and he took Llyud's wrist in a gentle grip. As soon as his bare skin touched Llyud's the red winged man felt hot tendrils curl throughout his belly and his vision turned hazy. He gasped out and lurched forward but Kellis managed to grab him before he collapsed. He heard Kellis call his name but all he could feel where those warm hands and the way his skin was heating up.

A flurry of lights exploded behind his eyes. The blood was rushing to his head in waves and when realization kicked in Llyud could only gape in total shock. He had heard of this feeling and sensation among his own kind. Because of their short life spans the Aegyl were born with the ability to sense their soul mates, the one they would spend the rest of their life with.

The Fates had a sick sense of humour if they deemed Kellis was his perfect match.

"Are you ok?" the assassin asked worriedly.

"I'm fine." Llyud regained his composure. "It's just been a long few days."

"Do you wanna head back to the inn?" Kellis asked.

Llyud nodded his head quickly. He needed time to think and process this information. He had found his mate but it was something he never even dreamt of. Llyud had always been an outsider even among the Aegyl but for his chosen to be a human was...it was too cruel. His short life span wouldn't allow for a long time together, not enough time at all. As he glanced at Kellis who was chatting about some new type of fish dinner that was being served at the inn Llyud could only gulp down the painful feeling engulfing his heart.

Maybe it would be best if he never said anything to Kellis or even his friends about this. But it still didn't erase the facts about that primal surge that had coursed through him. As he followed Kellis back to the inn only one thing went through Llyud's mind.

_What am I going to do?_

* * *

Come evening Basch was exiting the inn and was now walking around Balfonheim to help clear his thoughts about everything that had happened recently. His arm was aching again and he felt sick all the time but he was getting used to it by now. Vossler was worried yet he didn't voice those feelings anymore and Basch was grateful for it. He could feel his body giving out with each passing day but the power gathering within his arm was also building up ready to explode outwards.

And then there was a strange thing Venat had said about him back in the Imperial City. The creature had called him a poison. Maybe it was nothing but Basch wouldn't forget what the Occuria had said about him anytime soon. He wondered what they would find once they reached Giruvegan but at least Vaan would be able to destroy the Shards completely.

Basch winced when another shockwave of pain laced through his mutated arm. He didn't want to give up, not when they were so close to stopping the Occuria from taking control of Ivalice. But more than that he finally had a reason to exist for himself. Just thinking about Vossler made his blood go hot and a smile graced his lips. He didn't want to let him down, not if there was the smallest chance of a cure. He knew Vaan would help him if there was a way.

"Can't sleep?" a gentle voice asked.

"Neither can you." Basch smirked at Vaan. "It's hard to believe you're almost to the end of your mission."

"Yeah..." Vaan whispered quietly. "I never thought it would turn out like this. When Balthier found me in the palace and after what I did to you, I didn't think we'd get this far."

"And what about the truth, about Messiah?" Basch inquired.

"Messiah is a name." Vaan replied with a glow appearing in his eyes. "He doesn't exist anymore Basch. And besides when all this is over I'm thinking of taking up pirating for a career."

"Don't tell me you've been corrupted by Balthier." Basch sighed dramatically.

"Well he can be very persuasive." Vaan defended with a sly grin.

"Oh I bet he can." Basch laughed at the blush staining Vaan's cheeks. "You really like him don't you?"

"He's always been there, he woke me up and gave me back my life. It's not out of obligation...I just like who he is." Vaan admitted. Solaris had been much the same in fact. he had loved him so much and then came the Occuria and their war...

"Does he know?" Basch asked softly.

"That's the problem..." Vaan looked up at the starlit sky. "After I died and when you brought me back he wants me to hold onto at least one Shard. I can't do that and he knows it but still..."

"I see." Basch muttered and in a way he could understand.

"It'll end once we reach the city tomorrow." Vaan now looked cheerful. "Once the Shards are destroyed it'll be easier to confront the Occuria. then I'll look for a way to extract the piece from your body."

"You can do that?" Basch didn't want to get his hopes up, not when everything was still so fragile.

"I've remembered a lot of things but Giruvegan has a lot of secrets, most of them can destroy Nethicite. if you have any chance at being normal again Basch it's in that place." Vaan seemed so adamant about this.

"Thank you." and the taller blond meant it with everything he was.

"Walk back with me?" Vaan asked with a smile.

"Sure."

Both blonds left for the inn, their minds a little lighter with the burdens they both faced. Things would become clearer once they reached Giruvegan. Even if he wasn't cured Basch would be able to die happy knowing that Ivalice was safe from the Occuria. Everything would be worth it once those Shards were destroyed forever.

His arm was hurting again but Basch paid it no mind.

It really wasn't bothering him anymore.

* * *

Hi again my lovelies.

So poor Llyud is in quite the pickle isn't he? Will he tell the others about his mate? Will Kellis ever learn the truth? And is there a cure for Basch in the ancient city?

Tune in next time to find out when they reach Giruvegan.

Much love from Glass!!!


	30. The Snake's Den

**Chapter Thirty**

**The Snake's Den**

_**Lord Vayne's Chambers**_

_**Archedes**_

Messiah was causing him a lot more trouble then he first realized.

Vayne had been given a report from Doctor Cid concerning the break-in at Draklor Laboratories and it seemed that the boy called Vaan was becoming quite the fly in his ointment. It didn't help matters that Cid's own son was helping the boy along with two knights from Rabanastre and the princess herself. That woman was a lot stronger than Vayne gave her credit for. Currently he was residing in his private chambers looking over the report he had received and wondering how he should proceed from here.

If he didn't do something about Vaan and his friends then the plan to revive Bahamut would fail before it ever got put into action. He would have to use the Judges to deal with this despite the fact he had already lost a good few at the hands of Vaan and his cohorts. The princess was no longer needed so she could die with the others but Vaan and Basch had to be taken alive. They were both worth immense scientific wealth.

Vayne glanced up when the door to his chambers opened and Gabranth stepped inside. If there was one man who could end this matter then Gabranth would not fail him like all the others. The Judge before him was not taken in by thoughts of more power. Instead Gabranth lived only to see the will of the Empire fulfilled and to exact his own brand of vengeance upon his brother. Vayne set aside the papers in his hands and informed the judge of his intentions. At first Gabranth had gone white and his rage was simmering below the surface.

Just the thought of sparing his brother's life was filling him with anger and resentment but Vayne knew the Judge would not go back on his word. Now that the Emperor was dead and most of the Senate taken into custody on suspicion of murder Vayne had total control of the Empire and her armies. The Judges wouldn't dare deny him his wishes. And he wanted Vaan and Basch bought back here for further study.

Finally Gabranth relented and he took his leave but not without showing his utter displeasure in his eyes. Once he was alone again Vayne turned and stepped towards the window allowing him a view of the city below, his Empire stretching out before him. Once Bahamut was reactivated then he would have the rest of Ivalice bowing to his banners.

The Occuria had told him where to find the ancient machine and how exactly he would go about awakening it. He was so very close to his victory now he could taste it. Vayne also had immediate plans for Vaan once the boy was brought to him. Cid had told him what he knew of Messiah and his role in helping the Occuria but with this Vaan personality he had created it would prove immensely difficult to gather the necessary amount of Mist. Vaan had to be...persuaded to use his powers for the Empire.

Vayne had a plan and once Gabranth finished his mission everything else would fall into place. Vaan was the key to everything he wanted for the future. This was the course of action his father should have taken when he entered into this war with Rabanastre. The war could have ended years ago if Bahamut had been activated and taken to the skies where it belonged.

The Lord of the Skies would fly again and Vayne would be the pilot. He smiled serenely as he looked out upon his handmade kingdom then a thought accoutred to him. He still had to deal with Larsa. He truly loved his brother but Larsa was the only one who could truly oppose his rule. The young boy was strong willed and very independent, not the type of qualities the Senate wanted in a future Emperor that they could control. Larsa was no puppet and Vayne knew that.

He continued to stare out across the landscape until the sun began to rise.

* * *

_**The Feywood**_

Two days after their arrival in Balfonheim the party took the ship near the viera village and made their way there to the Feywood. This place reeked of Mist to the point Fran looked ill but she kept a brave face despite the pain she had to be in. The wood was populated with vicious beasts that were stronger because of the Mist saturation they had gone through. As soon as he stepped into this sacred place Vaan knew instinctively where he had to go to reach the entrance. If memory served there would be a veil of Mist acting as a barrier into a vast snowy wasteland where the door to the ancient city rested.

Basch and Vossler took point and attacked any strong monster while Ashe and Fran kept the group healed with their magic. Balthier followed them as he wondered what exactly they would find once they entered the city itself. The treasures in there would be worth a kingdom but if he could find a way to protect Vaan without using the Shards then he wouldn't have those thoughts plaguing him all the time.

Llyud for his part was trying to ignore the feeling of Kellis next to him. The assassin had somehow become attached to the red head soon after their stay at Balfonheim. Vaan had joked that Kellis had a crush on the Aegyl which caused Llyud to withdraw and remain silent. He had a mission t complete and once this was over he could figure out what to do with Kellis and the fact the man was his destined mate. He was grateful when Vaan led them to the centre of the Mist drenched wood and he stopped when a large creature that resembled a tree stood within a vast waterfall of Mist.

Vaan walked towards the beast with determination in his steps and once he reached the Mist drenched creature they started talking in hurried angry tones. Balthier and the others kept their distance from them but the weapons were drawn just in case Vaan needed some back-up. The blond refused to back down from the beast even when it raised a large blood stained talon.

Finally Vaan managed to convince the beats to let them pass into the ancient wasteland even though they were supposed to fight to prove their worth. Vaan had no more time left to give and the Mist Guardian knew exactly what he was so it knew better than to attack him. Vaan had been here before when he was called Messiah so he knew where to look for the city entrance. Llyud felt slightly sick as he passed into the thin veil where the magic trials awaited them. This high density level of Mist was burning his very flesh but he didn't let the others know of his pain.

Fran was also suffering from the effects but she refused to be a burden to her companions. Finally they passed through the veil of Mist and entered the cold area that was covered with a gentle snowy glaze. It was deathly quiet in this place and the silence was more than enough to make Balthier feel very uneasy about this. Basch glanced at Vaan the nodded when the smaller blond began sniffing the air. The others began following after the two blonds when they set off into the wasteland.

Balthier, Vaan, Llyud, Vossler, Kellis, Fran and Ashe stayed close behind them as they walked through the snow and past various stone structures that looked like small temples. They walked through the seemingly endless wasteland until Vaan stopped suddenly and looked around the area. Basch glanced down at his arm which was now tingling with raw energy. The telltale purple glow was getting brighter until it encased his entire arm.

He heard the others call his name and ask for answers but instead he followed after a silent Vaan. They were so close to finding the entrance into the city but at the same time Vaan was worried about what they would find once they reached Cid and Venat. The Occuria were a manipulative race who would destroy another species just to prolong their own existence. Whatever it promised Cid was bound to be nothing but a lie. The man was a fool to believe anything that monster told him but it was also human nature to want to understand an alien object.

"Where exactly are we?" Ashe questioned them. The party had been walking through the snow for what seemed like hours now.

"The door is here." Vaan pointed through the snowy glaze that obscured their vision. "You'll see it right about...now."

"Well would you look at that?" Balthier whistled when the door came into sight. It was a giant stone doorway with an image of an Esper carved into it. The Esper was in fact Belius from Raithwall's desert tomb.

"My..." Llyud breathed out. He had forgotten about this door.

"And how exactly are we getting through this?" Kellis asked with his hands on his hips.

"Ashe, call up the Esper." Vaan turned to the princess.

She didn't argue as she was taken before the door. She felt so very small against this ancient structure but she could feel the power pouring off the stone. Since obtaining the Esper she hadn't used it once, fearing the terrible draining power it possessed. Taking a deep breath she closed her eyes and used the Esper Stone to call upon the immortal creature Raithwall had long ago beaten. Belius appeared in a pillar of flame and smoke then stood before the doorway. Raising its giant axe it drove the blade through the door and it split open. Ashe dismissed the creature as soon as it did the job.

Vaan thanked her then walked through the now open doorway and into the harsh light pouring in from the other side. Everything seemed to fade away into nothingness for a moment and then images filtered in and the party were now standing on a smooth aqua green walkway with a vast city stretching out before them.

Giruvegan was immense on scale and beauty. The city looked like it had been carved from marble and glass causing the sunlight to cleanse the area with all manner of colours. Balthier had never seen anything so breathtaking before...his eyes drifted over to Vaan who was staring intently at the city before him. Basch gasped when the purple light faded a little from his arm but the pain lingered for a moment.

He gripped his wrist to stave off another wave of power while Vossler approached him with worry in his eyes. Ashe and Fran were too stunned by the city to say or do anything while Kellis stayed close to a silent Llyud. Kellis had to admit that he had never seen anything quite like this city before. There was nothing on Ivalice that could compare to this ancient place, not even the Imperial Capital. But how where they going to find Cid in that place?

"It's beautiful." Balthier breathed out. "It was worth coming here to see the city alone."

"Who built this place?" Ashe inquired. A species of true genius must have constructed this city.

"The Occuria built Giruvegan. They needed a foothold in Ivalice and this was the best place for them. The barrier between Ivalice and the other world is very thin here." Vaan explained.

"Barrier?" Fran looked at her companion.

"The Occuria's world was dying; everything was fading away because of what they did. Through magic and crystals they found a door to Ivalice." Vaan looked out to the sleeping city.

"And they needed to keep the door open." Balthier's eyes went wide.

"I wonder what their world is like now." Llyud mused aloud. "I wonder if anything survived the tragedy."

"If it did then why didn't the Occuria go home?" Kellis asked gently. Llyud had to admit that the brunet had a point. "But it's amazing that something so beautiful could've been created from them."

"It is beautiful isn't it?" Vaan sighed sadly. "Now we need to catch up to Cid and Venat."

"Easier said than done." Vossler remarked. Basch silently agreed but he said nothing. He had a feeling Vaan knew where to look.

"It will take us days to find the doctor." Ashe pointed out.

"Not if we go to the Great Crystal." Vaan pointed out with a smirk. "Cid and Venat are working for the Occuria then they need more power. The only source of absolute energy in this place is where the Great Crystal is buried."

"Do you know where it is?" Vossler asked.

"I remember..." Vaan whispered but he didn't say anything else.

"Vaan, where do we go?" Balthier touched the boy's arm. The smaller boy grabbed Balthier's hand and pulled him along the walkway until they reached the other side.

As soon as they were all gathered in one place Vaan closed his eyes and raised a hand while chanting in a strange language. Within moments a large silver ring emerged from the ground a few feet away and energy crackled within the ring itself. Without hesitation Vaan stepped into the ring's energy along with an almost robotic Basch.

Vossler felt raw fear grip his heart at the empty look in those once vibrant eyes but he followed after them. It was like walking through a wall of water then cool air swept over the party. Balthier gasped a little at the alien sensation but when his eyes adjusted to the darkness he stared in open shock at the vast cavern before him. There was a city built beneath a city and it looked like it had become a nest for various monsters.

"This this unbelievable..." Ashe breathed out in shock.

"I never thought Giruvegan was this immense." Fran actually sounded shocked. "The stories do not grant this city justice."

"But where do we go?" Kellis asked Vaan. "We can't afford to make any mistakes looking for Cid and Venat."

"The Great Crystal is in a separate chamber below us." Vaan answered. "We'll need to take this section down three floors to reach the temple district."

"Do you think Cid is even around here anymore?" Llyud asked. The winged man looked a little sceptical about finding the doctor here.

"He's here with Venat, I know it." Vaan whispered back. "Llyud, can you fly down to the lower floor and see if there's a way to get into the chamber beneath us?"

"Sure." the red haired man nodded.

"I'll come with you. Monsters could be down there." Kellis pointed out when Llyud looked like he was about to protest. "You know I'll back you up."

"That's what I'm afraid of..." Llyud muttered but not loud enough for anyone to hear him.

"Let's get going." Vaan interrupted them. "This is almost over."

"Vaan, can I ask you something?" Balthier asked as the party travelled down a smooth stone pathway to the lower platform.

"Go ahead." the blond nodded.

"When all this is over and the Occuria are defeated what are you planning on doing?" the pirate sounded nonchalant about it but Vaan caught a glimmer of hope in those brown eyes.

"I was thinking of talking up piracy." Vaan smiled when he saw a smile break across Balthier's face. "I'll think you better watch your back once I get started."

"Oh, so you think you can be better at this game than I?" Balthier sounded amused.

"Maybe..." Vaan said slyly. "After all I do have one advantage over you."

"And what would that be?" the pirate raised an eyebrow.

"Because I can make you do what I want." Vaan pressed his lips to Balthier's flushed cheek and whispered gently to him, "Promise you'll fly me away somewhere when this is over?"

With that the blond walked away down the path leaving Balthier blushing until he was sure his face would burn up. He would never admit it aloud but Vaan was right, one word from the blond and Balthier would do whatever he asked of him. Vaan wanted to stay with him when all this was over and he had to will his heart to stop beating so fast out of the joy that seared through him. He caught sight of Fran smirking at him but he didn't let it affect him in the slightest. He couldn't remember the last time he felt this ridiculously happy. And he vowed to keep that promise Vaan had made. He'd keep that promise.

It was a future he was looking forward to.

* * *

Hi again guys.

Coming up next they reach the crystal and the beginning of the end occurs.

I love you guys so much for all the reviews you've given me.

The next chapter will be out sooner so keep a look out.

Much love from Glass!!!


	31. Immortal

**Chapter Thirty One**

**Immortal **

_**Giruvegan **_

_**Temple District **_

Llyud held onto Kellis as he glided down towards the lower section of the vast ancient city. Indeed the place was inhabited by numerous monsters varying from sizes and species. Llyud managed to keep in the darkness of the lower section when large dragons flew circling around the centre of the city. As he glanced down Llyud saw a square platform which was being guarded by a vicious looking skeletal dragon. Kellis wrapped his arms around Llyud's neck when the Aegyl had to make a sharp turn when he spotted a walkway full of stone gargoyles up ahead. The red head tightened his grip around Kellis' body when the assassin let out a slight whimper.

Llyud had to smile at the display the normally insufferable man was giving him. Obviously Kellis preferred travelling via airship and Llyud heard the sharp intake of breath when he hovered above an empty platform within the temple district of the city. Thankfully the beasts weren't in this area so he could take a breather while Kellis got his wits about him.

Llyud released the brunet who actually fell to the floor and kissed the stone out of sheer relief. The winged man had to bite his lip to stop from laughing hysterically. It was just his luck that his mate would be a man terrified of flying without a ship. When he got himself under control Kellis spun around to face the Aegyl despite being embarrassed beyond words. Llyud didn't say anything but the smile on his face actually made the momentary mortal terror he felt worth it all. Llyud really was too adorable for words. Flame red hair and bright golden eyes and a stunning face made Kellis' loin's heat up every time he looked at Llyud.

The assassin was more than a little frightened by his strong attraction to the beautiful winged man. He wasn't a virgin, hadn't been one since he was sixteen when he slept with an older man on his birthday but he had never felt like this for anyone he had been with in the past.

When all this was over he thought about taking Llyud back to Balfonheim and just getting to know the red head even better. Kellis was only here to find and kill the doctor but after hearing what the Occuria were planning he wanted to help out as best he could. Llyud started to look around for some sort of device that could take the group down to the lower section.

Vaan and the others would have to make their way down via the long pathways constructed into the side of the giant walls. Kellis stayed put when Llyud spread his wings and hovered above the area where the skeletal dragon stood on guard. The platform it was standing on was glowing and the surge of Mist coming from this area was truly immense. Llyud had to guess that this was the only way down to the Great Crystal. The others would need to be at full strength to battle this thing unless Vaan could talk to it like he did with the guardian in the Feywood.

He flew back to where Kellis was waiting and quickly reported what he had found. The assassin agreed to stay where he was until Llyud brought the others down to him. The stone gargoyles were now coming out in vast numbers along the path effectively blocking off the way down to the lower section. The creatures had the ability to use Stop on their enemies which gave them a great advantage in battle.

Llyud used his golden spear to slice through the stone monster's head and he was successful in drawing their attention to him. Vaan told the others to run past the gargoyles and down onto the next platform while Llyud told them which route to take. Finally they reached the temple district but because of the fighting the beasts here where beginning to converge together. Vaan and Basch cut through them without any effort.

Balthier and Fran managed to reach Kellis while Ashe cast Haste on the group to better improve their odds. Llyud narrowly avoided being attacked by a smaller dragon and Basch sent a purple projectile towards the monster. It exploded into pieces that rained down upon the pathway that recently crossed over. Vaan yelled at the others to get onto the large square platform where the dragon was waiting for them.

Fierce green eyes narrowed in rage when it spotted the intruders and it began stomping towards the party. Vaan knew that there would be no reasoning with this one. The millennia of isolation within this city probably drove it mad and the look in its eyes blazed with an intense hatred and need for destruction. Llyud was the first to attack the guardian and it drew the dragon's attention when he slammed his spear into its head.

Kellis dashed forward and drew up his twin daggers while he slid across the floor under the dragon's legs. He drove the blades into the right leg and blood spurted out coating his arms. Kellis gasped when the liquid sprayed his face and some flew into his mouth. He got back on his feet after withdrawing his daggers and ran out in time to see the dragon stumbling around. Balthier and Fran used their ranged weapons to attack the guardian allowing Vaan and Basch to use their enhanced power to injure the dragon's torso. Llyud cried out when the dragon used its talon to slam him against the floor.

He was aware of Kellis crying his name then he saw Vossler take a hit from the flailing tail. The knight fell against the floor as he choked up his own blood. The tail had pierced through his armour and he was more than certain he had broken some ribs. Vaan cursed loudly when the guardian unleashed a fireball at the party.

Ashe managed to cast a Shell spell on the group but it only lessened the damage somewhat. Balthier and Fran were knocked to the ground and the pain prevented them from getting back up again. Ashe was using her healing magic on them while Kellis pulled Llyud away from the beast. Vaan and Basch were still standing and they used their strength to attack the guardian's legs causing it to fall to the ground in a heap. Basch jumped onto the dragon's neck and brought his mutated fist down hard into the exposed neck causing bone to break and blood to splatter in all directions.

Vaan was also climbing up onto the guardian's face and slammed his hand into the eye causing a primal scream of agony to erupt from the beast's mouth. When the guardian fell to the ground in a bloodied broken heap Basch and Vaan ran back to make sure the others were safe.

"Vossler!" the taller blond turned the dark haired man over. "Here, hold still."

"Hurts to breathe..." Vossler gasped out and he could now taste the coppery tang in his mouth.

"I know." Basch murmured in an attempt to keep a level head. The tail attack had done a number on him. He allowed the healing magick to flow from his right arm and into Vossler's wounded body. He used his arm to amplify the magick.

"That feels better." Vossler could breathe without pain tearing through his body now. Basch breathed out in utter relief when Vossler sat up. "Thank you Basch."

"You're welcome." Basch smiled gently. Ashe and Fran had healed the others in time for the platform to activate.

"Now what?" Balthier muttered. Vaan was holding the man up while he regained his strength. The platform was descending into the thick darkness.

"Cid has to be in the Great Crystal chamber. We fight him, take back the Shard and destroy them." Vaan answered firmly. "This has to end now."

"But do we have to destroy them?" Ashe asked the blond. "We can drive out the Empire with them."

"Or end up destroying the entire civilization." Vaan pointed out sharply. "Those things were designed to destroy everything in Ivalice. All they will bring is pain!"

"I have to use them against Vayne!" Ashe shouted back.

"At the cost of your own humanity?!" Vaan yelled at her in rage. "Vayne will be punished but if you want to use those stones to wipe out his own people then you're no better than the Empire you hate. You'll be known as the murderer of innocent people."

"He speaks sense princess." Vossler spoke up. "You saw those people in the capital. They are just like the people in Rabanastre. They do not deserve to suffer because of Vayne."

"How can you say that?" the princess had gone completely white.

"Will you truly let your anger lead to the destruction of innocent lives?" Fran summed the argument up. "The choice is yours but I doubt Vaan will let you walk away with the stones intact."

"How else can I end this war?" the princess threw up her hands. "My people will never be free while Vayne has the throne."

"What about Larsa?" Vossler suggested. Various eyes turned to him. "He is willing to listen and he is the son of the Emperor. Larsa may be able to end this war."

"Do you honestly believe that?" Ashe snorted with disbelief.

"I have to believe it." The knight answered honestly. "I am so sick and tired of this war. I just want it to end."

"Ashe, please..." Llyud turned to her. "If you cross this line you can never go back."

"Trust me." Vaan spoke gently but his eyes burned with a fiery determination. "Ivalice doesn't need the stones to survive and neither do you. Ashe, you've always been stronger than you give yourself credit for."

"Vaan..." the princess was stunned by the sheer truth she saw in his expression.

"Please help me end this before everything is lost." He pleaded with her.

The princess didn't speak but when the platform finally came to a grinding halt she slowly nodded her head with tears glittering in her eyes. When her anger burned away all she felt was an empty numbness brought on by this conflict. She too wanted this war to end so very badly and the Shards could be the quickest way to bring about peace.

Yet the Occuria were the immediate threat and they needed the stones as badly as Ashe did. The princess followed Vaan when he stepped off the platform into a large chamber with a single pathway leading out into the vast city. When they stepped out into the chamber the party were stunned at the sight before them.

"So this was where the Shards came from?" Ashe breathed out.

"This is where all Mist came from." Vaan explained. "This is where we can destroy the Shards completely. Their essence will return into the Great Crystal once the Sword of Kings breaks them open."

"Shiva, Anima and Ifrit thank you for sending them here." Basch spoke up.

"Well that's a surprise." Balthier replied. "They've been quiet for a long time now."

"What do they have to say?" Llyud questioned him.

"They saw how you want to protect Ivalice and if this is the only way to stop the Occuria then they'll agree to the plan." Basch responded.

"Then we better not let them down." Vaan nodded then he looked back out into the vast chamber before him.

There was a path that looked to be made out of orange light spiralling around an enormous crystal that took up the entirety of the chamber. The Mist was incredibly thick here that it was visible to the naked eye like in Raithwall's tomb. Vaan gripped Balthier's hand as he took the ethereal path down into the vast darkness of the city.

They ran down the length of the pathway until then reached the bottom of the crystal itself. Here there was a small platform where the group could walk onto but it wasn't Cid that was waiting for them down here. Vaan glared at the single ghostly visage of the Occuria that was waiting for them at the base of the vast crystal.

"You have come here to our sacred haven just as the human said you would." The Occuria hissed in that terrible voice. "This will be your resting place."

"You're nothing to me." Vaan snarled back. "I won't finish the mission you gave me. Raithwall put an end to that."

"Are you so blind to the truth?" the Occuria asked with amusement. "It is truly pitiful to see you fall this far Messiah."

"My name is Vaan." The blond snarled.

"And now here you are with the Shards returned to us." The Occuria went on. "The good doctor and Venat left with his piece for the Ridorana Cataract. You won't stop the revival of Bahamut."

"Bahamut?" Basch frowned at the name while the entities within his mind felt cold fear creep into their souls.

"The dragon will awaken and you Messiah will be the one to lend him the strength he needs to reduce this world to ash." The Occuria sounded so sure.

"Wait, what is Bahamut?" Ashe questioned the entity.

"He is the God Dragon, the one who can end civilizations with a single blow. Even now he slumbers below the earth waiting to be revived. Once the Sky God receives the Mist he requires this world is ours." The Occuria said without a second thought.

"It's useless to try it." Vaan countered. "We came this far fighting you and your sick plan. Bahamut will stay where he is."

"Wait...I can't move!" Llyud cried out.

"Neither can I!" Kellis tried to move his limbs. "What's going on?"

"It is a simple spell that shall wear off soon enough." The Occuria replied.

"Let them go?" Vaan clenched his fists.

"Nothing will stop you from seeing the truth Messiah, not even that poisonous abomination you have created." The Occuria spat out at Basch who could also move.

"If you touch my friend I'll send you to hell in pieces." Vaan promised icily.

"Come to us Messiah." The Occuria glided towards him. "We thought you would remember but it is time we shoed you the true reason you were created."

"No!" Balthier cried out when Vaan was encased in bright light and he vanished from the chamber.

"Where did they go?" Llyud looked around but he couldn't see Vaan anywhere.

"We need to go after them." Balthier looked wildly at Basch. "Is there anything here that can help us?"

"I don't know." Basch looked equally helpless.

"We can't look for him." Fran spoke up with worry clear in her voice. "The city is too vast."

"Dammit!" Balthier screamed out. They had come so far, had been so close to ending this and now Vaan and the Shards had been taken from them in the blink of an eye. Vaan had to be alright, Balthier wouldn't think about the alternative.

"We'll find him Balthier." Basch promised harshly. "I swear we'll find him."

"Thank you..." the pirate nodded his thanks. The party spent the next half hour looking for another way around the crystal base but there was nothing. There was no visible way to find Vaan and the Occuria that had taken him.

"What is that?" Ashe asked when she heard a rumbling sound.

The group were stunned when a blast of hot light fell before them and when their vision cleared Vaan was standing with his back to them. He was standing ramrod straight and his breathing was harsh and ragged.

"Vaan, you're safe." Balthier breathed out in relief. "What did that thing want with you?"

"I..." Vaan whispered that it was almost hard to catch. "I'm sorry...so sorry."

"Sorry? What for?" Balthier frowned.

"Never meant for this to happen...wasn't supposed to be this way." Vaan shook his head. "Was it all for nothing? Everything a lie?"

"Vaan?" Balthier was beginning to feel real fear now. What had those bastards done to Vaan? "Look at me Vaan."

"No..." Basch brought a hand to his mouth when the small blond turned around.

His eyes were blazing red and he was crying blood. His face was cracked with black veins and the Shards glowed as they floated around his body. The clothing he wore melted away and was replaced by armour that spread and wrapped around his body. Two metallic wings lashed out from his back and white feathers fell around him like a gentle snow.

"Vaan..." Balthier couldn't believe what he was seeing. This wasn't Vaan, not the boy he had grown so fond of, the one person in all Ivalice who made all treasures pale in comparison.

The red eyed boy stared at Balthier for what could have been an eternity. Nothing else existed in that gaze, only the pirate and his most precious person. For a single moment in time there was nothing wrong and Balthier could believe he was looking at Vaan. Then those eyes blazed and the blood seeped out from beneath dark lashes. When he extended his wings and took off into the darkness with the Shards his last words rang out into the chamber leaving the party numb and in a state of dawning horror.

"My name is Messiah."

* * *

Forgive me dear readers! 'Bows and grovels like the lowly human being she is'

The next chapter will be up very soon as the group head to the Cataract where Cid and Messiah are waiting for them.

All will be explained as to what the Occuria did to Vaan while Balthier faces the very real possibility that to save Ivalice he may have to kill Vaan.

I love you all my faithful viewers and much hugs and kisses from me!!!


End file.
